Seeking the Light of the Sun, Part II
by Zizak-Tel
Summary: Exile-Avernum II based : The Empire strikes back. The people of the underground caverns are at war, struggling for their very survival. The war has reached a bloody stalemate. The light of the sun seems ever more distant for those who hope.
1. Prologue

A/N: As with Part I, I own nothing within the world of Exile/Avernum. That world and its places and people belong to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Between the epilogue of Part I and this prologue, my explanation for why the heroes of Part I were unavailable for the great quests of Part II.

* * *

Exile is a state of being. An Exile is a person who has been expelled from his country. To exile someone is to declare that person an undesirable, a person who must leave and can never return. Exile is also a place, a place known by its inhabitants as Avernum. It is an enormous network of tunnels and caverns far below the surface world. The land of Avernum is kept alive and fruitful by powerful magic and the heat and energy of natural steam vents and hot springs.

For years, the Empire, undisputed master of the surface world, had used these caverns as the dumping ground for the unwanted. Men and women, skilled and unskilled, elderly and young children alike, were sent through a one-way teleporter into the caverns below. There, they survived, endured, and formed a society. They waited, and bided their time. They desired to return to the surface. They desired revenge. And they struck back.

The Empire had made the mistake of sending into exile several powerful mages who had become too inconvenient to keep around safely. They were a great help in building the nation underground, and waited for the chance for vengeance. Then, they had their chance. The strongest of them all, Erika, managed to teleport a group of adventurers to the surface, where they assassinated Hawthorne, the powerful and brilliant Emperor. Others used their skills to help the Avernum army defeat the evil slithzerikai and make a tentative peace with the remaining slithzerikai. Avernum was now safe from threats in the underworld.

The Empire realized, overnight, what a brood of vipers they had given birth to. There were two reactions. The first was sudden: nobody else was teleported below. The misfits of the surface were kept in prisons, rather than the caves. The second reaction came five years later, after it became clear that Avernum was surviving just fine without fresh people from the surface. The Empire invaded.

The first sign of trouble in the city of Spire came unnoticed, as the folk slept. Brother Theo awoke early, as was his custom, and checking the candlemarks, prepared the hour glasses for a new day. Across town, the companions of his traveling days slept. Brother Theo was still about his morning prayers when he heard what sounded like ... thunder.

Then, a small piece of the rock of his church's ceiling came skittering down, clattering against the wall and the floor. And then another.

With a roar, one hundred tons of rock came down on the city of Spire, flattening beneath the engineered cavequake the buildings and residents.

"Good work," said the dervish, watching the destruction through the special orb. Spies had told them that the assassins of the Emperor lived in this city, and now he would be able to report their deaths.

"Thank you, sir," said the young mage, fresh from his apprenticeship under Garzahd.

The Empire had struck back.


	2. Chapter 1: The Assignment

A/N: I own nothing in the world of Exile/Avernum, it is entirely the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed following this bit of fun the following persons: Captain Vidican, Gridley, Ian, Tarrick, and the bandits; and places: Fort Ganrick and Verdant Valley.

* * *

The power of the Empire completely dwarfed that of the Avernites, but it had great difficulty teleporting troops to the underworld. They had arrogantly thought that Avernum could be subdued with a few hundred elite Empire troops. They were wrong.

The first few hundred soldiers sent down had great success, at first. But after the surprise wore off, they found that the Avernites were brave warriors, with powerful magicians on their side. In addition, they had the advantage of familiarity. They were used to living and fighting in caves. The Empire wasn't. The Empire soldiers were fought to a bloody standstill. The Empire sent more troops down, and the stalemate still held.

One of the last to be sent to Avernum, Jenneke had joined up with the army, signing on as an adventurer, one of the members of "Special Operations" who would be part of a small band doing stealthier work. Jenneke privately hoped that someday his name would be spoken with the same awe as that of Ansel or Duncan.

He scowled at the orders. He had been made sergeant of the squad: a slith named Thissa; the sandy-haired, sticky-fingered Nigel; Feodoric, a student of the arcane and divine; and Brother Michael, a priest with a knack for brewing potions.

"Fort Ganrick," muttered Jenneke. "About a thousand miles from the front. Report to Captain Vidican and help with their kitty problem. Like that's really the most pressing issue."

"We ready to leave, Sarge?" said Nigel.

"Yeah, ready," said Jenneke, shouldering his pack.

The journey to Fort Ganrick from Fort Samuels had been uneventful, far from the fierce fighting of the war. As they neared Formello, the members of Jenneke's squad did not notice the barrier going up, making it impossible for them to go back the way they had come. It was near the last candlemark of the day when they reached Fort Ganrick, and they were shown to quarters and told to report in the 'morning'.

Making their way to the captain's office, they met a small woman with long, red hair and intricately made chain mail. She wore the insignia of a captain, and was armed with two long, vicious looking rapiers.

"Good morning. I am Cecile Vidican. Captain Vidican to you," she said. "Welcome to Fort Ganrick. I'm glad you've arrived safely."

"Yes, ma'am," said Jenneke. "What is it you do here?"

"I'm trying to help this fort get established. That's why you were sent here," replied Captain Vidican. "There's a nephilim outpost to the east. Very hostile. Needs to be dealt with."

"Has there been much Empire activity up here?" asked Jenneke.

She grimaced, "They haven't attacked up here much, but more than enough, let me tell you. The nephilim only made things worse."

"So how is the war against the Empire going?" asked Jenneke.

"Badly. I don't know many of the specifics," said Captain Vidican. "Been out here for a while. But definitely badly."

"What would you like us to do, ma'am?" asked Jenneke.

"Before the Empire attacked, this was a peaceful mining area. Then the nephilim snuck up here, wiped out the miners, and got established," replied Captain Vidican. "Now we're here to hold them in until we can root them out."

"What can you tell us about the nephilim?" said Jenneke.

"They're trying to get settled in. We're trying to catch up with their strength. They're ahead, but we're catching up. Hopefully, you can snuff them out before they attack," she said. "Find and kill their chief. He's a nasty nepharim. Do that, and that should blunt their spears enough for us to deal with them."

"Are you sure that they will attack you?" asked Jenneke.

"Yes. They've made raids in the past. We're worried they'll attack this fort in the near future. Small sorties we can handle, but we're not ready for a pitched battle yet," she said, and thought for a moment. "If we do get attacked, we'll need your help. Be sure to use the armory."

"We just got here," said Jenneke. "Where is the armory?"

"You can find supplies in the rooms to the east. Help yourself. We won't send you into the jaws of doom completely empty-handed. We don't have much to offer, I'm afraid. Little more than stone weapons, until Formello sends up something."

"We passed Formello on the way up here," said Jenneke. "Tell us about it."

"I grew up in Formello," said Captain Vidican with a sigh. "It's the nicest place in Avernum by far. Of course, that's not saying much."

"Can you describe their outpost?" asked Jenneke.

"The kitties have established their lair to the east. We don't have the troops for a frontal assault, but we have high hopes that a small band can sneak in and do some damage to keep them off guard. The hard part is getting past the gate," said Captain Vidican, patting her blades. "We have to do something before they attack. We're ready, but not that ready."

"Tell us about the gate," said Jenneke.

"The kitties have a big, trapped gate in the front of their lair. It'll be hell to get through without a large force. We think they must have a back way in, but we don't know where that is."

"We'll find it, ma'am," said Jenneke.

"Dismissed," said Captain Vidican.

Jenneke led the way into the armory, and he and his squad went through, making sure they were properly equipped for a fight. They continued into the messhall where they met a harried, balding man.

"I'm Gridley," he muttered, still moving about, not slowing down from his job to talk. "And I don't have much time to chat."

"What is your job here?" asked Nigel.

"I'm the quartermaster for Fort Ganrick," replied Gridley. And I need help! I keep track of supplies. That's supposed to be my job. But I also cook. And clean. And hold the soldiers' hands. And try to get everything in shape before we get attacked."

"Since you give out supplies, you could give us stuff, right?" said Nigel.

"Talk to Cecile about that," said Gridley.

"We did," said Jenneke. "We were sent here to do some sort of mission."

"I could care less," said Gridley. "Go see the captain."

"Any way you might be able to get us extra supplies?" asked Jenneke.

"No. Nothing you don't earn. But I'll tell you what. There was a shipment of arrows and bolts being sent up here," said Gridley. "Disappeared. Brigands, I think. If you ever find a sign of what happened to it, let me know, and I'll see what I can do."

"Yes, sir," said Jenneke.

They went back to their quarters to collect the remaining supplies, and happened into the next room, where a scrawny man wearing the robes of an apprentice mage was reclining on the bed, apparently in the throes of a headache.

"I'm Ian. Who are you?" he said, and then looked them over. "Oh, adventurers. Go away."

"What are you doing back here?" asked Thissa.

"Go away," said Ian. "I have a headache."

"What's wrong with adventurers?" asked Feodoric.

"You're here to help against the nephilim right? I thought so," said Ian. "Well, go run off and do something, there's good chaps. My head hurts."

"A headache?" asked Brother Michael.

"Yes. From my journey. Wake me if we get attacked," said Ian.

"Perhapsss you ssshould be defending thisss fort a bit more aggresssssively?" said Thissa.

"Look, I've had a hard trip, and I shouldn't be here anyway. I'm supposed to help in an attack, and I will," said Ian, starting to get angry. "Until then, leave me alone."

"Journey? Where from?" asked Ansel.

"From the Tower," said Ian shortly.

"What tower?" said Ansel.

He moaned angrily and gripped his head tightly in his hands. "From the Tower of Magi. Perhaps you've heard of it. A place where magi can learn and grow and gain power without having to fight kitties and sliths and whatever. It's far to the south, too far. Now, will you please go away?" He rolled over on the bed, and grumbled obscenely.

"Sssslithssss?" said Thissa.

"Yeah, there's still some of the nasty kind around here, vicious as ever," said Ian, and he shut his eyes, feigning sleep.

Deciding that finding Gridley's arrow shipment was a good way to spend the time before an attack, Jenneke led his group out of Fort Ganrick.

"We'll scout to the east, and see if we find another way into the kitties' place," said Jenneke, "and if we don't, then we'll move on to look around for those stolen arrows."

Scouting to the east, they saw the totems and bones of those the nephilim had killed, marking the edge of nephilim territory. While they found the front gate that had been mentioned, they did not find a 'back door' and so they left to proceed to the south.

Stepping out into the huge cavern, crisscrossed with rows of large, bloated, carefully tended mushrooms, the air was warm, moist and scented with just a hint of sulfur. Not at all unusual for Avernum, as the massive cavern was lovely in an austere sort of way. The green light of the glowing lichen was abundant here. To the southwest, they could see Fort Draco, and if they had the time to go further west, they might see the strange magical barriers people had been muttering nervously about in Fort Ganrick.

A group of heavily armed humans, in warn armor and appearing exhausted, were clearly moving to intercept the brigade, and Jenneke led his group to approach the others. Soon, it could be discerned that they were soldiers of Avernum, patrolling the roads around Fort Draco. They had been worn down by constant skirmishes with goblins and bandits. After a brief exchange of pleasantries, they warned Jenneke and his companions to be careful, and they departed.

"Gods," said Jenneke, watching them go, "if they're all that weary, Avernum is in a lot of trouble."

Wandering through the tunnels, they came to a dead-end, and turned to see a group of humans rushing toward them. Soon, it became obvious that the reason for their flight was that they were being chased by a large number of Nephilim, and they were terribly outnumbered.

"To arms!" shouted Jenneke. "Let's stand and fight."

They fought a long, hard battle, together with the troops they had met, and in the end, defeated the nephilim.

The mage, who appeared to be the leader of the other squad, was wounded but alive at the end of the battle, and he said, "Thank you friends! I am Tarrick, Mage-Lieutenant of the army of Avernum."

"I'm Jenneke, sergeant of this squad of adventurers, army of Avernum," replied Jenneke. "Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Brother Michael."

"Well, I wish you luck in your endeavors," said Tarrick. "We're going to head for safety now. Before I go, here's something in return." He handed Jenneke a flask with gold lettering declaring "healing" on the side. "Don't worry, it's standard issue. Don't see them much anymore, though. Good luck!"

With that, Tarrick led his surviving troops off to the nearest fort. Then, they found a natural dome which looked worthy of investigation. Passing into a wide passage, they found themselves in an out-of-the-ordinary place for Avernum, a drafty corridor with a cold breeze.

As they investigated, it seemed a most amazing place, a natural dome over an enormous pit. Natural stone walkways had formed by millennia of dripping water, forming a lattice of bridges over the darkness. This amazing location seemed relatively untouched by humans, except for one crude stone structure, but most of the area seemed owned by bats, rats, and other hungry fauna of Avernum.

The crude stone structure, of course, was a bandit hideout, a base from which these foul humans carried out their depredations against the honest folk of Avernum, a crime even more unspeakable because it was wartime. Jenneke led his brigade in, and they put the bandits within to the sword. For their part, the bandits put up a considerable fight, for they well knew that the penalty for banditry was death, and so they could gain nothing from a surrender.

Upon emptying the bandit lair of live bandits, they began investigating the take that the bandits had. As Feodoric looked through the shelves of the mages within the bandit band, he saw that they seemed almost obsessed with summoning demons.

Looking over Feodoric's shoulder, Brother Michael said mildly, "I don't think they were competent enough for that."

"Probably not competent enough to do it right," said Feodoric. "Doesn't mean that they didn't actually try. We better go over this place fine-tooth-comb style."

"I'm on it," said Nigel.

After a few moments of searching, Nigel announced he had found something, and they followed the narrow hallway to a small backroom with rough runes sketched on the floor. They were not competently drawn, and the mages in their obsession had learned enough to summon diabolical creatures, but not how to contain them, and the room was filled with imps cavorting about with now-ruined magical supplies.

The battle was fierce, but at last they overcame, though not without grievous injury. Then, after Feodoric and Michael tended to their companions, they left the summoning chamber to continue their exploration of the bandit lair. They then found a room stacked high with crates. A few had been opened and were empty. Some were still closed. All were fairly new and undamaged. Searching through the room, they saw one crate with a shipping label on it, a shipment of arrows intended for Fort Ganrick. Apparently, the bandits intercepted them on the way to their true destination.

"Gridley will be interested in that bit of info," said Jenneke. "Look through all the crates. See if there's anything else that has an identified owner. Or if not, anything that's useful."

After searching the storage of stolen goods, nothing else was clearly belonging to anyone, and then they decided that it would be best to return to Ganrick, tell Gridley about the bandits, and rest up before the kitties decided to attack.

Finding their way back to Fort Ganrick with no difficulty, they stopped first at the messhall, where Gridley gave them a half-distracted glance.

"Sir," said Jenneke, working to get the man's attention. "We found the lost shipment of arrows. They were stolen and used by some brigands."

Gridley's face reddened with anger, as he shouted, "We soldiers are dying to protect those fools! They deserve what you did to them! The Empire would do worse. Curse them!" He started to stomp away.

"Err, sir?" said Jenneke, "there's just the small matter of a bit of reward promised."

"Oh. Yes. Sure," said Gridley, and he handed Jenneke a small bag, jingling with coins. "There you go. Can't spare the weapons right now, but you're traveling, you can maybe get to Draco or Formello. Thanks again for your help."

"You're welcome, sir," said Jenneke.

No more had they finished their conversation and moved on to the edge of the courtyard, but terrified shouts echoed from all corners of the fort. A horde of nephilim poured out of the storerooms to the northeast. There might be time to wonder later how they managed to enter the fort, but for now, it did not matter. They were here, and in force.

The soldiers recovered from their surprise and moved to attack, but called for help from the recently returned platoon. As it turned out, it was good that Jenneke's platoon had returned when they did, for there were heavy losses among Captain Vidican's men, but at last, the nephilim raid was repulsed, and the leader of the raid fell, and a scroll fell out of his satchel.

Searching the dead nephilim after the battle, Jenneke hurried to the apparent nephilim leader, and grabbed the scroll. "It's a map," he said, laughing at the crude word scrawled over the top of the map. "I think we'll be able to get that kitty fort now."

Captain Vidican shook her head, disgusted with the situation. "We found the cracked wall they were able to use to get in. It will be repaired soon," she said. "Hopefully, we'll get reinforcements soon."

"Yes, ma'am," said Jenneke. "I think this map we found on their leader will help us, but we're a bit peaked ourselves."

"Understood," said Captain Vidican. "Go, get some rest."

On the way back to their room, they stopped in to see Ian.

"You adventurers are still here?" said Ian. "Will my torments never end? What now?"

"We were traveling, and heard about these barriers," said Jenneke. "You know magic. Do you know how to bring down the magical barriers?"

"Of course not. If I did, I wouldn't be stuck here. I saw them appear. They blocked the passage just a little south of where I camped. A little further south, and I would've died in my sleep," said Ian, sounding irritable. "I have no idea what to do about them." He stopped speaking and turned his back.

With a sigh, Jenneke continued on to the room that the platoon had been given for the duration of their work out of Fort Ganrick.


	3. Chapter 2: Assignment Complete

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following people: Captain Vidican, Gridley, Ian, and Arum; and places: Fort Ganrick and the Nephilim tunnels and fort.

* * *

After a good rest, Jenneke and his platoon got up, gathered their things, and headed off to the east, following the map that they had retrieved from the dead leader of the nephilim raid on the fort. Near the nephilim settlement, they saw that a guard had been set: eight goblins, perhaps a hundred feet away when both saw the other.

"Damn," said Jenneke. "There goes the surprise factor."

"Get them fassst," said Thissa. "Before they tell."

"Right," said Jenneke. "Let's go, boys."

Seeing the aggressive reaction, the goblins moved with what looked almost like reluctance, picking up their crude weapons, as though resigned to a quick, horrible death. Just such a quick, horrible death, was exactly what was delivered, and then Jenneke looked at the map again.

"We need to go that way," he said, gesturing toward what looked like a blank cave wall.

"You sure?" said Nigel.

"Look closer," said Jenneke. "It's got to be there. See here?" He showed the map to Nigel.

"They're not much for artwork, are they?" said Nigel. "Who can tell how close that is? Going to be a long time, feeling against the walls this close to the kitties."

"You got a better idea?" said Jenneke.

"Not really," said Nigel.

As they got closer, they could see that the cave wall was quite uneven and jagged, and some of the holes even looked large enough for humans. Thissa grumbled mightily, as sliths tended to be larger than humans, and he did stand nearly a head taller than Jenneke, and scraped a few scales on the way through the holes.

Once inside, they met up with a small group of goblins around a fire, wholly unprepared for an attack, and they wiped out the goblins quickly. Moving ahead, not really sure of what they would find, they came into what appeared to be a nephilim graveyard. Burial mounds for deceased nephilim warriors ringed the room. From the intricacy and size of totem carvings, it appeared that this was where the most honored dead were laid to rest.

"Go back another way?" said Jenneke.

"I don't know," said Feodoric, "it looks like that might be a way into the fort itself. I need a closer look."

As he moved closer, an electric feeling filled the room, and slowly, nephilim zombies and skeletons slowly crawled out of the burial mounds, to slowly shamble toward the group.

"Damn," said Jenneke. "It's a trap."

"Not much of one," said Brother Michael, finding that the undead fell back to the ground with an ease which almost made him think they were illusionary.

"Well, that was interesting," said Nigel. "Now what?"

"There's a door here," said Feodoric, continuing ahead now that the undead were dead again.

"And spiders over there," said Jenneke. "Forget the door for now."

The spiders, large enough that, were they tamed, might have served as horses, were apparently very hungry. Feodoric threw magical flames into their webs, which went up rapidly, and burnt the spiders.

"Crissspy ssspidersss," said Thissa. "You cook your food, isss good?"

"Not in the least," said Jenneke. "Look, you eat your raw fish, I don't care, mine is going to be fried. But spiders, well, that just goes too far."

"Look at these claw marks," said Brother Michael. "We'd better explore a little more, or we might find ourselves as sandwich filling."

They rounded the corner, finding several half-eaten human corpses, and a nest, but even worse, two baby hydras were approaching.

"Damn, I think they're kidnapping people and feeding them to the hydras," said Jenneke.

"Maybe there isss no mama," said Thissa, after they found no larger hydra attacking.

"Or we just got lucky and she's not home," said Jenneke. "In which case, I don't plan to be around when she does come back. Besides, we're here for kitties, not ... er ... hydras."

"They are lizard, but not like usss," said Thissa. "I am not hurt."

"All right," said Jenneke. "We ready to go on?"

"Ready," said Nigel.

Opening the door, they found themselves in a guard room, manned by more goblins with a single nephilim overseer. These, too, were quickly overcome, and they saw a portcullis ahead. It had crude writing scratched on the surface, and while it was reasonable to surmise that it was a question, the details could not be told.

Jenneke looked back at the map, and on a hunch, said, "Ghath."

"You sound like you're coughing up a furball," said Nigel.

"Yeah, sure," said Jenneke as the portcullis slowly and noisily slid open. "Shit, that's loud."

"Hopefully, they not exsspecting usss, watching front gate mossstly," said Thissa, moving to ready his spear.

"No one's rushing this way," said Jenneke. "I guess that's a good sign."

Carefully, using the techniques of guerrilla war that they had learned from the army, Jenneke's platoon made their way through the mushroom farms and corridors of the fortress, until they found a place where the prisoners were held for a time. The place stunk mightily, and as they opened the first cell, it was clear that they had arrived days too late to help. In the next cell, however, there was a tired, bruised man wearing the tatters of an Avernite army uniform, slumped against the wall, struggling to stand as Jenneke and his group entered.

"I am Arum," he said. "Gods, am I glad to see you. Shall I be freed at last?"

"How'd you get locked up here?" said Jenneke.

"Graham and I were cut off from a patrol and captured. We've been prisoners for awhile," replied Arum.

"Graham?" said Thissa.

"He was in the next cell. He died a couple days ago, poor sod. We talked in the night. When he passed, I was on my own," replied Arum. "I was ready to die, too. But now, at least I have hope."

"What did you talk about?" asked Jenneke.

"Our lives, our dreams. Some strange blue stone Graham found in his cell," replied Arum. "What we wanted to eat when we returned to civilization. Just passing the time and trying to stay sane."

"Where were you patrolling from?" said Jenneke.

"Out of Fort Ganrick," replied Arum. "That's where we were stationed. The kitties brought me in through a back entrance. They didn't blindfold me too well, and I saw they went through this gate that opened when they said 'ghath'. That's the way I'm going to try to escape through."

Jenneke glanced at the others, and said, "Well, we're here on another mission, but we can take some time and rescue you."

"Have you slain the chieftain yet?" asked Arum.

"Nah, haven't found him yet," said Jenneke. "That's our mission though."

Arum shook his head and said, "I'm safer here. While that vicious monster is alive, I'm not going to go where he can hunt me down." He pointed north, and said, "I've overheard the guards. The nephar who runs this place usually stays in the chambers up there. I hope you can deal with him. Avenge me! Avenge us!"

"All right," said Jenneke. "Here, we'll lock you back in."

"Take this," said Brother Michael, putting some of the food and the weak wine that they had 'liberated' from nephilim stores. "Get a proper meal while we're away."

"Thank you," said Arum.

The group continued, and finally found the nephar chief they had been sent to deal with, and after a fierce fight, slew him.

"Just to make sure that we get credit," said Jenneke, and he took an axe from the place where the lizards were kept and hacked off the head off the dead nephar.

"Here'sss a bag," said Thissa, and Jenneke stuffed the head into the offered sack.

Searching the area, they gathered the chief's special treasures, and then returned to the cell where they had left Arum.

"All right," said Jenneke, "we got the chieftain. Now we're here to rescue you."

Arum stood up, refreshed by the food the platoon had left him and the news of his liberty. "Thank you," he said, moving to the open cell door. "I will return to my brigade now. Or what is left of it. Thank you for my life, and for avenging the death of my friend."

"It's nothing," said Jenneke. "Come on, let's get back to Ganrick."

Helping Arum, they returned to Fort Ganrick, and dropped Arum off at the barracks while they continued on to the office of Captain Vidican.

"Captain?" said Jenneke, as she was busy working at her desk.

"Sergeant," said Cecile, looking a bit tired, "you have something to report?"

"Ma'am, we have slain the nephar chief," said Jenneke, taking the head he had hacked off as proof, and handing it to the captain.

"Well done, adventurers! You've earned ten times this for the service you've done for this area," said Cecile. She handed Jenneke a sack of gold, and said, "This ends your work here. Good luck to you."

"Ma'am, is there anything else we can do for you?" said Jenneke.

"Normally, I would tell you to head to Silvar for more orders. However, since the magic barriers appeared, you can't get back there. So, until they are gone, explore," said Cecile. "And if you can find a way to remove those barriers, please do so."

"Definitely," said Jenneke. "Any ideas for where to look?"

"Formello. It's the largest city in these parts, and powerful wizards live there," said Cecile. "Perhaps they have some idea about what might be done to lower the barriers. In the meantime, you are free to continue using the quarters issued to you when you come up this way."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Jenneke.

"Dismissed," said Cecile.

Weary, they made their way back to the quarters they had been given and rested until they felt ready to take on the abuse the world was prepared to heap upon them.

"Well," said Jenneke, leaning back and stretching, "we seem to be at liberty without anyone to give us orders. So, what would you like to do?"

"Why don't we head down to Fort Draco?" said Feodoric. "It's close enough, and maybe there's a few more rumors that we can pick up about these barriers."

"Not to mention," said Michael, "there will be an opportunity to get some better weapons. I know they still have their forge, and if the barriers are cutting us off from Dharmon, it's probably the best place."

"Dharmon? Shit, that's awful far," said Jenneke. "Even without the barriers they're all talking about. After that, I think I want to go on a look see and see these things for myself."


	4. Chapter 3: Seeing Barriers

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following people: Della, Kellia, Kev, Harg, Crisper, Tess, Anford, Cheryl, and the bandits; and places: Fort Draco, the base under the Fort, and northeastern Avernum. Readers—I know you're out there, please, let me know what you think.

* * *

It seemed strange, leaving Fort Ganrick with no particular orders, as Jenneke and his platoon settled up gambling debts, said their farewells to the soldiers remaining in the fort, and shouldered their packs. To look at things here, war seemed so far away, and the peaceful farms with their rows of swollen mushrooms, carefully tended, cavewood fences to protect the crops from the occasional loose lizard. Down in the Great Cave, there was room for lizard ranching, but here, there were the sickly cave cows, and close farm upon farm.

Fort Draco could be smelled before it could be seen. For years, Fort Draco had stood at one of the northernmost points of Avernum, soldiers stationed here fending off assaults by the ever-hostile nephilim, the occasional ravenous spider, and the ever-present bandit raids. Fort Draco, however, had an even more important purpose for the nation of Avernum: for here, in the tunnels nearest Fort Draco, were rich veins of iron ore, and to Fort Draco, the iron came to be smelted. Some went as bars of metal, historically to Formello and the Abyss. Shipments to the Abyss had halted with the war, however, for the Empire's first attacks had come to that region, and they held the territory in a firm grasp. Still, Fort Draco continued smelting iron, and everything was covered with a thick layer of soot.

The guards, nodded at the platoon as they entered the fort. While some of the regular forces did not care for the extraordinaries, those on the fringes of the nation were more accustomed to cooperation with the extraordinaries, and the rivalry was lessened. Within the fort, the people walking by looked worried, and the snippets of overheard conversation seemed to be centered on the sole topic of the huge magical barriers which had divided this sector from the rest of Avernum.

The Fort Draco foundry was a hot, small, and very busy place. Against one wall, there was a broad, shallow pool of molten metal, running off into thin troughs, where the metal solidified into ingots. How the metal was kept so hot was unclear, though it was almost certainly magic. A tall thin woman was heaving sacks of ore over to the smelter, muscles like steel cable visible through her typically pale skin.

She gave them a nod, not stopping her work, and said, "Welcome, strangers. I'm Della."

"What's that you're doing?" asked Feodoric.

"I help keep the foundry going," said Della. "While I can."

"What's wrong with the foundry?" said Jenneke, wondering if they'd found a task to do.

"Those cursed nephilim have cut us off from our best ore, but we've got plenty stored up, so we'll be making steel for awhile."

"Where are these nephilim?" asked Jenneke.

"Up north. They took all our mines from us," said Della. "Hope we get back at 'em soon. Avernum needs Draco weapons."

"Can we buy any ore or metal?" said Brother Michael.

"Sorry. As long as those barriers outdoors are up, we can't spare an ounce of precious metals or supplies," replied Della. She continued pouring ore into the smelter.

"I understand," said Jenneke.

A short, stout woman, taking notes on lichen parchment, slapped Jenneke on the shoulder, leaving a heavy soot handmark, though it probably would soon be lost if they stayed around Draco long.

"Hello, I'm Kellia," she said.

"Erm, hello," said Jenneke, rotating his shoulder to check for injury. "What are you up to?"

"I'm forewoman here," replied Kellia. "We can't talk long. We have a load of ingots due in Formello. Our next load of steel has to go there anyway, what with the barrier and all, but there's a large barracks there."

"Barrier?" said Jenneke. "We've only heard a little about that."

"Yeah, the barrier just appeared," said Kellia. "Blocks the roads and passages. We can't send stuff anywhere far away. It's a bad, bad thing for Avernum. Lots of fortresses count on us for weapons."

"Ssso, any shortagesss?" said Thissa. "What with the war and the barrier and all?"

"The barriers have been a disaster, simply a disaster. We can't get much ore, with that, and the nephilim. That means we can't fill our orders," said Kellia, and she thought for a moment. "You know something? You could help. If you find any iron bars, bring them here. I'll pay well. We really need the metal."

"Great," said Jenneke, "we took some out of this kitty fort on our last assignment."

In the center of the fort, they could see the fort warehouse, choking dust filling the air. Ore from surrounding mines was stored in neat, labeled piles, waiting to be weighed, sold, and smelted. In the warehouse, there was a very young man, just starting to get fuzz on his upper lip, moving piles of dirt with a large broom.

"Hi! I'm Kev!" he said, seeming excited to meet strangers, or perhaps just a chance to stop the rather futile work of trying to clean the floor in Fort Draco.

"What are you doing in here?" said Jenneke.

"Sweeping up the warehouse," said Kev.

"Must be a bit tedious," said Nigel.

"Ya, it's nice to see someone, though," said Kev. "This place makes me nervous. I keep hearing noises."

"What sort of noises? Where are they coming from?" said Jenneke.

"From the storeroom with all the barrels. I hear scraping in there all the time. I try not to go back there," said Kev. "It sure doesn't sound like rats."

"Have you seen any rats around?" asked Feodoric.

"Have I! Big as me! And sometimes, they blow this foul, nasty gas at you!" said Kev. "I run when I see 'em. You should do the same."

"We're a little better equipped to deal with ratsss," said Thissa, with a pointed look from Kev's broom to his own spear.

"Still," said Kev, looking a little nervous at actually seeing a slith up close, "I run when I see 'em."

"It's best you do," said Jenneke, motioning to the rest of the platoon. "I'm in the mood for a drink. C'mon. Keep up the good work, Kev."

Kev looked quite pleased to have the adventurers remember his name, and then the group left the warehouse, crossed the street, and came into the inn named "House of Crisper."

At the bar, an unsurprisingly filthy man was sitting by the bar, swilling mushroom ale. Taking seats at the bar, Jenneke said, "Lo. I'm Jenneke. And you?"

"Harg," grunted the man.

"You seem to be in a very bad mood," said Jenneke. "Ale no good?"

Harg belched, and said, "You would be, too. I am thwarted in love. The picture of all feminine beauty? Her name is Rose. She lives in Formello. Wish I had the nerve to propose to her. But I don't. So, I drink." He took another swig.

The rather deranged-seeming, though still handsome bartender, was constantly—and futilely—trying to clean the bar's counter, and he said, "Welcome to my inn! My name's Crisper."

"So, what's on the menu today?" said Jenneke, ignoring the morose Harg who didn't want to talk any more.

"All drinks are a gold. It don't matter what you order because it all tastes the same. The soot you know," said Crisper, laughing. "you can sleep in the common room for five gold, and I even got yer traveling food for sale. Feel free to stay and rest for a while. Just never mind me. Takes all my time keeping this place clean."

"We'll take some ale," said Jenneke.

"Here's some of what would be our finest ale if it weren't for all the darn soot," said Crisper, serving up several mugs of mushroom ale, spiced with flecks of soot floating on top.

"So, what makes cleaning so tough here?" said Feodoric, who had settled in Mertis before the war.

Crisper twitched. "Let me tell you all about the ashes! I never knew when I bought this place there would be so many ashes! A ton a day, piles and piles of them, all over. And smoke, too! And it isn't just that!" The nervous tic affecting his face became even more pronounced, almost frightening. "It's the spiders! I have to clear away their webs! The noises they make! All of them!"

"What'sss ssso difficult about a bunch of ssspidersss?" said Thissa.

The nervous tic got even worse. "They're what did this to me! It was the happy spiders! I can't get them out of my brain! I hear them speaking to me sometimes! A whole bunch of them live in a cave to the west. Some of them came around, not that long ago, looking for someone to help them. I've always hated spiders!" said Crisper. "And ... when they hit on me ... it only makes it worse. Do you know what it's like, having a whole nest of spiders hit on you? Do you have any idea?" He was near to frothing at the mouth.

"Err, no," said Jenneke. "I think we'll avoid them. Thank you for the ale and the warning."

Jenneke downed the ale quickly, and started for the door. Out in the street again, he said, "That man is nutters."

"I've heard about those spiders," said Feodoric, "but I didn't think they could actually drive a man mad like that."

"Wonder how much a boat goes for?" said Nigel. "Might be nice to go on the water, instead of by the road."

"We can ask," said Jenneke.

They strolled into the boatworks, and there, an energetic, long-haired woman, lightly covered in sawdust, was busily working, and she looked up at them. "I'm Tess, the shipwright of Fort Draco. Pleased ta meetcha."

"How much are the boats?" asked Jenneke.

"Three hundred gold," replied Tess.

"Ouch," said Jenneke. "Guys, we're going to have to pass on the boat, unless we pick up a pile more stuff to sell."

"All right," said Tess. "You know, boats are the safest way to travel. Empire don't got many boats down here. Don't have the know how."

"That's true," said Jenneke, "and folk like you and us, that's our advantage. But we don't got the money right now. Maybe later."

"All right, have a good day, then," said Tess, turning her full attention back to the boat-making tasks.

As they walked along, they saw what seemed an almost incongruous sight—a middle-aged man in apprentice mage robes, reclining against a statue, looking over the water.

"Hello, travelers," he said, getting to his feet. "I'm Anford. Commander of Fort Draco."

"And you're an apprentice mage?" said Feodoric.

"Yes and no. I am the commander of Fort Draco. I'm also a mage, but that isn't as important," replied Anford. "My duty is to this fort, first and foremost. I've been an apprentice mage for five years. In the slith wars, I got assigned to this fort, and they found I had a knack for tactics, so I never returned to the Tower of Magi."

"Why are you out here?" said Jenneke.

"This is where I do my thinking about the fort. My office, so to speak. Normally, I'd be planning tactics, defenses, that sort of thing. But not lately. We fought off a bunch of Empire assaults, and they've left us alone lately, so that's not on my mind," said Anford. "We have a different threat now. I'm mainly thinking about the barriers."

"So, what do you know about the barriers?" asked Jenneke. "We haven't actually seen them."

"The barriers appeared a week ago. Magic barriers, outdoors, huge, of a sort we've never seen before, cutting off this area from the rest of Avernum. We can't break them down, we can't touch them. It's a disaster! They cut Avernum into pieces," said Anford. "They've completely cut off this corner of Avernum. Who made them? We have no idea? How can they be brought down? Again, no idea. Perhaps they may have a better idea of what to do about them in Formello. There are mages in Formello, and powerful priests, too. If anyone wanted to do something about the barriers, Formello is the place to begin to search for answers."

"Well, we seem to be at liberty these days," said Jenneke. "You wouldn't have any odd jobs for us, would you?"

"Hmm, well, I'm glad you asked. There have been some brigands ambushing caravans near the fort. Very near. I think they're based very close to the fort, but I can't spare the men to go searching them out. You find them, and eliminate their leader, I would appreciate it."

"We'll see what we can do," said Jenneke. "It's still been going on?"

"Yes, just yesterday there was another caravan ambushed," replied Anford.

"Well, it wouldn't be the brigands we already cleared out, then," said Jenneke. "We'll go hunting for them."

Moving along, Jenneke said, "Might be better to go out of the fort, have a look-see."

They started out of the fort, when Nigel said, "Why would someone set up shop outside the fort?"

"Good question," said Jenneke. "Let's check it out."

The shop was tiny, and behind a counter was a small woman with curly hair, watching them silently.

"Good day to you," said Jenneke. "What's your name?"

"I'm Cheryl," she replied quietly.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Jenneke.

"Just sitting. Maybe with some things you could buy. But things that are perfectly legal to sell!" replied Cheryl, getting increasingly nervous. "And you can sell me things, too. Nothing wrong with that. Nothing illegal going on here."

Nigel looked at her slyly, and said, "So, I can't buy anything illegal from you, then?"

"There's nothing illegal here. Nope!" said Cheryl, positively shaking now. "And the ore piles back there? They're my property. I can prove it! So stay away."

Not having even seen the ore piles behind the small shop yet, Nigel realized they were definitely onto something, as he glance from Cheryl to Jenneke, and back to Cheryl. "Can't I take just a little peek at your entirely legal pile of ore?" said Nigel.

"Just stay away from them," said Cheryl, the corner of her mouth twitching. "Don't go behind my shop. Please? OK?"

"Well, maybe," said Nigel. "Let me take a look at what you got to sell here."

"Here, I got candles and torches, see, perfectly legal. And first aid kits, and some dice. People get bored, need some entertainment, nothing wrong with that," said Cheryl.

"And lockpicks?" said Jenneke.

"I could use some," said Nigel. "How much?"

"Thirty-seven gold," she replied.

"Thirty-seven? I might have to go look through the ore pile to scrounge up some loose change," said Nigel.

"Thirty-two?" said Cheryl.

"Make it thirty-one," said Nigel.

"Deal," said Cheryl. "Just, please don't go back there. Don't make trouble for me."

"Wouldn't dream of making trouble for you," said Nigel, as Jenneke counted out the coins.

"All right, then," said Jenneke. "Have a good day, and don't worry, we'll stay far away from your ore piles."

As soon as they had walked out of the shop, Jenneke turned to his companions and said, "I lied. Let's go."

"That's the way, sarge," said Nigel, laughing. "Wouldn't it be something if them bandits Anford's worried about were popping up through there?"

"Sure would," said Jenneke. "And I'd lay odds that they will."

They went into the back of the shop, finding a poorly concealed trap door amidst the ore piles, and descending the ladder, they met a few guards, dispatched them, and continued on, finding their way to some sort of meeting room. A crude wooden table—of a quality not that unusual for Avernum—ran the length of the room, and there was a pervasive odor of sweat and bad mushroom ale.

As they fought, they saw one of the men was wearing the armor of an active soldier of Avernum. Undoubtedly, his position in the army had enabled the bandits to evade capture before, but with the death of such a treasonous individual, the crime ring would end ... even if some of them did escape the onslaught of Jenneke and his platoon.

Searching through one box, they found several thick sheaves of paper. There were records, notes, and contracts signed with bloody thumbprints.

"Appears this is the headquarters of the 'Black Saber'," said Jenneke with a definite note of disgust. "They're stealing ore and supplies from the surrounding area."

"No doubt, using the chaos that comes with war," said Michael. "How could they stay undetected so long down here?"

"Seems that one of the Fort Draco guard was actually their leader," said Jenneke, spitting. "Disinformation."

"Then we sssolved the problem," said Thissa.

"I'd guess so," said Jenneke, rolling the papers up and stuffing them in his pack. "Anford probably will want to see this."

After ensuring that they had cleared the lair, they went back up to where Anford was still staring over the river, planning in the green fungal light.

"Sir," said Jenneke, handing over the papers they found. "We found and killed the brigands. They were based underneath the fort."

"How embarrassing. Brigands, right under my very nose," said Alford with a sigh. "Humiliating. Still, I greatly appreciate your assistance, and I'd like to pay you for it." He took a pouch from a fold in his robes. "Here's some coinage. Always useful for adventurers such as yourselves. Thanks again for your help. And, if you could keep this between us ... I'd appreciate it."

"No problem," said Jennee. "Anything else we can do for you?"

"Apart from eliminate the entire Empire army?" said Anford with a bitter chuckle. "Not really."

"Very well, then," said Jenneke. "Thank you, sir."

Leaving Fort Draco, Jenneke said, "Now, I want to go see them barriers myself. What do you guys think?"

"Seems like a good idea," said Feodoric. "I'd like to get a look at them myself."

They crossed the rickety wooden bridge to the tunnels west of Fort Draco. The grim tunnels were festooned with spiderwebs, patrolled by fist-sized spiders.

"Just watch out for those damned talking type," said Jenneke. "I like being in my right mind."

"You're in the army of Avernum," said Nigel, "you're a lost cause, sarge."

"Well, I can always feed you to an aranea, Nig," said Jenneke.

"Thanks but I ..." said Nigel, dropping off as they came in sight of the barrier.

"Holy shit," said Jenneke.

Michael stepped closer, studying it. "Nothing they said really did justice to this."

The barrier was enormous, blocking the entire gallery with a thin, impenetrable sheet of energy. When nothing was nearby, it seemed almost insignificant, barely shimmering, obscuring the view beyond only slightly. But as the platoon drew near, the barrier sprang to life, a hot, angry green, daring them to step forward to be seared.

"Fuck," said Jenneke. "If it's like this, carving up all Avernum, we're fucking doomed."

"Your Empire makesss thessse?" said Thissa.

"They must have," said Feodoric. "Who else has that kind of power?"

"We've got to do something," said Jenneke, "or the war's over, and we're just waiting to be picked off."

They continued, finding a mummified body suspended from one of the webs, long since sucked dry.

"At least that's normal," said Nigel. "I think there might be something worthwhile. There usually is." He climbed up, and saw a slender foot-long object concealed under the webbing, and took a knife to cut away the webs.

Within the webs, the body was a humanoid of a race that none of the platoon had ever before seen. Very tall, impossibly thin, pure white hair, quite probably here for months by the amount of dessication. In a pouch at its side, there were several gold disks and a slender wand.

Nigel began pocketing the loot.

"Cut it out, Nig," said Jenneke. "We got company."

Killing the spiders that had come to attack, they then took the time to examine the loot, and Feodoric took the wand.

"OK, shall we go down to Formello, then?" said Jenneke.

"Everyone seems to think that's the place to go," said Feodoric. "Might as well."

They continued south, and found that the fort across the way, long since abandoned, was guarded by undead creature, wandering back and forth randomly, until they crossed paths with the platoon, and it became clear that their orders were to kill anything alive.

Continuing eastward, they came around a bend, finding that they had caught up to a band of mixed undead—zombies and skeletons—which appeared to have been sent to cause trouble for Formello. They killed these, saving trouble for Formello, and continued the eastern trek.

As they neared Formello, they had a welcome sighting of human soldiers, though it was worrisome that the small band of soldiers was so exhausted.

After an exchange of greetings, the leader, dressed in the traditional garb of one of the good priesthoods, said, "You better watch yourself. Those western tunnels are pretty dangerous. There's a band of kitties in that fort, keep creating undead and sending them our way."

"We met some," said Jenneke. "Killed them before they got here." He tilted his head, and said, "At least, if it counts as killing when they're already dead."

"I know what you mean," said the priest. "If it weren't for me, this band would've been torn apart weeks ago. It's not any one group, just the sheer numbers that wear you down."

Her troops nodded in agreement, and the two groups said their farewells, moving on in the directions they had been traveling. Rounding the last bend, they came into the huge cavern with a high arching ceiling with a higher concentration of glowing fungus on the roof than many other places. The light revealed small farms with grazing lizards and neat rows of edible mushrooms. Formello was straight ahead.


	5. Chapter 4: Formello

A/N: The world of Exile/Avernum belongs solely to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I'm just having a little bit of fun here, and when I have finished, I promise to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Rose, Gibbon, Captain Graham, Caius, Alice, Miles, Ko, Platte, Marian, and Motrax; and places: Formello, the blasted fort, Motrax's Cave, and the miscellaneous tunnels of northeastern Avernum.

* * *

The platoon entered the city of Formello, northernmost of the six major cities of Avernum, and from what they had gathered, the only one which was within the same barriers they were. The streets bustled with activity. Merchants, artisans, and farmers walked about, going about the business of providing Avernites with the things which kept them alive. There was, however, a noticeable sense of tension in the air. There was the war, of course, which was ever-present on everyone's mind, and then the barriers that had cut them off from the rest of Avernum.

As if all this were not enough, Formello had recently been struck with a cavequake. There were cracks in many of the walls, and damage to the walkways which had not yet been fully repaired.

After the journey, they decided the first order of business was to stop at the inn. There, a woman in leather armor with a rapier at her side sat at the table, looking unhappy as she swilled ale. "I'm Rose," she said, and then she belched, and grimaced at the return taste of her ale. "You look like you work for a living. Have a seat."

Accepting the offer, Jenneke sat down and said, "So, how do you make **your** living?"

The bar was tended by a young, unshaven ferret-faced man, though he ran a good inn despite his appearance. Pots of stew bubbled happily behind him and kegs of mushroom ale were lined up, ready for tapping.

"I'm Gibbon, What can I do for you?" he said.

"What's on the menu?" said Feodoric.

"Well, we got the stew for two, and a round of beer for all of you for three. Also, one of the rooms is still free, only five coins," said Gibbon, and he winced. "It's the only room available, I'm afraid."

"Beers all around," said Michael.

"Achhh," she said, and spit on the floor. "Adventuring. But that damned Townsend rooked me."

"How'd he rook you?" said Nigel.

"Fat bastard!" said Rose so loudly that the other customers turned to look. Then she spoke more quietly. "He had me find some toadstools for him. I did, but he won't pay me because they aren't 'magical enough' whatever the hell that means! Then he offers me half price! I stomped on 'em and left."

"Busy inn, then. All your other rooms booked, then?" asked Michael.

Gibbon leaned close to Michael, and said, "I say this only because you're adventurers. Keep it quiet, though. There's something weird in one of the rooms, like a ghost. I saw it, slammed the door and locked it. Had some stuff in with it, you can have it, if you kill it."

"Thanks for the tip," said Michael.

Rose took a swig and leaned in closer to Nigel. "Want to hear a secret?"

"A secret?" said Nigel. "Sure!"

She laughed, took another swig, and said, "I found out where he gets his fungus. Go to the tunnels northwest of town, where nobody lives? Yeah? Go there. Look for a rock outcropping by two little lakes. Stand just west of the rock, and walk west." She leaned back. "That'll show that turd!" she said, and ordered three more beers for herself.

After the refreshment of the beers, they moved into the city again, and found Captain Graham, sitting behind a desk, though he looked like he would much rather be running something or someone through.

"Hello, there," he said, "I'm Captain Graham."

"I'm Jenneke, and the rest of my platoon," replied Jenneke. "Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Brother Michael. So, much Empire action around?"

"Not much. Not much in this area. Nothing for my boys. Yet," replied Graham, shaking his head. "Though I occasionally get missions. If you help me out, I can help you get a higher clearance."

"Got any missions now?" said Jenneke.

"Yeah. There's a ruin to the west. There's some crazy nephilim there, making undead, sending them to attack us. Go there and get them to cut it out. Destroy whatever they're using, and we'll help ya out."

"We can do that," said Jenneke.

Michael said, "I would like to stop at the church before we leave."

"Good idea," said Jenneke. "Any other business before we leave town?"

"There's a library," said Feodoric. "I would imagine mages would be there, talking about the barriers and what must be done."

"OK, church, then library," said Jenneke. "Rest of us will go shopping for supplies. And meet back at Gibbon's Garret when your business is done."

Brother Michael continued to the church then, where he was greeted by a graying man in spotless white robes.

"Greetings, I am Father Caius," said the elder priest, "current caretaker of this temple. I welcome you. It is always inspiring to see new faces here. It has fallen to me to end my travels here, as caretaker of this temple. I perform services in that capacity. I can heal, for a small donation. I can also teach certain clerical rituals to you."

"Thank you, Father," said Michael. "I am an itinerant brother. Do you know of a means to sanctify exceptionally unholy places?"

"I am sorry," said Caius, "but such rituals are beyond my ken."

"Did you do much traveling before?" asked Michael.

"I oncer served here under Claudette, a fine woman, but I left to search for a safer place for my family during the slith wars. I ended up preaching to frightened souls near the front line! So much for safety. We all end up doing what we must," replied Caius. "When Claudette passed away, let her soul find rest, I finally returned here. And here I will stay."

"It's dangerous to travel, even in the best of times," said Michael.

"Agreed. But I have learned tricks that can help make a long journey over rough terrain much easier. I can share them with you, if you are willing to learn," said Caius.

"I would much appreciate that," said Michael.

"Have you been able to learn much about the barriers?" said Michael.

"I'm afraid not," said Caius. "They're unlike anything I've ever seen. They scare the hell out of me. We're all cut off. Who knows what's going on in the rest of Avernum? Are we all that's left?"

"I know," said Michael. "I wish I knew how to get back. We came here on a short mission, but it seems we're stuck here."

"Indeed," said Caius. "I wish you the blessings of the gods in your endeavors."

"Thank you," said Michael, and he turned to leave for the Garret.

Meanwhile, Feodoric went into the library, where he met a young girl in the robes of a mage's apprentice, at least two sizes too large for her.

Upon Feodoric's entry, she curtsied in a rather perfunctory manner, and said, "I'm Alice. The apprentice mage!" There was no denying her pride in the last part, which might well be due to her youth. At least Feodoric hoped the situation hadn't gotten so desperate that they were conscripting children.

"So, how long have you been an apprentice?" said Feodoric politely.

"Not very long," said Alice, "so I can't blow anything up yet. I mostly have to run errands. And sometimes, it's really difficult!"

"What sort of errands?" asked Feodoric.

"Right now, I'm supposed to be finding this book on holy rituals. Stinktification, or something like that," said Alice. "But I can't find it anywhere! These shelves aren't very well organized."

"Stinktification?" repeated Feodoric.

"No, that's not right," said Alice, thinking for a moment. "Sanctification! It's a ritual to make evil magic places lose their evil magic. Very strong."

Trying to keep his excitement from showing, Feodoric said, "Think hard. Can you remember where the ritual was?"

"No, I can't. Somewhere in Formello, in a different library. Not sure where. Hard to find, though," replied Alice, after thinking for awhile. "Just a little library. Maybe if you come back later,I'll have remembered."

"Well, good luck to you," said Feodoric, and he continued into the library proper.

Once there, he heard the humming of a sea chanty, and following the sound, found a tall man with raven hair and a short beard reclining behind a desk.

"Hello?" said Feodoric, wanting to get the man's attention.

The man sat up, and said "Hmm? Oh! Welcome to the library." He stood up, and said, "I'm Miles."

"I'm Feodoric," he replied. "Are there other mages about?"

"Well, most are holed up, studying," said Miles. "But I run the library of Formello, one of the three centers of magical learning here in Avernum. Feel free to browse through the scrolls. Also, for a small fee, you can purchase the magical knowledge of the ages. We're a school here, as well as a library."

"You haven't gotten anywhere, studying the barriers, have you?" said Feodoric.

"No, afraid not," said Miles. "Everything we've tried, just doesn't work. Nothing like what we've ever seen. Never seen anything like that, even before I got sent down here. But then, Empire's research doesn't get hampered by the difficulties we have down here. Who knows what they've done in the last ten years."

"I know," said Feodoric. "Well, thank you for your time."

Feodoric walked quickly to Gibbon's Garret, and found the others were already gathered there over mugs of mushroom ale.

"I think I've got a lead," said Feodoric, moving in to talk quietly to the others. "Not on the barriers, but how we can do that mission. Seems that this apprentice mage is looking for a ritual of sanctification. Doesn't know where it is, except in a small library about Formello."

"We go looking for a library, it's going to draw attention," said Nigel.

"True, if all of us," said Jenneke. "Feodoric, you and Brother Michael here would know it if you saw it. Rest of us, maybe not. So, why don't you go, and look for this, and when you find it, we'll still be here, and ready to go."

"Very well," said Feodoric, downing his mug. "Brother Michael, after you."

The two men searched through the building labeled the auxiliary library, and found a secret door which led to a barricaded section with one small bookshelf. The bookshelf contained a collection of religious tomes. They spanned many faiths, from mundane to bizarre; active to ancient. Intrigued, Feodoric and Michael read for some time. The time spent was not wasted. In one of the older tomes, they found a long, draining ritual for blessing an area, purging it of evil spirits and foul magics.

Michael smiled, and said, "This seems to be what we're looking for. You planning to tell the apprentice about this?"

"Maybe after we come back," said Feodoric. "Have to know that it will actually do what it says. You know how it is, sometimes people exaggerate the efficacy of a spell."

Returning to Gibbon's Garret, they finished a few more rounds of mushroom ale, and took to their room for the night before setting out back to the west.

After their journey, they entered the ruins of a huge fortress. It looked as though a cavequake had torn the place apart. Huge, unstable sections of wall loomed over them, and rubble was everywhere. Inside, it was icy cold. From within, chanting could be heard, and the smell of death and decay hung thick in the air.

"Keep lively here," said Jenneke, as they rounded the corner and found themselves confronted with an onslaught of undead ghouls.

As they searched through, they came to a place where there were rows upon rows of bodies—human, nephilim, and slith—carefully arranged, waiting to be processed in some way. The skeletons were here to arrange them and carry them about, and the corpses had been sprinkled with quicklime, which kept some of the odor down. As soon as the group came within sight, it was apparent that the skeletons also had orders to attack any living thing immediately.

In another corner, several humanoid statues, all travelers or adventurers, all looking surprised, were scattered about, facing a door to the west.

"Bet there's a basilisk in there," said Jenneke.

"Better to ssslay it now," said Thissa, "ssso it cannot sssurprissse usss later."

"Well, if everyone's ready," said Jenneke, looking around, and as they indicated they were, Jenneke went to cautiously open the door. "Locked," he said.

"No problem," said Nigel, moving forward with his lockpicks.

They slew the basilisk, and continued fighting undead, until at last they came into a grim temple dominated by an enormous altar. It was a slab of waist-high basalt, covered with strange glyphs and carvings of dead and dying humans. The humans in the design appeared to be laid to rest and returning as undead. The altar contained powerful magic, causing the members of the platoon to feel chilled and nauseated as they fought the nephilim shamen. In the top, there was a depression, just the right size and shape for a body, and a row of skeletons in the corner, undoubtedly about to be processed before the group had entered and interrupted proceedings.

Once the shamen were dead, Feodoric turned to Michael, and said, "I guess now is the time to see if there's anything to that ritual."

"I agree," said Michael.

Together, they carefully performed the ritual, aware of the possible deadly consequences of messing it up. As they chanted, the altar began to vibrate. Flickers of red and purple were visible under its surface. The air filled with the choking reek of decay.

Finally, the ritual was complete, and Feodoric and Michael sat, drained of energy. The altar at first appeared unchanged, but closer examination revealed many hairline cracks along the surface. The cold, nauseating effect had lifted.

They searched throughout the ruined fortress, finding a roster of undead created, journals filled with insane rantings, and an incongruous bronze ankh tucked away in a vault. Brother Michael carefully stowed that away, figuring that it probably belonged somewhere else, and in their travels, they might find just that place.

Finally, they decided to return directly to Formello to report their success in the small mission and check with others regarding new thoughts about the barriers.

Returning to Captain Graham, Jenneke said, "Good news, sir. We found the altar they've been using to make the undead. Even better, we destroyed it!"

He listened to the description of the deeds, asking a few questions for more details, and finally said, "Well done!"

"The barriers ever get down," he said, as he filled out some forms, "this will count toward your getting a higher clearance. You apply for that at the castle. Thanks for your help."

"You know, the shelves in the rear records storeroom in city hall might have something useful for you," said Captain Graham. "Since the barriers are up, it seems a little more practical. Go ahead and take any you find."

"Thank you, sir," said Jenneke, and he led his platoon down to Gibbon's Garret, for a well-deserved break.

After a night of rest, Michael suggested that they help Gibbon out with the problem he had before they did any more traveling. Opening the padlocked door with Nigel's help, they came into a very chilly and grim room, which was unkempt and dusty, with what could only be dried bloodstains to the southeast. Even worse, there was a malevolent spirit inside.

After a quick fight, they slew the malevolent spirit, and the room immediately stopped feeling so cold.

"We'll go tell Gibbon, and get some breakfast," said Jenneke.

Moving to the tap room, Jenneke related the news, and Gibbon said, "I'd appreciate it if you keep that a bit quiet. Haunted rooms are bad for business. But, here, have some breakfast on me."

Finding they had come to a bit of a dead end, Jenneke decided that the best thing to do was to thoroughly explore the available caves, in the hopes that some answer to the barriers would present itself. As they continued, they squeezed into a tiny, well-hidden passage, after hearing angry voices arguing. They rounded the corner to find themselves face-to-face with a group of surprised soldiers.

It took only a moment for Jenneke to register that these soldiers weren't pale, and their armor had the crown insignia, indicating they were Empire soldiers who had infiltrated this far into Avernum's lands. And then, the attack began.

After defeating the small band, they seached the encampment. Most of their meager equipment had been wrecked in the battle, but there were a few things that would be worth something in trade. They also found a scroll, made of real parchment, not the lichen parchment of Avernum, trimmed with red, apparently a pass of some sort.

Continuing on, the platoon was set upon by a group of bandits.

"Hold! You must pay us a toll to pass. Give us twenty-five gold, or we must do battle!" shouted the leader. Then, one of the men with him whispered urgently in the leader's ear, and the leader started to back away, as he said, "My apologies. I thought that you were merely unimportant travelers. WE will take our leave."

"Bull shit you will," said Jenneke. "Bunch of bandits like you in wartime, you're lucky you'll be ending it on the point of sword and spear here."

The bandits drew their weapons for battle. Clearly, they had not wanted to fight, but the issue had been forced, and capture only meant certain execution. After the battle, Jenneke searched the leader, as the others in the platoon searched the other men. None had more than the poor equipment, except the leader had a pouch full of coins.

"Seems they met more than a few 'unimportant travelers,'" said Jenneke, spitting on the dead man.

Leaving the dead on a pyre of cavewood, Jenneke's platoon met a patrol of Avernum's guards, marching up and down the road watching for nephilim, bandits, and infiltrating Empire soldiers. They looked quite grim.

"What's the news?" said Jenneke.

The captain replied, "The dragon Motrax. His lair is near here. We've heard tell that he has been slain. We hope desperately that it isn't true."

"Thank you, sir," replied Jenneke. "We found some bandits up that way, put a stop to them."

"And thank you," said the captain with a grim smile. "Bastards deserved anything they got from you. Here it is war, and they can't help Avernum, think of themselves."

"I know," said Jenneke. "They actually thought we'd let them live if they didn't shake us down."

"Stupid shits," said the captain. "Well, good day to you."

With that, the captain turned back to his men and their grim patrol.

"Do you suppose it is true?" said Feodoric, after they were alone on the road again. "About Motrax?"

"I dunno," replied Jenneke. "Let's go see. If it's not true, I suppose we can let them know, next time we see them."

They turned up the way to Motrax's cave, finding a sign that declared only authorized guests were welcome. A group of guards watched the approach, and seemed about to stop Jenneke, but they then seemed to think better of it, as though they did not care any longer. As the platoon passed closer, it was clear that the soldiers had been in a recent combat.

"Guess we're authorized enough," said Jenneke, as they entered the cave.

They entered the cave, and walked into the nearly abandoned barracks. A captain of the Avernum army was reclining in the corner.

Leaping out of his chair, he said, "Greetings! I'm the captain of this garrison. Name's Ko. I don't have soldiers any more, though," he said with a grimace. "It's golems, now. I just spend my time chasing lizards."

"Lizards, sir?" said Jenneke.

"We got a bunch of giant lizards skulking about in the cracks behind these buildings. They're like rats, but deadly. And of course, the golems aren't any help," replied Ko.

"What happened to the soldiers garrisoned here?" said Jenneke.

"Used to have half a dozen soldiers here! Most of them died in an Empire ambush, which crippled Motrax. Then the government moved a bunch of mages in here, and they brought golems in to guard everything," said Ko. "I'm only here to greet people. It's sad. The dragon only wants to meet people in his old age. Now the mages don't let anyone near him."

"What are the mages here for?" asked Feodoric.

"The crown put some mages here to find out everything they can from poor, old, crippled Motrax. They brought golems with them to replace the human guards. The dragon never sees anyone but them and me, and they tire him out with constant questions," said Ko, shaking his head. "It's a sad tale. For sad times."

"What do you know of Motrax?" asked Feodoric.

"Oldest of the dragons in Avernum. Kind and wise," said Ko. "I don't know why the Empire sent a bunch of assassins to kill him. He was doing no harm."

"So, you're commander here? Anything we can do for you?" said Jenneke.

"I suppose. There isn't much that needs doing. There have been some bandits wandering around to the north. I was going to send a platoon to kill them," said Ko, "but you could do it instead, if it would keep you busy."

"I think we already killed those bandits for you," replied Jenneke.

"Oh, did you? Well good. Thank you. Saved us a little trouble. I'll put in a good word for you with the higher ups when I get a chance," said Ko.

After a rather uncomfortable moment, Jenneke realized this was all the reward that Ko was prepared to issue, and he said, "Thank you, sir."

They crossed to the other building, and met a tall aged man with wrinkles and a few wisps of gray hair, seeming tiny in his bulky robes as he paced about.

"I am Platte," he said, greeting them.

"Hello," replied Jenneke, introducing the others. "May I ask what you are here for?"

In an overly polite tone, he said, "I am here to visit the laboratory."

"What is the laboratory like?" asked Feodoric.

"We of Avernum have a magical laboratory set up here. You can't enter it, I'm sure," said Platte. "The three mages here question the lizard for information that can help us save our nation."

"That lizard's name is Motrax," said Feodoric, bristling.

"Motrax, is it? It's hard to get knowledge out of it, but we're trying," said Platte. "Nothing I can tell you about, of course."

"Who are the three mages?" asked Feodoric.

"I can't tell you anything about them," said Platte shortly. "Now, if you'll excuse me?" With that, he turned his back and walked away in a clear sign that the conversation was over.

A young, round-faced woman with long brown hair sat at the table, writing notes and figures on an already densely covered scroll, and she looked up apologetically.

"Welcome visitors! I'm Marion," she said. "I hope you aren't here to see the dragon."

"Do you know the dragon?" asked Feodoric.

"Well, I was studying Motrax, and I was his friend as well. Now I just wait here," she replied. "Poor old Motrax. First, he was carved up by surface worlders. Now he can only be seen by people with clearance!" She practically spat the last word. "He needs friends. Instead he gets interrogated for hours on end by a bunch of magi. I haven't seen him in months. I'm just waiting here."

"What kind of clearance is needed?" said Jenneke.

"Not exactly sure, some clearance to see Motrax, another to get into the labs they've set up back there. If you belong to the army, you might have the clearance to see him. Beyond that, I don't know. I don't pay much attention to the bureaucracy," replied Marion.

"We'll check," said Jenneke. "If we can see Motrax, would you like us to take a message from you to him?"

"That would be very kind," said Marian. "Just tell him that I am thinking of him, and I wish him well."

"So what are you working on?" asked Nigel.

"A dry old scroll of magical history. Nothing that would interest an adventurer," said Marian. "Research on the modification of lizards to make them meatier. Helps pass the time while I wait."

"What are you waiting for?" said Jenneke.

"I don't know what for. For Ko to be relieved of his post, so we can go somewhere better. For Motrax to be able to see his friends again," said Marian. "For things to get better."

"Afraid that'll be a long wait," said Jenneke. "We'll go see if we can get in, ok?"

"Thank you," said Marian.

Leaving the quarters, they entered the lair of Motrax. Motrax, a dragon, one of only a handful of his race known to be alive. Motrax was an ancient beast, very kind and respected by all of Avernum. They passed numerous golems, magical automatons crafted from stone which stood immobile as they passed. A nearby sign declared that 'soldier clearance' was required to approach Motrax.

"Good job we already got that," said Jenneke. "Let's go."

Continuing to the north was a large cave with an arching sealing rising far out of sight. The floor was covered with deep claw marks, and upon a large platform rested Motrax, who had been grievously wounded, and he now looked weak and tired.

His scales were fading from the reddish-green they had been in his younger days, and he looked barely able to move.

"Your wounds are terrible!" said Feodoric. "Can we help you heal them?"

Motrax shook his head, and said, "Healing magic can only go so far. Your human magic can ease my pains, but my centuries are long, and my time is ending. Nothing can be done now."

"We spoke to Marian," said Jenneke. "She can't get clearance back here, but wanted us to tell you that she misses you and thinks of you often."

Motrax paused, a single tear running down his worn, scaly face. "How pathetic I have become," he said, "when the regard of a single human is of importance to me."

"Any quests we could undertake for you?" asked Jenneke.

"No. I have no needs anymore," replied Motrax wearily. "I am passing beyond that stage now."

"How do you spend your time here?" said Feodoric.

"I ... I ..." said Motrax, seeming at a loss for words, his head bowed low, as the words struggled to emerge. "I ... I help the humans as best I can. For protection."

"Help with what?" asked Feodoric.

"I provide information. I know a lot. It is fuzzy at times, it gets that way. But the wizards come and ask me questions," sighed Motrax, with a long, ragged sulfurous sigh. "They're all I get to help now. They're the only people I ever see. I miss my friends."

"Where are these wizards?" said Michael.

Motrax pointed to the west without a word.

"What kind of information are the wizards looking for?" said Feodoric.

"They want me to tell them who created the magical barriers that isolate the areas of Avernum. I don't know. I have no idea. I have only the most unlikely of guesses," replied Motrax.

"I hate to bother you," said Feodoric, "but we need to bring down the barriers. Can you tell us how?"

He stared at them. It was difficult, for the dragon's eyesight seemed to be failing. He thought, and seemed almost confused before he spoke. "You should go ... to ... go to Formello. To the south. Before the attack, I sensed ... I ... go there. That is all I am sure of. I get so tired," said Motrax.

"I'm sorry," said Feodoric. "What do you think of humans?"

"I've always helped people. I liked them. I had many friends. But then the attack came and I had to be protected, and I don't see my friends anymore," said Motrax, looking at his horrible wounds. "I like humans. They are strong and good, but they haven't been good for dragonkind. Foolish Pyrog was slain by adventurers years back. Athron hides in her lair, growing in bitterness and hatred. Khoth is the same. And Sulfras, mightiest of us all, serves the Empire to protect herself. Ours is a sad lot now."

"I'm very sorry," said Jenneke.

As they left, Jenneke said, "Everyone says go to Formello, but we've been there, and it's no help."

"I don't know what we should do," said Feodoric. "What's your plan?"

"I dunno," said Jenneke. "I guess, try to turn over any gap in the barrier. Search everywhere."


	6. Chapter 5: Looking for Answers

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile/Avernum remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Following my fun here, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Waldby, Jasmine, Nicholas, Tor, and Carol and places: northeastern tunnels of Avernum, Waldby's shop, Gunston homestead, and thecaves of the GIFTS and the aranea.

* * *

During the last ten years, the people of Avernum had expanded voraciously into the unoccupied caverns, each of the new waves of exiles wishing to find a plot of land to call their own. Alas, with the invasion of the Empire, this process came to an abrupt end. Many settlements, like the one Jenneke's platoon had just entered, were left unfinished, as their builders fled to the safety of more established cities.

Among these empty, half-finished buildings, there was little of interest. They had been abandoned for months, and the only thing of interest was one half-rusted bar of iron which had been left behind. Yet, just beyond this settlement, there was a shop which somehow had managed to stay open. Inside, the place was a jumble of junk.

A small, dapper man with carefully tended hair and an elegant mustache greeted them, and said, "I am Waldby. Welcome to my store."

"What do you do out here?" said Jenneke.

"Why, I am a salesman!" said Waldby. "What else?"

"You run a shop out here?" said Feodoric, thoroughly astonished.

"Believe it or not, this is my lovely shop," said Waldby. "Or, it will be until the Empire comes."

"What will you do when the Empire comes?" asked Nigel, eying the junk.

"Any day now, I expect to hear news of Empire troops coming. When that happens, I'm ready to be out of here within the hour," replied Waldby. "I'm not interested in suicide. That's all it would be if I tried to defend my shop against the Empire."

"How do you get customers out here?" asked Michael.

"You came, didn't you?" said Waldby. "I am remote, I know, but this is where I prefer to be. From here, I scavenge items as best I can. Then I sell them. Would you like to buy something?"

"Depends. What sort of things do you scavenge?" asked Jenneke.

"With all the battles and refugees and such, there's useful stuff abandoned all over these caves. Empire supplies. Lost goods. I find it, clean it up, and sell it to my fellow prisoners of Avernum," said Waldby, and he sighed. "Now, if only I could find an Empire supply cache. Then I would be set."

"Tell us about the supply caches," said Jenneke.

"They're all over the place, heavily trapped and filled with valuable supplies straight from the surface. Even dirt!" said Waldby. "The only problem is, I can't find the password."

"What isss ssso valuable about dirt?" asked Thissa.

"Dirt from the surface is really rare down here. More valuable than silver," said Waldby. "Empire caches are sealed by a password, though, and I haven't the foggiest idea what it is. The only way you could find it is by getting it from the Empire, and I don't know how someone could do that. Oh well."

"That is a problem," said Jenneke. "Well, best of luck to you."

They were still shaking their heads over Waldby when the twisting tunnels led them to a heavy iron door, set rather incongruously in the cave wall. The metal was shiny, as though of recent construction, as there were no signs of rust. Nigel attempted to open the door, and letters suddenly appeared in a tracery of flame on the smooth surface of the door. They spelled a simple, grim word: "Password?" Each member of the platoon tried a few guesses, but none were correct, and the writing disappeared, and the door remained shut.

"I'll bet that's Waldby's cache," said Nigel. "Too bad we couldn't get it open."

"That would've been something," said Jenneke, grinning. "Can you imagine ... but crown, hawthorne, empire, even worms didn't work ..."

"If we ever learn the password," said Michael, "I'll bet it will be something so obvious we'll smack our foreheads for not figuring it out."

They turned the corner, and at a narrow gallery's end, they found a stone barricade, guarded by a rather well-armed garrison of Empire soldiers, jumpy but for some reason they did not attack.

After a few nervous moments of eying each other, one of them yelled, "You don't attack us, we won't attack you!"

"Betcha they're cut off like the rest of us," said Jenneke. "What do you boys think?"

"If we do not attack, they will only come after us later," said Feodoric.

"They lie," said Thissa. "They will attack usss when our backsss are turned."

"Yeah, I thought so," said Jenneke. "Let's go!"

Gritting their teeth, they charged the barricade, and arrows peppered the platoon, while others in the garrison prepared for the attack. The fight was long, and brutal, and not feeling inclined toward mercy, the platoon slew everyone within the small Empire encampment. Following the battle, they searched, finding little more than what was on the bodies of the dead, suggesting that their supply lines had been cut by the barriers.

"At least one small favor here," said Jenneke, gathering a case of bolts, apparently unused for lack of a crossbow. "Barriers hurt them as much as us."

They came to three crude cairns, hurriedly built against the cave wall. A worn tablet atop each undoubtedly once said who was buried there, but they were illegible now. A shadowy form began to coalesce over one cairn.

"It took a minute, but eventually the mist coalesced into an insubstantial figure of a middle-aged man wearing clerical robes. When he was fully formed he began to speak. The words were halting and so quiet they had to struggle to hear. "Ambushed ... Ogres ... Secret tunnel... Couldn't get to boat ... My god... ashamed ... Save me ... Must be avenged ... Ogres in secret valley ... south ... will reward you ... help me." With that, the challenge of communicating seemed to overwhelm him, and he dematerialized.

Having little better to do, they continued south, finding a secret valley in the rough approximation of where they guessed such a thing would be found. Ahead, there were lights, and smoke and other ranker things could be smelled. The crude, guttural language and snarling was further warning. A band of ogres sat around a campfire, bickering over pieces of meat and gambling.

"We'll never surprise them with that big open space," said Jenneke.

"But maybe that spirit knows something about how to bring down the barriers," said Michael. "At the very least, helping him to his final rest is a good deed."

"All right," said Jenneke. "Let's go."

They attacked, and grievously wounded, were victorious. They searched the ogre camp, finding a mix of barter goods which suggested a recent attack on a farm or merchant train, and after patching themselves up, they left the filthy camp behind, one more obstacle to peaceful life in Avernum removed.

"If only winning the war were as easy as that," said Feodoric, as they walked back to the cairns.

Returning to the cairn, the shade appeared again, taking less time to form, and more substantial than before. "Thank you, warriors. My blood has been paid for with theirs, and I may rejoin my warrior brothers beyond. And now, your reward ..." With that, the ghost began to pray. The prayer began with strange words, uttered in a low guttural voice, and worked up to something between a chant and a bestial scream. With that, the ghost began to fade, as he said, "I have prayed for you. You now have an honorable place in the afterlife. Thank you ..." And with that, he was gone.

"That's fine," said Jenneke, "but I'd rather not collect on that any time soon."

"I quite agree," said Nigel.

Their wanderings led them back toward Forts Draco and Ganrick, and they stopped at Gunston's homestead. Like many of Avernum's small farms, the wall was heavy, the residents all armed. Pens for animals were to the east, a farmhouse to the west, and to the northeast, a tunnel into the cavewall. The primary components of the Avernite diet: mushrooms, lizard meat, and cave cow milk were all provided at this farm.

A radiant, red-headed woman, possibly in her very early twenties, was busily working as they stepped in, many scars showing up on the translucent white skin of a long-time resident of Avernum. "Hello, and welcome," she said. "My name is Jasmine."

"Hi," said Jenneke. "I'm Jenneke, with the Avernum army, and the rest of my platoon here—Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Brother Michael. What are you doing?"

"Nicholas and I work for Tor and Carol. It's their farm. I watch the livestock, he works the mushrooms," replied Jasmine. "Nicholas and I are engaged to be wed. Nicholas looks after our mushroom patches to the south. Growing them is a lot of work down here, even though there aren't any weeds."

"Livessstock doesssn't ssseem friendly," said Thissa.

Jasmine looked at the scars on her hands. "It's sad work. The cows are always sickly and sad," said Jasmine. "And they're better than those lizards! Those nasty cretins will take your hand off if you let them! But where else can we get meat?"

"So, how's the farm?" said Jenneke.

"This is the biggest homestead around here. Tor and Carol look after the other farms, organize, that sort of thing. Nicholas and I just work for them. They're good to work for. They've just been under a lot of strain because of the salamanders."

"What salamanders?" said Jenneke.

"They're down in the larder, and they're dangerous," said Jasmine. "We can't get them out. You should talk to Tor about it. He's in there."

Entering the house, a tall, striking woman with short dark hair was grinding something with a mortar and pestle, and not stopping her work, she said, "I'm Carol, of the Hamer clan. Welcome to our humble household."

"Greetings," said Michael. "What are you doing?"

"I and my husband look after our farm and the farms around here. We raise livestock and some mushrooms. I'm also a healer. I can help you, if you need," said Carol. "Running this farm has been a lot of work because of the salamanders."

"Having problems with salamanders?" said Jenneke.

"Two nasty salamanders are holed up in our larder," replied Carol. "Talk to Tor about it. He'll tell you how it happened."

"Thank you," said Jenneke.

They saw then a dour, well-worn man sitting at the end of the table, deep in thought, a heavy blade at his side.

"My name's Tor," he said. "Welcome to the Gunston homestead."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "This is your homestead, then?"

"Aye, I run this place with my lady. I also help the other farmers, when I can," said Tor. "I used to work at the fort, but haven't done any of that for a long time. I was a soldier, I had the know-how, so I was a natural to help the other farmers organize and stuff when the nephilim attacks started. Haven't done it much lately, though, 'cause of those damned salamanders."

"What have the nephilim been up to lately?" said Jenneke.

"They hadn't given us a moment's peace since they built that fort to the north," replied Tor. "Nephil bastards. Been a little better lately, but they still come and raid from time to time. Much preferred it in my soldier days. I was the quartermaster. I negotiated and bartered for supplies with people from all over. I'll tell you one thing. I could tell you a thousand tips about how to get better deals for stuff."

"That'd be very helpful," said Jenneke, forgetting for the moment that he meant to ask about the salamander issue.

"Not now, I'm too busy keeping my farm running," said Tor. "It's those salamanders in the pantry. Just too much trouble."

"Tell us about your salamander problem," said Jenneke.

Tor shook his head, and said, "Not long ago, a mated pair of salamanders broke in here. We tried to drive them out, but they hid in our larder, and we can't get them out. They're eatin' our stores. Kill 'em, and I'll reward you the best I can."

"We'll give it a try," said Jenneke.

As they walked back, they met a pale young man with a studious, harried expression, carrying a basket of mushrooms.

After an exchange of greetings, Nigel said, "Working hard?"

"I look after the mushroom patches," said Nicholas. "I bet you think it's easy."

"Uhh ... no, I'm sure farming mushrooms is difficult," said Feodoric.

"Yes! It's hard work. Bats fly down and munch on them. The fungus light is barely sufficient. Stray lizards eat them. And I have two patches to look after outside the farm. They're each a half-mile long," said Nicholas, and he sighed, and looked embarrassed. "You probably think I'm being whiny."

"Nah," said Feodoric. "It's not easy for anyone down here."

"Sorry about that. It's just that we're having a problem with some salamanders," said Nicholas. "Never had problems like that in Cotra."

"You know how things are going in Cotra lately?" said Jenneke. "I'm from there, too."

"No, haven't been back in some time. Before the barriers, even."

"Well, I guess we've been hired to deal with the salamanders," said Jenneke. "Good to see some others from home."

They turned, the passage sloped down steeply. The air was stuffy and dank, with the smell of sulfur thick in the air, and hissing and unnatural warmness suggesting that they were about to enter a very dangerous area. Only slightly singed after their fight with the salamanders, Jenneke and his platoon returned to the farmhouse.

"We took care of those salamanders that have been bothering you," said Jenneke.

"Thanks for your help. I got something for you. We in the Gunston house remembers those that help us," said Tor, and he disappeared into the next room and returned with a delicate necklace. "This'll turn many a blow away."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, passing it down to Feodoric, whose armor was the lightest. "You think you could give us some tips on bartering now?"

"Surely I could," said Tor, and he launched into the discussion.

"Ssso, what fort did you work at in your army daysss?" said Thissa.

"I used to work at Fort Avernum. Everyone who arrived from the surface world went by me. I gave'em a knife, food, and directions. Without my stuff, nobody woulda lived long," said Tor. "Course, the Empire stopped sending people down. Fort Avernum shut down, and I left the army. Oh well, what can ya do? Now there's nothing there. Just rubble, place is abandoned. I can't say it makes me sad. Nobody new will be trapped down here."

"You got provisions you can sell?" said Jenneke.

"Sure we do," said Tor.

After completing their business, Jenneke and his platoon said their farewells, and started on their explorations again. Eventually, they came to a cave filled with thick, choking steam from several large fumaroles, while sulfurous steam assaulted their senses, the cave floor covered with faint tracks from a giant lizard's strong claws. The area had only recently become volcanically active.

Moving into a cavern, they saw the familiar signs of lizard infestation, but further in, there was a grisly surprise. A merchant caravan must have gotten lost and camped here, only to be ambushed by the lizards. The bones were heavily picked over, and most of the supplies were crushed, but a few goods were still scattered about.

They explored as far as they were able, killing lizards and fire lizards as they went, but eventually found their way blocked by barriers they could not pass, though of the sort that Feodoric said confidently that he would be able to by-pass with further study. There being no further help for it, they left, determined to return when Feodoric's studies had advanced sufficiently.

"I know I'm going to regret it," said Jenneke, "but we could always see what those spiders west of Fort Draco want."

"I rather like my sanity," said Feodoric. "Can we pass on that?"

"What if they have some sort of strange knowledge that would actually help us bring down the barriers?" said Jenneke. "You want to take that chance?"

"Argh! Can we at least stock up on the ale," said Feodoric. "At least then, I can drink myself into oblivion so I won't really remember."

"Fine, we'll get it in Draco," said Jenneke.

After getting fortified with large quantities of mushroom ale, they walked west of Fort Draco and into a narrow gap in a barrier of spiderwebs, apparently built by the giant spiders to the north. The huge arachnids moved about purposefully, carrying items in sacks woven from the webbing. They immediately began discussing the group in friendly high-pitched voices, a vehement disagreement as to whether their visitors were "Cute" or "Neat". _At least, none is arguing that we'd taste great,_ thought Jenneke.

Finally, after dealing with several spiders, they found their way to the one who was called Mayor Spider instead of just Spider like the others.

"Hi. I'm the mayor, the sacred leader of the spiders here, and leader in the worship of the Great Spider Goddess!" said Mayor Spider. "But you could probably tell."

Trying not to reveal that every spider looked the same to him, Jenneke said, "The Great Spider Goddess? What is she like?"

"She's like a spider, but really, really, really big! And she eats bugs the size of, well, uh ... really, really, really big bugs," replied Mayor Spider. "And she's cute, too."

"So, what does a spider mayor do?" said Jenneke.

"Right now I direct the war against the great, evil aranea. They cast magic spells, but they're wimpy if you get up by them, and you can beat them up. We're silly, but we're tough too, and we have big, big fangs," said Mayor Spider. "We're really mad at them, because they stole our babies."

"Maybe we could help recover your stolen babies?" said Jenneke.

The mayor spider jumped up and down with joy. "Would you? Wow! You're the best humans ever! The nasty aranea live in a cave to the south. They're mean and dangerous, so you'll need to visit the special pool to get past the barriers we made so they can't come back. If you find our eggs and return them, I have something very, very nice for you."

They utilized the pool, touching the liquid there, and the odd feeling soon wore off. Heading south to the aranea, they found the passage blocked by a huge mass of webs, but they were somehow able to maneuver through.

After a quick fight, they ducked into a corner to try to get patched up, and were shocked to find a spider hiding in the corner. Expecting an attack, it took them a moment to register that it was one of the friendly spiders.

"Shhhh," it said in the loud chirpy voice of its kind. "I'm Spider!"

"You shouldn't be here," said Jenneke. "It's too dangerous."

"I have to stay here until someone rescues the eggs the nasty spiders stole from us. I'm real scared, but I got to stay! It's my sneaky spider duty! I'm spying on the aranea," it said, skittering quietly back and forth across the filthy floor. "I'm a stealth spider."

"Aren't you afraid of the aranea?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, the big old meanies. I gotta be real careful," said Spider. "Fortunately, they don't see too good, so they think I look like a dumb spider! I'm sneaky!"

"Sneaky?" said Feodoric.

"You gotta be sneaky to be a stealth spider," replied Spider. "It's hard work, though. I really miss Spider."

"Who's Spider?" said Jenneke.

"That's my mate! If you see her, tell her I said hi," said Spider.

"Have you been spying here long?" said Jenneke.

"Yeah, I've been here for ... uh ... some days," said Spider. "I know all about this place. What do you want to know?" It gave them a definite once over, and said, "You're cute."

Definitely not wanting to go where that was headed, Jenneke decided to skip over the cute remark, and said, "We're here to rescue your spider eggs."

"They have our egg sac here. It's way on the other side, in the far corner, not in the center," said Spider, hissing, as he pointed northwest. "A bunch of nasty spiders guard it, so I can't get it." Hissing very loudly again,he added, "They want to do an experiment on them!"

"What's in the center?" asked Michael.

"The center of these caves. That's where the aranea's leader is. Stay away from her. She's a big ol' meany," said Spider, his leg hairs twitching in aggravation. "It's real, real dangerous."

After a long struggle, they came into the lab, and found a sac filled with spider eggs. Sure that these were the ones that they had come for, Jenneke grabbed the sac, and they fought their way back to the spy spider, letting him know it was safe to leave. Then, they made haste to get out of there, and returned to the friendly spiders.

"We have come back with the eggs," said Jenneke, handing the sac over to Mayor Spider.

The spider bounced up and down and shouted for joy, a shout that was soon picked up by all the spiders in the tunnel. "You brought our eggs to us!"

Some spiders cleared out a barrier, as Mayor Spider said, "Thank you, cute people! Thank you. We trapped some nasty humans who were attacking us back there. You can take all their stuff. We don't want it. We just want bad humans and spiders to stay away and leave us alone!"

"When did the humans you trapped come here?" asked Jenneke.

"I don't know. Not long ago. They were stalking some other humans. They hid in here. They saw us, and they started attacking," replied Spider. "Very, very bad humans."

They carefully made their way through the small hole, and found it necessary to breath through their mouths, covering their noses, as the reek of decaying flesh was overpowering. The friendly spiders had trapped a group of Empire soldiers back here and left them to starve, while the equipment still looked usable.

"Gods," said Jenneke, "I almost feel sorry for them."

"Sorry for them?" said Nigel.

"Almost, I said," said Jenneke. "Can you imagine starving to death having to hear those spiders?"

Feodoric shuddered, "Even Empire might not deserve that fate."

They quickly searched them, finding another red bordered piece of parchment, declaring itself to be a red pass, which would grant the bearer permission to pass certain check points.

"Well, we ever get these barriers down," said Jenneke, "I guess this would be useful. Let's get out of here."

"Good idea," said Feodoric, "I really need a drink."

They hurried from the spiders, brushing off the admiring spiders who called them cute, invited them to be mates, and share bugs, and made their way to Fort Draco. Coming into the House of Crisper, they asked for drinks, and after getting thoroughly drunk took a room.

The next morning, drinking the weak concoction of healing herbs, mushroom ale, and ember flowers, they nursed the hangovers, and deciding that they had searched everywhere without finding anything, would head back to Formello in the hopes that someone had come up with a new idea about how to solve the problem of the barriers.


	7. Chapter 6: Cavequake Revelation

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) is the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I'm just having a bit of fun here. When I have finished, I promise to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Gibbon, Rose, Caius, Alice, Miles, Jen, Ken, Stoppard, Townsend, Captain Graham, Mayor Amtar, Tybalt, Bon-Ihrno and Bentis-Ka; and places: Formello, the Ruined Town, and the Isolated Island Hut.

* * *

Returning to Formello, Rose was still drinking away her troubles, while the soldiers garrisoned here were busy about their business, with the grim-facedness which accompanied a wartime in which they were separated from the rest of their country. Gibbon, however, looked pleased to see them return, still grateful that they had rid a room of a nasty presence that had made it unusable.

Deciding to stroll through what passed for a garden in Formello, they encountered a rather taciturn man in moss-stained clothing.

"Hello there," said Nigel, cheerily.

"Lo," he replied.

"So, what's your name?" said Nigel.

"Tybalt," he answered.

"Whatcha doing?" said Nigel.

"Farming," replied Tybalt.

"You ever say more?" said Nigel.

"No," said Tybalt. But then, Feodoric had edged closer to the mushrooms for a better look, and he said, "You! Get away from them mushrooms, if'n ya know what's good for ya."

"Sorry," said Feodoric, moving back. "What's with them?"

"Emergency crops, in case of siege," said Tybalt. "Nick any, and you'll be sorry before I even let the guards take a piece of ya."

"All right, all right," said Feodoric, "sorry I took a close look."

No sooner had Feodoric spoken, but Formello was hit by a cavequake. Screams echoed through the city, and suddenly, a massive spire of stone rose from the ground, while the front of city hall crumbled and collapsed. As the cavequake faded, there was a blinding flash of light over the stone spire. Floating above it, there was a brightly glowing apparition—humanoid, very tall and thin, but too insubstantial for any details to be discerned. Without conscious thought, Jenneke and his companions moved closer.

After a moment, the screaming of the townspeople died down, replaced by horrified silence. Then the apparition began to speak.

"Do not be alarmed humans. I am Bon-Ihrno of the vahnatai people. I cannot stay here for long. You have taken some of our lands. A few. It doesn't matter. Humans have committed a greater theft from us, a hideous theft. It has been decided you will be destroyed. The barriers are the beginning," said the apparition. "Some do not think this is just. I am one. Some of you must come to us to explain why you have done what you have done. Here ..."

The figure pointed at the cavewall to the northeast. There was another brief quake. Jenneke fell prostrate, and when he looked up, the others of his platoon had done likewise, and there was a new crevice in the cave wall. The figure began to fade, but spoke as he was fading from sight: "Come to us to protest your innocence. But if you are guilty, we will not rest until our Crystal Souls are returned to us." With that, the thing that said it was a vahnatai named Bon-Ihrno disappeared.

Those within the courtyard got up, milling about as though the information were too much to absorb. A man in a mayor's sash gave a long look at Jenneke, then turned to walk into the ruin of city hall. Nearby, the dark crevice remained in the wall, though no one went near, and no one seemed willing to look that way.

Jenneke said, "Well, that thing did say something about the barriers, and you see the way the mayor was looking our way?"

"Can't say I did," replied Feodoric, "I wasn't looking that way."

"Let's go in and talk," said Jenneke.

They moved into the ruined city hall, where the mayor—old for Avernum at the age of fifty—was dressed in the traditional mayor's sash, and also wore a large gold necklace.

"I am Amtar. Mayor Amtar, honored ruler of the city of Formello," he said, sounding quite upset.

"Your honor, I hope it isn't out of place, but could Formello use the services of a band of adventurers?"

He shook his head, and replied. "So many troubles, even my secretary has gone off to fight the Empire. I'm glad to see adventurers here. A t this point, we need all the assistance we can get."

"Who was your secretary?" asked Jenneke.

"His name is Foley. He's a captain now," replied Amtar. "If you meet him, be sure to mention my name. I'm sure he'd be happy to help some adventurers out."

"That's quite a necklace," said Nigel.

Amtar put a protective hand on it. "This is the badge of office of the mayor of Formello. We had a bit of trouble over it a few years ago. It was stolen from Mayor Evelyn. Some adventurers got it back for her," said Amtar. "Then, when her term was up, Mayor Evelyn ran off and left me with all of the messes. Plenty of trouble. But none with the necklace since."

"I saw you looking our way," said Jenneke. "How may we be of assistance?"

"We all heard what that shade said. That vahnatai thing," said Amtar pointing to the destroyed walls on the east side of the building. "The quake made a tunnel back there. It may be our only hope to get rid of that cursed barrier. There are few adventurers around here. Only you can investigate it."

"We'd be happy to be of assistance to Avernum," said Jenneke. "We'll have to supply up, since that'd be new territory."

"Of course," said Amtar. "Formello is not suffering as much as other places in this part of Avernum, so the goods available are fairly extensive. Please, go and seek this vahnatai creature out, and find out what we must do to bring down the barriers."

"Of course, your honor," replied Jenneke.

After visiting Jen and Ken's stockyard, gathering potions and other supplies from about town, they moved closer to the large crack in the cavewall.

"Well, I don't think even Thissa will have a hard time getting through here," said Jenneke.

He stood at the entrance, peering into the dim passages beyond. Just enough glowing fungus allowed them to tell the passage turned sharply north, and a strong mildewy smell and sound of hissing could be discerned in the tunnel beyond.

"No time like the present, I guess," said Jenneke, drawing his sword. "Doesn't sound friendly there."

Moving within the passage, it seemed that this tunnel had been created by the earlier cavequake, rather than the most recent one to hit Formello. The hissing echoed endlessly off the walls.

"Giant lizards, straight ahead," said Jenneke, as the hissing horse-sized beasts came rushing their way.

After the briefest of fights, the lizards were dead, and they continued, finding a draft of cool, moist air coming from further down the passage. The hissing, however, continued.

"Shit!" said Jenneke as a five-headed hydra attempted to take a bite out of his side.

"That's what you get for taking point, in that clunky metal armor," said Nigel.

"Fine," said Jenneke, once the hydra was dead, "you take point."

Nigel led the way without further incident, and after what seemed nearer a week, they emerged from the long tunnel into the ruins of a small town. The ruins were ancient, and did not appear to have been made by humans. The wall construction was tall and delicate, with odd green floor tile, in a design that was unfamiliar to any member of the platoon.

"It looks haunted," said Jenneke.

Entering one small ruined building, they saw more of the oddly designed green tile. On one tile, there was a very gently glowing golden rune.

"As many runes as I've seen," said Feodoric, sounding almost excited, "I've never seen one like this before."

"Nor have I," said Michael.

As they continued to talk about the rune, the weakened wall collapsed, and they dodged falling stones.

"Check this out!" called Jenneke, once the stones stopped, and he climbed over the rubble to two blue crystalline boxes.

"Let me take a look," said Nigel, checking them carefully for traps before opening one. "No wonder," he said, setting the lid back, "empty." Then he opened the other, finding several stone tablets with distinct lettering, even though it was utterly alien to Nigel's eyes. "You guys make sense of this?" he asked.

"I've never seen anything like that," said Feodoric.

"Nor I," said Michael. "It's perfectly legible, I think. It's just in a language with an alphabet unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"Check this out," said Jenneke, moving toward what appeared to be an incongruously freshly repaired dock in the midst of a ruined town. A boat had been tied to the dock, made of cavewood, the design unlike the typical boats of Avernum, although it did look riverworthy.

Michael moved over to the obelisk near the docks. Worn nearly smooth from age, there was one mark—a recent carving of an arrow—pointing toward the dock. "I think that boat was put there for whoever's responding to what that apparition said."

"In that case," said Jenneke, "I guess we should go."

As they rowed away from the ruined town, they could see a light, and drawing nearer, it illuminated a hut sitting on an island. An immense amount of wood had been collected here, as they docked and looked, for apparently whoever was responsible meant to keep the fire burning until someone was attracted here.

"I sure hope they're friendly," said Jenneke. "I feel like I'm walking into a trap."

"It's ok, sarge," said Nigel. "We got your back."

"It's just spooky as hell," said Jenneke, fighting the urge to pull his sword again as he followed the walkway to what appeared to be the front door of the hut.

Like everything else, the furnishings of the small building were entirely alien. There were low stone tables, delicate chairs that looked as though they would collapse if Jenneke sat in them, and definitely would if Thissa did so, crystal boxes, and a large glowing crystal in the center of the room.

Far more alien than the furniture was the bizarre creature sitting at the table watching them enter. It was very tall, at least a foot taller than Jenneke, and impossibly thin, perhaps as much as a hundred pounds lighter. Dull gray skin stretched tightly over cable-like muscles. The creature leaned forward, staring intently at the platoon, its eyes milky as though afflicted with enormous cataracts.

Slowly it stood. It was wrapped in a delicate cloak of some sort of silky material, slightly luminescent, a soft pink glow forming a hazy nimbus around the being.

In a halting, peculiarly accented speech, it said, "Welcome, humans. I, Bentis-Ka, am greeting you now, in peaceness, for the vahnatai beings and race. Please, come in and speak, for there is much to say."

With a slight bow, it sat again, waiting.

"Uh, pleased to meet you," said Jenneke. "I'm Jenneke, a sergeant in the Avernum army, and the rest of my platoon, Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Michael. Uh ... we come in peace."

The vahnatai bobbed its head, and said, "I am called Bentis-Ka by my people. The Ka is a sign of my position as mage. A mage woman, I think you say. I have been waiting here for humans to be coming. Before you begin the dark journey, you must learn of my people." She poured liquid from a nearby flask into several small crystal cups. "Have a drink."

"What is this drink?" said Jenneke, looking at it doubtfully.

"Water with mold. One of our favorite drink," replied Bentis-Ka. "It will be safe for you."

Jenneke looked at the others, and back to the drink doubtfully, then back to Michael. Deliberately, Michael tilted the crystal cup up and drank a sip. Jenneke closed his eyes and did likewise, struggling to avoid making a face at the nasty taste. Bentis-Ka drank as the others drank.

"We greet in peace. A good start," said Bentis-Ka. "Now, I think and much I must tell you."

"So, you've been waiting for any humans to show up?" said Jenneke.

"Yes, you seem a worthy people in ways," replied Bentis-Ka. "It is sadness that we may must hate you. There has been a great crime."

"Whoa. Hold on, you hate us?" said Jenneke. "Why?"

Reflecting for a moment, she nodded her head and said, "That is not for my telling. That must you take journey for first."

"What's this crime you spoke of?" said Feodoric. "What happened?"

She remained silent for a moment, then said, "My master, Bon-Ihrno, say what I can tell you now and what must wait. That is something that must wait."

"How is it you speak our language?" said Feodoric.

"We have been watching you, and some of us learn your speak," said Bentis-Ka. "At end of your journey, you may be taught our speak and work with us."

"So," said Jenneke, shifting his weight awkwardly. "now that we have greeted each other, what do you have to tell us?"

"You must take a dark journey now. Refuse, and your people are full of suffering," said Bentis-Ka. "Great war may happen if not is done."

"We're already suffering," said Jenneke. "This dark journey? Doesn't sound too welcoming."

"It is dangerous, but this black river is the only way some of you humans can get to our land," said Bentis-Ka with a nod. "We must bring humans to our land, to try to prevent horrors. I was put here to tell you of my people, and to tell you the route. I can be giving you some small assistance."

"Like what assistance?" said Jenneke.

"In the boxes by door are many foods for your long journey," replied Bentis-Ka. "Once you go, there isn't turning back, so have food."

"Who are you people?" said Nigel.

"I see your horror in your eyes, at my appearance. But that may change I hope, for you might be finding we have similarities to you, under our different furnitures and faces. Our race has women and men, as yours. I am the former," she said, and sipped her drink again. "There is but one true difference. We are natives of the caves. You are not."

"If you're the natives," said Jenneke, "I guess that makes us the invaders?"

"You call this land Avernum, but that is meaning, if I understand, this is not your true home being. Avernum is word some of you have for underworld punishment place. But here is our true home, and was for years upon years," said Bentis-Ka. "This place is our love. Here is where we can only be. But we need not be alone. It is some of our hope for peace, and not being killing you all, that we are helping you go to Avit."

"Avit? Where's that?" said Jenneke.

"You must go to Avit, city of my people. The route is simple. Take the boat south, down many tunnels and waterfalls. It will have dangers, for this was once lands of our people before the Resting. The ruins now may have many traps and beings," replied Bentis-Ka. "Go south, and south, and you may then find the tunnel to Avit."

"The Resting?" asked Michael.

"Many years we vahnatai slept. Of late we awoke to find you in our lands, and great crime done against us," said Bentis-Ka. "Now we need to meet you and learn who you are. That is why you go now to Avit."

"So, what is Avit like?" asked Feodoric.

"Avit is one of the few vahnatai cities that has been Awakened. Go there, to meet Bon-Ihrno, my great master," said Bentis-Ka, "who will tell you how you may save the humans."

"The whole population of Avit was asleep?" said Jenneke, amazed.

"Sleeping, no. The vahnatai are Awakening from the long Rest. You can learn more in Avit. Do not fear though, as we hope to not do many killings," said Bentis-Ka. "We only kill what we must. And now, speaking much, you must be going."

Not particularly reassured by the 'not do many killings,' Jenneke said, "Thank you. Then, I guess we should get going. Guys, you want to gather that food?"

Thissa opened one of the crystal boxes, finding fish and mushrooms inside, and they stored their food and made the way back to the boat.

"What do you guys think?" said Jenneke, as they pushed off from the island's dock.

"They're creepy," said Nigel.

"Yes," said Michael, "but if they in fact made those barriers, it seems we have little other choice."

"It does seem likely that the barriers are of their making," said Feodoric. "Consider that the barriers are like nothing we've ever seen, and so are these ... vahnatai."

"The 'hope to not do many killings' bit kinda worries me," said Jenneke. "I mean, what if they're just going to kill us at the end of this long journey anyhow?"

"Well, we didn't commit any crimes against them," said Nigel. "Hell, we didn't even know about them."

"True," said Thissa, who had been reserved, deep in thought during the talk with Bentis-Ka. "Isss probably your Empire hasss done the crimesss."

"My Empire?" said Jenneke. "Don't insult me."

"Isss where come from," said Thissa.

"I'm from Cotra," said Jenneke. "Not the fucking Empire."

"I am ssssorry," said Thissa, "not meaning offenssse. But I do not remember ssstoriessss of my people about ssssuch beingsss."

"I'm sorry," said Jenneke. "Didn't mean to fly off the handle, but you know, Empire wants us all dead. I don't have any loyalty there, and haven't since they dumped me down here."

They continued rowing, and maneuvering through one tunnel, there was a definite increase in the speed of the river.

"I hope this boat is sturdy enough," said Jenneke, looking at the fragile craft doubtfully.

Moving further downstream, the water flowed faster and faster, and the loud sound of roaring, like that of a waterfall was ahead.

"If we keep going, we might not be able to get back," said Thissa.

"Well, that Bentis-Ka thing did say we had to go down waterfalls," said Jenneke. "I just hope we can get through it in one piece."

They made their way over the waterfall, and into a loop of fairly calm water, but with nowhere to go. To the east, there was another waterfall, much bigger than the first.

"Can't go back, have to go forward," said Michael.

"I know," said Jenneke. As they reached the waterfall and he looked at the size, he said, "Oh, fuck."

Looking back up at the massive waterfall behind, Jenneke felt a grim, cold feeling building up in his chest, and a look at his companions told him that they felt the same way. No way back up, no refuge nearby. Nothing but black, icy cold water ahead, waiting to consume them.

"Think we'll be rescued?" said Nigel, sounding nervous.

"Sure, about the same time we're rescued from Avernum," said Feodoric. "We only can go forward now, and hope for the best."

"Cheery thought," said Jenneke. "Into the hands of the vahnatai?"


	8. Chapter 7: Falling Downstream

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return unharmed Liedra-Bok, Roda-Bok, and Kohris-Bok, all the miles of Black River and the Barrier Tower, Watery Ruins, Ruined River Fort, the Ruined Villa, and the Coffin Cave.

* * *

"Fuck!" said Jenneke, as they went over another waterfall, and some of their supplies were lost to the rapidly churning water.

"Sorry, sarge," said Nigel, "I'm just trying to keep the water out of the boat."

"You're doing a shitty job," said Jenneke. "Hey, what the fuck's that?"

"I don't know," said Nigel. "Let's stop. I could use the break."

They got out, and saw that it appeared to be some sort of shade, but it made no hostile move. Michael walked forward and said, "Hello?"

The shade did not respond.

"What are you?" said Michael.

Watching from a distance, Jenneke held his breath as the shade seemed to wave in greeting, and then bow. Not knowing what else to do, Jenneke waved back, and the shade disappeared.

"Great," said Jenneke, kicking a small pebble. "We're doing this and someone's watching us?"

"It would appear so," said Michael. "Let's take the time to eat, and rearrange the supplies, and then we'll have to head off again."

"You're right," said Jenneke. "Who do you suppose it is?"

"Worst case, it's Empire," said Feodoric, "but I'd guess it's some of those vahnatai. We had better be on guard, they might have tests set up along the way, and we won't know until we get there how we've done."

"If we get there," said Jenneke. "Fucking waterfalls. I don't like going in where I can't get back out."

"If we had other choicccesss," said Thissa, "but we do not."

"I know," said Jenneke. "Just makes me hate it even worse."

Resigned to what seemed to be their fate, they inspected the boat, finding that it had stood up well to the waterfalls thus far encountered, and doing their best to store their belongings, they got back into the boat and began rowing.

At last, they came to a large lake, and began rowing around in the peaceful waters.

"Think we're there?" said Nigel.

"I don't know," said Jenneke. "Keep looking."

As they rounded another bend, they came to a large, remote stone ledge filled with jagged, protruding rocks. At the rear of the ledge, there was a tower with something glowing brightly at the base.

"Someone lives there, you suppose?" said Jenneke.

"It's always possible," replied Michael. "It's not going to be easy to get over there."

"We can navigate it," said Feodoric.

"Who'd live in a hell-hole like this spot?" said Nigel.

"Damned if I know," replied Jenneke. "Let's check it out. Might even give us enough time to dry off."

The tower seemed featureless, and when they came to the rear, they were blocked by magical barriers.

"I've seen this kind before," said Feodoric, "but I can't bring them down."

Looking at a sign, Jenneke read out, "Ell Pit Esk? What the fuck does that mean?"

"This is a pit," said Nigel. "Let's go."

As they left, they were confronted by small, scaly creatures which had been circling the tower, evidently looking for a point of weakness to get in, and their frustration seemed to find Jenneke's platoon an easy target.

Defeating the small imps easily, Jenneke and his companions set about searching the bodies of the demonic creatures, trying to find some answers, but their bodies quickly burned and melted away, leaving only a rank tarry residue.

Continuing their explorations, they came to a section with water unusually shallow, punctuated by protruding slimy rocks. A crumbling building could be seen on the other side, but trying to get there without scuttling their fragile boat would be a great challenge. However, they decided to try their luck, and successfully navigated their way over to the ruins.

The ruins were much like the first ruined town they had entered, and looked like it might have once been similar to the small hut where they had met Bentis-Ka. However, the place had been rather thoroughly overrun by hydras. Nevertheless, when they got a moment of rest, hanging hydra haunches up to dry before leaving, they noted a couple of crates.

"These look like they've been put here pretty recently," observed Feodoric. "Maybe we're not as alone as it seems."

"Gods," said Jenneke, looking at a pile of iron bars, formed into a hexagonal shape. "We get this stuff back to Fort Draco, we'll be rich."

"Well, see how much we can get," said Nigel.

"I know, and it worries me," said Michael. "We cannot assume that anyone else on this river is going to be friendly to our cause." He looked at the razordisks that had been removed, and said, "Very odd."

"I think you're supposed to throw them," said Jenneke, taking one for a test toss.

"You need lessssssonsss," said Thissa, dodging. "Or practicccce."

"They feel odd," said Jenneke, "but I'll tell you, I wouldn't want one coming at me that I couldn't duck."

"I think we've found everything worth looking at here," said Michael. "Shall we continue?"

"Yeah, sure," said Jenneke. "All right, boys. Into the boat again."

Rowing aimlessly, they finally found a crumbling stone fort straddling the river, blocking their path. The river narrowed to a slender channel between the halves of the fort, and although there was land to the side, portage did not look possible. Rowing along, they found the way blocked by a portcullis which dipped well below the water.

"Let's go to shore, and see if we can't find a way to open that up," said Jenneke, as he began steering for the shore.

The section of the fort they entered was full of undead, but the most unwelcome surprise came when they were in the midst of battle, and from across the river, a pair of living vahnatai started attacking them.

"I'm so fucking glad you're giving us a fair chance," muttered Jenneke, taking the razordisks he'd found and trying to send them back at the vahnatai, watching them hit the stone walls and skitter into the river instead.

Magic, and Nigel's arrows, seemed to resolve the problem of the attack from the other direction. In another room, they found a paper package inside one of the vahnatai crystal boxes, and barely had time to register how out of place it was before the package exploded. At last they found a handle-less cavewood wheel, though there was a hexagonal hole in one side.

Feodoric said, "See this? Maybe those bars we found should go here?"

"At least one," said Jenneke. "OK, Thissa, come on, let's go get a bar out of the boat and turn this thing."

When Thissa and Jenneke returned, they turned the wheel, hearing a clanking sound, and after verifying they had opened the portcullis, took the bar back out to carry along with them.

"Well, this is lucky," said Feodoric, looking over the items that had not been destroyed in the explosion.

"Lucky? Have you lost your fucking mind?" said Jenneke, whose armor was now marked with scorchmarks.

"No," said Feodoric. "See, these are spell scrolls. Probably why they survived the blast."

"I'm so happy for you," said Jenneke.

"I can read them," said Feodoric. "And they're rather useful combat magic." He tucked them away in his backpack. "Never know when I'll need them."

"Well, all right," said Jenneke, sounding appeased. "Let's get back to the boat, then."

Returning to the boat, they managed to get through the clearance they'd created, only to see another closed portcullis ahead, and through a window, another cavewood wheel.

"What's that one doing open?" said Nigel.

"Probably opened by the vahnatai that were attacking from this side," said Jenneke.

"I don't know," said Feodoric. "These just rusted."

"But thossse are fressh footprintssss," observed Thissa, pointing to the footprints in the mold growing riot on the floor.

"Odds of a friendly welcome," said Jenneke, "about even with rowing back up those waterfalls."

As they drew nearer a door, it swung open, with a small group of vahnatai clustered around the wreckage of a small table.

"Hell--" began Jenneke, stopping as the vahnatai ahead drew weapons. "I hate being right."

After they had fought back the onslaught of hostile vahnatai, they still had not found their way to the wheel observed through the window, and so, they decided that they would have to risk traversing through the narrow crack leading to passages devastated by time. Sure this was the correct way, Jenneke started to lead them down a hall, but a rockfall suddenly came down, blocking the way, while Jenneke barely managed to dodge out of the way of certain death.

After clearing the docks of food and other useful goods, they made their way to the cavewood wheel, and turned it, taking the nearby hexagonal bar with them. Then, they found a concealed passage, and at the end of the passage there was a thick book. Not expecting much, Feodoric opened it.

"Gods, I can read it," he said, flipping through the pages. "It's a pretty basic textbook on human magical techniques. It's very new, though. And this is paper, from the surface."

"OK, let me get this straight," said Jenneke. "There's a human spellbook from the surface down here. You figure these vahnatai were here to ambush us?"

"Well," said Feodoric, "I can't figure out why, but it does seem the most reasonable conclusion. I guess there are some who don't want us to get to Avit."

"But this is Empire," said Michael. "How do you suppose they got ahold of a book from Empire?"

"If they got it from Empire," said Jenneke, swallowing hard, "we're doomed."

After resting from the fight, and trying to come to terms with what they had learned, they faced more waterfalls before emerging into a huge, placid lake. Ubiquitous glowing fungus was sparser here, while pale algae clots floated by, hard to see, but with an overwhelming odor.

"Swell, more ruins," said Nigel, pointing to a ruined road leading to a cave.

Jenneke sighed, and said, "I guess we might as well check it out."

They pulled the boat onto the shore, and a very large reddish hydra came lumbering toward them, and then as they got closer, the hydra breathed flame in their direction. Fighting off the hydra, they hacked off pieces of meat to hang and dry from the rather bizarre-looking trees growing there before moving into the ruins.

Stepping inside, there was a sign which had been thoroughly defaced, and then they opened the door onto the entryway to what appeared to be a dining hall. There was a long, highly polished table surrounded by chairs, while dust and worn walls elsewhere testified that the building had been long abandoned.

Searching about, they found a pile of trash, underneath was the body of a vahnatai, apparently dead for a few months, rather than centuries. While there did not appear to be an obvious cause of death, none of the platoon wanted to examine the corpse very thoroughly. While distracted with the discovery of the corpse, a large lizard, the same size as the giant lizards they were accustomed to, but of an odd blue-purple color came rushing around the corner, covering them with frost. As the lizard reared back for another breath, Jenneke drew his sword, and the other platoon members joined in drawing weapons, hacking the lizard into pieces.

Still trying to make sense of things, they moved into the rear garden, which looked carefully and skillfully maintained despite the ruin of the building. Immaculate rows of cream-colored mushrooms surrounded a small fountain, in the center of which was a delicate statue of a vahnatai. From the darkness, though, they were suddenly attacked by giant bugs, looking like human-sized praying mantis, and in the subsequent fight, Feodoric tripped on the insect nest and fell through what was a concealed door.

After defeating the last of the big bugs, Feodoric urged the others to examine this location, and they went down a small hallway, over a faintly pulsing rune, and through the locked door to find what was apparently the vahnatai version of an undead spirit. This room was undoubtedly once the secret core of the villa, a small mage's laboratory with a once-carefully engraved pentagram. Crumbling walls had cracked the pentagram, and the place was no longer safe for serious magic.

Finding nothing else of interest, they left, and continued exploring the algae-filled lake, until they came to a strange ruin, where a supply cache had been left in very recent times, torn apart by something which ate most of the food, leaving the rest to rot.

They found the door opened easily, and there was a sickening crunch from a fresh bug casing underfoot.

"Ugh, did you see the size of that?" said Jenneke.

"It is probably a larva from those bugs we saw in the other ruin," said Michael.

They walked into the next room, and saw a sight which was both beautiful and deeply disturbing. Rows upon rows of large upright crystals, considerably taller than Thissa, each a deep, rich blue. Beneath the surface of each, several humanoid figures could be seen, as though frozen within the crystal. Even worse, the room was badly infested with the praying-mantis giants, and what looked like impossibly large worms, the larval form of the larger bugs. Continuing, they saw a ring of carefully shaped glyphs carved in the floor in the center of the chamber. There were many sheets of crystal scattered about.

"You think they made the coffins here?" said Nigel.

"You think those are coffins?" said Jenneke.

"What else could they be?" asked Nigel.

"No clue, but it just seems too bizarre," said Jenneke.

They came into the most disturbing thing yet, an enormous room filled with rows of the blue, coffin-like objects, several frozen bodies in each, and impossible to tell whether they were dead or somehow preserved within. Deep within the forest of crystals, out of the reach of torchlight, there was the rhythmic chittering of insect mandibles. As they fought their way, dodging behind crystal coffins to avoid the bite of the giant insects, they found that the roof had collapsed, and water had pooled, providing a prime breeding ground for the insects. Huddled in one corner, nearly shredded by the larger insects, was the corpse of a vahnatai, and amongst his supplies there was an odd piece of vellum, filled with incomprehensible writing and some strange symbols.

Continuing their explorations, they found more bug-ridden rooms, and another room where apparently two more vahnatai had died, and three undead vahnatai spirits were there, preparing to stop their progress. But, they managed to defeat the sturdy vahnatai spirits, and on one of the corpses, found a matching scrap of vellum to the earlier piece, no less incomprehensible than the first scrap, although they seemed to fit together.

They continued, finding another chamber relatively free of bugs, high-ceilinged with four large cubicles in it. The place had an eerie feel, with the sound of whispering almost discernible. They moved nearer to the large crystal.

"That looks like a prayer mat," said Michael.

"And offerings," added Feodoric, pointing to a cavewood bowl and a small crystal beside the large crystal.

"Do you hear something?" said Jenneke.

"Visitors? At last?" came a voice both heard and unheard.

"Who's there?" said Jenneke, whirling around.

"I am Roda-Bok. Long have I waited."

"What are you?" said Jenneke, looking about desperately for the speaker.

"I am Soul Crystal. I am spirit of ... Wait. Why ask you this?" said the voice. "You are alien mind to me. This you not learn from me."

"What are you doing here?" said Jenneke.

"I wait the end of the Resting. I have contemplated much, and am ready to share again," said the voice.

"You can share anything with us you'd like," said Jenneke, hoping that some answers might be forthcoming.

Filled with energy, the voice replied, "These centuries of peace have been a wondrous chance of meditation. For me, but not for Kohris."

"What happened to Korhis?" said Feodoric.

"I have sensed great agitation from Korhis-Bok. Nearby. I fear he will need much healing," said the voice.

"What are those blue coffin things?" said Nigel.

"They are of the Resting," replied the voice.

"I'm sorry," said Nigel, "but what is this Resting?"

"You don't know of these things," replied the voice, and there was a pause, a feeling of concern growing. "You are not of the people. Like, but not." There was another pause. "I will solve this puzzle."

"We're the puzzle?" said Jenneke. "Perhaps we can help."

"The puzzle is how our existence will change now that you are here," replied the voice.

"There are magical barriers splitting apart our land," said Jenneke.

"I know nothing of that. I have been resting here, quiet, for a long time," replied the voice. "Leave me. I am not at the stage where I should know you."

Confused, they left, and moved to another of the divided sections. As they approached this crystal, they all felt disoriented, struggling to stand, dizzy.

"What are you?" said Jenneke.

"Bok." said a voice heard and unheard. There was a long pause, and then in a deafening manner, "Kohris-BokBokBokBokBOKBOKBOK!"

"Are you all right?" said Jenneke, getting nervous.

"I ... I I I I I ..." the voice stopped.

"You're Kohris-Bok?" said Jenneke.

"YES!" screamed the voice, and they felt as though they were very ill.

Very nervous, Jenneke gestured to the others, and said, "We have to be going now."

"No! Stay! Alone! StaystaystaystaySTAY!" came the voice, as they ran away until they stumbled onto the prayer mat in front of yet another crystal.

A light flickered within this crystal, and a loud, stern voice—heard and yet not heard, echoed: "Approach, so that I may be answered."

"Who's that?" said Jenneke. "What are you?"

"I am Liedra-Bok, vahnatai elder, and I will be answered," replied the voice.

"I'd be glad to help you with the answers," said Jenneke, "if I knew the questions."

"I need answers now, for things are not right," came the voice.

"What isn't right?" said Jenneke.

"I sensed my people here. Not now. Not recently, but before. Then I sensed them not, and sensed not the Openings," returned the voice.

"Can you be more exact about what you sensed?" asked Jenneke.

"The vahnatai came, and faded. It confuses me," replied the voice. "Something must be wrong."

"Openings? What do you think is wrong?" said Jenneke.

"The Resting time should end soon, but these vahnatai have not been Awakened." There was a sharp sense of pain, and a pause. "You did not interfere. Leave me. This must be thought upon." The voice started to fade, "These vahnatai should be Awakened."

"Wait!" said Jenneke. "Could you tell me how this Awakening is supposed to start?"

"Leave me," said the voice. "You do not matter in this."

"We will try to start the Awakening," said Jenneke.

"Be that as it may, the time when these vahnatai should be Awakened is now. But I sense no longer those who came to do the task," said the voice, sounding sad and worried. "Hopefully, it will be done soon. Until then, I wait."

"Wait a minute," said Michael, as they stepped away. "There were some sort of controls on that one platform in the big room. Let's look at those vellum pieces. I bet those guys were the ones who came in, and they were overwhelmed by the big bugs."

"Good thought," said Jenneke, and they fit the scraps together. "What's this supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," said Michael. "Let's see if we can get up there, maybe we can match some of these other marks."

After struggling to find a way, they came up onto the platform overlooking the crystal forest. Another body, very recently deceased, had crawled here, but had clearly been grievously wounded by the bugs, and had died before getting to the controls, but it was clear that the controls had been the goal.

Moving closer, they could see the series of controls, a wheel, a lever, and a pedestal with a button on it. No further instructions seemed to be around, but Michael got the vellum pieces and put them together again.

"OK, I think this symbol is the wheel," he said. "We should turn that first. Then this is a lever. I think this is the button, and then the lever, and then the wheel again. Or it might be the button first and last, and the wheel in the middle. I'm not sure. But I think this is wheel."

"We'll give it a try that way," said Jenneke. "C'mon, Thissa, let's try to turn this."

Jenneke and Thissa turned the wheel, with no particular effect, and then Nigel flipped the lever. Jenneke then pushed the button, and there was a loud noise. There was a sound of metal grinding on stone, and a smell of smoke. Then the sounds stopped, and all was quiet.

"OK, let's try the button first and the wheel in the middle," said Jenneke.

As he pushed the button the final time, there was a ringing sound, soft at first, then growing in intensity. The crystals were vibrating, adding new voices to the song. Then, when it seemed the sound would cause them to become deaf, it ended. The crystals changed color slightly, and it almost looked like there was movement inside.

The group waited for something else to happen or someone to emerge, but it soon became apparent that it would take a considerable amount of time.

"I don't think we can wait," said Jenneke. "It could take weeks. And we have our own mission. Let's go see what that one crystal says."

They went back to the alcove of the one that had said the name was Liedra-Bok, and Jenneke said, "I think we did your Awakening thing."

"Did you? I sense you have," replied the voice. "I sense the vahnatai here will wake. Go, find my people, and say what you have done. They will appreciate it."

"Uh, thanks," said Jenneke. "Just wanted to ... uh ... let you know."

They left the strange structure, and Jenneke said, "That was definitely weird."


	9. Chapter 8: At Their Mercy

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I make no money (in fact I've paid a hefty sum) for this bit of fun, after which I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Dahris-Bok and places: the deep river, Dahris-Bok's tomb, the hydra lair, and a small, long tunnel.

* * *

Leaving the algae-filled lake behind, the smell was definitely more pleasant as they rowed the boat around the bend. Even more pleasant, there was none of those sounds of rushing water that would presage another waterfall. The boat, however, had taken quite a beating, and they had to hope that it would remain riverworthy until they got ... wherever. Quite suddenly, an apparition appeared in front of them: an apparition of a vahnatai wearing some sort of regalia which looked regal. It floated along, matching speed, and began speaking. 

"What the fuck?" said Jenneke. "Michael, you know what it's saying?"

The apparition stopped, and mumbled a few words, and then began again. "I am Dahris-Bok, once and still a great lord. My honors are long, long overdue. I will not be neglected! Come to my tomb, and pay me my respects, or you will not leave without my curse."

Having delivered the message the shade disappeared. Ahead, beyond where the apparition had been, there was a dark tunnel leading into the hill.

"Shit," said Jenneke. "If they're not wanting to kill us, they're going to curse us. And with all this wizardry, I bet they can come up with some real beauts, too."

"I'm sure you're right," said Feodoric. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Stop and pay him his respects," said Jenneke. "Unless you've got a better idea."

"No, I don't," replied Feodoric.

Walking into the tunnel, they quickly came into a relatively featureless room, with a small, glowing portal.

"OK," said Jenneke, "I guess we're supposed to ..."

Dahris-Bok's voice spoke again, "Only one may pass through to honor me. Choose carefully. There are tests you must do, to prove your worthiness to come into my presence."

"What kind of tests?" said Jenneke, but the voice was silent. "How are we supposed to know who's the best suited for the tests?"

"If I might," said Feodoric, "I am, after all, a student of arcane and divine, so perhaps the most versatile. And so, I'll volunteer. If I'm not back in ... an hour, see if the portal will let you in."

"All right," said Jenneke, handing over the torches. "You're a brave one. Good luck to you."

"Strange vahnatai rituals, Empire armies, what's the difference," said Feodoric. "I'll live or die one way or the other."

With that, he stepped through the portal, and was gone from sight.

"Damn it," said Jenneke. "I shouldn't have let him go like that. It's my job ..."

"It's your job to choose the one of us best suited for a task," said Michael calmly. "Jenneke, I think that he was correct. If the tests require use of arcane arts, he is the only one amongst us so talented. If the divine arts—well, then perhaps I could have gone, but he is gifted in that wise as well. And between those gifts, it would make up for any lack in the skills which are your specialty, or Thissa's, or even Nigel's talents."

"The perfect soldier?" said Jenneke.

"No," said Michael, "just the one whose talents are the broadest. We are a good team, but choosing only one for a task ... It is not your job to do yourself, if it is better delegated."

"I'm still worried," said Jenneke. "What if he ... doesn't come back?"

"Then another will have to go," said Michael.

"In which case, it'll be me," said Jenneke. "I couldn't send the rest of you."

"Sarge, you worry too much," said Nigel. "C'mon. I got the dice."

"Fine, you play dice," said Jenneke, pacing. As he neared the portal, it dimmed until it seemed that it was impossible for it to carry anyone. "Damn it ... how's he going to get back?"

"Thissss isss not my ssspecccialty," said Thissa, "but the ssspirit sssaid but one may passssss. Perhapsss isss sssign all isss well with him."

"You mean, it'll go out like that if he's alive, but brighten up again for someone else to try if he's died in there?" said Jenneke, wondering if vahnatai knew the arts of raising the dead, and if they'd do such a thing. _Probably not, _he thought grimly. _They'll think it's a job well begun to have one of us dead._

The portal brightened again, and Jenneke said, "All right, I'm going in. If I don't come back, Thissa ..."

And then Feodoric stumbled through the portal.

"You're all right!" said Jenneke.

"Yes," said Feodoric. "It's done. We can continue."

"What happened?" said Jenneke.

"I need a drink," said Feodoric, "I'm exhausted."

"Right," said Jenneke, handing over one of the small wineskins.

Feodoric took a long drink, and sat down in the room. "Well, it was a bit of a logic puzzle, with undead all over the place to keep me on my toes. Had to go to all the corners to open the right portcullis, and finally found this crystal. It wasn't as big as the ones in the cave with the coffins. I mean, big all right, but still. It seemed like it was lit up inside, and then the shade showed up again, this Dahris-Bok."

"And then what?" said Jenneke.

"Well, some complaints about how no one ever comes to visit anymore," said Feodoric, grinning. "In a place like this, I can't imagine why now. But anyway, he's fading away because no one cares, and so he wanted one person to do him homage. So, I did, and he said thanks, you can pass the cavern without the curse. And with that, I got out of there. I'm not sure that there wouldn't have been some more undead showing up if I tarried."

"That's it?" said Nigel. "Any loot?"

"Well, there were a few things I picked up on my way," said Feodoric, displaying some jewelry. "But I haven't the slightest idea whether they're good or cursed, so I wouldn't use them until I've had a chance to get to a sage."

Thissa said, "Sssso, we continue?"

"Yeah," said Jenneke. "C'mon, Feodoric, you can rest while we row."

"The spirit did wish us luck," said Feodoric. "I feel like we'll need it."

"Maybe we should wait," said Michael. "Let him take a bit more of a breather."

"This place kinda weirds me out," said Jenneke. "Let's go."

"I'm all right," said Feodoric. "Just was a bit intense in there."

"Then, let's go," said Jenneke. "Glad you're back out in one piece."

"So am I ," said Feodoric, and he took another long drink from the wineskin, returned it to Jenneke, and headed for the boat.

The river turned again, more lazy calm corners, and then, past some rocks, it began picking up speed again, and in the distance there was the dreaded familiar roar of a waterfall. The echoes grew louder and louder, suggesting a particularly nasty waterfall. After one waterfall, the roaring of the water grew louder and louder as the rapids got even worse than they had been before.

Icy water was now soaking through the clothing of the platoon members as they maneuvered the boat around one more corner. In the din, they could see clearly lit by the glowing fungus the longest, nastiest series of rapids ever seen in Avernum. Attempting to row back up did no good, as the current grabbed the boat, hurling them down.

"Fuck! Hang on!" said Jenneke, maneuvering and paddling frantically.

While the boat remained intact, they had lost nearly every bit of food, and paddled frantically for a small bit of shore, pulling the boat fully onto land as the roar of waterfalls sounded both before and behind.

"OK, there's a cave up there," said Jenneke. "Maybe shelter, probably trouble."

Stepping inside, there was a familiar smell, the heavy musk of lizard, with deep claw marks in the floor indicating very large lizards. As they turned a corner, it became clear that they had arrived in the middle of an attack on hydras by the giant bugs.

"Hold up," whispered Jenneke, unsure whether hydra or big bug had much of an ear to hear with, but he didn't want to take chances of the two deciding to gang up on his small patrol. "Which do you suppose will win, the lizards or the big bugs?"

"I'll put my money on the hydras," said Nigel.

"I'm not so sure," said Jenneke. "I bet the bugs will win."

They remained where they were until the sounds of fighting stopped, and then cautiously moved through the tunnels.

"Oh shit, sarge," said Nigel, as they encountered a dead hydra, "you were right."

They continued a bit further, finding themselves coming under bug attack, but they fended them off more successfully than the hydras.

"The one good thing," said Jenneke, looking over the hydra corpses. "I'm starving. Let's have some lizard."

"Sounds good to me," said Feodoric.

They ate, fortifying themselves, and then reluctantly went back to the boat for more nightmarish trips over the waterfalls. Finally, the river calmed, and lazily flowed into a huge cave. There was little to see in the way of vegetation or interesting features. Ahead, the river disappeared into a depression in the ground.

"I hope this is it," said Jenneke. "I think the boat is pretty much kaput."

The sight ahead, despite the soaked and frozen nature of the group, their food lost to the ravages of staying afloat through the waterfalls, was strangely beautiful. The river they had just traveled poured into a gigantic pit. Countless tons of water leapt over the edge and crashed down into the chasm. The sound was absolutely deafening. Tinted green by the glowing fungus, the site was both horrifying and awe-inspiring.

"There's no way we can go down that," said Jenneke. "We'll have to hope we can make it the rest of the way by land."

Traveling away from the sight, leaving their near-wrecked boat behind, they squinted, just making out a group of vahnatai running to greet them. However, as they drew closer, the vahnatai were heavily armed, weapons drawn, and began to attack.

"Shit, they want to kill us after all this?" said Jenneke. "Let's go!"

They fought a fierce battle, and afterwards, searched the vahnatai, hoping to find some sign of who they were or where they came from, but found nothing.

"There's one good thing," observed Michael.

"What?" said Jenneke. "We come all this way, and they're trying to kill us?"

"No," said Michael. "They're not carrying much supplies. No food, nothing. They're probably based close by."

"And you call that good news?" said Jenneke.

"Well, it means we're probably not so far from that place Avit," said Michael.

"I hope you're right," said Jenneke. "And that Avit's not going to try to kill us either, when we get there.

"It seems to me," said Feodoric, "that they might not be of one mind. There's one faction responsible for our trip, at least one other trying to stop us. But this looks like the end of the line. No more river, and the only way out is this tunnel."

"Yeah, and if it's a dead end, we're fucked," said Jenneke. "Guess all we can do is go forward and hope."

Miles of tunnel, fire-breathing salamanders, and slimy garbage, and they emerged into a wide-open space. To the southeast was a city. However, it was clearly not a human city. The shape of the building was all wrong. However, unlike the crumbling settlements they'd passed along the river, it was not a ruin. It was surrounded by neat fields of mushrooms, tended by figures wearing flowing, glowing cloaks. More figures were walking the streets of the town.

"Well, I guess we made it," said Jenneke. "Now we just have to find out if it's true that they're responsible for those barriers carving up home, and what we can do about it."

"And we don't even speak their language," said Feodoric.

"Don't have a whole lot of choices now," said Jenneke. "We've got to go and hope they're not going to just slaughter us after all we've been through."


	10. Chapter 9: The Trick

A/N: Exile (Avernum) is still his (Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software), not mine. I'm just having my fun here, and I promise to return, unharmed, to the game the following persons: Bott, Iglit, Bon-Ihrno, Sera, and Forla-Te; and the city of Avit, the tests of Speed, Strength, and Mind. Yes, I prefer the original Exile on this point to the test of Patience in Avernum.

* * *

After the difficulties of their journey down the river, the trip across the open cave to the city of Avit was easy, the miasma of uncertainty and fear being the only blight. As they came into the city, a farmer was tending long, crooked rows of mushrooms. Gray skin was creased and pale, back heavily bent. While his clothing was of the same sort of luminescent stuff as the other vahnatai they had met, his garb was dirty and creased.

The town itself was still clearly under construction, with bits of building materials and tools scattered about. The buildings looked quite different from human constructions, made with sheets of blue crystal material, with rounded corners, looking like colorful crystalline growths rather than typical buildings.

"Me Bott," he said, straightening his wrap as he stood at the approach of the strangers.

"Uh, hello," said Jenneke. "I'm Jenneke, my companions Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Michael. You're a farmer?"

"Fahr murh? Not know," replied Bott. "Me make food. Only me awake now, to make food for lots. Much work. But food you to buy, if want."

"Yes," said Jenneke, knowing they had lost what food they had started with and not eaten, "we'd like to buy some food."

As Jenneke and Bott exchanged mushrooms and coins, Nigel said, "You're the only one here who makes food?"

"Yes, yes, all us being waked, but me only food maker, and work and work, and not get full pay for it," replied Bott. He looked around slyly and said, "So when me find secret, me deserve it be mine, and not to Tekora-Tel go, yes, yes? Me tell secret for only fifty shiny things, yes? Fair for me so hard working, yes?"

"Uh, who's Tekora-Tel?" asked Jenneke, not wanting to get themselves into some situation that would accidentally get them all killed.

"Tekora-Tel our leader, she tell me to be working and food making, as it me duty," said Bott. "But me do more work, and me should get more. Fair, yes, yes? Me!"

"Yeah, tell us your secret," said Nigel, counting out the coins from his stash.

Grabbing the money, he stashed it in a pocket in his wrap as he said, "Me find scroll! Magic! Hidden in rubble behind me house in southwest! Good magic! You may take."

"Thanks," said Jenneke, sounding faintly relieved. As they continued into the city, he said, "Nigel, didn't know you were holding out on us."

"Hey, sometimes I want stuff," said Nigel. "I earned it, no big deal."

A vahnatai woman was ahead, pacing the half-done streets of this city, seemingly lost in thought. However, as the group of humans entered, she stopped, and turned to them.

"Greetings, humans," she said. "I am Iglit."

"Greetings and salutations," said Jenneke, returning the greeting. "And what is it you do for the vahnatai?"

"I am a Ponder. And right now, I am pondering the problem of the humans," replied Iglit.

"What is a Ponder?" said Feodoric.

Her voice was soft, high-pitched, though her accent was quite good, as she replied, "It is rough translation of our word for it to your language. A Ponder is a person who watches and advises. The advice need not be taken, but very often should be."

"I see," said Feodoric. "I suppose we humans can cause problems occasionally."

"Our vahnatai council has started to attack you humans by putting up magic barriers. We feel this attack is hasty, and may be at the wrong humans, so we want to bring you before the Council for questioning. You are the first humans we have brought here," replied Iglit. "Right now, they unwisely refuse to see you, saying you are not of us. But I thought of a trick."

Internally, Jenneke groaned, thinking that they had made this dangerous journey for nothing if the council wouldn't see them to let them make their case. Aloud, he only said, "We can be tricky if need be. What do you propose?"

"A full member of our tribe may always see the Council. A not-member of the tribe may become a full member by going through the tests. We have argued that nothing in the laws say a not-member has to be vahnatai, so you may join us by being tested," said Iglit. "It is clever, and tricky. But if you pass through the tests, you may see the Council."

"Uhhh ... tests?" said Jenneke. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what sort of tests?"

"There are three tests. They are used to earn position in our tribe, and to redeem those who we find to be crimes," said Iglit, pausing with a look of concern that she might have used an incorrect word. "Go ask Forla-Te about the tests. She will help you. She is not happy about the bringing of humans here, but unlike some, she sees the wisdom of the Ponders."

"Thank you," said Jenneke.

He looked to the center of the village, where a narrow stone bridge arced over the river to a small island, and meditating under an unusually tall cavewood tree, they could see the ancient vahnatai who had made the dramatic appearance in Formello.

"Let's go over there," said Jenneke. "I think we saw him before."

They crossed the bridge, and the vahnatai rose, and made a bow of greeting as he said, "I am Bon-Ihrno. Welcome to the land of the vahnatai."

"I've seen you before," said Jenneke. "Why did you call us to come and see you?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Oh, so much work. Learning your tongue, learning of your people," he said, seeming to struggle to speak the language, though he was quite competent with the tongue, "struggling for peace. It is all so hard, after the theft."

"That does sound like a lot of work," said Jenneke. "What sort of things do you still need to learn about our people?"

"After the Resting, when we found of the theft and learned of your people, we all had to learn so much so fast. Some, on how to attack, some on how to talk to you," replied Bon-Ihrno. "There is much we do not understand about you humans. We do not know how many tribes you have, or how they behave towards each other. Our magic is stronger than yours, but we do not know how much. We do not know your beliefs or your morals. We are learning, though. But not as fast as we should be."

"Why were the vahnatai people Resting?" said Jenneke.

"Ah, yes. Every millennium or so, despite our best efforts, we vahnatai use up the food in the caves. When this happens, we are able to magically hibernate, to give everything time to recuperate. We only just woke from our last Resting a year ago," replied Bon-Ihrno. "When this happened, we discovered a horrible theft. Three of the Crystal Souls were gone!"

"What is a soul crystal?" said Nigel.

"Not soul crystals, Crystal Souls. It is not a crystal with a soul inside it, it is a soul taking crystal form. A soul of an honored leader, a Bok, staying with us in physical form to provide comfort and guidance. They are our race's greatest prize," replied Bon-Ihrno. "To have stolen them is one of the greatest crimes against us one can commit."

"How did the theft happen?" asked Jenneke.

"When we ended the Resting, we rebuilt the home of the Souls of our greatest Boks. Not long after, three were stolen, the guards slain by human weapons!" said Bon-Ihrno, quivering with anger. "This taught us of humans, and it was then the Council called for your doom. It is because of this that I had you come here. You must go to the Council to be scried."

"Do you believe that peace is possible between our races?" said Jenneke.

"Some say peace is impossible, since humans took our leaders' Souls and killed their guards, but I want peace with the humans not responsible. Just because some of you may be evil doesn't mean you all are," said Bon-Ihrno. "Alas, to some, this is a radical, foolish view."

"I see why you might blame us," said Feodoric. "What will going before the Council accomplish?"

"I believe there may be many types of humans, with many beliefs, and using our magics to destroy all of you is, for now, wrong. If we could get the Council of Three to question you, then the truth could be known, and we could act with wisdom," replied Bon-Ihrno. "Their magics are awesome. If your people are not to die, you must prepare. We have gifts for you."

"What sort of magics can the Council perform?" asked Feodoric.

"The Council, our overly hasty rulers, created the barriers that choke your lands. They even now prepare disease spells, which will ravage and decay your people, and enormous shockwaves, which will bury them in giant cave-ins," replied Bon-Ihrno. "If you stole our Crystal Souls, it is what you deserve. It would be justice. But if not, it would be a great crime."

"How should we prepare?" asked Jenneke.

"The Council, rulers of our tribe, sits in Olgai. We have found a way to get them to see you. Go speak with Iglit about it," replied Bon-Ihrno.

"We met Iglit," said Jenneke. "She said something about trickery and tests."

"Yes, that's right," said Bon-Ihrno. "We can also make you a guest of the vahnatai, enabling you to travel our lands safely. It also enables you to speak our tongue. For this gift, you must perform the Ritual of Welcoming. Go to the Chamber of Meditations to do so."

"What's the Ritual of Welcoming?" said Jenneke.

"A very simple, highly magical ritual we have modified so you can take part in it," replied Bon-Ihrno. "It will mark you so that you can travel in our lands free from attack."

"Yeah, during our journey here, we were attacked by several groups of vahnatai," said Jenneke.

"We are not all of one mind. Some of us have different regard for aliens, as some of us call you—humans, nephilim, and slithzerikai alike. And some would prefer that politics not be muddied by the idea of peace with you," replied Bon-Ihrno.

"So, how did you learn our language?" said Feodoric. "And how did you send your image to Formello?"

"We vahnatai, we are a magical race. It is needed for us to survive in the caves for many years," replied Bon-Ihrno. "Our magic is strong. We walk paths humans do not."

"We would learn of your magic, if we could," said Feodoric.

"That may be possible. Or maybe not," said Bon-Ihrno. "Go to Egli, to southeast. There, on island, you might be able to persuade some to teach you of our powers."

"So, you're one of the older vahnatai?" said Nigel.

"Yes. My age is ... you aliens have something called a year. I believe that my time spent in waking is over two hundred of your years. Such is the greatness of my age," said Bon-Ihrno. "As is our custom, I do not count the years I spent in Resting."

"On our way here," said Feodoric, "we passed the tomb of someone called Dahris-Bok. Does that sound familiar?"

"A Crystal Soul, the spirit of one of our revered leaders. It was good of you to pay homage to him," said Bon-Ihrno. "This impressed us. We were thankful for your honor. But now, time is short, you must make haste to prepare to see the Council."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, and he led his platoon back over the bridge and up the street. "I saw this sign earlier," he commented, and opened the door.

The air within this small, low building was heavy with incense. To the south were two small fire pits, burning a mix of lichen and mosses. To the north were three pools of colorful liquid. On the floor, a vahnatai male sat cross-legged on a prayer mat. He opened his eyes, revealing unsettling pure gray eyes.

Still looking at the pools, he said, "I am Sera. Welcome."

"Uh, sorry to disturb you. May I ask what you are doing?" said Jenneke.

"I am a Ponder. And I wait," he spoke, but his eyes remained facing forward, his mouth barely moving, in fact his entire body was perfectly still, save that which had to move for speech.

"You wait?" said Jenneke. "For what?"

"For you. I keep the pools prepared for you. There is a vahnatai ritual which you can be performing," replied Sera. "It is our Ritual of Welcoming, which we use to mark those from other tribes as being our guests. I can teach you, so you can be welcomed by us."

"Yeah, we heard about that," said Jenneke. "So, what's involved in this ritual?"

"The ritual is skimming your fingers in a caress across all the waters, going from the darkest hue to lightest, as you are now going from the dark of being outside us to the light of our acceptance," replied Sera, with a nod to the pools as though motioning them over there.

"OK, boys," said Jenneke, "let's do this ritual." He walked down the steps.

At the bottom of the steps, a small basin had been set into the floor, the depression covered with an intricate pattern of polished tiles—a beautiful example of craftsmanship. Within, there was a small amount of dark purple liquid. Jenneke reached in to touch the liquid. It was slightly warm and sticky. He pulled his fingers out, and wiped them off on a trouser leg.

Trying to disguise his concern that nothing seemed to have happened, he moved to the next pool as Thissa mimicked Jenneke's action at the first pool. The second pool was like the first, save that the basin here was half-filled with a dull brown liquid. Jenneke repeated the action as before, feeling no different than he had when he had started.

The last pool, as Jenneke approached, seemed different only in content—near full of a glowing milky-white fluid. As he touched his fingers to the surface of the fluid, an almost electrical tingling sensation crawled up his arms, into his torso, and then through his entire body, feeling like spiders walking all over, inside.

For lack of better word, he felt rearranged, even though there was really no definite discernible difference in his appearance. But now, vahnatai words he had heard started to make sense, connections forming between the vahnatai language and his own.

"Whoa," said Jenneke.

"Be warned," said Sera, as the others of the platoon were still making their way from basin to basin, "that this ritual will not protect you from the consequence of evil deeds you might commit in our lands."

"I'll remember that," said Jenneke. "Thank you."

Finally, they found the building where the warrior Forla-Te was to be found. She was formidably armed, with pointed razordisks strapped across her chest, and a heavy, two-handed waveblade strapped to her back.

At the sight of them, she gave a definite sour look, and said, "I am Forla-Te, commander of Avit."

"Greetings, warrior," said Jenneke.

The pale gray of her face darkened slightly. "I am supposed to be helping to you, not liking," she said, her words slow and awkward. "I must be acting like you weren't stealing."

"We haven't stolen anything from the vahnatai! We didn't even know the vahnatai existed until recently," said Jenneke.

She smiled grimly. "I said not things about humans stealing." Her voice turned bitter as she said, "To say humans stealing is interfere with peace. That would be wrong."

"You want peace between our peoples, right?" said Jenneke.

"Yes, peace," she said, spitting the word out as though it were poison.

"Commander, are you aware that we found a book of human magic in the possession of some hostile vahnatai?" said Jenneke.

"We were aware," she said, after a moment of thinking. "We watched every step of your journey here. We saw that. It upset us. To think some of us were in league with the aliens. Upsetting. Still, we were glad that you brought it to our notice."

"So, Iglit said you could help with our tests," said Jenneke.

She looked angry that she had been asked. "Yes. I must telling you of three tests. They are all south and southeast: of strength, speed, and mind. When in it, only one of your can entering and pass through. Are dangerous," said Forla-Te. "Remains to see if you can survive our testing."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "How many tests are required?"

Forla-Te's face twisted in definite fury, and she said, "You must do enough. There are three. You will know when the Council will see you. I hope they give you justice."

"Uh, thanks," said Jenneke. He led the others of the platoon back out of the barracks.

"OK, I'm not really sure—are we supposed to go to Olgai and keep trying, doing these tests until they say ok?"

"We could just do them all," said Feodoric, "and then we'll know we've done enough."

"That's a thought," said Jenneke. "OK, let's go."

They walked out to the south of Avit. Here, the cave ceilings were lower than those of Avernum, the glowing fungus was dimmer, and the flora was different. As they traveled, they met a heavily armed patrol of vahnatai guards, marching in careful formation. They clearly saw the human platoon, and began running swiftly toward them.

"Shit," said Jenneke, "they move fast."

One of the vahnatai shouted, "Identify yourselves, aliens! Now, or suffer our wrath!"

Jenneke raised his hands, stretching them out to show they were empty, as he said, "We have performed the welcome ritual in Avit. We mean you no harm."

They stopped short, looking amazed, and broke into frantic whispers amongst themselves.

The leader finally turned and said, "Fine, then. You may pass. If you have been allowed to wander our lands, we will not interfere." Then, with a quick gesture, his men began to move away, giving a backwards glance that communicated loudly that the group was not truly trusted.

Shortly thereafter, they discovered a small passage, which led to a cave, within which was a room tiled with the green tiles, and a portal at one end. As they entered, the portal flickered greedily.

"Test of the mind," said Jenneke, reading off the sign.

A disembodied soft voice said, "Here lies a test of the vahnatai. One of you may enter. Choose wisely, else death is certain."

"OK, test of the mind," said Jenneke. "Feodoric, you figure you're up to that?"

"Yes," said Feodoric.

"Good luck to you," said Jenneke.

"Thanks, sarge," said Feodoric, and he disappeared through the portal.

Jenneke shook his head, and said, "I guess we wait. Nigel, you got those dice?"

After some time had passed, Feodoric re-emerged from the portal.

"Interesting test," he said. "There were riddles of all sorts in there. You needed to answer one to open the way. Deceptively simple and peaceful, but there was a little aggravating part, where every step would make walls appear and disappear, and it took a bit of doing to find the way on through."

"Then I'm very glad you didn't get stuck in there," said Jenneke. "So that's mind. Strength or speed next?"

"Strength, I figure," said Feodoric. "Or speed. I guess whichever we find first. I'll recommend that I do the test of speed, for I have magics that allow me to haste myself—well, any one person, but I have to be present to cast it."

"OK, you got speed," said Jenneke. "And when we find the strength test, that'll be mine."

"Whatsamatta, sarge," said Nigel. "Feeling useless?"

"Nah," said Jenneke, "just that I should do any test that I'm capable of. It's only fair, taking as much risk as I ask of the rest of you."

The test of strength was found first, and Jenneke went in, finding that he simply never sheathed his sword, although he did try some experimental throws of the razordisks, and actually managed to strike the foes more often than he missed by the time he finished the test.

"That wasn't so bad," said Jenneke. "Now, let's find the speed test."

Once again, while Feodoric was inside, the others set to dicing, whiling away the time. Feodoric emerged, his clothes singed.

"The fire moved faster than anything I've ever seen," said Feodoric. "I ran my best, but there were some goblins... I'm not sure if they were real or illusions, but their blades were real enough."

"Well, since you got out in one piece," said Jenneke, "I guess we should go see the Council."

Michael said, "Here, Feodoric, I brewed this up while you were in there."

"Nice work," said Feodoric, draining the potion. "I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"As we all are," said Jenneke, grinning.


	11. Chapter 10: Scried, Not Fried

A/N: Exile/Avernum remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I'm having great fun with the world here, and I promise to return unharmed to the game the following persons: and the city of Olgai and the Tower of Magi.

* * *

Still feeling quite exuberant about their success with the tests, and sure that this Council would see them, Jenneke led his patrol along the road to Olgai. As they neared the city, there were a large number of vahnatai guards keeping watch. Upon spotting Jenneke's platoon, they began moving toward the group.

"Hold up here," said Jenneke. "These guys outnumber us, we better not make them nervous."

The approaching vahnatai guards drew their weapons.

"Retreat," said Jenneke, and he started to move back.

One of the guards screamed, "Drop your weapons, or perish!"

"Let's do as they ask," said Jenneke, setting down the sword he'd acquired on the journey.

One of the vahnatai guards came nearer, still with weapon ready. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Sergeant Jenneke of the Avernum Army," said Jenneke, "and my platoon here, Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Michael. We come in peace."

"Where've you come from?" said the guard, still very suspicious.

"We're from Avernum," said Jenneke, "and came from Formello down a long river to Avit, where we went through a Ritual of Welcoming."

Other vahnatai guards drew near, and they gathered in a close knot, whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

"You are our guests," said one of the vahnatai guards, looking as though he'd just eaten a razordisk. "You may pick up your weapons and enter our city."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, with a slight bow of respect.

They continued into the city, and there was no mistaking where they were to go: to the south was the largest intact vahnatai building they had yet seen, a beautiful tall dome formed of delicate blue-veined stone. Carved above the large open gate were the words "Council Hall" and a large number of vahnatai guards stood ready outside this gate.

Starting to lead the way into this council hall, Jenneke's progress was halted by two guards who crossed their blades across his path.

"We are here to present our case to the council, as honorary members of this tribe," said Jenneke.

A third guard ran into the building. Animated arguing could be heard for many long moments, crescendoing to full-fledged shouting. Then, the sound died down abruptly, and the third guard re-emerged at the gate.

Sounding as though he did not believe his own voice was speaking the words, he said, "The Council will see them now."

They entered the Council Chamber of the vahnatai people. In the center of the room, there was a huge stone table, at which three vahnatai lords, old and wrinkled, sat. They were two males and one female, if Jenneke was any judge of these people.

The woman said, "Welcome, humans. Despite my two friends' objections, I and our honor have demanded you be allowed to enter. I am Prossis-Bok. Welcome." She gestured to the younger of the two men, "This is Glantris-Bok."

The indicated man scowled, giving a curt nod to Jenneke and the platoon.

"And this is ..." said Prossis-Bok.

"I can speak as well as you, Prossis. I am Elohi-Bok, aliens. Prossis wants you here to determine if all aliens are pallid, worthless, honorless thieves and vermin or not," he said. "Bon-Ihrno brought you here for that reason. And here you are."

Glantris-Bok said, "Yes, we have brought you here to scry you. We will look inside your paltry spirits to try and understand you and estimate your worthiness. It is not harmful, but will let us know some measure of your spirit."

Prossis nodded, and said, "Time is short, violence is everywhere, and the need to know is great. Will you permit us to look inside you?" She gave a hopeful look to the group.

Jenneke looked at the others in his platoon, and took a deep breath. "We agree," he said. "We have naught to hide, and you may inspect us to see it is so."

The words had barely left his mouth, when the Council members closed their eyes, and suddenly wracking pain lanced through his mind. In a haze, Jenneke dropped to his knees from the pain. He started remembering his life—the time above, his arrival in Avernum, struggles to survive, training, triumphs, failures, and most vividly, the fights against the Empire. Through the haze of pain, Jenneke reflected that he had not actually thought he had remembered as much as flashed before his eyes now.

_I'm going to die,_ he thought. _You see your life like this before you die. That's what they all say._

How long the dredging up of life stories continued, Jenneke would never be able to tell. Fortunately, when he thought on it afterwards, the Council had some idea of what he considered private, touching only the high, public points of his life. Then the pain became too much, and all was black.

When Jenneke awoke, he was on his back, pillows under his head, vahnatai kneeling beside him with bowls of water. "Let me drink?" he croaked, and one handed the bowl to him, and Jenneke drained it, not caring that half the water spilled over his chest.

Shakily, he managed to get to his feet, seeing the rest of his platoon in similar state of recovery. He looked at the Council. The face of Prossis was lit up in triumph and relief. The two men looked profoundly worried and disturbed.

"It is clear that you humans are more complicated than we estimated, and that we must begin efforts to find the actual perpetrators of the crime against us. This ... this Empire seems a hostile force we should look at carefully," said Prossis. "For now, it has been decided that the barriers in your caverns will be dissolved. We know better what is happening now. Their purpose has been served."

Jenneke sighed with relief at these words.

"Now, you may return to your lands," said Prossis, pointing to a door on the east wall. "We created a portal between our lands and yours, in expectation of war. Perhaps it may be used for other purposes. One can only hope."

Elohi-Bok said, "The portal is permanent. You will be able to return through it. This is important, for we have an offer to make you. We ask you to recover our Crystal Souls, and return them to the shrine to the southwest, their home."

Glantris-Bok added, "If you can recover all three of them, and if you of Avernum were not the thieves, we will lend our support to you in your war against the Empire. Our numbers are small, but our power is great."

Elohi-Bok said, "We were very disturbed by the book you found in the vahnatai's possession, a book of clearly human origin. It is possible that a band of vahnatai are dealing secretly with the humans. That would truly be horrible. If you find evidence of this, bring it to us immediately."

Glantris-Bok said, "We still do not trust you, but it is clear more is happening than we understand. We do not know why vahnatai attacked you at the River Fort Ruins. We know nothing of their actions. They were not of us, and their presence was very disturbing. Be careful. The vahnatai people may be no more united of purpose than the humans."

Elohi-Bok chimed in, "And should you find evidence of the location of one of our Crystal Souls, bring it to us with all speed. We may be able to give you aid in recovering it."

Finally, Prossis spoke, "Remember, we will stop at nothing to rescue the spirits of our ancestors, and if you help us, our rewards will be great. Thank you for the risks you took in coming here. But," she sat down, her tone sad as she finished, "the worst is ahead for all of us. I am sure of it."

Glantris-Bok and Elohi-Bok nodded their agreement at those words, and then none spoke.

"If I might ask," said Jenneke, "do you have any advice on where we can start?"

"We have been watching you ... Avernites, you call yourselves?" said Glantris-Bok. "And we hear speak often of a female of the human species, a powerful one named Erika. If she is skilled in magic, she may be able to help you track the Souls down."

"What do you think of humanity?" asked Feodoric.

"When all three of the Crystal Souls have been returned, it would be best for you to ask that question," said Glantris-Bok. "Until then, I will be unable to regard the aliens with anything but honest loathing."

"May I ask what you are thinking about?" asked Michael.

"I am contemplating the reasons why some of you humans have decided to dishonor us," replied Glantris-Bok.

"We would never dishonor the vahnatai," said Jenneke.

"Perhaps. I can't say this of all of you, but some of the humans are lowly creatures indeed," replied Glantris-Bok. "You have to understand the importance of the Crystal Souls to us. They are the living history, wisdom, and conscience of their people. They are living beings, the most valued of us all."

"And what do you think the reasons might be?" asked Feodoric.

"My theory is this. Many of the Boks have had magical powers, and these powers were retained in their crystal forms. The thieves may have felt our ancestors to be little more than precious magical items," said Glantris-Bok, his face showing sheer revulsion. "You humans greatly value you magical items. I shudder to think the spirits of my predecessors could be considered mere stones! Trinkets!"

"What sorts of magical powers do the Crystal Souls have?" asked Michael, wondering why the Souls themselves had not defended themselves from the theft.

"They could use all the spells they could cast in life, and many more," replied Glantris-Bok. "The thieves must have been powerful, to avoid being slain by the Crystal Souls outright."

"What are you working on?" said Feodoric, turning to Elohi-Bok.

He held up a thick sheaf of papers, covered with calculations, notes, and thick blocks of cramped handwriting, and replied, "It has fallen to me, I am afraid, to ponder the future."

"What do you predict will happen in the future?" asked Feodoric.

"Beyond the wars? The caves are now very different from what they were when we began our last Resting. There are humans now, and nephilim and nepharim, and the slithzerikai, and the other races you told us of. And only we can hibernate," replied Elohi-Bok. "One day, I fear we will fall to squabbling."

"How often do the vahnatai hibernate?" asked Feodoric.

"Every few centuries, to give the caves a chance to regenerate. Life down here is hard, as you no doubt have found," said Elohi-Bok. "The resources we require to live are limited."

"Sssquabblings over the cavesss?" said Thissa.

"Yes. We are only one of many tribes, and there is only so much space in our caves. The future may be ugly," replied Elohi-Bok. "The question is whether you all may one day be happier on your surface."

Jenneke said fervently, "I know that I would be happier on the surface."

"That is where you belong. I suspect we will need to fight the Empire one day. When we do, the battle may continue to the surface. Perhaps you will then be able to return there," he replied looking down at his notes, and back to the humans. "I cannot be sure, but in the long run, this may be the only way for us all to have peace."

"So, you didn't really want us to be brought to vahnatai lands?" said Jenneke.

"I feel that it was a foolish act, which revealed us to the humans and brought us no gain in return," replied Elohi-Bok. "Were you to recover a Crystal Soul, I might change my opinion, but I have little faith in you."

"So, where do you think we should look for the Crystal Souls?" said Jenneke.

"There are two forces of humans: Avernum and the Empire. Suppose the Empire is responsible for the theft?" said Elohi-Bok. "Then you should search well any Empire fortresses you can find, especially if they have signs of stolen vahnatai artifacts."

"If I might ask," said Jenneke, turning that thought over in his mind, "what do you do for the vahnatai?"

"I contemplate the direction our people will take in this time of turmoil. I look for the direction we may travel to find peace. Then I make my recommendations to the Council," replied Prossis-Bok. "Often, we disagree."

"Why did you attack us so quickly, without even trying to contact us?" said Jenneke.

"That was unfortunate. Glantris and Elohi fear and dislike humans, although they can still be rational when faced with facts," replied Prossis. "Rentar-Ihrno is much the same way, and is much more powerful."

"Exactly how powerful is Rentar-Ihrno?" said Feodoric.

"She is the greatest of our mages. She created the barriers in your lands, and she constantly looks for ways to defend our people and assault our enemies," replied Prossis-Bok. "She is difficult to control at times, but she is truly our greatest strength."

"Why are you seeking peace?" said Jenneke. "What ideas have you come up with?"

"Living in these caves is a hard, hard thing. War makes it nearly impossible," replied Prossis-Bok. "And so, I contemplate our direction to take in the future: who to attack, how and when, and whether the group we are attacking is the right one. Alas, as you now know, our targets aren't always the correct ones."

"It seems like everyone we've met here knew everything about our journey to your lands," said Jenneke.

"That is because we did know everything," said Prossis-Bok with a slight smile. "We watched every step of your journey, using our magic viewing crystals. We judged you by the courage you showed during the perilous trip."

"Could we use the viewing crystal?" asked Jenneke.

"At this point, it would not be for the best," replied Prossis-Bok.

"Do you have any ideas where the lost Crystal Souls might be hidden?" asked Jenneke.

"There is a village called Mancuso, east of here. To the north of it, you will find a fortress filled with rogue vahnatai. I suspect that they might have had something to do with the theft of the Crystal Souls. It is worth investigation," replied Prossis-Bok. "Before going, though, you should prepare yourselves in your own lands. The vahnatai in that fortress are very strong."

"I see," said Jenneke. "Then we probably should go back now. Besides, I'm sure our people would want to know about what has happened with the barriers."

"Then you should be on your way," said Elohi-Bok with a rather pointed look down the corridor.

Taking their leave of the Council, Jenneke led his platoon down the hall, and into one room with an unlocked door. Within, he immediately recognized the sight: a magical portal, small but very intense.

"I guess this is the way back home," said Jenneke. "Hope it doesn't drop us behind Empire lines."

Stepping into the portal left Jenneke remembering what it had been like to be thrown into Avernum in the first place. The pain without damage was almost as bad as that of the scrying. And suddenly, they were in a human building, with human furniture, facing several very startled humans.

Some looked like wizards, the rest like guards. Jenneke, as leader of the platoon, found himself with spears to the throat.

"Peace!" said Jenneke. "I'm an Avernite, just like you. We've been on a long trip."

"Weapons down," said one guard. "All of them."

Feeling a sense of deja vu, Jenneke complied with the order, and said, "You heard the man, boys."

The others in the platoon followed suit, and at spear-point, they were led off to another room.

"Who are you?" said one soldier, his insignia indicating that he outranked Jenneke, but he did not bother to introduce himself.

"I'm Sergeant Jenneke, Special Operations, Avernum Army," he replied. "The rest of my platoon here is Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Michael."

"I'm sure you are," replied the soldier, as a junior soldier scribbled down the names, handing the page to a mute mage apprentice who scurried from the room. "We'll check that out. Where'd you come from?"

"You mean most recently, sir?" said Jenneke.

"No, I want to know where you were born," snapped the soldier. "Of course most recently, you stupid fuckwit."

"Yes sir," said Jenneke. "We were in the lands of the vahnatai, and they made a portal to bring us home."

"Why did you come here?" said the soldier.

"We didn't know where we were going to end up, sir," said Jenneke. "Not exactly, anyhow. I thought we might end up in Formello, where we started out at."

"Formello? What were you doing in Formello?" said the soldier.

A wizard entered the room, and cast a spell on the platoon members. Jenneke didn't feel different than he had before, and wondered just what the spell was for, but thought it better not to ask.

Hours of questioning followed, the soldiers finally begrudgingly believing the tale the Jenneke told of getting posted for a short mission to Fort Ganrick just before the barriers had gone up, arriving there to get stuck in that section of Avernum and after the Ganrick mission was over, being at liberty until they came to Formello again, and Mayor Amtar had asked them to follow the path revealed by the vahnatai apparition, about the journey down river, and the vahnatai.

Soldiers led them to another room, a small bunk room with an adjoining room with table and chairs.

"Do not leave until told," said one of the soldiers.

Jenneke sank down onto one of the chairs, and said, "I don't believe it."

"Would you believe the story if it had not happened to us?" said Feodoric.

A mute mage apprentice entered the room, and for a moment, the door was opened, and they could see that they were under guard. The apprentice, however, was carrying a tray with food and drink, of better quality than would normally be given to prisoners, and with a silent bow, departed the room.

The next day, there was another apprentice bringing them breakfast, and shortly after that, they were escorted to yet another room.

The young official there said, "Good morning, gentlemen. My name is Anaximander, and I've been asked to speak to you regarding these recent events."

"Sure," said Jenneke. "What do you want to know?"

Then followed a long series of questions about the vahnatai, their homes and weapons, and about the Crystal Souls.

"You are in the Tower of Magi," said Anaximander. "We will have you taken back to your room. Please, stay out of the way while we figure out what is to be done about the vahnatai."

Back in the room, Jenneke said, "Well, at least we're home."

"Why do I feel like we're in even more danger than before?" said Nigel.

"Because we are in more danger than ever before," said Jenneke. "If we don't get them Crystal Souls back, and if that one guy was right, that we're going to have to go waltzing into the Empire strongholds ... We're probably half-dead right now, anyway."

They rested again, and on the next morning, when the apprentice brought their breakfast, Jenneke noted that there were no longer guards watching them at the door.

Once breakfast was over, Jenneke started picking up his things, and said, "Let's go. Someone's got to have new orders for us."

As he started out with the rest of his platoon, he saw a note pinned to the door. He took it off, and read aloud, "Please come and see me in my chambers as soon as possible. They are on the second tier."

Peering over, Feodoric looked at the signature, his eyes bugging out as he said, "Mahdavi?"

"Yeah," said Jenneke, folding the note. "Seems we're going to be dealing with the high mucky-mucks from now on. Let's go."


	12. Chapter 11: Back to War

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Following my fun here, I promise to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Mahdavi, Lynn, Angarahad, and Ruth; and places: Tower of Magi, Mertis, and Silvar.

* * *

"Sounds like a command performance, then," said Jenneke. "Know where those quarters are, Feodoric?"

"Yes, I do," replied Feodoric, who had just finished studies in the Tower of Magi before joining up with the army.

"Then, why don't you lead the way," said Jenneke.

"Yes, sir," said Feodoric. "This way."

Feodoric led the others through the garden and down a hall, and then to the door with the nameplate "Mahdavi."

He knocked on the door.

"It's open," replied the voice inside.

"Ma'am?" said Feodoric, looking in.

The woman within was a short woman with dark skin and a radiant smile, raven black hair disappearing into the rich, purple velvet robe of the highest ranking mages of Avernum.

She stood to greet the group, and said, "I am Mahdavi of the Triad. It's good to have adventurers here."

"What is it you do here in the Tower?" said Jenneke.

"My Triad responsibilities in part. I am a member of the Triad," she replied. "Solberg, X, and I are the three wizards in charge of the Tower of Magi. Currently, I am pondering a great threat to Avernum."

"Where are the other Triad members?" asked Jenneke.

"Solberg is long absent. Since I am sure that you are utterly loyal to Avernum, I feel safe telling you that he lives in a tower in northeast Avernum," replied Mahdavi. "As for X, well, he is a strange fellow. He is hiding out in one of the libraries in the tower. He tends to avoid students."

"Why is Solberg so far away?" said Feodoric, whose studies had taken place during the troubles during Linda's time on the Triad.

"Some years ago, a demon took up residence here. Brave adventurers helped us dispatch it. Solberg hid from it in his tower, southwest of Formello. Once the demon was gone, he tried to return, but Empire assassins have trapped him there," replied Mahdavi. "I wish he were here. We could all use his wisdom."

"I remember that," said Feodoric, shuddering at the memories, even though he knew that one more student would not have registered with anyone significant to rise to the Triad. "What threat to Avernum is it that you've been pondering?"

"The Empire has not destroyed us for one reason: it takes great energy to teleport people down here. But we know now that they are building a mass teleporter, to flood us with troops. If it is completed, we are all doomed, every one of us," said Mahdavi. "We need a group of adventurers who can find out where this portal is, and how to destroy it. If you are willing, I can help."

"Well, we're to look for the Crystal Souls," said Jenneke, "but my understanding of our new orders is that we can undertake the mission of destroying the Empire teleporter, too. The tasks may overlap."

Mahdavi looked hopeful, and replied, "If you are truly serious about destroying this dangerous teleporter, I will help you as best I can. Return occasionally to ask me for help, and I will tell you what I have learned, and what I think you can and should do."

She paced and turned back to them, and said, "First, we need to know how to destroy it safely. Portals are unstable and powerful things. Alas, Pyrn was our expert on such things, and he is away and hidden. However, I can help you find him. When you find him, you can ask him about the portal."

"Any idea where we should look first?" said Jenneke.

"He left the Tower some years ago, but his bedroom is right next door," she said, pointing to the east. "He told me that he left directions to find him in his dresser. Or on his dresser. Anyway, he said to see the directions, you needed to do this." She made a quick series of hand motions. "Using them, you should get the information you'll need to find him."

"What should we do next to destroy the portal?" asked Jenneke.

"Until you've spoken to Pyrn," said Mahdavi, "you need not worry about that."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "We'll see what we can do."

They left her chambers, and moved to the chamber with Pyrn's nameplate. Inside, they went to the dresser and used the motions Mahdavi had taught them. After a few moments, glowing letters appeared on the top of the dresser and faded again.

"Ell Pit Esk?" said Jenneke. "Fuck, we were right there."

"I don't understand," said Feodoric.

"Let's go see what Mahdavi says," said Michael.

Returning to Mahdavi's chambers, Jenneke said, "Ma'am, could I ask you another question, please?"

"Of course," replied Mahdavi.

"We found some words ... well, they don't make sense," said Jenneke. "But three sets of three letters, Ell Pit Esk?"

"That would be for the portal," said Mahdavi. "We have one ourselves now."

"Can we use it?" said Jenneke.

"I'm afraid not yet," said Mahdavi. "You only have soldier clearance, and magi clearance is required to enter the portal chamber. Even as a member of the Triad, I can't change that particular requirement."

"I guess we'll have to go," said Jenneke, "and see what we have to do to make Magi clearance."

"Good luck to you," replied Mahdavi.

Jenneke rubbed his chin, looking at the rest of the platoon, and he said, "Well, I've never had orders this broad before, almost don't know where to start. Suggestions?"

"We could go to the Castle," said Feodoric. "Since we need the Magi clearance, and clearances come from there ..."

"That makes sense. Any other ideas?" said Jenneke.

Thissa said, "We could go back to Formello, and sssell the goodsss we acquired. Much iron."

"Money never hurt," said Nigel. "Why don't we do that?"

"I suppose so," said Jenneke. "So many possibilities. Brother Michael, you keeping track?"

"Yes," replied Michael. "I would recommend the Castle. The most solid lead on how to proceed is touching on the portal, and the matter of clearance is our first hurdle ... or second, and we've already passed the first."

"All right," said Jenneke, "Castle first, and keep your eyes peeled for any clues about these Crystal Souls we're looking for."

With a sigh, Jenneke led the group out of the Tower of Magi and into the familiar air of Avernum. This land was their prison, and a terrible place to live in many ways, and yet strangely, it was a relief to return to it. Now, at last on familiar ground, the enormity of the tasks facing their patrol threatened to overwhelm them. From a small group posted to a piddling remote task, they had now been thrust center-stage, with the fate of all Avernum in their hands.

At the base of the hill leading to the tower, there were many guards standing watch over the road. As Jenneke led the platoon down the way, the guards moved to block the road.

"Halt! The city of Cotra has been destroyed. There are new security measures in effect," said one guard. "We don't recognize you. What is your business in this area? Tell us or be prepared to fight."

"Well, we've been busy bringing down the barriers and fighting to save Avernum," said Jenneke.

The guards moved away quickly, forming a huddle, talking excitedly amongst themselves, as Jenneke thought again that this sort of thing was familiar.

The captain returned, and said, "We've been hearing rumors about you. We hear a lot about what you've been doing. As we said, the city of Cotra has been destroyed."

"How?" said Jenneke, sounding agonized, for Cotra had been his home in Avernum before the war.

"It was a surprise Empire raid," said the captain, "backed up with heavy magic. Be careful. Keep up the good work! You may pass."

With that, the guards moved aside, giving respectful nods to the platoon as they passed.

"I have to see," said Jenneke. "Cotra destroyed? I can't imagine ..."

"OK, sarge," said Nigel.

As they turned onto the northern road which would lead to Mertis and Silvar, from whence they could turn to Cotra, a band of armed humans, about eight strong, were clearly seeking the platoon out unerringly. They moved straight toward the platoon, maintaining a constant course.

"I think they've been tracking us," said Feodoric. "Such things are possible."

"But why?" said Jenneke.

"Only one way to find out," said Thissa. "But issss likely not friendssss."

Moving toward this group seemed to settle the matter, they drew weapons, and a ferocious fight was on. Battered, the victorious platoon searched the bodies, trying to get some idea of who these assassins were.

"Oh gods," said Jenneke, as he found a scroll on the mage leading the group. "These guys had pretty good descriptions of us. They were on orders to get us."

"Aw, don't you feel special?" said Nigel. "Empire especially wants to kill little ole us."

"Just hope they don't **all** have this kind of detail about who we are and all that shit," said Jenneke, "gods, I never thought Empire would've paid me more mind than any of the other people they dumped down here."

Still unnerved by having drawn this sort of attention, Jenneke led the others up to Mertis. Mertis seemed to have managed to evade the worst of the struggles with Empire, and so the area remained relatively peaceful, the guards looking as though they wanted someone to try something so they could ease their tedium by beating someone up.

"Prisoner storage?" said Nigel. "This wasn't here when I was last."

"It's war," said Jenneke, stepping inside the building.

A huge warrior with a greatsword on her back sat behind an amusingly small desk. "I'm Commander Lynn," she said. "I'm in charge of the guards in Mertis."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Jenneke. "Sergeant Jenneke here. Are you busy?"

"No, I look after the prisoners mainly, and do paperwork," she said, looking at her desk with distaste.

"What sort of prisoners do you have?" said Jenneke.

"Empire soliders. This is where prisoners are brought for questioning. The yard to the north is for grunts," replied Lynn. "The cells to the east are for detainees with special information."

"Any chance we could see the special detainees?" said Jenneke.

"Sorry. There's a VIP—a Very Important Prisoner in there, and nobody gets in to see her without orders, no matter what clearance they are," replied Lynn, shaking her head. "I don't make the rules. I just kill those who try to break them."

"So, what kind of forms you have to fill out?" said Jenneke.

"Every kind. Forms this, forms that. Three forms for each new soldier. Five for each dead one," replied Lynn. "I'd rather be going out on missions. Instead, I assign them!"

"Any missions for us, ma'am?" said Jenneke.

"I'm glad you asked," said Lynn with a smile. "There's a bunch of bandits hiding in a fort somewhere in the Honeycomb. They have some sort of mage in there helping them. We can find their lair, but we can't get in. Get in there and wipe them out, and you will be rewarded."

"Why do we have so much bureaucracy in Avernum?" said Nigel, looking with amazement at the pile of parchments.

"Simple. Our government is run by bureaucrats banished from the surface," said Lynn. "They get banished for being at the wrong end of some petty little political struggle or another. Just like me. Loser gets framed and banished."

"Thank you for your time, ma'am," said Jenneke. "We'll see what we can do in the Honeycomb."

They continued on to Cronan's Inn, resting for the night before continuing their journey north. On the journey north, they met a merchant caravan of six wagons, each pulled by two large lizards, with a very large complement of guards.

After exchanging greetings, one of the merchants explained that there had been a lot of undead wandering around in this area. As they didn't have anything that appealed to the members of Jenneke's patrol, they thanked the merchant for the warning, and both groups parted ways.

No more had they parted ways, but a slow-moving band of undead came out to patrol the road from the side passage. The shambling group of hideous gray creatures were led by a small man with pale skin, and they seemed to be attempting to avoid the patrol. However, being slow moving, Jenneke ordered his platoon to attempt to intercept the undead.

Once the undead were dispatched, they continued north, finding an unusually large picket of Avernum soldiers watching the bridge before Silvar.

The captain seemed to recognize them, and said, "Greetings, friends. I am, sadly, the bearer of bad news. Do you wish to hear of recent tidings in this area?"

"More than Cotra's getting destroyed?" said Jenneke, with a tense look.

"Yes, sir. As you've heard, Cotra, jeweled port of northern Avernum is no more. An Empire raid burnt the city out, and the refugees have spilled all over this area. Cotra's not occupied by Empire forces, but we believe that some raiders still occupy the ruins. Take great care if you wish to travel there," said the soldier. "That is all I know. Until later." With that, he stood aside.

"Thank you," said Jenneke, as he absorbed the news.

They continued into the city of Silvar, and a small, thin girl was playing by herself, but she stopped to curtsy to the group of adventurers.

"I'm Angarahad," she said.

"Hi there," said Jenneke. "We're with the Avernum Army. What are you doing out here alone?"

"Lookin' for friends," replied Angarahad.

"There are no younglingsss your age?" said Thissa.

"All my friends were in Cotra, but we hadda run away," said Angarahad, "and I can't find 'em now. Will you play with me?"

"We can do it for a little while," said Jenneke.

The platoon played for a short time, bewildered by the rules she had invented with rocks and pebbles, and she did not seem particularly saddened when the group said that they had to leave.

"You know her family?" said Feodoric.

"I don't remember her," said Jenneke, "but it's possible. Not like Cotra was that big a city, compared to places up there." He walked into the busy shipyard.

Forms for building long, flat-bottomed boats were evident, though the boats spent no time between completion and being put into service. A sweaty woman, dressed in a leather jerkin and tool belt rushed by, long red hair, and a round face with harried expression.

"Hello, I'm Ruth," she said. "Are you interested in boats?"

"Yeah," said Jenneke, "we could use a boat."

"You're in luck. You're Avernum soldiers. If you weren't, I couldn't sell to you," said Ruth. "We're busy making war boats. Obviously, you can't get any of those. However, we do have a few small fishing boats. Only four hundred gold."

"Ow," said Jenneke. "That's steep, but we'll take one."

"Boats are out at the docks," she said, taking the coins and handing over a deed. "One of them is yours. Not flashy, but good and stable. Good luck."

"Thank you," said Jenneke.


	13. Chapter 12: Cotra

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. After this bit of fun, I promise to return, unharmed, to the game the following: Yong-Mi, and the secret Empire fort on the isolated island and the ruined city of Cotra. And please--see the link down in the corner? Click and let me know what you think, please.

* * *

Taking their boat from Silvar, the platoon rowed west along the river.

"Why are we going this way?" said Michael. "It seems dangerous."

"I know," said Jenneke, "but I just have to see."

After some time of rowing, they set upon a small, bare island south of Cotra, and decided that it was best to make camp while they determined the best approach to Cotra. As they did so, however, Nigel stumbled, and found himself in a hallway.

"FUCK!" he yelled.

"What?" said Jenneke, and he ran to follow, for Nigel had seemed to disappear. "Oh, shit!"

Thissa, Feodoric, and Michael followed, to find that Nigel had managed to stumble on a magically concealed fort, full of Empire soldiers who were not at all pleased about having been discovered. Echoing within the cavern of the concealed fort, there were soldiers shouting the call to arms to repel the Avernites.

The fighting was fierce, the five platoon members wounded fairly seriously by the time there was silence within the cavern, and they climbed over the corpses at the mouth of the hall into the large cavern to start looking around the cave.

"Go get the boat, and bring it around to the docks here," said Jenneke, "if hiding here worked for them, it can work for us."

With that, Thissa, Nigel, and Michael went back the way they had come in order to follow the order given.

"Nasty looking gouge there," said Feodoric, indicating Jenneke's shoulder.

"I'll be all right," said Jenneke. "We gonna burn these bodies, or dump 'em in the water?"

"Burning is better," said Feodoric.

"We better make sure there's not any of 'em hiding in corners, waiting to get us when our guard's down," said Jenneke.

"Right, sarge," said Feodoric. "This room's locked. We'll come back to it when Nigel's back. If anyone was in there, I'm sure they'd come out with all the noise we made."

"Unless they're waiting to ambush us," said Jenneke. "Fine, we'll wait for Nigel. What's down here?"

Jenneke rounded the corner, and found within a small room a woman, dressed in the green garb that marked her as a mage of journeyman rank. While she was quite fair-complected for a surface-worlder, with strawberry-blonde hair, her skin showed evidence of far more recent exposure to sunlight than that of any Avernite. She looked at Jenneke and Feodoric, and raised her hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Who are you?" asked Jenneke.

"Adrianna," she replied.

"I don't give a fuck what your name is, Empire," said Jenneke. "Who are you?"

"You'd rather I tell you that I'm a private, third cavern corps, one aught five four?" she said.

"It'll do," said Jenneke. "Why shouldn't we gut you where you stand?" In the distance, the sound of the others coming to the docks should be heard, and Jenneke said, "Down this way. We got a live one."

"If you mean to, you will," she replied, looking from Jenneke to Feodoric and back. "I cannot stop you."

Nigel came around the corner and said, "What the fuck?"

"Empire here," said Jenneke. "Seems to want to surrender to us."

Nigel edged into the room, and grabbed the woman's hair, forcing her to her knees as he drew a dagger and put it to her throat. "Gimme one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now?" he said.

Adrianna's eyes were filled with tears from the pain of Nigel's hair pulling, and she managed to say, "I can give you none. I throw myself on your mercy."

"Should show you the same mercy Cotra got," said Jenneke, as her eyes widened in fear.

"Maybe she knows something useful," said Michael, as he came up behind the others in the hall. "How about it?"

"There's a weapon store south of the docks," said Adrianna.

"And a pile of weapons we can pry out of the dead hands of the rest of this garrison," said Jenneke. "Try again."

"I heard tell that Commander Vimar had a blue pass in his office," she said.

"Yeah? Tell me about these passes," said Jenneke.

"Well, they're coded by color," said Adrianna. "Closest to the center, it's no good, you have to have special ID. Next out is the gray, it's pretty far. Then there's blue in the middle, and red's the first ones ... the closest to the front. The passes, anyone carrying one can go through checkpoints that match the color."

"Let her go, Nigel," said Jenneke. "So, what are you doing here? The garrison."

"Stationed here to keep the forge running," said Adrianna. "They ... there's too many undead in the ruins, and so we go in shifts."

"Hey, Empire," said Nigel, moving over to the chest in the corner of the room. "What's in the chest?"

"It's payroll," she said, and then seeing that Nigel was going to open it, said, "No! It's trapped! No one but Commander Vimar could pass it ..."

"Must not be anyone else good," said Nigel, and as he continued to fiddle with the lock, Adrianna crouched into a ball. The lock flew open, and a small explosion of fire filled the room for a moment.

"I tried to warn you," said Adrianna.

"So you did," said Jenneke, amused. "Nigel likes to find things out the hard way."

"Shut up, sarge," said Nigel, gingerly opening the chest. "Melted, but it's still gold. How much in here, Empire?"

"I don't know," said Adrianna. "I was paid a gold a day, but ... I'm at the bottom of the pay scale."

"We'll take it in for weight," said Jenneke. "All right, Empire, about this pass. Where is it?"

"It's in the commander's office," said Adrianna. "At least, that's what I heard."

"I'll tell you what," said Jenneke. "Sounds useful enough, we'll let you live if we find it. Now, lead the way."

Adrianna led the way out of the small room into the large cavern, and gasped at the sight of the carnage.

"You could still join them," Jenneke whispered in her ear.

"I thought there were more of you," she said.

"Nah, one Avernite's worth ten of the Empire scum," said Jenneke. "Can't you tell?"

"This is ... uh, was ... his office," said Adrianna, leading them back to the door that they had by-passed as locked. She made a slight gesture and then opened the door.

Jenneke grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall, "Don't you fucking ever pull that shit again, Empire."

She blinked back tears, and said, "I just meant to help ... I ... I'm sorry."

"Fan out, search the room," Jenneke said to the others, and then turned back to Adrianna. "Where is it?"

"I don't know," she said, her chin raising as she looked Jenneke in the eye. "If it were my office, it'd be in the desk."

"Smart ass," said Jenneke. "Don't push your luck."

Thissa was searching the book case, and said, "Reads strange stories, and books on tactics. But this is maybe useful." He held out a slender wand that had been on one shelf.

"How long you been stationed here?" said Jenneke.

"Just two weeks," replied Adrianna. "They needed more troops to hold the forge."

"Sarge, you gotta get a load of this," said Nigel, as he had opened the desk, pulling out plans and records, revealing how the attack on Cotra had been carried out.

"Two weeks, huh?" said Jenneke. "Eye beasts?"

"They won't leave," said Adrianna. "We were to pin them in with magic, but ... I don't think it will hold."

"And here's that blue pass," said Nigel, pulling out a piece of surface parchment.

"All right, Empire," said Jenneke. "You bought your life. We'll turn you over in Duvno."

"I understand," said Adrianna quietly.

"Nigel, tie her up," said Jenneke. "Feodoric, Thissa, Brother Michael, you're with me. We gotta strip the dead." He walked back to the main chamber. "OK, weapons and armor, other useful shit, we'll pile there. Dead bodies, there. Then, we'll torch'em when we're ready to go. I gotta go ask Empire a few more questions."

"Yessss, ssssir," said Thissa, who set about the grim task with Feodoric and Michael.

"There's no rosters or anything here," said Jenneke, looking at Adrianna, who'd now been tied with a rope and was sitting on her former commander's chair. "Nigel, you go help the others."

"Yes, sir," said Nigel.

Adrianna remained quiet, as Nigel left the room.

"Empire?" said Jenneke. "Why aren't there any rosters?"

"I don't know," said Adrianna, "I wish you would call me by my name. I didn't rank high enough to know anything about those sorts of things."

"Empire, I don't give a fuck what your name is," said Jenneke. "Soon as we can get rid of you over in Duvno, the better. Now, tell me, how'd this garrison work?"

"About half the number that was here is up in the ruins, by the forge," said Adrianna.

"Going to be relieved soon?" said Jenneke.

"In six weeks," said Adrianna.

"And when are they supposed to be relieved?" said Jenneke. "The ones at this forge?"

"In the morn," said Adrianna. "Six candlemarks from now."

"I see," said Jenneke, and he left Adrianna on the chair.

"Boys," he said, "seems that the troops in Cotra are expecting folk from here to relieve them in a few hours. That means we can get the drop on 'em if we hustle up there. Only problem being that we're just a little bit banged up here."

"Not a problem, sarge," said Michael. "I'll get some potions brewing and get us all right as rain."

"Make it so," said Jenneke. "And you see anything here that you want for yourself, take it. We'll just leave it for now, but take it in for the cash when we get done with the ruins."

"What are we going to do with the prisoner?" said Nigel.

"Take her with us," said Jenneke. "Just in case they're coming to relieve sooner 'n she said, I don't want her knowing anything about what we plan."

By the time Michael brought out his potions, half the dead had been stripped.

"OK," said Jenneke. "Time's of the essence, so we'll go up and deal with the other Empire troops, and then come back and finish up. I'll go get the prisoner."

Jenneke came into the room where he'd left Adrianna, and said, "C'mon, Empire, we're going for a ride."

Adrianna followed Jenneke's lead back to the concealed dock, and got into the boat. Silently, they rowed across the lake to the ruins. Once one of the greatest cities in Avernum, a thriving point and key conduit of supplies between northern Avernum and the Great Cave, Cotra had been burned nearly level to the ground.

They reached the dock, and began to get out of the boat, as Jenneke took Adrianna by the collar of her clothing, slamming her against the moldering remnants of a wall.

"You knew it looked like this," he hissed, "and asked for your life?"

"I'm sorry," said Adrianna, her eyes filling with tears. "It was like this when I first was stationed ... I ..." Her eyes were focused somewhere over Jenneke's shoulder, and she said, "Undead!"

Jenneke turned, and saw two ghouls shambling toward his group, and he unsheathed his sword and turned to the fight, his bound prisoner momentarily forgotten. The fight against the undead was quick enough, as the platoon made their way forward to the fight, but not quiet enough, and a mage, a priest, and a handful of soldiers came out of the building where the forge was housed.

Over Jenneke's shoulder, there flew a small ball of ice which blossomed into a full-fledged bolt of ice, striking the approaching Empire mage square in the chest, felling her. _Adrianna,_ he thought, as the priest sent a spark that burst into a fiery explosion behind him, and then Jenneke did not give her another thought as the battle continued.

Cotra had recently constructed a large smelter to create iron to fuel the war effort. It had been, for Avernum, an impressive feat of engineering, and might well have been part of the reason for the Empire attack. Now, Empire troops were holding it, attempting to use it for themselves. At this point, it seemed unlikely that Avernum could hold the forge again, but it was within Jenneke's platoon's power to keep it out of Empire hands.

The enormous steel anvil was still hot from constant use as they made their way into the building, large enough to make massive and powerful weapons and armor, particularly if the smith augmented the work with magical skills. In the middle of the ruins, there were several rows of bodies, casualties of the war for Cotra. There were near equal number of bodies of Empire soldiers and Avernite soldiers, all awaiting burning in the nearby fires which, by the smell of things, would be not a moment too soon.

As they continued through, they came to a place where an Empire looter was lying, recently dead with no obvious wounds, but an expression of sheer terror on his face. Within the room he had fallen in front of, it was much colder inside than outside. The chill seeped through their clothes and skin, and a pale figure slipped out of the coffin inside the room.

Continuing their slow exploration amongst the ruins, they met a young, golden-skinned woman with black hair streaming from under her helmet. She waved them over, and then ducked into her hidden corner.

She whispered, "It's good to get help. I'm Yong-Mi."

"What are you doing here?" said Jenneke.

Peeking around the corner to make sure no one was coming, she said, "I've been doing recon on the ruins."

"This place is a mess," said Nigel.

Yong-Mi shook her head, and said, "This was a beautiful city, as fine as any down here. Look what the eye beasts did to it! There were a bunch of them, I don't know how many. They flew into town, blasting it with spells as they went. If you look carefully, you'll see all the blasts came within the walls. Outer walls are still mainly intact."

"Why were you sent to recon Cotra?" asked Jenneke.

"Both Empire soldiers and gazers are here. That's why I'm doing this recon. We need to find out what the Empire is planning to do here," replied Yong-Mi. "It still hasn't been fully occupied, but there's some weird tension."

"Tension between who?" said Jenneke.

"Empire hired the gazers to help take the town, but the beasts don't want to leave. They're in the northwest. And Empire wants the town of course, but they only have a few troops here, protecting the smelter. There's a truce between the two, but eye beasts are evil and arrogant creatures. Smelter's down in the southeast. I was told to disable it, if I could. If you could do it for me, I'd be able to get out of here. It's well-guarded, and I can't do it by myself."

"Why were the eye beasts helping the Empire?" said Feodoric.

"Who knows? Maybe they were paid. Or they hate Avernum," said Yong-Mi with a shrug. "Not my business."

"You figure this truce will hold?" said Jenneke.

"One keeps to their half of town, the other keeps to the other half. Still, neither's too well-defended," said Yong-Mi. "A careful attacker could do some damage!"

"You are going to do any of that damage?" said Thissa.

"It won't be me. I'm getting out of here soon, so Avernum can find out what I saw," said Yong-Mi. "Then, I'm getting drunk."

"Suppose after this, you'll deserve a drink or two," said Nigel.

"Look around this horrible place long enough, and you'll want to get drunk, too," said Yong-Mi.

"Listen, we killed a bunch of Empire troops," said Jenneke. "Wanna come down and help us wreck things?"

"I'll keep a look out here, thanks," said Yong-Mi.

"Sure," said Jenneke, and he started back down to the forge. As soon as he was out of earshot, he muttered, "Fucking coward."

They made their way back to the forge. A stone trench led from the vats to a large, central depression where molten iron collected. The fires were currently out, and the pot was empty. The mechanism was exposed, and it would take only a little time and a few blows to deny this part of the forge to the Empire troops, even if they did return.

While the equipment was not fragile, being built to process molten iron, it was easy enough to crack the marble and iron components to the point that major repairs would be required for the forge to be of use again.

"Fuck," said Jenneke. "All that work, and we gotta waste it."

"Better than letting Empire have it," said Nigel.

"Yeah, that's the only consolation," said Jenneke. "Let's tell the yella one what we've done."

Moving back up to the corner where Yong-Mi hid, Jenneke said, "We've destroyed the smelter completely."

She looked extremely relieved, and said, "Thank you. I can finally get out of here."

"So, you're leaving then?" said Nigel.

"Yes. Immediately. Thank you again for your help. I'll be sure to tell my superiors how you helped me. It's greatly appreciated," she said, and bowed and slipped off down the passage and out of sight.

Carefully dodging between piles of rubble, the platoon made their way through the ruins of Cotra, until they had cleared all Empire troops and eye beasts from the place.

"We'll go rest down at that fort," said Jenneke, who was oozing blood again.

They returned to the docks, and Adrianna was lying on the ground unmoving, her clothes scorched and her skin blackened and blistered, traces of blood on one arm.

Michael knelt beside her, and cradled her head, pouring a bit of potion into her mouth.

"Leave her," said Jenneke, feeling terribly conflicted. _It'd sure make it less complicated if she didn't survive that,_ he thought. _Except then, I wouldn't ever know why she ..._

Jenneke's thoughts were interrupted as Adrianna coughed and sputtered, and then said, "Thank you. I ..."

"How'd you get yourself loose, Empire?" said Jenneke.

She flushed, still red and blistered skin turning a deeper red, and she took a bronze dagger from the ground, holding it flat across her palm. "I thought you would not mind," she said, looking groundward. "I knew Saundra. She wears an amulet against fire. Did you retrieve it?"

"So, that is why you used ice," said Feodoric.

"Yes," said Adrianna.

"I don't give a fuck, Empire," said Jenneke. "Why should we trust someone switches sides so easy? Since you got yourself free, you can row. We're going back to that fort, rest up before we go over to Duvno to turn you over."

Adrianna said nothing, merely nodded, and as the group got into the boat, she took up her position at an oar. While she was clearly struggling, she made no complaints, and Jenneke sat in the boat, glowering at the rest of his platoon as they seemed ready to take the oar from her.

Once back in the fort, using the concealed dock, Jenneke turned to the hallway for the room with the number of beds, evidently the quarters for the magic-using contingent of the garrison, and said, "We'll bunk here for the night. C'mere Empire."

Adrianna stepped over as indicated, and Jenneke tied her to a chair. "Want to be able to sleep," he said, testing to make sure that there was no freedom for her to move, and no sharp blades anywhere she could reach.

When they had rested and finished the task of stripping the dead, they gathered a load of the best equipment, and got into the boat and made for the mainland.

"We won't bind you," said Jenneke, "you can help carry the load."

"As you say, sir," said Adrianna.

Jenneke wished that she had complained aloud, he'd seen the wince when she shouldered the pack of recovered armor, the weight almost more than she could bear. But again, she made no complaint beyond the involuntary. _Gods, what a woman,_ thought Jenneke. _But she's the fucking enemy ... is she really the enemy? Fuck! Why can't she just plead for mercy and give me a reason to hate her ..._

As they approached Fort Duvno, the shantytown of the refugees could be seen against the western edge of the fort, and there was little mistaking the stricken look on Adrianna's face, and undoubtedly a bit of fear as she had to know that the worst part of being a prisoner of war was about to begin.

At the gates to the fort, they were met by a number of guards.

"What happened to her?" said one guard, gesturing to the reddened and still-blistered over Adrianna.

"She iced an Empire mage when we were doing recon in Cotra," said Jenneke. "Took a direct hit from one of their priest's flamestrike after that."

"Looks painful," said the guard. "You go see Walner, I bet he's got something for that."

"Yeah, we got some goods in trade. Beat down a garrison, and they had some nice shit," said Jenneke. "See anything you like?"

"I'll see it in the shop," said the guard. "Johnson'd have my guts for garters, spending time going through that shit when I'm on duty. Sorry, ma'am."

Adrianna gave a faint smile at that. The guard waved them on into the fort then.

"Sarge, what'd you ..." said Nigel.

"Shut up, Nigel," said Jenneke. "Let's go sell this shit and take a load off."


	14. Chapter 13: One More Exile

A/N: The wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I'm just having a bit of fun here, and I promise to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Captain Johnson, Alice, Dorkin, Eledi, Walner, Asp, Gourdon, Elspeth, Gary, Awrmm, Gibrain, and Captain Arlen; and places: Fort Duvno and Silvar.

* * *

The platoon and Adrianna had barely gotten inside the fort, when another soldier came over to them and saluted.

"Sir," he said, seeming to address Jenneke. "Captain Johnson would like to see you."

"Very well," said Jenneke, "we'll go there first. Well, first, we're going to dump off this shit, and we'll be right there."

Jenneke turned, and led the way to Alice's, and said, "I'll take two rooms, if ya got 'em."

"Yes sir," said Alice, and after a quick exchange of money and keys, Jenneke and the others unloaded the spare armor they were going to sell and the heavy packs.

"C'mon," he said, and turned to Adrianna. "You, too."

The fear flickered across her face again, and then vanished behind a mask of calm, her self-control almost making Jenneke lose his own self-control.

"Keep a close eye on her," he said to Nigel, and then led the way across to the center of the fort, and to the captain's office within the barracks.

Inside the office, he gave the platoon a cold, constant gaze. His eyes seemed to reflect having done so much killing that he had lost track of who around him was on his side, and who was not.

Eyes never breaking contact, he said, "I am Captain Johnson, and I rule this fort."

"Tell us about this fort," said Jenneke, "sir."

"Fort Duvno is a knife aimed at the heart of the Empire. We never miss a chance to slay an enemy of Avernum," said Captain Johnson. "Or a potential enemy."

"Sounds like the Empire is in trouble if it comes near here," said Jenneke, not daring to peek to see how Adrianna was holding up. "I understand you wanted to see us, sir?"

"Empire's a strong foe, but we can make things go very ugly for them, when we get our hands on them. Very ugly indeed," said Captain Johnson with a smirk, and then he looked closely at the group. "Special operations, aren't you? I often look to hire adventurers to go on missions. I've got strong troops, but lately, they've got their hands full babysitting refugees. If you're interested, let me know."

"Yes, sir," said Jenneke. "You've got a mission for us now?"

"Yes, I do have something for you. Somewhere to the west, to the north of Cotra, some sliths," he said, and looked Thissa over from head to foot, and continued, "some of the hostile kind, have a hidden lair. Find it and kill their leader, and you'll be rewarded."

"We'll look into that right away, sir," said Jenneke. "Hear any interesting news?"

"Nothing good. Nothing to make me happy. The world has gone mad. In Silvar, they're trying to broker peace with the kitties. Elsewhere, they're dealing with the sliths," said Captain Johnson, glaring at Thissa again. "As if we don't have enough problems, we are trying to deal with those savages, too. Kitties are nothing but deadly brutes. Dealing with them is madness. They should know better. And the sliths! One good thing about the Empire. Kill 'em on sight, a village at a time."

Thissa involuntarily hissed, but managed to silence it quickly.

"I've been fighting sliths for years," said Captain Johnson, giving another cold look to Thissa. "If I'm ordered not to kill 'em, I won't. But I don't like it."

"Well, sir, I guess we should be going," said Jenneke. "We got a pile of goods from some Empire troops we killed. Arms and armor ... better have 'em in Avernum Army hands, and we can trade off for some of the shit we need."

"Very good," said Captain Johnson. "Dismissed, then."

As they left the office, a man with the look of a refugee walked up to the group, and mutely held out a begging bowl. He bowed his head in an almost, but not quite, humble manner. "I'm Dorkin, sirs ... and ma'am."

"How'd you wind up down here?" said Jenneke.

Dorkin replied, "Well, I'll tell ya. The Empire threw me down here for bein' poor, no more, no less. So I go to Cotra, and I work hard, make a business for myself!"

"What sort of business?" said Nigel.

"I was the best cobbler in Cotra. And then the Empire comes down here, and they make me poor again! So I'm startin' to figger, maybe some fellows just meant to be poor," he said. "So could you maybe give me a coin?"

"Sure," said Jenneke. Here you go."

With a nod, he said, "Thank you kindly!"

They walked into Alice's again, and a small, gorgeous woman wearing somewhat sparse dancer's clothing, but with downturned face as she had no audience, was moving about. As the group took to a table, she floated gracefully over.

"I'm Eledi," she said.

"Hi," said Nigel. "Nice clothes. Are you a professional dancer?"

"Yes, I'm just passing the time till tonight," she said with a sigh. "I'll be dancing. You should come to the show."

"I think I can make it to the show," said Nigel.

She did a twirl on one foot. Jenneke glanced from her to Adrianna, and back to Eledi.

Eledi said, "Avernites have always needed some cheering, now more than ever. I guess being thrown down here gave me my calling."

"What did you do on the surface?" said Adrianna, almost timidly.

"I was one of the last people thrown into Avernum. They didn't want me to dance up there. Too ... uh ... stirring, they said. I wouldn't give it up, so they threw me down here, where people really need some beauty in their lives," said Eledi, and she smiled and blushed. "It's not much, I know, but it means a lot to me."

"We don't meet that many dancers in Avernum," said Jenneke.

"I am not surprised. When I was thrown into Avernum, my soul was heavy. I could not dance at all. I could not start again until ..." said Eledi, and she paused.

"Until what?" said Nigel.

Her movements became momentarily clumsy, and she looked upset. "I did not come down here alone. We ... we tried to survive. But I ... I am alone now. I... I ... I will spend my time dancing. It is the only way I can express my ..." said Eledi, and she stopped, a tear running down her face.

Nigel stood up and put an arm around Eledi's shoulders, and said, "Yeah, it all sucks. Wanna let me buy you a drink?"

Jenneke laughed, and said, "All right, while Nigel cheers up the entertainment, rest of us can start getting the shit over to the shops."

The good steel armor and weapons they had brought over—not everything they'd stripped from the dead, but a fair amount—did fetch a decent price, and Jenneke took Adrianna and Michael into Walner's shop, and they purchased an ointment for her, and then Michael and Walner got into a discussion about some esoteric points of potion brewing, and Jenneke took Adrianna by the elbow and led her out of the shop, and into the rear entrance of Alice's.

From the hallway, they could hear the sound of a fair amount of revelry, as soldiers getting off duty had joined Nigel, Thissa, and Feodoric in getting Eledi to perform.

"We'll settle you here," said Jenneke, compelling Adrianna to enter one of the rooms he'd gotten. The door closed, the two of them alone in the room, muffling the sound of the others in the tap room. "You'd best stay close, or they'll know you for Empire."

Adrianna shivered, remembering the cruel look in the eyes of the fort's commander, and she said, "I did want to thank you for what you said ..."

"You can do a lot better than that," said Jenneke, "can't you?" He edged closer to Adrianna, pressing her against the stone wall, and started to give her a kiss, and with one hand fondling her breast through the gown she wore.

Adrianna twisted away from the kiss, and whispered, "Please, no."

"C'mon now," said Jenneke, pulling pins loose to make her hair cascade down her back. "Oh, gods, you're pretty ..."

Adrianna wrenched away, but tripped, and Jenneke caught her, as they went sprawling onto the bed, his weight pinning her into place. Need pounded in his head, as he started fumbling to remove garments that were in the way.

Wide gray eyes showed her fear, as Adrianna said, "Please, not in hate."

_How could she think I hate her? Only because I've been treating her like I do, _thought Jenneke remorsefully, drawing back as though she had slapped him. "I'm sorry, Dree," he said, and he stood, readjusting the waist of his trousers, and then offered her a hand so she could stand.

"You remember my name?" said Adrianna, sitting up on the bed, adjusting her skirts, hair still reaching near her knees, as she stood without taking his hand.

"Yeah," said Jenneke, feeling the heat in his face. "I'm sorry, Dree. I've been an ass. I ... Forgive me, please?"

"I ..." began Adrianna, and she burst into tears.

"Dree," said Jenneke, gingerly pulling her into his arms, "I ... I'm sorry. I've been ... Dree, I've been falling for you almost since we first met, and I've been trying to fight it, but I ... I'm sorry. I've treated you like shit, and I'm sorry."

"I was your prisoner," said Adrianna quietly. "I didn't expect anything different."

"I was wrong," said Jenneke. "Gods, Dree, after Cotra, I ... I should've ... You couldn't go back to them now, could you?"

"Only if I had a wish to be hung for a traitor," said Adrianna.

"Can't have that," said Jenneke, wiping her tears away. "Gods, Dree, I ... You're one of us. I'd fight to keep you safe, just as much as any of the rest of my platoon. I ... You're one of us, and I should be horsewhipped for treating you the way I done. Dree, I'm sorry."

"Why is Cotra so important to you?" asked Adrianna.

Jenneke winced, a lump in his throat forming as he remembered all the dead there, neighbors and friends he would never see again, and he choked out, "Before the war, it was home."

"Oh, gods, I'm sorry," said Adrianna, her eyes wide.

"Wasn't your fault," said Jenneke. "I'm sorry, Dree. It wasn't your fault ... just the fucking war, and ... I guess I ... I took it out on you, and I was so wrong."

"Jenneke, I ... I understand," said Adrianna.

"You forgive me?" said Jenneke.

"Yes," said Adrianna.

Jenneke kissed her, trying to keep the reins on his impulse to just toss her onto the bed and have at her. Then, reluctantly, he pulled back, and said, "So, how'd you get mixed up in this war?"

"I always had dreamed of studying magic," said Adrianna. "It's not really going as well as they say ... there's a lot ... they don't come home at all, or they come home dead. They even promised accelerated learning for mages who'd do a tour of duty down here. And it seemed the right thing to do then. I mean, all we heard after the Emperor was killed in his own palace was that the wor ... uh, I ..."

"Avernites," said Jenneke, his hand on her ass, pulling her close. "That's what we call ourselves."

"That Avernites would come up and kill everyone in their beds," said Adrianna. "And the only way we'd be safe would be if ... Jenneke, they mean to kill everyone down here."

"I figured that out," said Jenneke, with a weary smile. "At the moment, I don't give a damn. I just want to fuck you all night long, forget about the war ... We probably can't win. No one has ever beat the Empire. They'll break the blockade at the Great Cave eventually. I guess our only hope is if we can win alliance with the vahnatai."

"The who?" said Adrianna, hoping he'd forget about wanting her.

"The vahnatai," said Jenneke. "They're the ones who made those barriers that carved up Avernum. Seems Empire stole some really precious ... I don't understand it, exactly, they have these crystals that are like gods, but they're just ancestors. Or maybe they become gods. I don't know. All I know is that Empire's got three of them, and if we can get them back to the vahnatai, they'll help us in the war. And maybe, that will be enough."

"I haven't heard anything about htem," said Adrianna. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," said Jenneke. "We have a few leads. So, what made you decide to join the fight for Avernum?"

"Almost as soon as I got down here," said Adrianna. "I saw ... they lied to everyone. Avernum's not full of assassins who want to kill everyone ... Maybe they were even right to hate the Emperor, and it was just him, not everyone that they were after. It's nothing but ... It's just slaughter, and it's wrong. I ... I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back up, and I didn't know where I could go ... so I just ... stayed, and tried to do as little as I could. Then I got posted to the Cotra district. We had to go through the city, gathering up bodies to burn them, and ... This one house, or what was left of it. There was a shelf standing, and these little birds carved out of ... I guess it's wood."

"Cavewood," said Jenneke, and his voice turned urgent, "Where are they?"

"I guess you'll have me killed for a looter," said Adrianna. "I took them with me."

"Do you still have them?" said Jenneke, his hands on her upper arms, squeezing without seeming to be aware of it.

Tears rolled out of her eyes, "you're hurting me," she said, remembering the times he'd slammed her into walls. "They're ... at the fort ..."

"Oh gods, I'm sorry," said Jenneke, taking a few steps away. "Dree, I ... You kept them?"

"They were beautiful," said Adrianna. "I ... I didn't want to burn them. So I hid them in my dart case. I'm sorry."

"No," said Jenneke. "Dree, let's go for a walk."

"I don't understand," said Adrianna. "I thought ..."

"Soldier like me walking about with a pretty lady like you?" said Jenneke. "No one will look more than once."

"But I thought ..."

"Dree, I want to show you something," said Jenneke.

"I need to fix my hair," said Adrianna.

"Leave it down," said Jenneke. "It's pretty like that."

"Not very practical," said Adrianna. "And ... what would people think ..."

"Don't worry about that," said Jenneke. "Folk got enough worries, not time to be nosing into others' business." He put an arm around her waist and steered her out of the room, and through the same rear entrance they had used after leaving Walner's.

They had only walked a quarter of the length of the wall when they came to a cavewood tree within the walls of Fort Duvno, and Jenneke snapped off a piece, and drew his knife, sitting with his back against the tree.

Adrianna sat, and watched for a moment as he began whittling the cavewood, then gasped, "Gods, it was your house."

Jenneke didn't look up from the butterfly taking shape in his hands, and said, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry," said Adrianna.

Jenneke set the knife and butterfly aside, and pulled Adrianna close, and kissed her. "Dree," he whispered, "tomorrow, we'll start back down for that fort, get you proper equipment and ... I'd like it if you kept the birds." He stood, and offered her a hand up, and said, "So, that's what I wanted to show you."

"Thank you," said Adrianna, and she made no objection this time as his arm slipped around her waist, the knife stowed back in its sheath, and the incomplete butterfly in her hands.

They returned to the small room, and Jenneke stepped in with her again, and Adrianna said, "Jenneke, why were you sent down here?"

Jenneke flinched, and said, "Dree, that's one question no one ever asks down here. Probably a good thing, since you'll not have to face it. But .... Hell, I guess ... I worked wood up there. A bit too realistic. So the mayor thought I was mocking him because he didn't look all noble and heroic, but exactly the way he really did look. So, they pitched me down here."

"That's ... awful," said Adrianna.

"Yeah, well, it's like that for most people," said Jenneke. "Stupid shit, someone in power got mad at you, or you had something they wanted ... Sometimes just bad luck being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It's so ... I feel like I've been lied to my whole life," said Adrianna.

"I know," said Jenneke. "I heard the same shit before I got myself into trouble. Then come down here, and find out the way it really is down here." He stepped closer, pulling her into a tight embrace again. "Now, let's go get some shut eye and all."

"I thought you ..." said Adrianna.

"You rather someone else watch over you at night?" said Jenneke.

"I don't really need ..."

"A little Avernum in ya?" said Jenneke, as the thump of her heart against his chest told him she knew exactly what he meant.

"I don't know what you mean," said Adrianna.

"The hell you don't," said Jenneke, giving her another kiss as he started untying and loosening laces, her outer dress falling to the floor in a heap while she remained dressed in the semi-sheer chemise. "Gotta put that ointment on ya, anyhow."

"I can manage," said Adrianna, nervously.

"Yeah, but this way will be more fun," said Jenneke, as her outer gown slid to the floor, leaving her in just the semi-sheer undergown. "Oh, fuck ... oh, gods, Dree ... You're ..." Inarticulate, Jenneke kissed her again, and then lifted the undergown over her head, leaving her wearing nothing but a pair of sandals as he lifted her into the bed.

Jenneke stepped back, reaching into the pack to remove the box of ointment, and tossing his own shirt to the floor before returning to straddle her, working ointment into the skin damaged by the flamestrike, leaving behind very new-looking pink skin.

"Gods, that works fast," said Jenneke. "How's it feel?"

"It's ... I don't think I'd care to have that applied often," said Adrianna. "I ... like spiders are crawling underneath my skin."

"I know what you mean," said Jenneke, pausing as he worked down to her breasts, lingering there. "Gods, Dree... You're so pretty."

"Jenneke, I ..."

Jenneke slid down a little further, sitting on her thighs, and got more ointment on his fingers as he continued to work. "Dree, I ..." said Jenneke, his hands playing across her belly, and then down her thighs and up the inner thigh. "Oh, gods, woman ..."

"Jenneke, I ... I ... I've never ..." said Adrianna, sounding half-panicked.

"It'll be all right," said Jenneke, drawing back long enough to loosen his trousers, "Dree, I want you," he said, his hands running over her body, returning to the places which made her draw in her breath with a gasp, "I've never wanted anyone like ... Oh, Dree, just ..." He had found her body was ready, whether her mind had caught up yet or not. "Might hurt for a moment," he said, filling her, pushing past the obstruction into untouched territory.

The pain made Adrianna burst into tears beneath Jenneke, and he felt a twinge of guilt, and he kissed her, fumbling to wipe away tears, and he said, "Dree, you ok?"

Adrianna nodded, and then as Jenneke changed angles, she gasped.

"That's it," said Jenneke, but try as he might, he was unable to avert the point of no return, leaving Adrianna short of the goal. Undeterred, Jenneke muttered, "Sorry, Dree ... let me ..." and he reached to caress until he'd brought her to a climax, pleased as he knew she could not have feigned the response.

"Dree," said Jenneke, "I love you."

"Why did you ..." said Adrianna, trying to regain a steady breathing rate. "After ..."

"It's supposed to be at least as good for you as it is for me," said Jenneke. "Only a louse wouldn't've taken care of his woman. And I'm done with being a louse to you."

"Your ... and how many others?" said Adrianna, looking on the verge of tears.

"Don't matter now, Dree," said Jenneke. "Ain't gonna be anyone else now. Dree, I don't know I'll live to see the end of the war, maybe neither of us ... But ... Dree, I'll take care of ya as long as I'm still alive, best I can in the middle of a war."

"And what will the others in your platoon think?" said Adrianna. "I don't think Nigel likes me at all."

"Don't you worry about them," said Jenneke. "My job to deal with them."

"I hadn't noticed," said Adrianna.

"Dree, I'm sorry," said Jenneke. "I shouldn't have let them treat you like that, either. It won't happen any more. Promise. Gods, you've made me want you since we first met."

"I don't believe that," said Adrianna. "I was sure you hated me."

"I tried to," said Jenneke. "I tried to think that you were just another Empire soldier—I've killed a lot of them. But you're a brave woman, Dree, and I ... I really admire that."

"I was scared to death!" said Adrianna.

"Maybe—I wouldn't blame you," said Jenneke, "you were outnumbered, but ... gods, woman ... you were alone, five of us, and you didn't beg or cry, stare me straight in the eye ... a little back talk ... You're braver than you think you are, then."

"What will happen now?" said Adrianna. "At some point, someone would notice I'm not really part of your army?"

"They won't care," said Jenneke. "You're coming along and helping. War effort needs people like you. Dree—what made you ... when we were in Cotra, what made you throw that spell at someone from Empire?"

"Saundra," said Adrianna. "I suppose ... I didn't know how else to ... so you'd believe me. I ... when I first got down to these caves, everything was ... not like I was told it would be. Battles—they were nothing more than massacres, killing people who hadn't done anything but survive down here. And I knew I couldn't take part in that ... I didn't know what to do, but I ... When you came into the fort, I decided to hide, I thought if you didn't win, they wouldn't've noticed, and I could say I was defending the payroll. But ... I couldn't try and kill you."

"You probably could've ..." said Jenneke. "I was pretty wiped after that battle." He pulled her close and said, "Not that it matters now."

"No," said Adrianna. "What are we going to do next?"

"Well, I guess first thing, we gotta get you some equipment. I guess down to the fort and get your shit that we left down there," said Jenneke. "Then see if we can find them sliths ... we got a few missions people been asking us to do, besides the big ones."

"Big ones?" said Adrianna.

"Yeah, you probably never heard nothing about it, but Empire took some Crystal Souls from these people called vahnatai. They look pretty freaky, and no one heard of them before, but ... anyway, we're supposed to find and return them. And then we heard that Empire's building some big ass teleporter, and we're to look into getting rid of it," said Jenneke.

"I know about the teleporter," said Adrianna. "Not much, just that it's somewhere west. I know that's not much help."

"Not really," said Jenneke, "but don't worry. There's other stuff we gotta do before we're ready to go there anyhow. So ... listen, you want to get married? I know ...can't take time off the fighting, but ... look, if I get killed and you live, it'd leave you a place in Avernum."

"Why are you so sure you'd get killed?" said Adrianna.

"Well, Empire's apparently put a hit out on me," said Jenneke, and he reached over to his pack, rummaged around, and pulled out the Empire death order that had been retrieved from a dead mage shortly after they left the Tower of Magi. "See?"

Adrianna looked at the document, and her eyes widened, and she said, "What happened?"

"We killed them all," said Jenneke. "Pretty obvious what they were meaning to do ... I'm not going to make it easy, but ... I'd be thrilled to death, getting old with you. I just don't expect I'll get to. So, what ya think, Dree? It's best I can offer you, getting married and taking you to the fighting with me."

"And what would you do after the war?" said Adrianna.

"Fuck you twice a day," said Jenneke, laughing as she blushed again, "I dunno—figure I'll rebuild in Cotra, or else move somewhere else. I don't know what Avernum's gonna be like when the war's over if we're alive to see that. Rebuild somewhere, probably."

"I'd like that," said Adrianna.

"So, first, we'll get married, then get down there and get your shit, and then look for the sliths Johnson was talking about," said Jenneke. "How's that for a plan?"

"It sounds like a good plan," said Adrianna. "Who will do the ceremony?"

"I'll ask Brother Michael," said Jenneke. "Priest in the fort's probably too busy, what with the war on, and all the folk from Cotra here."

"Are you going to go looking amongst them for people you know?" said Adrianna.

"I don't think so," said Jenneke. "I'm afraid of how many people I know won't be there."

The first candlemark of morning came, and after washing up, Jenneke and Adrianna joined the rest of the platoon for breakfast. Eledi was nowhere to be seen, and Nigel's face reflected a considerable lack of sleep.

"So, Alice," said Jenneke as they got settled at a table, "what you got today?"

"Meals, two gold each," she said, "gossip's free. Rooms satisfactory last night?"

"Yeah, just fine," said Jenneke. "OK, meals all around, and you got any juicy gossip to share?"

She leaned in close as she delivered drinks, and said, "Archer in town, name's Gourdon. Asking around about passes or some such. He doesn't want people to know about it, but he was rude to me. So, now you know. Oh well ..." She gave them a mischievous grin, and brought the food.

"Thanks," said Jenneke. "Probably be good to see him before we leave, no telling if he's still around."

After they finished with their breakfast and settled up for the rooms, they left Alice's and met a rather heavy-set man with a longbow slung over his shoulder and a full quiver of arrows at his side. He looked the group over nervously as they approached.

"Bet that's Gourdon," Jenneke whispered, arm around Adrianna's waist as they walked.

Moving over, Jenneke said, "Good morn to you."

"I'm Gourdon," replied the man. "How fares ye?"

"Got a job here in town?" said Jenneke.

"Just killing time," he said, looking about, rather uninclined to say anything else.

"Heard tell you were asking around about passes," said Jenneke.

At first he looked rather upset, then he said, "Ach! I heard about you! You're the ones who went to the vahnatai, except her ..."

"She's fine," said Jenneke. "Wasn't on the right side of the barrier at the time. It's safe to talk."

"All right," said Gourdon, and he stepped off to a narrow, secluded spot in the corner of some buildings. "You see, I've been going from town to town, looking for certain scrolls from the surface."

"What kind of surface scrolls?" said Nigel.

He pulled out a vellum scroll edged in red ink. "This here's a red pass. Troops down here need passes to get into Empire lands. I'm looking for a blue and a gray pass. That's why I'm heading down to Mertis," he said. "My goal, ya see, is to look into some rumors."

"What rumors?" said Jenneke. "What's Mertis to do with it?"

Looking very worried, Gourdon said, "I hear from prisoners, the Empire's buildin' this portal, from up there to down here, so they can teleport down a whole army. They'd wipe us out if they could do that! I'm going to look into it. I'm not the best spy, but I know these caves as well as anyone. Gray pass is the most important one, and I heard that there's a prisoners in Mertis who knows where one is. If I can get one, I can start looking into them rumors."

"Good luck to you," said Jenneke. "We got our own job to be getting on to."

"You take care," said Gourdon.

Taking his leave of the archer, Jenneke led his group out of Fort Duvno, and once well clear of the fort, started to set a course that was more in line with where they'd left the boat.

"Err, Sarge," said Nigel, "I thought we were going west?"

"Yeah, we need to go back to that fort," said Jenneke. "The one you stumbled on? Need to go get some shit for Dree here."

"Who?" said Nigel, sounding confused, and then he looked at Adrianna. "You're going to let her stay with us?"

"It's the safest," said Jenneke. "And Brother Michael, would you be able to do the honors? We've decided to get married before we get ourselves killed."

"This is rather sudden," said Michael.

"Yeah, well you talked to Walner about which way to hold some flower when you're chopping for potions for better effect," said Jenneke, "we was talking about other stuff, and ... Look, after Cotra, she can't go back to Empire ... they'd hang her for what she done there. She wants to fight with us, even though we're probably all going to be dead before it's over. She's one of us, and I was wrong not to acknowledge that awhile back."

"What the fuck happened last night?" said Nigel.

"None of your goddamn business, Nigel," said Jenneke. "Look, we still left a lot of crap down in the fort, because we can only carry so much ... we'll get what she needs there before we go looking for those sliths that Johnson was talking about."

"The darklingsss?" said Thissa.

"Yeah," said Jenneke. "Now, seems no one really knows where they are. You got any ideas where we'll find them?"

"No," said Thissa. "Although I may be able to sssee tracksss for what they are when we find them."

"That'll help," said Jenneke.

The trip back to the fort was uneventful, and they pulled into the concealed docks, the smell of the pyres still in the air.

"We're not staying here, are we?" said Nigel, wrinkling his nose.

"No, I guess not," said Jenneke. "Thought it'd smell better by now. OK, Dree, let's get some stuff for you. Already got the food and the like."

"I'll be quick," said Adrianna, her face pale, but expression set. She climbed out of the boat and took a candle, heading down to the store of weapons, where she took a good steel shortsword, and belted that on. Then she went in the other direction, and went into the room that had been given over to the mages, taking a bedroll, a backpack, stashing spare clothing, rags, the box of cavewood carvings, another box of darts, and with a dagger carefully cutting away the crown symbol of Empire from the fine leather tunic before she put that on.

With these belongings, she came back to the boat where the others waited, and Jenneke gave her a hand back into the boat.

"We'll go over to that island there," said Jenneke. "Should be pretty safe."

Rowing to another small island, they made a careful examination to ensure that just because it looked unoccupied, it actually **was** unoccupied, having learned that lesson from the other island.

"I'll submit the record next time we're in civilization," said Michael. "For now, though, just let me get things sorted ..."

After a few minutes, Michael said, "All right—Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, you'll be over there. Adrianna, here. Jenneke, here. Right hands together please." After everyone had moved, Michael took a silk cord that he'd extracted from his pack, and loosely tied the hands together, and led them through vows, pronouncing them married less than five minutes later.

"Enjoy a brief respite from the war," said Michael, gesturing to one nook which was somewhat private. "Then we can get back to trying to kill and not be killed."

"You don't mean we gotta wait and listen to them," said Nigel.

"They aren't truly married until they have consummated it," said Michael.

Adrianna's face turned bright red, and Jenneke said, "Could be worse, Dree. They could have to watch and kibbutz." With that, he led her to the nook, unrolling his bedroll.

"I don't know how I'll be able to face any of them," said Adrianna.

"It's ok, Dree," said Jenneke. "Sorry, this is just going to be quick ... After this, it'll just be between us, and I'll take my time."

He helped her into the bedroll, pushing her skirts about her waist in the process, took a moment to get his trousers undone, and kissed her, and for a moment, the war—even the presence of the rest of his platoon on the other side of the rocks—fell away from his mind, leaving only Adrianna, not moving beneath him, but his motion became faster, rougher without intending it so, until he growled her name, and only then did he realize that she was crying softly.

"Dree," he said, still sheathed in her, "what's wrong?"

"Just ... I wish ... I wish it was just between us," said Adrianna.

"After this, it will be," said Jenneke. "Dree, I'm glad you're my wife. I'm sorry ... this is ... It's awkward, but ... we're married now. And this worm really likes you, Empire."

There was another sob, and she said, "Will you hold it against me always?"

"I wouldn't mind ..." said Jenneke, and then he realized that he'd upset her. "Dree, I'm sorry. Lousy joke."

Adrianna's eyes widened in realization of Jenneke's true intent with the words, and she blushed.

"Hey, sarge, are we ready to get back to the war?" said Nigel from beyond the rocks.

"Shut up, Nigel," said Jenneke. "Damn, Dree. I guess ..."

"It's time to go back to the mainland?" said Adrianna.

"Yeah," said Jenneke, standing up and getting his clothes back together and starting to put on armor.

Adrianna stood, her skirts falling back into place easily, and she re-braided her hair, and then got her own armor and sword ready.

"Damn, woman," said Jenneke, embracing her again. "I love you. Don't you dare get yourself killed."

"You better not get yourself killed either," said Adrianna.

"Deal," said Jenneke, and with his bedroll re-rolled, he took Adrianna's hand, and they returned to where the others were waiting.

"So, what's it like to fuck the Empire?" said Nigel.

Jenneke dropped Adrianna's hand and his bedroll, grabbed Nigel by the throat, and said, "Don't you ever fucking say a thing like that again ... She's one of us ... understand ..."

"I'm ... ack ... sorry ... Sarge ..." gasped Nigel, trying to peel Jenneke's hands away, "fuck ... don't ..."

"Jenneke, let him go," said Michael.

"Right," said Jenneke, letting go of Nigel, "sorry."

"Fuck, sarge," said Nigel, dropping to his knees to get his breath. "I'm sorry ... Um... Adrianna, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, Nigel," said Jenneke. "Just ... Dree's just as much one of us ... She decided to join up with us, even when it doesn't look all that good ... Give me a hard time if you gotta, but don't drag her down."

"Understood, sarge," said Nigel. "I'm sorry. Just ... I ain't used to ... Fuck, let's just go kill them darklings ... A good fight will make it all better."

"Yeah," said Jenneke, giving Nigel a hand back to his feet. "I'm sorry ... It's just ..."

"You're not wanting anyone saying shit about your wife," said Nigel. "I understand. Sorry. It won't happen again."

"And you guys?" said Jenneke, looking to Feodoric and Thissa, who'd been fairly quiet throughout.

"Don't bother me none," said Feodoric. "Maybe you could teach me that bit with the ice?"

"I think so," said Adrianna. "I've not tried teaching before, but ..."

Thissa said, "Humansss do asss humansss do, it doesss not matter to me. Empire would sssee usss all dead, and sssame with her. Isss enough to begin."

"Then, let's go," said Jenneke, leading the way back to the boat.

As they trekked across the cave floor, they came to a sign which had apparently very recently been staked into place: "Exiles—SURRENDER and SURVIVE. FIGHT and DOOM awaits you. -Garzahd, Regent"

"Fuck you," said Jenneke, taking his axe and chopping the sign down. "I'll surrender about the time they pry my sword from my dead hand."

A group of soldiers had been moving away from the location, and seeing this action, they turned and started moving quickly toward the platoon.

"This will be easy," said Jenneke. "They only outnumber us two to one."

After the fight was over, they searched the dead, finding no particular death orders.

"Third Cavern Corps," said Adrianna, emotionless about the former comrades-in-arms. "What do you do with the dead?"

"Burn 'em," said Jenneke.

Once the grisly task was finished, they continued searching, until they found some totem poles in the middle of the caves.

"Interesssting," said Thissa. "We should ssstart sssearch pattern here. They are clossse."

"Does that mean anything?" said Jenneke, squinting at the pictograms.

"Darklingssss ussse a different dialect," said Thissa. "I cannot tell what it saysss."

"Pity," said Jenneke. "Probably one that says that their lair is twenty paces north or something."

As they searched, a bit of fake cave floor collapsed beneath them, dumping them in an unceremonious pile at the bottom of a pit.

"Fuck, that hurt," said Jenneke. "Dree, you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"And the rest of you guys?"

"Yeah, chopped liver is just fine," said Nigel, and he chuckled. "Fuck, we're not going to be able to climb out that way."

"No," said Jenneke, "but they gotta have another way out .. right Thissa?"

"Yesss," replied Thissa. "Maybe even without ssswimming."

"What about light?" said Adrianna.

"Here," said Jenneke, handing her a torch. "You hold it, and I'll get it lit up for you."

In the smoky light of the torch, they could see several slith-style statues in a corridor ahead, and so they continued on, fighting through a swampy poisonous-snake filled corner, fire lizards, and several sliths.

"That's too easy," said Jenneke. "They wouldn't send us on a mission ..."

"Here," said Thissa. "Goes down, but there would be more this way."

"All right," said Jenneke. "Downward and onward, or something like that ..."

The lower area was filled with alcoves from which sliths attacked the platoon, while the platoon defended themselves, cleaned out an alcove and moved forward. At long last, the hissing of the darkling sliths was silent, and they built a large bonfire and piled bodies atop it while they rested from the efforts and Michael brewed more potions to share all around with the others to cure all that ailed them.

Finally, fortified for a journey across dangerous cave plains, they made their way back toward Fort Duvno, fighting another group of hostile sliths who had evidently not been home when they took out the hidden base.

They passed greetings with the guards at the fort gate. By this time, the new skin had faded from the bright pink to a pale white no different from that of the other Avernites, and so Adrianna did not draw comment as they returned.

Thissa said, "If you do not mind, I will go to Alice's and secure the rooms."

"Understood," said Jenneke, who would rather have found another way to report to Captain Johnson himself.

Returning to Captain Johnson's office, Jenneke said, "Sir, we took care of the slith issue for you."

Captain Johnson grinned viciously, and Adrianna shuddered. "Well done, that'll show those worms to oppose us," said Captain Johnson. He called out to a private, who returned with a bag of gold, and handed that to Jenneke.

"There's your bounty, and on top of that, I'll even send word to the Castle saying what you did. They'll like that," said Captain Johnson.

"Thank you, sir," said Jenneke.

"Very good, then," said Captain Johnson. "I don't have any more work for you. Ask around the other forts. Lots of killing needs doing these days. Dismissed."

They left the office, and as soon as they were outside, Jenneke exhaled loudly. "Let's get to Alice's," he said.

Thissa was sitting at a table with mushroom wine as they came in.

"How did it go?" said Thissa.

"About like you'd expect," said Jenneke.

Adrianna said, "He'd probably have apoplexy if I'd said what I thought."

"Best you don't, then," said Jenneke. "Not till we've gone on our way."

"So, where are we going next?" said Feodoric.

"I figure we should go up to Formello," said Jenneke. "See how things are going ..."

"We could try to find Solberg," said Feodoric.

"I don't think so," said Jenneke. "Sounds like we shouldn't draw attention to him. Then, after we have been to Formello, let's go back down to Mertis ... See if we can't find a way into that prisoner that Gourdon was talking about."

The trip to Formello had been uneventful, and they learned that the cash jobs had dried up now that the barriers were down, and no one seemed to have yet learned that they were the ones responsible for bringing down the barriers.

As they traveled south, Jenneke pointed out a crumbling fort to Adrianna. "That's Fort Avernum," he said. "All of us came through there once."

"They don't use it any more?" said Adrianna.

"Well, Empire quit sending people down, and that's the only reason they put the fort there ... keep people safe when the portal dumped them in," said Feodoric.

"There's a lot of people there," said Adrianna.

"Probably refugees," said Nigel. "Anybody gets out alive is going to need a place to go. Fort Duvno didn't have them all."

"Sure as hell hope not," said Jenneke. "Let's go ... we can stop at Silvar on the way down to Mertis."

No more had they gone a few more hundred feet, but they met on the road a band of soldiers and citizen volunteers patrolling the road, with patched leather armor and stone weapons.

"Listen," said Jenneke. "We know where there's some better stuff ... we beat down an Empire fort, and have been hauling stuff in to get it into our fellow Avernites' hands. We're going to go west and get a load. Stay near the river, and we'll give it to you ... much as we can carry."

"That'd be wonderful," said the one person who appeared to be a trained soldier.

They moved on, stopping in Silvar. Entering from this side, though, they noticed a corner filled with hastily built stone buildings, already crumbling, despite the fact that they were of recent construction. The slum was filled with piles of garbage, and thin worried people.

"Wonder why they aren't trying to help them more," said Jenneke, and he walked over to the town offices.

The commander of Silvar sat at a desk, of early middle age, he was also wearing the mayor's sash. "Good day. I'm Captain Arlen, Commander and Acting Mayor of Silvar."

"What's keeping you so busy, sir?" said Jenneke.

"Well I've been dealing non-stop with the refugees from the destruction of Cotra. Dealing with it every minute of every day, and so have all my men," replied Captain Arlen. "We don't have a person to spare for all our other problems."

"Ahh, I see," said Nigel. "The poor refugees."

"When Cotra was destroyed, they had to leave in an instant. Hardly any time to gather their possessions. We've erected a shantytown for them to the southeast. Try not to disturb them. They have enough problems as it is," said Captain Arlen.

"Any problems bothering you here?" said Jenneke.

"Plenty. We think some brigands are harassing the refugees. And what's more, the Castle has a mission it wants me to find someone to do," replied Captain Arlen, and he thought for a minute before adding, "Wait! You're adventurers! If you want a mission, let me know. If you succeed, I can help you."

"We'll take any missions you can offer," said Jenneke.

"We've been working on a peace treaty with the nephilim tribes, uniting against Empire," said Captain Arlen. "We're close to success, but first they want help from us. They want us to free a bunch of nephilim slaves from a band of nepharim."

"The nephilim enslaving each other?" said Feodoric.

"Yeah, you heard right. One band of kitties enslaving another. And we're supposed to risk life and limb freeing them. But hey, if it works, the kitties would make good allies!" said Captain Arlen. "Anyway, there's a nephil called Awrrm or something like that in town. Ask him about the mission. He'll tell you what you need to know."

"The nephilim would help against the Empire?" said Jenneke, incredulously.

"The nephilim hate the Empire more than we do, if you can believe it. On the surface, the Empire has been slaughtering them," said Captain Arlen as Adrianna looked slightly ill. "Either that or sending them all down here. They won't be content until every nephil is dead. And believe me, the nephilim take it very personally."

"I can imagine," said Jenneke. "Thank you for talking with us, sir."

Leaving the office, Jenneke said, "Look, if bandits are bugging my folk, we gotta help them."

"Understood, sarge," said Nigel.

Moving into the slums, they met a very dirty man in leather armor who did not become panicked like many of the others, merely keeping his hand near his sword.

"Hey, Asp," said Jenneke. "It's me, Jenneke."

"Yeah, I know you," said Asp. "Why I ain't throwing you outta here."

"Sorry about what happened to Cotra," said Adrianna.

"Yeah, well I guess that's more reason to hate the Empire. But then again, these days I have enough to worry about with all the brigands around town," said Asp. "I was there when the whole mess happened. They hit us by sea. Crack troops and mages ... bunch of spell-casting monsters. Just blasted everything with spells Everything. Hear it's just a ruin now."

"It is," said Jenneke, "we've been there. Listen, we heard about the brigands. We can get rid of them, but it'd help to get a little lead on the situation."

"Thieves are all right, sometimes," said Asp, giving Nigel a nod. "But there's a group that's picking on the refugees, takin' what little they got! Total scum. They got a lair near here, somewhere in town. I'm trying to figger out what to do about 'em."

"Where abouts?" said Jenneke.

"I hear that they have a hidden lair in the slums in the corner of town. At least, that's the direction of the rumors. Don't get me wrong, I've done my share of thieving," said Asp, giving them a gap-toothed grin. "But to treat refugees like that in wartime? Disgusting."

"Thanks, man," said Jenneke. "We'll poke around, see if we can't turn 'em."

They made their way through the slums, but no one seemed willing to talk to them, until they reached another small hovel, in which a small, lethal-looking woman in black leather watched them carefully, knives strapped to her chest and legs, one in each hand.

"Elspeth! Goddamn it's good to see you," said Jenneke. "What are you doing back here?"

"Keeping an eye out for the brigands," she said, spitting, "and keeping an eye on the refugees."

"Where's Nance?" said Jenneke.

"She is ... is ... leave me be," said Elspeth, her cold exterior cracking.

"Shit, Elspeth, I'm sorry," said Jenneke. "Look, we're traveling all over. We can look for her."

"I do not know if she is still safe, and it worries me terribly. I can't search for her though," said Elspeth. "Refugees fled all directions, and she could be anywhere. Better I stay here, get someone to find her for me."

"We'll see what we can do," said Jenneke, and with that, he left.

"You know, there used to be a hidden way into Silvar," said Feodoric. "Let's check it out."

"Sure," said Jenneke. "Where abouts?"

"Follow me," said Feodoric, and he led them out of the city, and said, "I don't remember exactly where right about ... yeah ..." With that, he had found the way into the brigand lair.

The thieves within, who'd been enriching themselves at the expense of the Cotran refugees, saw the adventurers enter, and attacked. However, for the platoon which had defeated an entire garrison of Empire troops, these bandits were no match. The brigands had preyed on those who weren't strong enough to fight back, but showed their yellow side when Jenneke's platoon entered the lair they'd created.

"Well, look it," said Nigel, opening a box. "Help me lift this, sarge. We can take it back in there, let people find anything what's theirs."

"First, throw the stuff these guys had on them in there," said Jenneke. "Might not belong to any of them, but they can sell it, get some back ..."

"We'll look in the other room," said Feodoric, and Michael and Thissa followed.

Adrianna took a small bag out and dropped it into the box that they were taking back.

"What's in there?" said Jenneke, pulling her close.

"Some coin," said Adrianna. "My last pay."

Jenneke gave her a kiss, and said, "Thanks, Dree."

"It seems fair," said Adrianna.

"Yeah," said Nigel, "I can see that."

"OK, let's take this to Asp," said Jenneke. "He'll get it sorted."

They made their way back into the slums, and to the hovel where Asp was living.

"Look we took care of those bandits," said Jenneke. "Found this chest, looks like some of the stuff they took. Plus, we threw in what we found on them. You see to it that it gets around to who should have it."

"I'll do that," said Asp. "Nice to see someone in Avernum gives a damn."

"Of course I do," said Jenneke. "I'm Cotran, too."

"Thanks," said Asp.

They left the slums, still wishing there was more they could do to improve the situation ... but short of singlehandedly winning the war, there was little more they could do.

"Let's get a drink," said Jenneke, "and look for a kitty in the bar."

Entering the bar, there were several off-duty soldiers drinking, and in one corner, there was a nephil, daintily drinking from a cup of milk.

"Bet that's our kitty," said Jenneke, "c'mon."

As they sat down at the long table with the nephilim, he said, "Rrrrr. I am Awrmm."

"I was told that you could help us to free some nephilim slaves?" said Jenneke. "And then you'll really help in the war?"

"Empire hate nephil. Kill us. Empire hate you. Kill you. We have common things, yes? Mrrrr," said Awrmm. "Mrrrrow! At last ones to help us! My peoples are held by angry mule nepharim in cave far to the north and a little east. If you were freeing them, they could revolt and help you! Mrrr. Nepharim not all bad, but these should die."

"What are mule nepharim?" said Adrianna.

"Nepharim like what you humans call mules, bigger than us, and sterile. These mules hate us and enslave us. Mrrrr. But kill their chief, and may inspire nephilim to revolt, so you can free prisoners. To be tried, one hope," said Awrmm. "Rrr. To enslave us is evil bad. They must be punished."

"Yeah, well, is there anything else you can tell us about the nepharim lair?" said Jenneke.

"Go north to Fort Duvno. Go east from there to cave wall. Follow wall north, and you find tunnel to bad nepharim lair," said Awrmm.

"OK," said Jenneke, "we'll see what we can do." With that, he moved to another table, gesturing for the others of his platoon to follow, his hand on one of Adrianna's thighs below the table.

"OK, so we can go down to Mertis, it's closer, and deal with things there, or we can go up and take care of this problem," said Jenneke. "Takes us back up out of our way. But I guess we should do it sometime anyhow."

"The more allies we get, the better off we are," said Feodoric. "Need something to hold Empire off before they overrun us."

"And they are good archers," said Jenneke. "I'd pit the kitties against the Empire ..."

"That good?" said Adrianna.

"Yeah, they're good," said Jenneke.

An Avernite archer stumbled by, and said, "Want to join me in a drink? Call me Gibrain."

"Sure," said Jenneke. "Life's hard, I take it?"

"I been pulling patrols out west. Empire raiders are out there," said Gibrain. "They ain't taking prisoners, they're just killing."

"Not any prisoners at all?" said Jenneke.

"No. That's what they taught us with Cotra. They don't want to take us over. They want revenge. The Empire wants revenge, and they aren't goin' to stop until there's nobody left down here. And they can do it, too," said Gibrain, taking a long drink of mushroom ale. "Damn the Empire. That's all I gotta say. Damn the Empire."

"Empire troops the only thing causing you problems?" said Jenneke.

"No, they ain't all that's out there," said Gibrain. "We stumbled on a big nest of sliths, too. Barely got away alive!"

"Well, then we helped you out," said Jenneke. "We emptied a big nest of those darklings."

"That's good of ya," said Gibrain, and he took another drink.

Jenneke shook his head, as his thoughts of strategy planning were going by the way-side. "C'mon Dree," he said, finally. "Time to get our room settled."

"What can I do for you?" said Gary. "Good to see the adventurer type here. Lately, it's just been soldiers back from the front and refugees. Everyone's destitute or lookin to raise hell."

"One room for my wife and me," said Jenneke, "and I'll go ahead and pay for the room for the guys. The four of them over there."

"Very good," said Gary, taking Jenneke's money, and directing them to the room in question.

"What do you think we should do?" said Jenneke, pulling Adrianna close once they were alone in the room.

"I know you said it's out of the way," said Adrianna, "but ... well, first, to go back to the fort and get another load. We're running out of time before Empire should be sending in the relief, and ... and then you'd have to fight them all over again for the stuff if they didn't remove it themselves. Then, this other mission, to help secure another ally in the fight. At least, if it was up to me ..."

"You're a smart lady," said Jenneke, kissing her. "Why you think I married you?"

"I thought ..." said Adrianna, as Jenneke untied the laces of her gown, "it was because you ... Oh!"

"That too," said Jenneke, still finishing with the clothing removal. "But since you're a smart lady, I want to know what you think ... And you're right. We'll enjoy a night here, and then get back to business."

The next morning, at first candlemark, Jenneke and Adrianna joined the rest of the platoon—Nigel and Feodoric looking much worse for the drinking done.

"All right, we're going to go off and get another load from that fort," said Jenneke, "before Empire realizes what's happened there, give it to the guards on the road like we said. Then we'll go north and deal with the kitty issue, and come back south. Sounds like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan, sarge," said Nigel. "Just don't be so blasted cheery ..."

"Then don't get so fucking drunk," said Jenneke.

"Yeah, if I could spend my nights fucking, I'd do that, not drinking," said Nigel.

Adrianna blushed and Jenneke put an arm around her, pulling her up close along the bench at the table, and then Jenneke whispered in her ear, "Yeah, fucking you isn't even in the same world as drinking mushroom ale. Love you, Dree."

After their breakfast, they made their way back to the boat and gathered another load of equipment, tying the Empire's boat in tow as they rowed away with the last of the equipment, and rowed on past Silvar until they met up with the militia patrolling the roads around Fort Avernum.

Eyes goggled at the steel equipment, and Jenneke said, "You all help yourself. We already got what we need, and a mission to go north. So take care."

"Thank you, sir," said the soldier who had been leading the militia patrol. "This'll make it harder for them to kill us by a long shot."

"That's the idea," said Jenneke, taking Adrianna's hand. "Carry on, then."

Continuing north, Jenneke said, "I think we'll skip over actually going to Fort Duvno, unless we really have to."

"I think we can manage without it," said Nigel. "Though I wouldn't mind stopping at Alice's ..."

"Maybe on the way back," said Jenneke. "I just don't think I can stomach Johnson twice this soon together."

"I wonder why he ended up here," said Adrianna, "he really does remind me more of Vimar."

"Rumors I heard," said Feodoric, "is that he **really** loves his men. If you catch my meaning ..."

"What?" said Adrianna.

"Yeah, I gotcha," said Jenneke. "Wouldn't surprise me none ..." He leaned into whisper to Adrianna, "They say Johnson doesn't like the ladies, just his men ..."

"It's a shame," said Adrianna, "I think he'd fit in better with Empire."

"You take what you get down here," said Jenneke. "We just get their rejects ... and the few odd folk who decide to stay with us."

"Are you calling your wife odd?" said Nigel.

"No," said Jenneke, "I ... oh, fuck ... let's talk about something else before I get into trouble."

"Too late," said Adrianna, deciding that she'd join in the teasing.

Jenneke laughed, and they continued their journey northward, moving toward the cave wall once the road turned west to Fort Duvno. After many days of travel, they reached the entrance to the nepharim fort, and saw a wide variety of the savage creatures inside, working, sharpening weapons and standing guard. They were heavily armed, and ready for defense. Scattered among the hulking, healthy nepharim were a few scrawny nephilim, armed with rough weapons, looking as though they were being forced to fight.

"OK, nepharim, kill," said Jenneke, "nephilim, if you can just knock out ... try for that, but not if it means you'll get hurt. Let's go!"

Fighting their way back, they came to a barred section. Staring through the bars, they saw a shocking sight. There were dozens of nephilim who had been enslaved by their own people—they were half-starved, watching Jenneke's platoon carefully, their fur filthy and matted. The normally clean and finicky creatures had only filthy thin pallets to sleep on, one small smoky fire to keep warm by, and a rank odor filled the air. Although weakened by their condition, they looked like they would spring into action if the opportunity for escape presented itself.

"We'll see if we can't get this open," said Jenneke. "Nigel?"

"I can't pick it open, if that's what you mean," said Nigel. "Gotta be a mechanism ... we just need to find it."

"OK, then let's look around," said Jenneke.

"In there," said Adrianna, pointing through the bars to a window which gave a tantalizing look of a cavewood lever.

"Yeah, ok ... This door must go in there," said Jenneke. "Nigel?"

Nigel tried for a few minutes, but got nowhere, "Damn, sarge, it's a tough one. Must be a key around, we just gotta find it."

"OK, OK," said Jenneke, "keep looking around then."

Finally, they pulled the lever, and heard the gates outside open. Moments later, there was running and wild howling. Looking through the window, it became apparent that many nephilim slaves had hidden weapons in their prison, charging out now, protected by the chaos created. A few stopped to bow thanks to the platoon through the window before fleeing, and soon, only those too broken by confinement to escape were left.

"All right, let's get out of here ourselves," said Jenneke. "Consider this a job done."


	15. Chapter 14: Passes and Clearances

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Following my bit of fun here, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Captain Arlen, Awrmm, Gary, Commander Lynn, Gorb, Caerno, Cronan, Dougherty, Lorraine, and Gilda Radner; and places: Silvar, the Honeycomb, and Mertis, Almaria, and the Castle. Note: The individual that higher clearance comes from is Gilda in Exile II, Radner in Avernum 2—I just put the names together, even though it does coincide with the name of a late comedienne to whom no disrespect is intended.

* * *

Trekking south from the nepharim fortress, the platoon met a group of poor, ragged nephilim foraging for food. They were half-starved, having little luck finding sustenance.

Jenneke called them over, and said, "We are about to break for a meal, would you join us?"

The meal was small, but the nephilim were grateful, and afterwards, they parted company.

"Gotta do our part," said Jenneke. "Empire's helping make enemies friends, but it doesn't hurt to do a little more."

"No, sir," said Nigel. "Funny, they seem all right people, you get to know them, when they're not attacking you for the sight of you."

"They are perhapsss more like usss and you," said Thissa. "Not all are sssame."

Returning to Silvar, they made their way back to Captain-Mayor Arlen's office, and Jenneke reported, "We've done as you asked. We freed the nephilim slaves."

Despite being tired, he stood and shook hands with Jenneke, and then Adrianna, Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Michael in turn.

"I've heard that you led a successful revolt. Well done!" said Captain Arlen, and he showed them a scroll. "I'll send this on to the Castle. It'll help you gain a higher clearance. On behalf of Avernum and the nephilim, I thank you."

"Thank you, sir," said Jenneke, and being dismissed, he headed back to the Silvar Arms with his platoon.

Seeing Awrmm still there, he pulled a seat for Adrianna, and after she'd taken the seat, he sat down, and said, "Well, we did it for you. Freed some nephilim slaves up there."

Awrmm set down his milk and stood, tail swishing happily. "You ... you are kindness," he said. "You save us much. I wish you great well. Now I must go find my people, so we can reform village. Thank you, and luck!" With that, he ran from the bar.

After a day of resting in Silvar, they continued on the way to Mertis. Outside the city, they were welcomed in by a group of poor and worried farmers, treating the platoon to homebrewed mushroom ale and asking for news of goings-on elsewhere in Avernum and telling of undead plaguing the region. After some time, they offered some fresh foodstuffs for sale.

Figuring that it was a way to replenish the supplies of his platoon while giving these farmers some cash for all their hard work, Jenneke agreed to buy some of the foodstuff, and then they continued toward the Honeycomb.

"This," said Jenneke, "is the Honeycomb. Famous for having more tunnels in less space than almost anywhere in Avernum."

"It's easy to get lost here?" said Adrianna.

"Very easy," said Jenneke. "Fortunately, Feodoric here is good at keeping maps. So ... anyone need anything before we go?"

"Nah, we're all set," said Nigel.

As they wandered, they came into a small cavern occupied by a clan of nephilim, working mushrooms, tending herds of giant lizards, and throughout, the decorated poles of their race.

"Hope these are friendlies," said Nigel.

The long stone huts and low warrens were filled with feline beings watching the group, but they made no hostile move, and Jenneke walked further into the village, figuring that they might be able to trade or gather a bit of information. Finally, several village elders came out, and explained that they were a peaceful clan and had nothing to offer, as they were not wealthy nor had they had other visitors, and would be obliged if the platoon left. Bowing politely, Jenneke agreed, and led the platoon away.

"Well, call that a wash," said Jenneke. "Keep looking for hidden bandits."

It was many more days before they came to the place, hidden behind an illusionary wall, and they met a band of bandits.

After a few tense moments, one of the leaders said, "We can't be having intruders wander in our lands unmolested. Give us fifty gold, or we'll take it outta your hide."

"Your lands?" said Jenneke, laughing. "You're fucking daft! We're here to make honest men of you, or kill you in the effort."

The bandits looked slightly confused and annoyed, as though this were the first time that they had a demand refused, but they drew weapons, and the battle was on.

After the bandits were dead, Jenneke said, "They don't seem to have any supplies. Must have their base near here."

"Yeah, look here," said Thissa. "Tracksss."

"You're right," said Jenneke. "I think we're on the track of that group Lynn was talking about."

"Who?" said Adrianna.

"Commander in Mertis," said Jenneke with a shrug. "OK, everyone ready?"

They moved in, and after carefully following the trail, they found themselves teleported.

"A magical trap like that," said Adrianna, "takes a great deal of skill. I couldn't do that myself."

"I know," said Feodoric. "Either there's a lot of mages, or there's one really powerful one."

"Not to mention," said Jenneke, "people with an aversion to being taught an honest way of life."

They continued, finding the lair had several narrow passages defended across chasms by archers, but after slaying their foes, continued into a beautiful cavern with crystals sprouting from the walls.

"It's beautiful!" gasped Adrianna.

"Yeah," said Jenneke. "Once you get used to it, Avernum's like that. But we don't have the time for sight-seeing. After the war, we'll come back, ok, Dree?"

"You're right," said Adrianna. "I'm sorry."

They fought their way through the stronghold, and then emerged into an unfinished area, where it became clear who had helped the brigands create this magically trapped warren. Hovering over the remaining ruffians, there was a gazer, eye-stalks waving eagerly at the prospect of combat, and it muttered a brief command before battle was joined again.

"You concentrate on the gazer," said Jenneke, "we'll get the scruffs."

Whatever magical force kept gazers aloft faded quickly upon death, and it landed on the ground with a loud, wet splat. Even if Jenneke and his patrol meant to leave any brigands alive, they would no longer have the advantages the gazer had given them.

Returning to Mertis, they stopped in the office of Commander Lynn.

"We took care of the brigands," said Jenneke.

"Well done," said Lynn, nodding as she took notes. "We don't have the funds to pay you, but we have a better reward. I'll pass news of your deed on to the Castle, and it'll count towards your getting a higher security clearance."

"Thank you," said Jenneke.

They went into the inn, and Jenneke said, "Now, I'd like to get in to see that prisoner we heard about, but all of us would draw too much attention."

Nigel said, "How about just you and me, sarge? You ask the questions, I'll handle the doors."

"All right," said Jenneke, giving Adrianna a wistful look.

"It's better I don't," said Adrianna. "Someone might recognize me."

Jenneke made a face at that and after a mug of mushroom ale, he and Nigel divested themselves of armor and weapons, and slipped into the yard where Empire prisoners were stored. Dirty sleeping mats were scattered about a feeble bonfire, and a few of the prisoners looked up, listlessly.

"What's your name?" said Jenneke, as he saw one listless soldier, skin color from the surface world still intact.

"I'm Gorb," he said, "whaddaya want?"

"Not much, just passing through," said Jenneke.

"I'm just a prisoner here," said Gorb. "Just hoping to get out of these foul caves alive."

"Don't like it here, I take it?" said Jenneke.

"How can you all live down here? It's hell!" said Gorb. "I've only been down here two months, and I think I'll go nuts if I don't see sunlight soon!"

"You get used to it," said Jenneke with a shrug. "Why'd you come down here?"

"I volunteered to come down here cause they promised money and adventure. Instead, I get cold, wet caves and crappy mushroom food all the time, all to fight a bunch of regular folks who are just trying to do all they can to live down here," said Gorb. He looked rather sincere as he said, "If I could, I'd take back coming down here a thousand times, and that's no joke!"

"Yeah, I understand," said Jenneke, thinking how much like Adrianna's account Gorb's was, and he momentarily imagined what it would have been like for Adrianna, spending the rest of the war in a pen like this.

Another of the prisoners, however, was staring at them rather defiantly.

"What's your name?" said Jenneke, surprised by the look from the prisoner.

The prisoner frowned, and said, "Caerno. Private. Third Cavern Corps. Three. Five. Seven."

"I want to talk to you," said Jenneke.

"I've nothing to say," she said, giving them a long look, "rebel worm."

"I'm no rebel," said Jenneke, bringing his face close to hers. "I'm a citizen of Avernum, not the goddamn Empire."

"Whatever. You can do what you want to break me," she said, "but I'm an Empire soldier!"

"Yeah, that much is obvious," said Jenneke.

She spit, and said, "We're tough enough to take living in these caves, and we're tough enough to take you! And that's all I have to say. Do what you want!"

"Yeah, and that's where you're wrong," said Jenneke. "We're gonna win this war, and you'll wish you'd been a damn sight nicer."

"Sarge, over here," said Nigel, pulling Jenneke along. "What, you like her?"

"Fuck no," said Jenneke. "She's a stupid one. What's ... oh."

Nigel had led Jenneke into a corridor where the odor of unwashed bodies was quite strong, and two reinforced doors were visible.

"OK," said Jenneke, "let's find this prisoner, get the info, and get out."

Nigel opened one door, and a surface worlder sat, curled up in the corner, looking at them meekly, purple bruises on her face.

"What's your name?" said Jenneke.

She stood with some effort and bowed. "I'm Dougherty. Private. Second Cavern Corps. One. Eight. Six."

"You look like you've been beaten," said Jenneke.

"Of course I've been beaten. That's what you Avernites do ... You torture us until we talk," said Dougherty with a flash of temper. "I didn't want to come fight you people. I had no choice. I wish none of this had ever happened." She closed her eyes, and rested her head against the stone wall.

"Look, I'm sorry. Emotions run pretty high, I mean Empire's committing a lot of atrocities, and people kinda take exception to being wanted dead," said Jenneke. "Could we speak with you?"

"Look, I've been waiting here weeks!" said Dougherty. "I've said I'll say all you want, if you'll just let me get to the surface again!"

"Miss the surface, then?" said Jenneke.

"I can't take it down here! I don't care what the Empire does to me. I gotta get out of here!" said Dougherty. "I'll tell you about the passes even, just help me!"

"OK, tell us about the passes," said Jenneke.

"The gray passes are the best, and the rarest. I know where one is, too! I hear there is a fort, real secret, beyond some lava fields in that steam cavern west of the Tower of Magi. Lots of soldiers, doing guerrilla stuff!" said Dougherty. "They say it's hidden, but it's real near this obelisk! That's what they say! Can I go now?"

Jenneke shook his head in the negative, and she sat down, looking discouraged. He said, "Tell us how we can get there."

"West of the Tower of Magi, there's a merchant outpost by a lake, and a lot of lava south. Secret tunnel at the west end of the lava. The Empire outpost is back there," replied Dougherty. "Entrance is hidden by magic. Just wander around near the obelisk, you'll stumble into it. Little northwest, I think, of the obelisk," she said.

"I'll see what we can do," said Jenneke. "No promises. I don't have that kinda pull."

"I understand," said Dougherty, looking dejected.

After locking Dougherty back into her cell, Jenneke said, "OK, let's get the fuck outta here."

Wasting no time, they got out of the prison yard, and made their way back to the inn.

Jenneke sat down beside Adrianna, stopping to give her a kiss on the cheek as he took the seat.

"How'd it go?" she asked, a little nervously.

"Not bad," said Jenneke as Nigel took a seat. "We know where we gotta go, anyhow."

Cronan said, "Here's your new round. Sorry, all I got in rooms is the commons, but plenty of room for all of you."

"I guess we'll have to take it," said Jenneke, paying up.

Once Cronan was back behind the bar, he said, "We got in and talked to that prisoner that everyone's trying to see. She told us how to get into a fort where the commander's holding a gray pass."

"So, that's our next stop?" said Feodoric.

"I think so," said Jenneke. "Then we'll get over to the Castle, and see about that clearance thing. Fair bit of work to do, and we need to see that one mage, and need the higher clearance to get there."

After the meal, they made their way into the common room, and Jenneke took Adrianna over to one bed in the corner.

"Jenneke, we can't," said Adrianna, somewhat anxiously as she realized that Jenneke meant for her to get in so he could follow.

"I know how you feel," said Jenneke, holding her close, "and I ain't gonna fuck you in front of everyone, but I'll be damned if I'm going to give up holding you in my arms at night. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Adrianna, with a sly grin, "sergeant sir."

"Don't you fucking do that," said Jenneke, feeling an undeniable surge of desire. "Or I'll forget the first part of what I said."

"Jenneke!" said Adrianna.

"Damn it," said Jenneke as he kissed her, "I've half a mind to go boot that squatter out and demand the room."

"You can't, there'd be trouble," said Adrianna.

"I know," said Jenneke, "so just get in bed, would you?"

"All right," said Adrianna, folding her outer gown neatly before getting into the bed.

Jenneke's clothing followed, more in a heap than careful folding, and he then got into the bed, pulling Adrianna into his arms. Images of Adrianna beaten and thrown into the holding pen he'd seen flashed through his mind, and his embrace tightened. _I couldn't ever let that happen to her._

After a good night's rest, and plenty of ribbing from Nigel about the sleeping arrangements, they continued on a southerly journey from Mertis, and then turned west without coming into sight of the Tower of Magi. Adrianna stared in astonishment at the view ahead of them.

"This area's pretty famous," said Jenneke. "South end is just a massive active crater, and there's a big natural spring in the middle, and when the lake water flows south and hits the lava, there's just steam. More variety of mold and fungus here than anywhere's else."

They stopped at a permanent caravan stop, and over mushroom ale, the merchants told about fast, deadly Empire raids, originating from somewhere that no one had yet located. Jenneke told them about the group that had been seeking them out, surmising that they had originated from this same fort.

After parting company with the merchants, Jenneke led the way as it had been described to him. "Don't think she'd have reason to lie," he said, "but I'm not convinced ... at least, not until I actually find the place."

Finding their way to a concealed passage, Jenneke said, "So far, so good."

Suddenly, there was a flash, and they were beset by a small band of clearly highly-trained Empire troops that must have teleported into the location.

"Oh, fuck!" said Jenneke. "They know we're coming."

"Well then I guess that means we just have to go through with it," said Adrianna. "No backing out now."

"Right," said Jenneke. "Hey, here's the obelisk."

They moved through a concealed passage, and the sight to the west was bone-chilling, despite the physical heat. The wide passage was lined with totems covered with broken armor, weapons, and heads of slain Avernites.

"We've gotta put a stop to that," said Jenneke, spitting on the ground at the sight.

Nigel put up a hand, as he'd scouted just ahead, and said, "Empire soldiers, dead ahead."

"They probably have good defenses at the front gate," said Adrianna. "Do you think we can find a back way?"

"Too late, we've been spotted," said Nigel.

"Then we better take 'em out before they raise a general alarm," said Jenneke, unsheathing his sword.

Fortunately, the sentry post had only had four soldiers, and the battle was over almost as soon as it began, and they stood quietly listening, but no general alarm seemed to have been raised.

"It's possible there's a crack in the walls or something," said Jenneke, "these caves tend to move around a bit, let's look. Otherwise, it'll be storming the front gate ..."

"If the gate's even open," said Adrianna.

"Yeah, there is that," said Jenneke. "Better find the back way, then."

"Look there," said Feodoric. "There's ledges along the lava ... maybe we'll luck out."

"Let's hope," said Jenneke. "OK, Nigel, you're on point. Thissa, rear guard. Dree, you're with me, and then Feodoric and Michael."

They edged around carefully, feeling the heat from the lava even as they skirted their way along the ledges.

"Lizards ahead," said Nigel. "Fuck! They spit fire."

"Thanks for the warning," said Jenneke.

After that, they came to another ledge, and Jenneke said, "We'll have to jump."

"That's ok," said Nigel, "we can climb out if we get stuck."

Moving carefully through these back tunnels, they did see a few Empire soldiers, killing them quickly from behind corners before they could raise an alarm. Then they came to a cemetery of sorts—dead Empire soldiers had been cremated and put in brass urns.

"Well, at least they've had a few losses themselves," said Jenneke.

"Oh, fuck, what's that smell?" said Nigel.

"It's giants!" said Feodoric.

"No ... it's ... no ... fuck," said Jenneke, "giants ... but ... oh shit!"

They fought off the strange giants, their skin some sort of waxy looking, more difficult to harm hide.

"I've never seen anything like that," said Michael, "and I've been around these caves a bit."

"Don't look at me," said Adrianna. "I've never seen anything like that either."

Finally, they found their way into the fort proper, where some sort of magical experimentation was going on, with summoned demons ... but the most shocking thing to Jenneke and his companions was that the cabinet in the room was of vahnatai make, as were the green tiles on the floor, and the blue crystal boxes.

"They've been dealing with vahnatai," said Jenneke, when the fight was over.

"How can you tell?" said Adrianna.

"The only place we've seen this kind of stuff was in vahnatai lands," said Jenneke. "Strengthens the supposition that the Empire's got the Crystal Souls, but I'm not anxious to go into Empire forts on spec."

"Maybe we will find something that points to just one of them," said Adrianna.

They opened the door to find that the Empire guards on duty were looking out, beyond the closed gate. Nor did they feel particularly guilty about killing them from behind before they had time to do more than utter a strangled gurgle. In the next room, they found the commander—a dervish, sitting at the table talking with what had to be some high ranking members of the outpost. Even though this was considered the most honored and highest of possible ranks, he fell before the onslaught of the Avernites, Adrianna's ice bolt the final blow that brought the man down.

"Good work, Dree," said Jenneke.

They moved into the luxurious room which had been the dervish's quarters, searching through the desk, but it was there that they found an official document edged with gray trim. Having found red and blue versions before, they recognized this immediately as the sought-after pass through gray-clearance checkpoints.

After thoroughly checking through the fort, they decided to rest and recuperate inside. After drinking up the surface wine and eating the dervish's food, they started off on their trek to the Castle. Shortly after they had come to the main road, they met up with a patrol group.

The captain said, "Greetings, friends. You should beware. There is a hidden Empire outpost somewhere in the area."

"We know," said Jenneke with a grin. "We just got done destroying it."

The soldiers in the patrol looked both awed and relieved as they heard this news.

"Kind of a personal mission," Jenneke said, "we got enough attention that they were on special orders to kill us ... and we didn't like it."

"Thank you, friends," said the captain. "You've done us a great service."

"No problem," said Jenneke. "It's good for all Avernum."

The patrol then continued on their way, and Jenneke and his platoon continued on theirs. As they reached the bridge leading to Almaria, Jenneke got out five golden coins, preparing to pay them over. However, the guard on duty opened the gate before he had a chance to hand over the coins, and waved Jenneke and his group on through.

"We heard about you," said the guard through the window. "Glad you're coming through Almaria. Where you headed?"

"We need to go to the Castle," said Jenneke.

"Carry on," said the guard, and as soon as the last of the group was through, he closed the gates again.

Passing through Almaria, they continued on the road to the Castle, where they met the largest patrol of Avernum soldiers they'd seen yet—fifty, wearing plate mail, carefully drilled until they marched in unison, wielding halberds and greatswords. They marched on past the platoon without even a second look.

Turning again, they started up the long ascent to the Castle, capital of Avernum, the largest structure in all Avernum. They passed through a gate in the middle of the stone walls, moving quickly past the guards who had massive halberds and armor of a quality rarely seen in Avernum, but whose eyes betrayed a weariness born of a war not going particularly well.

The main approach to and from the Castle was a steep, narrow stretch of ground flanked to either side by steep slopes and mounds of jagged rocks. From this approach, there was a good view of the impressive structure. Along the way, they crossed paths with several more groups of troops, each of which questioned the platoon, clearly ready to lay down their lives if necessary in preventing a spy from entering or leaving the Castle.

As they finally reached the Castle itself, Jenneke gave Adrianna's hand a reassuring squeeze, and they walked in, finding many more guards and a very tall, thin woman pacing about, carrying many maps, which she occasionally stopped to spread out on the floor to examine.

"Hello, my name's Lorraine," she said.

"I'm Jenneke, my wife Adrianna, and the rest of our platoon—Nigel, Feodoric, Thissa, and Michael," said Jenneke. "What are the maps for?"

"I'm working on a bit of research," said Lorraine. "That's what I'm here for."

"Can you tell us what you are researching?" said Adrianna.

"Not magic. I'm working on something else, to take a break from all of that," said Lorraine. "I'm trying to figure out where the Sphere of Thralni ended up."

"What is this Sphere of Thralni?" said Adrianna.

"It's an artifact! It enables its bearer to fly! We had it here, but it was stolen," said Lorraine. "But I think I know who the thieves were."

"Stolen? Out of the Castle?" said Michael. "How is that possible?"

"A very good question. A complete mystery. Probably magic," replied Lorraine. "What doesn't get done by magic these days?"

"So, where do you think it is?" said Jenneke.

She spread out the maps, of the caves west of Fort Remote. "There is a huge nest of Empire mages in there, doing research," said Lorraine. After the orb was stolen, troops in Fort Remote thought they saw some people fly over them. The mage fort is southwest of Fort Remote. I would bet that's where the Sphere ended up. Now, if only someone would get it."

"You do seem pretty interested in these maps," said Feodoric.

"Oh, it's a terrible job! With the barriers and the cave quakes and the new settlements springing up everywhere," said Lorraine. "How am I supposed to keep track of everything. I'm so behind, and there's so much I need to know."

"Like what? Maybe we could help?" said Nigel.

"Actually, there is a way you could help me. There's supposedly a new town to the north, near Empire lands," said Lorraine. "It's called Harston. However, we have no idea where it is. If you could tell me where it's located, and what it's like ... it'd be a huge help."

"We'll try," said Jenneke. "Do you know where we are to go for clearances?"

"Oh, through these doors, to the right, and then take a left to the Hall of Records," she said.

"Thank you," said Jenneke, and he moved on, the rest of the patrol following behind.

As they entered, there was a woman with brown frizzy hair, blissfully shuffling forms back and forth, adding numbers, and so forth.

"Hello?" said Jenneke.

She stood, and came over and shook his hand. "I'm Gilda Radner, head record-keeper. Here for a higher clearance?"

"Yes," said Jenneke. "Can you issue that?"

"Well, that depends," she said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Jenneke, my wife Adrianna. Nigel, Thissa, Feodoric, and Michael," replied Jenneke.

"I see," said Gilda. "And do you formally request a higher security clearance?"

"Yes, we formally request a higher security clearance," said Jenneke, wondering if this was a way of driving people mad so they didn't bother.

"Fill out these forms please," said Gilda, "and then I'll check your records."

Jenneke sighed, and filled out the forms. Gilda summoned up a flurry of paperwork, and after a few moments, popped up from a cloud of airborne scrolls and handed Jenneke a small certificate. "You are now of Magi Clearance," she said. "Congratulations."

"Lots of information here," observed Feodoric. "How can you keep track of it all?"

"It's easy! In fact, we could use more. If you're on a daring raid in some Empire fortress, and you stumble across some of their records, bring them here. I'll pay you and it'll be a big help in my work," said Gilda.

"As a matter of fact," said Jenneke, "I think we did find a few of those records."

"Excellent," she said as she inspected them, and then counted out some silver coins in pay. "Thank you, and if you find more, I have more money."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, and he started leading the way out of the Castle.


	16. Chapter 15: Spy Search

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. Following this bit of fun, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Lt. Faulkner, Lt. Mariann Kriszan, Theresa, Brian, General Landren, Mayor Vicky, Bruce, Justin, Leith, Mondrian and Saffron; and places: Camp Samuels, Fort Emerald, Blosk, and Almaria.

* * *

"So, where you figure we should go next?" said Nigel.

"I think we should see a bit in the Great Cave," said Jenneke. "Maybe go over to Blosk."

"Any particular reason?" said Michael. "Sight-seeing is not something we have the luxury of time for."

"I dunno," said Jenneke. "Maybe hoping a clue would drop on us, about where to find the Crystal Souls. We haven't been there, so, you never know."

Jenneke followed the road north, until Remote Lake came into view. It was a broad body of brackish water with little on the other side but sheer limestone. Here, however, was where they had build Camp Samuels, where Jenneke and the others in his platoon had begun their military careers.

"Wanna see how the new troops are coming along?" said Feodoric.

"We could," said Jenneke. "C'mon."

They walked into the fort, and in the parade ground Lieutenant Faulkner was in armor, practicing feints.

"Good day, I'm Lieutenant Faulkner. Welcome to Camp Samuels."

Another soldier came over, revealing a pleasant smile and cropped hair, "Lieutenant Mariann Krizsan. What brings you to Camp Samuels?"

"Just looking around," said Jenneke. "Remembering old times."

"Well, it's about the same," said Mariann, "taking the kids who're ready to fight for their home and put them through the paces. Punish them in other words. Weapons drills from sleep to sleep. Rough food, runs through the tunnels, the obstacle course. They're lying down now, recovering from the last forced march. Castle and back with boulders on their backs. No comfy beds. 'Beds are for the infirm!' that's what my Grandpa used to say. Between you and me, I pity 'em. But I admire 'em too."

"You admire them?" said Adrianna.

"Ya see, the Empire knows this fort is here, and they've sent raiders at us twice. And each time the raiders got killed. All of 'em. And it was the kids who killed them. Avernum grows people tough, and they learn fast. Plus, they got a big advantage," said Mariann. "Empire fighters, they fight 'cause they were told. 'Cause they have to. But us—we got something to fight for!" She grinned, and added, "Magic helps. Steel helps, but some things are unbeatable!"

"Who was your grandfather?" said Feodoric.

"General Gabor Krizsan, Dervish Field Commander. Ironically enough, he was one of the Empire's greatest generals. Won so many battles, he had a province named after him. This made him very popular," said Mariann, her smile fading. "So much so that the Emperor at the time had him assassinated. Despite having loyally served the Empire all his life. His whole family got exiled to Avernum. So here I am."

"You were born in Avernum?" said Adrianna, who had noted the lack of children in most of the places she had seen thus far.

"Sure was. I'm a true native," said Mariann.

"So, what's this camp for?" said Adrianna.

"Training! All of Avernum's best soldiers are taught what's what here. We bring them in, and we try to break them," she gave the group a close look. "I've heard what you've been up to. Weren't trained here, were you?"

"No, I wasn't," said Adrianna, leaving out all the rest. "How often do people break?"

"Not often. They know that we're all fighting for our lives down here. They're eager to fight. We only lost one fellow in the last few months," said Mariann. "Disappeared. Wish I knew what happened to him."

"Perhaps we could find him for you," suggested Jenneke.

"It's not important. I'm sure you have better things to do," said Mariann. "But if you find out what happened to a strapping young man named Locke, I would appreciate it."

"Might be more important stuff, but you never know when we might stumble over it doing that important stuff," said Jenneke.

Leaving the fort, they took some time to wander the tunnels to the east, when they suddenly came upon a group of Empire troops hidden behind a rise of cave floor. The Empire troops appeared to have been preparing for a new raid, with two giants in the company—horrible creatures with skin like metal wax and metal plates attached to their bodies. Not wanting these Avernites to spoil their surprise raid, they attacked. Jenneke and his group, however, were not about to let these troops carry out a raid—and after a long, rather bloody battle, the Empire troops were all slain.

As they continued, they encountered a group of refugees from the Abyss, seeming unwilling to speak to the group, while one man overcame his discomfort and said, "Now we're poor and wandering around. We don't want to depend on you Avernum people's mercy, but we got no choice. You spare a few coins?"

"Here," said Jenneke, pressing a generous measure of coins in the man's hands. "We'll win this war, and you can get back to your home." He closed his eyes, thinking of Cotra, and said, "It's been hard on us all. I'm from Cotra."

"Thank you," said the man, looking ashamed for being dependent upon charity, and the two groups parted company.

"Now, this here's Fort Emerald," said Jenneke. "Nice place ... you really gotta see it."

Moving into the fort, they passed guards and tied up lizards, when they met a young merchant wearing rough clothes and an equally rough expression.

The merchant gave them a brief nod, and said, "Call me Theresa. What do you want?"

"Well, we're looking for information, mostly," said Jenneke.

"I'm a merchant, see, and I'm waiting for my current shipment to be approved so I can head out," she said.

"What's in your shipment?" said Jenneke.

"Four hundred pounds of iron rats fer Fort Emerald here. Then on to Dharmon," she said, with a distinct lack of enthusiasm when she mentioned Dharmon.

"Not looking forward to Dharmon, then?" said Michael.

"Yeah, Dharmon, westernmost city of Avernum, and city nearest to where all the real bloodshed is going on," said Theresa. "I got to take a load there, and then I'm getting back east, where it's safe!"

"Nowhere's safe from the Empire," said Nigel. "We been dealing with their raiders all over."

"Hmm, well, safer anyway," said Theresa.

"You got anything you can sell us?" said Jenneke.

"No. No, I can't," she said with a significant lack of sincerity in her voice. "My goods are supposed to go to regular soldiers in regular forts. Sorry."

"Why are you so upset?" said Adrianna.

"I fell for someone I shouldn't. A soldier. Here. Named Brian. And now he's hurt, wounded, and the priests here can't do anything for him," Theresa said. "I can't help him. Nobody can. It's driving me mad." She stopped, looking embarrassed at having revealed so much.

"It must be very difficult," said Adrianna. "I'm sorry."

Feodoric led the way then to the center of the fort, a dome whose sole source of light was a large green crystal resting on a pedestal in the center of the room, surrounded by chairs and kneeling pads.

"Gods," said Feodoric. "It's vahnatai!"

"You're right," said Michael. "A mystery of the ages, solved."

They moved into the infirmary, where a grievously wounded soldier was the sole patient.

"How'd you wind up like this?" said Jenneke.

He started to sit up, winced in pain, and reconsidered. "I was doing some recon. That's how I ended up this way."

"Recon?" said Adrianna.

"Reconnaissance. Spying. Watching the enemy. Real risky," he said, and winced with pain again. "See, my patrol was on a boat trip, up northeast, and when we landed, we got ambushed."

"Ambushed by who?" said Adrianna.

"Empire soldiers. They're all dead now. But one of 'em got me across the ribs with his sword. I'll be OK. I hope. Better off than him, anyway," he said, touching the bandages gingerly, and then he winced. "And you know what burns my butt? I say what I saw on my recon, and nobody believes me! Nobody!"

"Calm down, man, you'll make it worse," said Feodoric. "What did you see?"

"Yeah, see we brushed near Limoncelli's fort to take a look, and I saw a bunch of those tall skinny weird guys landing in a boat. Those weird guys with the barriers. What were they called?"

"Vahnatai?" said Jenneke.

"Yeah! Those freaks! I saw a bunch of 'em talking with Limoncelli's troops, right outside his fort," said Brian. "I don't know why they'd be there, but I don't trust 'em."

"Yeah, we're going to have to check that out," said Jenneke. "We believe you. So, how are you doing?"

He coughed savagely, and shook his head. "I'm not getting better. The priests here just aren't strong enough to help. I'll try to pull through, but ... well ..." He closed his eyes.

"Let me take a look," said Michael. Then after examining Brian, he said, "Seems like the blade had a magical disease. Let me try something..." Michael moved over to the table in the infirmary, and began chopping and grinding.

"Aha," he said, triumphantly. "Graymold salve. Let's see if this helps."

Brian winced as Michael applied the salve to the wounds, but didn't object. Jenneke looked on curiously, thinking how much the salve looked like the stuff he'd bought from Walner for Adrianna back in Fort Duvno. The legendary healing power of the concoction began to work, as Brian started to look significantly improved.

"Wow," he said. "That stuff is great! I think I'll be able to return to the field in no time! Thanks!"

"No problem," said Jenneke. "Thanks for the information."

Moving up to the ramparts, they found General Landren looking out to the north.

"General Landren, sir?" said Jenneke.

"Yes," said General Landren, not looking away from the uncontrolled territory to the north. "I'm General Landren. Commander of all the troops in this area."

"Oh really? Not jusssst the fort?" said Thissa.

"All Avernite forces within fifty miles get their orders from this fort. My fort," he said, his face cracking briefly with a smile of pride, though he didn't look away from the window. "And my responsibility. We face a difficult enemy."

"Who's your enemy?" said Nigel.

"I am fighting Limoncelli, of Fort Dolthar. He is the Empire commander in the area, and a deadly, vicious warrior, and my sworn enemy. If any adventurers were willing to undertake a mission to deal with this menace, I would reward them," said General Landren. "Limoncelli lives in Fort Dolthar, a huge fort on an island to the northeast where the slith lord Sss-Thsss used to live. And he's really, really smart. It's been all we could do to keep him from destroying us. But we'll beat him yet."

"Sir, we would undertake the mission to Fort Dolthar for you," said Jenneke, remembering what Brian had said in the infirmary. "Can you give any more details?"

"I want you to go kill Limoncelli. Find a way to Fort Dolthar, get in and slay him. Do it, and not only will I try to get you a promotion, but I'll tell one of my mages to give you the dispel barrier spell. And that ain't easy to get."

"What are you looking for?" said Adrianna, seeing nothing of interest through the windows.

"Out there? Empire territory. We're on the border right now. They don't have strong control of the caves to the north, but they have enough. You want to go there? Watch out! Oh, and a warning."

"What warning, sir?" said Jenneke.

"If you leave this fort to the north, you likely won't be able to return this way. Empire can disguise themselves magically. So we won't open the gates for you, cause it might not be you."

"Understood, sir," said Jenneke.

On leaving the fort, they came by Theresa, and said, "Just thought you'd like to know, we healed Brian."

Theresa looked, if anything, even angrier than before. "I know! And he's already wanting to go out and fight again! I think, this time I'll lose him for sure." Her head dropped, and she said, "I'm sorry. I appreciate what you did. I know we need to fight for Avernum. But it ... it ... it just makes me angry sometimes. I want a little time to be happy. You've made it possible, but I don't see it happening for a long time."

"I know," said Jenneke, feeling a twinge of guilt. _At least I've got Dree with me, know how she is all the time._ "We'll keep fighting."

They left, and entered Blosk, finding their way to city hall where a buxom blonde was sitting at the end of the table, wearing the sash of office.

Standing to greet them, she said, "I am Mayor Vicky of Blosk, high and esteemed mayor of the city of Blosk. You can call me Vicky." She sat down again.

"So, how's a mayor keep busy these days?" said Jenneke.

"What do you think?" she said. "Running Blosk in all its glory."

"You've been mayor long?" said Adrianna.

Her chest heaved with an ample sigh. "My job for the last ten years. Before that, I was, blissfully, an innkeeper. Now I hold this city together and marshal its forces against the Empire. And of course, I need to use all the resources I have. That is why I sometimes seek adventurers to do a mission."

"I take it that being an innkeeper was easier," said Feodoric.

"Correct. I ran the inn here in town. Then I became mayor back when it wasn't such a job. Then I had to leave the inn behind, because my responsibilities absorbed my whole being," she said, and smiled in resignation. "I'd drop it in a second, but for one thing—I seem to have a knack for it."

"Well, we're always looking for a few missions," said Jenneke.

"Then I will be brief. Blosk has a spy within its walls. I want you to unmask him, her, or it. Ask Bruce about it. He can tell you more. And when you have evidence of the villain's identity, let me know. I will do nothing without absolute proof."

"Yes, ma'am," said Jenneke, and he turned to the heavy-set man with a chainmail jerkin and bow slung over his shoulder.

Shaking Jenneke's hand, he said, "I'm Bruce, master archer and assistant to her Ladyship."

"You busy?" said Jenneke.

"Well, I'm an archer much of the time. My skills are needed often enough," said Bruce. "In addition, I have been friends with her Ladyship, and have been assisting her with certain ... um ... difficulties."

"What difficulties would those be?" said Jenneke.

Bruce frowned. "Her Ladyship and I are trying to find a spy. We recently found papers, giving instructions to an unnamed party here to find what he or she or it could about our defenses. We've had no luck learning who this letter was addressed to. If you would like to assist her Ladyship with this problem, speak with her. If she asks your help, some advice: speak to Mondrian. I suspect that he can help you in your quest."

"So what do you think of Mayor Vicky?" said Adrianna.

"Lady Vicky is a fine and noble woman," replied Bruce. "The greater the responsibilities her job entails, the better she meets them. It's an honor to serve under her."

"Ssso, how are your ssskillsss needed?" asked Thissa.

"We often have call to use snipers and set ambushes, in order to harass the Empire," said Bruce. "When that happens, it is the archers who perform the greatest services."

"I see," said Jenneke. "Thank you for your time."

Leaving city hall, they moved out onto the street where they ran into a large, affable man walking about the city, in higher spirits than just about anyone they had met in Avernum. "I am Justin," he said. "Welcome my friends and fellow travelers."

"Why are you so happy?" said Nigel.

"I am Justin, priest of the Temple to the Flying Spirit. I'm not usually there, though. It seems a shame to be cooped up in a musty shrine, when there is so much beauty outside the door!" he replied.

"How can you call all this beautiful?" said Adrianna.

"Yes! Beauty! We of the Flying Spirit are wanderers, travelers, determined to see the world and appreciate it as best we can! For example, I soon plan to shut up the temple and take a jaunt down to Patrick's Tower," said Justin. "It's some distance to the south, led by the venerable and wise archmage, Patrick. If there are things you wish to find out, where better to go?" He looked around, and said, "This is a beautiful place, you know. Filled with much ugliness, true, but if we don't also appreciate its wonders as well, who will?"

"Just wondering," said Jenneke, "We do travel, but why do you bring it up?"

"I wish to see much of Avernum. In particular, I wish to see a place called Grahk's Peninsula. When the first explorers of Avernum were teleported here, that is where they arrived," replied Justin. If you can find it and tell me how to get there, I'd much appreciate it."

"We'll keep an eye out," said Jenneke.

They continued walking, as Jenneke said, "I'd sure like to find that spy. Like to wring his neck with my own hands."

"I don't understand how anyone could be so foolish, to help Empire, when they're from Avernum," said Adrianna.

"Probably figure they'll get to go back up," said Feodoric.

"Any fool would see that they'll just kill them when they're done being useful," said Adrianna. "That statue doesn't look very flattering."

"No, it doesn't," said Nigel. "Spooky ... its eyes are following us."

"Can you speak?" said Jenneke. As the statue continued to stare impassively, Jenneke said, "Hmm, I guess you can't."

A rather paranoid looking man, thin and armed with a rapier looked at the group.

"How are you?" said Jenneke.

"I'm Leith," he said, shaking his head. "Sorry, my friends. I've no time to talk."

"We're searching for a spy here in Blosk," said Jenneke, in an exaggeratedly casual manner.

"Ah, you are on the same quest! Sadly, there is little for me to tell you. Empire spies are very good at covering their tracks," replied Leith. "However, I have been collecting much knowledge that may be useful in the hunt."

"We'll take any help we can get," said Jenneke.

"My home's in the northeast corner of town. Look in my library. You might find something useful," he said, and thought for a moment before adding, "I think I left the trap activated. Don't worry—it's a simple one."

"Thanks," said Nigel.

"Hey, this is where Mondrian is," said Jenneke, as they turned to walk to the northeast corner of town. "Bruce said to check in with him."

Within the shrine, someone in black heavy robes was kneeling before the altar, face obscured by a hood.

"Hello," said Jenneke. "What's your name?"

"I am Mondrian," he replied, not turning away from the altar.

"May I ask what you're doing?" said Jenneke.

"I am the priest of secrets," he said, still not turning his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what that means," said Jenneke.

"We are all people of secrets, secrets we keep because we want to or we must," said Mondrian. "And when people find it hard to hold their secrets inside, they come here for strength."

"Strength for what?" said Feodoric.

"Strength to continue to hide what they must. They confess their secrets to me, and I give them the strength to keep them, to keep their privacy. Because people are defined as much by what they don't say as what they do say," replied Mondrian. "But I sense you have no things to confess. So I ask you to leave me."

"With all these secrets you know," said Jenneke, "that must be why Bruce said to talk to you. Perhaps you know one about a spy here in Blosk?"

There was a long pause, and finally Mondrian replied, "I am one who worships privacy, and I ask that you respect mine. Even if I knew those secrets, they must rest in me. I can't tell you."

"We insist," said Jenneke, a hint of temper in his tone. "Tell us who the spy is."

Mondrian mumbled something, and fuzzy-headedly, they found themselves compelled to walk away from him.

"Well, that's odd," said Jenneke, shaking his head. "Let's go."

They found Leith's home, and the door was locked.

"Well, we were invited," said Nigel, and he got out a lockpick, and stepped into the house. "And here's the trap."

After Nigel had disarmed the trap, they continued in, finding journals and fiction, and a sheaf of Leith's notes. In one note, he had written that the wand of carrunos was used during the hunt to increase the challenge by making prey more powerful. Another note, circled, read "Burning a paper does not make it forever unreadable. I think I know how to elicit words from such a damaged surface." Further notes mentioned supposition that an attack on the storehouses in Almaria was imminent, and that they should be searched.

"Well, that's something," said Jenneke. "Let's go do that, and maybe we'll find something more."

"Doesn't say anything about the timing," said Michael. "We should hurry."

"Indeed," said Jenneke. "Let's go ... we'll look for the spy again later."

Closing and locking Leith's house back up, they left Blosk, and set out immediately for Almaria, and after a short query for directions, they made their way to the storerooms.

"Good day," said Jenneke, to the guards on duty there. "We heard a rumor that there's an attack likely to take place here. Suggested to search the warehouse."

"An attack here?" said the guard. "Well, I don't see that happening, but ... look around. Just don't touch anything. Supplies are all organized for what goes where."

"No problem," said Jenneke.

As they moved forward, someone to the north coughed, yet there was no one there. Walking further forward, the stillness of the dusty warehouse was broken by a loud roar. Dust flew outward as Empire soldiers appeared at the north end of the warehouse, having been hiding invisibly. From the brief look they could spare before the nearby guards called for help and the attackers charged, it seemed the troops were there as a surprise raiding party, irritated and surprised that a band of adventurers had just stumbled over them.

The fight went badly for the Empire troops, both because they had been caught off-guard, and the brief chance that Jenneke had taken to alert the guards beforehand. Once the Empire troops were dead, Jenneke led his patrol out of the warehouse, leaving the guards to mop up the mess.

"That makesss no sssenssse," said Thissa. "Where did they come from?"

"Bet they've got some place concealed in the city," said Adrianna. "But I wouldn't know where to start looking."

Their aimless wandering as they were deep in thought led them to a dead-end alley.

"Look at this stone," said Nigel. "It doesn't look like belongs here." He pushed on it, and the whole wall slid away revealing a room to the north. Entering the concealed quarters, the fresh smell of unwashed bodies hit their noses, suggesting someone had been living here until very recently. While quiet now, it seemed likely this had been the base for the Empire troops.

"Wonder how they got from one end of town to the other," said Jenneke.

"Probably a teleport," said Adrianna. "Oh, I don't like the look of that rune."

"Well, we're going to have to cross it," said Jenneke, drawing his sword, and he grinned. "Just in case." With that, he stepped over the rune, and the room was suddenly filled with four large demons. "Shit!"

The demons, while unenthusiastic fighters, were certainly effective, and the wounds suffered by Jenneke's group were quite severe. However, the place remained quiet, and so they pressed on to the next room.

"Looks like they cleared out in a hurry," said Adrianna. "Maybe as soon as the raid went bad."

"Probably," said Nigel, as he started rifling through the desk. "They sure cleaned this out ... whoa ... look at this. Denrius. Our contact in Blosk is working very well for us! Information is being left with the statue. Just talk to it. Password: worms."

"I should've known," said Adrianna.

"S'okay, Dree," said Jenneke. "Anything else, Nige?"

"Just says 'I'm off for the raid. Wish me luck,' signed by someone named Porl," replied Nigel.

"OK," said Jenneke. "That statue ... let's go back and see what it says. Quick, before they can get word to their spy."

Wasting little time, they hurried back to Blosk, and wrinkling up his face with distaste, Jenneke went over to the statue, and said, "Worms."

The statue seemed to become more alive, and it said, "Greetings, Agent. You have your directions. Act on them soon, or things will go very badly for you. Also, we've been losing important papers lately. Be sure everything we give you ends up burned. Use the oven in your chambers. Praise the Empire. That is all." With that, the statue fell silent.

"OK, let's quietlike start searching," said Jenneke. "Nigel?"

"On it, sarge," replied Nigel.

They continued along, and started looking around, until they reached the quarters of Bruce.

"No one's above suspicion," said Jenneke. "Let's check."

"Paydirt," said Nigel, as he poked about in the coals of the oven gingerly, for they were nearly out. Half a sheet of parchment had managed to survive the burning, although it was sufficiently charred to be unreadable.

"OK, let's see if Leith actually knew what he was talking about," said Jenneke.

Walking back down the street, they didn't meet Leith again, but did come into a sage's office, where a young, severe-looking woman with long brown hair tied up in a tight bun was sitting.

"Hello," she said, nodding solemnly to the group. "My name is Saffron." She looked almost embarrassed about her name.

"How are you employed in Blosk?" said Jenneke.

"I'm working as a sage," replied Saffron, "at the moment."

"At the moment?" said Jenneke. "Do you have another occupation?"

"I'm going to learn to be a mage at the Tower. There's no space for new students now, so I'm earning money by identifying and examining things," replied Saffron. "I mean to go to Patrick's Tower. It has the biggest library in Avernum!"

"We have a charred bit of scroll here," said Jenneke. "Any chance you know a magic that would help figure out what it says?"

She took the offered scrap in thumb and forefinger, and looked at it. "Sure, I can read it. It's a little trick I learned. Watch and learn," she waved her hand over the scrap, mumbling a spell. Part of the scrap grew darker, other parts lighter, ashes flaking away to reveal the writing underneath "...a fool. She has no idea that her assistant is working against her." She handed the parchment back.

"Amazing," said Jenneke. "Thank you."

Once outside, he started reading, "Bruce. The info you've given us was helpful, but still not enough. To take Fort Emerald, we still need to hit it from the back. How can you get us ... there's something missing here ... or concealed by Gnass? ... that's about it," he said, "We better take this to City Hall immediately."

"My lady," said Jenneke, as he entered the hall where Vicky was working. "I think we have found the evidence you were seeking."

She began reading the paper. Bruce stood up and started to sprint for the door. Vicky shouted an alarm, and a guard cuffed him hard, and he fell to the ground, where several guards fell on him, bound him, and dragged him away.

"Thank you," said Vicky, when all was quiet again. "This is a terrible humiliation, but it is over. You will be rewarded. I will tell the Castle of the service you have done for me. My word should get you a lot closer to a security clearance. Thank you again for your help."

"No problem," said Jenneke. "We're glad to help."

"He gave the enemy information about our defenses. He brought about the deaths of my men," said Vicky. "I can't imagine why ... Actually, I can. They must have offered to let him live, after all the other Avernites were gone. Disgusting. His death is completely deserved."

"Indeed," said Adrianna. "It must be terrible."

"It is," said Vicky. "At least I have my work ahead of me ... we'll have to change our defenses so they're off balance."

"Good luck to you," said Jenneke. "We've got to be on our way."

As they left the city, Jenneke said, "Sure, she's happy and all, but seeing us is just going to remind her—and I got the feeling she and Bruce were awful close."

"So, where do we go from here?" said Adrianna.

"I think we oughta pay Fort Dolthar a little visit," said Jenneke.


	17. Chapter 16: The First Proof

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me (alas!). I promise to return to the game unharmed following my fun here the following persons: Postlethwaite, Mairwen, Wendy, Nance, Elspeth, General Landren, Heustess, Silverio, Malka, Daniel, and Messner; and places: Fort Dranlon, Silvar, Fort Emerald, and Dharmon.

* * *

As the platoon rowed along, they saw an Empire encampment boldly watching the Avernite troop movements on the eastern shore, making no effort whatsoever to hide themselves.

"I don't think we should let them stay there like that," said Adrianna. "Do you?"

"Thinking like a true Avernite," said Nigel. "No, I think they're due a bit of punishment, don't you, Sarge?"

"Of course," said Jenneke. "Let's get'em."

As they closed for battle Adrianna said, "They've got a dervish with them."

"Arrogant bastard," said Jenneke. "We'll show'em—Empire dervish ain't got nothing on Avernites."

After the battle, Adrianna said, "His armor is very nice, though."

"Yeah, waste not, want not," said Jenneke. "Think it will fit?"

"Fit you better than I," said Thissa.

With the assistance of the others, Jenneke stripped the mail from the dead dervish and tried it on, finding that it fit, and with a little spellcraft, Adrianna affixed the insignia from Jenneke's old armor in place, removing the Empire markings.

Coming into the ruins of a slith village, they saw the huts torn to the ground, totems smashed, breeding pools shattered, and yet no bodies were present.

"Where isss everybody?" said Thissa, a note of anguish in the tone.

"Was this your village?" said Adrianna.

"No, I lived near Gnass before war," said Thissa. "Doessssn't change feelingsss."

"Oh shit," said Jenneke, as he looked down some long, narrow fissures, holding his nose.

"Empire did that up on the surface," said Nigel, "who's surprised?"

"Doesn't mean it's not just as sick," said Adrianna.

"No, it doesn't," said Jenneke, putting an arm around her. "But that's why we gotta beat those bastards back to where they come from."

Continuing on, they caught sight of a heavy force of Empire troops marching into a small slith village, even the youngest non-swimmers arming themselves against the onslaught.

Jenneke took one look at Thissa and said, "Get this boat ashore, we're going in."

Thissa redoubled his rowing efforts, and they got to shore as Jenneke cried out a war-cry, hoping to encourage the sliths in their fight against Empire as he and his platoon closed the distance. As the battle was joined with the Avernites assisting the sliths, the less-able sliths began to gather the young and slip away from the battle.

The battle at last was won, and Feodoric and Michael started moving amongst the sliths who were grievously wounded, binding wounds and helping to revive them.

One of the sliths said, "Sssss. We have heard of your Empire. They kill all not-humanssss. We ssstay here not. Their mensss caussse many dangerssss. We thank you, and now we go."

With that, the survivors of the village began moving east, another band of refugees in a war which had created so many already.

Getting back into the boat, Thissa said, "Thank you, helping."

Jenneke shrugged, flushing slightly as he said, "It's the right thing to do."

They neared Fort Dranlon, and in the distance could see another troop of soldiers camped on the opposite shore.

"Think that's more of theirs?" said Jenneke.

"Maybe," said Nigel. "Can't tell from here. You want to go check?"

"I'd rather check and take them out, than risk them reporting we went into Dranlon," said Jenneke. "If they're ours ... well, no harm done in saying hello."

Holding carefully to the far shore, they noticed the soldiers were keeping a very close eye on Fort Dranlon, and then they saw the Empire emblems on the armor, and being unnoticed, they pulled to shore to ambush those troops. Defeating them, they searched the bodies, and found some detailed orders on one of the dead.

"Let's go across to Dranlon," said Jenneke, "we need to rest."

As they approached, they saw the fort was being held together by many magical barriers. As they neared the gates, a guard could be seen looking at them, and then suddenly a gap appeared in the magical barriers.

"Guess they know us," said Jenneke, and he led the way in.

Fort Dranlon was a grim place, the battered front line for Avernum in the war against the sliths, and now in the war against Empire. Walls gave mute testimony to many times of being blasted, patched, torn down, and rebuilt. Arrow slits faced into the passage, ominous symbols stretched on the floor.

As they walked in, an aging, thin magician was directing energy into a magical barrier blocking a hole in the wall. He finished up the section he was working on, and turned to them.

"Good day, I'm Jenneke, my wife Adrianna, and these are Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Michael."

"I'm Postlethwaite," he replied.

"So, are you the fort mage?" said Feodoric.

He scratched his neck. "Ummm ... no. Well, one of them, I guess. And I help defend the fort. I'm a refugee, you see," replied Postlethwaite. "Wanted to do useful work. I don't want to be here, but I can still help."

"It's a real mess around Cotra now," said Jenneke.

"I can imagine. Looters by the score I hear. One of my friends lost everything he owned. All of it valuable. Almost all of it stolen by now, for sure," said Postlethwaite.

"Almost? Why almost?" said Nigel.

"He had a pair of boots. Very strong, made of drakeskin, but they looked worthless. Looters won't have a clue of their true worth," said Postlethwaite. "They're probably still out there somewhere."

"Do you still teach magic?" said Jenneke.

"Yes, I still do, sometimes. There are spells you can buy from me, if you're interested," he replied.

Feodoric and Adrianna both were quite interested in learning all that he was teaching, and then Feodoric said, "Can you teach us to make those barriers?"

"I'm afraid not. It takes years to learn how to control and balance the energies," said Postlethwaite. "Learning to create a magical barrier is a mage's career in itself."

"Maybe you can teach us to take them down?" said Feodoric.

"No," he said coldly. "Of course not. If everyone knew how to destroy them, what use would I be? Commander Mairwen once taught people how to destroy barriers, and she was thoroughly reprimanded for it. She won't do that again."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, "we gotta get going. Been through some rough battles, need to find a spot to flop."

A solidly built blonde moved by, checking over barriers, and she said, "Welcome to Fort Dranlon. I'm Wendy."

"You seem busy," said Adrianna.

"Just working the barriers. Needs doing," said Wendy. "Walls take time to repair, and Empire mages hit us with fireballs all the time. They're much worse than the sliths ... were." She eyed Thissa with an apologetic look. "I wasn't at Dranlon back then. I was with the Scimitar."

"Who are the Scimitar?" said Adrianna.

She smiled proudly, and said, "Underground warriors against the Empire, back when their agents among us were covert. We fight with the army now, mostly doing stealthy stuff. But when one of us is needed somewhere, we go. We're all in this together!"

"What happened to the Scimitar?" said Adrianna.

"We were based in the Abyss. Then the Empire took over the Abyss and, for the most part, destroyed it," said Wendy. "We stopped being underground then, and came out and openly joined Avernum."

"I'll bet you wish you weren't cooped up in this fort," said Nigel. "You ever miss the days of going on missions?"

She sighed, "Yeah, I do. In the old days, I could slip into a secret installation, kill five of them, and leave with none of them being the wiser. Being on the defensive is killing me."

"I'm sure the opportunity will come," said Nigel, "for you to be on the offense again."

"I hope so," said Wendy with a deep sigh.

Jenneke said, "Well, we need to check in here, have a good day."

He led his patrol into the commander's office, where a small, beautiful woman with long, curly brown hair was sitting at a desk, wearing the velvet robes of one of the master mages.

"I'm Commander Mairwen," she said, grinning at the group, "Welcome to Fort Dranlon."

"This fort seems to have known better days," said Jenneke.

"Not many of them. Fort Dranlon has been here seven years now. We're always the first to be attacked and the last to be relieved," said Mairwen. "The Empire's been hammering us non-stop for months. The barrier didn't help things. And adventurers rarely come here anymore."

"You mean the big barrier?" said Jenneke.

"Yeah, it was us and Cotra versus three full Empire garrisons and the tower! And we still endured," said Mairwen, her smile disappearing.

"The Empire has a tower near here?" said Jenneke.

"It just appeared, almost overnight, up river to the north a few months ago. It's run by a mage named Elderan, and it launches nasty, nasty raids," said Mairwen. "It's an important place, though. If

someone could hit it hard, it'd really stick it to the Empire."

"We'll put it on our list," said Jenneke with a very grim expression. "Cotra didn't fare well."

"Nasty business, that. It's just a ruin now, the loveliest city in Avernum," said Mairwen with a sigh. "But we'll keep it from happening again, mark my words!"

Moving on, they came into a room where a small blonde woman in torn clothing was sitting, fighting off exhaustion.

"Nance?" said Jenneke. "Nance is that you? We met Elspeth in Silvar."

Nance's expression changed from sadness to relief, as she said, "When you see Elspeth again, tell her I'm here, and I'll get back to her as soon as I can."

"Why are you here?" said Jenneke. "I thought most of the refugees went east."

"They did. I got turned around in the confusion," said Nance. "Foolishness and misfortune."

"Manage to keep yourself busy here?" said Jenneke.

"Well, now I have a goal," said Nance. "Figuring a way to get to Silvar."

"Maybe when we come back through, we could take you with us," said Jenneke. "We're going the other way right now."

"I'd appreciate that," said Nance. "You think it'd be safe enough?"

"Safe as anywhere else in Avernum," said Jenneke. "Now, we gotta get going and find us a place to flop."

"Take care," said Nance. "You've had the best news for me since I got here."

After getting themselves patched up and rested, Jenneke gathered his group, and they continued on their westward trek.

Finally circling around to the south of the island, they saw docks, and aimed to dock there, but instead found themselves on a bare section of wall.

"That odd," said Adrianna.

"I know," said Jenneke. "Must be some passive magical protection. I hope."

"Let'sss ssstop here, and sssee if there isss another way," said Thissa.

"Well, since we're this close," said Jenneke, "definitely. Now, we're here to kill Limoncelli, but any other Empire troops we gotta kill on the way is bonus. And we gotta see what's going on about them vahnatai that Brian saw."

Moving through a concealed door, they found themselves in some sort of shrine, attended by two priests and several Empire soldiers. They fought a short, fierce battle, and then moved on, finding a hallway with statues lining it.

"These look ordinary," said Jenneke, "no eyes following us. Empress Prazac? Who's that?"

"The new empress," said Adrianna. "Well, sort of—she's very young, and really it's Garzahd ruling."

Fighting their way around the fort, they finally found themselves at a docks, and when the battle there was over, they noticed the stairs ascending to the second level of the fort.

"That explains the enchantments," said Jenneke. "Bet he's somewhere on the second floor."

They ascended the stairs, fighting the Empire troops they found in the first area, and then as they started back, there was a mournful clang.

"This wheel's no good," said Adrianna. "And that clang was the portculli closing—we can't go back the way we came."

"Then we'll just have to finish the job and find another way out," said Jenneke. "We've been in worse spots."

Searching through, they came upon a room clearly furnished in vahnatai style, and several vahnatai were actually living within these quarters.

"He sure did see what he said," said Jenneke. "Have to tell him when we get back."

No more had he said that, than the battle was joined—a fierce battle that left them quite bloodied.

"Good thing," said Michael, searching through the stores, "they've got a full range of potions in here. Bottoms up, everyone."

Trying not to waste too much time, they searched through a cabinet, and found voluminous records and written agreements between the vahnatai and humans, detailing a series of agreements and trades between the Empire forces in Avernum and a rogue band of vahnatai, led by someone named Gaddika.

"Oh fuck," said Jenneke, "vahnatai on the side of the Empire? We're gonna be doomed."

"Limoncelli seems to have orchestrated most of this," said Adrianna. "Weaponry, skills, magic spells ... We do the mission we're on, maybe that will disrupt it enough."

"And we gotta get to the vahnatai and talk about this Gaddika with them," said Jenneke. "Oh fuck, this is not good."

"Hold it," said Feodoric, "look at this one."

"It's just a standard form," said Adrianna. "They record everything that's received from outside sources."

"Yeah, but this one's given us something we really need," said Feodoric. "See, 'receive one "soul containing crystal' from that Gaddika shit ... about six months ago. Place of analysis Fort Pyrog."

"I've heard of Fort Pyrog," said Adrianna. "You'll never get in the front way, believe me ... there's no secret entrances, and enough golems to chop an army to pieces."

"Take that," said Jenneke. "We'll take it to Olgai when we get done here ... I'm sure they'll be interested, and they just might know a back way."

They continued fighting their way through the upper level, finally coming to a room protected by serious runes on the floor, but after a careful search, they found a way to disable those.

"Hope we find a way to open this portcullis," said Nigel. "Be a good escape route."

"Limoncelli should be on the other side of this door," said Jenneke. "So, everyone ready—I don't expect this fight to be easy. This is a top Empire general, so he's gotta be well defended."

They made their way then into the main meeting hall of Fort Dolthar, from which all the orders emerged. Empire soldiers were everywhere, looking highly trained and dangerous—though perhaps no more so than Jenneke and his band. Mages and archers backing them up seemed likely to be no less skilled.

Easily the most alarming foe, however, was the man at the head of the table. At first glance, he looked like just another soft, fragile bureaucrat. He had a relaxed affable face, mild middle-age spread, and only wore light armor. However, when he stood and drew his blade, they could only gasp. He moved incredibly fast, as though time warped around him, having received many haste spells stacked one on top of the other.

The other troops dead, Jenneke brought his sword down, striking Limoncelli the mortal blow. Surprisingly, he did not slow down, but rather the very opposite. His body sped up an incredible, almost comical amount, as the magic that sustained him fell out of balance.

"Oh gods!" said Adrianna, looking green as she saw Limoncelli's body violently tear itself apart.

As the dead general fell to the ground, the chamber was filled with the snapping, rhythmic echo of all his bones breaking. Seeing how green Adrianna looked, Jenneke moved back to her, holding her close forcing her face against the steel of his armor, rather than letting her see the disintegrating body of the dead man.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," said Jenneke. "We done what we had to, and even got a bit of bonus."

"Mind, stay away from the windows," said Feodoric, "no doubt there's troops down there looking for us."

"Thisss wheel will do it," said Thissa, turning the cavewood wheel in the corner of the room.

They could hear the sound of a portcullis changing position, and Jenneke, still with sword drawn and one arm around Adrianna, left the conference room of the battle, and said, "Gate's open, time to go."

They hurried down the stairs, pausing to listen. In the distance, there were shouts, but they seemed to be coming from the front of the fort, and they ran down the hallway to the bloody shrine where they had fought their first battle in the fort, and through the concealed exit and into their boat, rowing away out of arrow range as quickly as possible.

"I know Landren said we couldn't go back in from the north," said Jenneke, "but Thissa, do you think we can skirt around by Gnass?"

"Be better, we go to Fort," said Thissa. "Can resssst for long journey, get woman to friend, and then make long trip to Emerald Fort."

Feodoric said, "Yes, that sounds like a reasonable plan. I've heard that the territory there is rather hotly disputed, and we're really not in much condition for another pitched battle."

They went back to Fort Dranlon, and collapsed in the beds that were available for visitors, and after recovering from the exertions at Fort Dolthar, they found Nance and took her along with them to the boat, rowing quickly to Silvar.

Stopping in Silvar, they led Nance to the hovel where Elspeth had been staying, and the two women embraced with the obvious delight of reunion after believing it impossible.

Elspeth said, "In thanks, I would like to give you something I saved from my shop when I fled Cotra." She offered a small, wicked looking dagger with a glittering edge. "Curse the Empire! Will it ever stop toying with our lives?"

"Thank you," said Jenneke, and he discreetly made an exit. "Damned Empire, can't stand anyone doing things any different from anyone else."

Nigel said, "So, we're to Emerald next?"

"Yeah, let's get back in the boat," said Jenneke.

They rowed again westward, and as they traveled, veered more southerly than their previous course, and found beached on one remote island, the wreck of an Avernite boat, struck with several spells until it was no longer sea-worthy. No bodies were around, and nearly everything had been looted, but there was one small, water-stained package, partially ripped open.

Michael squinted, and said, "The only thing I can tell is the word Dharmon."

"OK," said Jenneke. "Take it, and after we've been to Fort Emerald, we'll go down to Dharmon and see if anyone is looking for this."

They continued along the river, finally stopping at a small fishing village just north of Almaria. The locals welcomed the platoon in, offering pots of savory cavefish stew and conversation. Finally, after a good meal, Jenneke and the rest of his platoon left, heading west again.

Finally, they arrived in Fort Emerald, and found that General Landren was again—or perhaps still—on the ramparts looking north.

"Sir?" said Jenneke.

General Landren grunted quietly.

Not quite sure what to make of that, Jenneke decided to take it for permission. "Sir, we've done it. We killed Limoncelli. It wasn't easy."

General Landren grinned, turning away from the north, and said, "Well done! As a reward, track down Heustess. He's around here somewhere. He'll give you the Dispel Barrier spell, if you want it. And I'll send word to the Castle of what you did. Good work! Eh, what's left to do is take care of the rest of Limoncelli's troops. But that's our job. And we're ready for them."

"Thank you, sir," said Jenneke.

They checked along the ramparts on the other side of the fort, a woman staring intently over the barricade in mage's robes. She nodded, not looking away from the north as she said, "I am Silverio."

"What are you looking for?" asked Jenneke.

"Shhhhush," she said, "quiet. I'm watching for an attack."

"Is an attack imminent?" said Jenneke.

"That's just it. We don't know. We never know. We all take shifts watching for Empire raids," she said quickly and quietly, never averting her eyes. "They can conceal themselves magically, appear in seconds, throw a few balls of fire, and get away. We then have very little time to strike back."

"How do you repair the walls?" said Nigel.

"We have to plug any holes in the walls with magic barriers, before any attackers can climb through them," she said. "The barriers are our most powerful defense."

"How sssso?" said Thissa.

"Even when the enemy smashes a hole in our defenses, we can plug it up right away!" she replied. "Without that ability, this fort would have fallen long ago."

"Thank you for speaking with us," said Jenneke, and he started down from the ramparts.

Searching along the walls, they found another mage of Avernum, his robes charred recently.

"I'm Heustess," he said. "Greetings."

"What are you working on?" said Jenneke.

"I am currently dispelling some barriers. It needs doing, sometimes, when we want to build a wall somewhere and the fields we put up to repair things are in the way," he said with a sigh. "It's tedious, but it's my responsibility."

"What'd you do before the war?" said Jenneke.

"Before I joined up to fight the war, I was doing research at the Tower of Magi. That seems a long time ago," replied Heustess.

"What research were you involved with?" asked Adrianna.

"I was trying to create a spell to scry large areas of the outdoors, much as magic map maps small areas, such as towns. Alas, a spell to see a large area is a terribly difficult thing to create, and even harder to summon up the energy to cast," replied Heustess. "I believe that someone has figured out how to do this. I have heard rumors. But I don't know if it is actually possible."

"The commander said that you can teach how to dispel a magical barrier?" said Feodoric.

Heustess nodded, and said, "Landren told me what you did for us. Such skill and strength should be rewarded." With that, he began teaching the complicated spell.

"Thanks," said Jenneke, "we won't keep you from your work, then."

Continuing west from Fort Emerald, they soon could smell sulfur and blood, and see a gray haze in the air, with the echoes of distant battles against cave walls.

"We're almost to the front lines," said Jenneke. "Better keep watch."

They entered Dharmon, and immediately made for the Dharmon Arms, which in better times was known as the largest and most luxurious inn in Avernum. Now, however, there were few people other than soldiers, as civilians had been heading east at the earliest opportunity. Seeming almost out of place, a small pregnant woman with black, curly hair sat in the corner, holding a small boy in her arms, his face flecked with red, and looking very ill.

"I am Malka, and this is Daniel," she said.

"Is your son all right?" said Adrianna.

"Oh, I'm so worried," said Malka. "I don't mind telling you that. My boy, Daniel, is very sick. Some cave disease."

"Do you know what disease he has?" asked Feodoric.

"A rare one. Graymold doesn't work. A cure disease spell barely helped," said Malka. "There is a package of medicine, but well, I'm not sure we'll get it ... it should have been here already."

"Maybe this is it?" said Michael, pulling out the package. "We found a shipwreck, and couldn't read much of the label, just that it's for someone here in Dharmon."

Malka looked as though she might faint with joy, and she said, "Thank you!"

She opened the box, and within were three small bottles of medicine, and she took a ring from her hand and said, "Please, accept this as my thanks for your deed."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "It wasn't really necessary."

"I must," said Malka, "I couldn't accept such a deed and do nothing to show my gratitude. You have given me hope for my son."

"Then we will respect your honor," said Jenneke. He looked over to the rather depressed-appearing innkeeper.

Looking only slightly less depressed, the innkeeper said, "I'm Messner. How can I help ya?"

"What can you tell us about your services?" said Jenneke.

"I run the Dharmon Arms, and believe me, we got plenty of space. Things've been real slow. But we have the nicest rooms in Avernum and the best meals—sizzling lizard steaks," he said. "Let me know if you want a meal or a room."

"Why so slow?" said Jenneke.

"It's the war. Nobody wants to stay here when they're afraid the next day the Empire might take the city. A few merchants come, but they drop their stuff and go. No staying and partying like they always did before," said Messner. "No, these are not good times for the Dharmon Arms."

"It looks like a fine inn," said Adrianna.

"The largest, most comfortable inn in Avernum," said Messner. "My pride and joy. But things have been very, very slow."

"Well, we'll take meals all around," said Jenneke, "and then rooms."


	18. Chapter 17: The Other Alliance

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Scab, Glantris-Bok, Prossis-Bok, Elohi-Bok, Sera, Zalav-Ta, Partam, Taho, Aeon, Vine, Aristo, Tokor-Te, Ortala-Te, and Gnee; and places: Purgatory, Tower of Magi, Olgai, Avit, Mancuso, and Gaddika's fortwhen I've finished this bit of fun.

* * *

Leaving Dharmon and the more ominous presence of the heavy fighting of the war behind, Jenneke led his patrol back across the Great Cave, during which journey they decided it would be best if they went to the vahnatai lands and presented the evidence they had encountered before attempting to meet with Pyrn. Along the way, they saw a small cavern with a rough fence and a sign proclaiming the territory to be "Purgatory" where those from the Abyss were welcome, but none of the Avernites.

"I don't think I understand," said Adrianna.

"Well, the Abyss was kinda Exile in Exile," said Feodoric. "Some of the people just didn't want to be part of the nation we were building here, and so they settled or got sent to settle in the area called the Abyss. Strange sense of humor."

"Hey, remember those folks wandering around Blosk?" said Jenneke. "Let's go check this place out so we can tell them about it."

Coming nearer, they could see a motley assortment of humans, sliths, and nephilim guarding the stone fence blocking the way to the cavern, clearly ready for battle if need be. A young, muscular woman walked out and motioned Jenneke to approach.

"They could just want to pincushion us," said Nigel.

"Yeah, then run," said Jenneke, taking Adrianna's hand, and walking closer to the woman.

She said, "My name's Janis. We're all refugees from the Abyss in here, and we've decided to defend ourselves if the end comes to this cave. You can come in. We want to be good neighbors. But don't cause any trouble. We're tougher than we look."

"Understood," said Jenneke, and he motioned to the rest of the patrol to join them.

As they walked through the narrow gate in the fence, the guards gave the group looks that showed they were not particularly thrilled to have missed the opportunity for a good fight. Within the cavern, there were many small, crude huts built about, and when they reached one, a man came out and invited them inside.

"Name's Scab," he said, "got some goods maybe you might be interested in looking over. You're fighting against Empire, and I hate 'em worse than you, so if selling to you helps get rid of them, then it's all good."

After haggling over a few goods, trading away some of their excess war spoils, Jenneke thanked Scab and they left Purgatory.

"They're all right," said Jenneke, "I don't blame 'em for being sore ... war's been tougher on them than anywhere's else."

They reached the Tower of Magi, and came around to a room marked with the sign "Unidentified Portal To Vahnatai Lands. Authorized Personnel Only."

"I guess we're authorized," said Jenneke. "Now, Dree, stick close with us, and after we get there, we'll go up to Avit and see if you can do that Ritual of Welcome they put us through."

"Ritual of welcome?" said Adrianna.

"Yeah, makes it so they recognize you as an ally," said Jenneke. "Until then, we'll just explain you're with us."

"Think they'll want to scry?" said Nigel.

"I don't think so," said Jenneke, "they were just trying to get to who took those souls ... That's been answered, and besides, we got that other stuff to discuss."

They stepped into the room and through the portal, and Adrianna looked around in amazement at the mosaic tiles of the floor and the crystalline beauty of the place.

Arm around her waist, Jenneke opened the door, and led the way out of the arrival room. The three members of the Council were at the table, and looked up at their entry.

"We have news," said Jenneke, pulling out the information they'd recovered from Limoncelli's fort. "Now, we believe this Fort Pyrog is the same as the lair that used to belong to Pyrog."

Glantris took the documents, scanning it carefully, and then he said, "Pyrog has been slain? Nobody will mourn. Now that we know Jekknol-Bok is there, we can plan on getting her out."

Glantris called for an assistant, who ran off and returned with many ancient maps, flaking at the gentlest touch.

"The lair will be heavily guarded, but look here ..." said Glantris. He indicated a narrow tunnel heading from the water to the back of Pyrog's cave. "If you took a boat around the back of Pyrog's cave to the north, you can find this secret passage and enter the fortress from the rear. The passage will be well hidden, and the old lizard's traps may still be there. Still, it seems the easiest way to slip in and get the Crystal Soul."

"Brother Michael, you got all that marked down?" said Jenneke. "I think I know how we'll get there, but we'll want to check over some other maps back home." He smiled, and said, "More recent ... need to compare."

"If only someone could be found to rescue Jekknol," said Glantris as the three members of the Council looked at the group hopefully. "The rewards would be great."

"We will try," said Jenneke. "We got into and out of one Empire fort to get this information, I'm sure we can succeed with the other."

They left the Council chamber then, and Olgai, making their way to Avit, where Sera gladly showed Adrianna how to complete the ritual of welcoming, and then, deciding to follow up on a hunch, they began to follow the road to Mancuso.

"This place is beautiful," said Adrianna.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange," said Jenneke, "but once you get used to it, it's ... living, I guess. Kind of like the surface."

"Why is so much in ruin?" she asked.

"Well, they hibernate," said Jenneke, "and it seems they just woke up, so they're fixing everything fell down while they were out, and haven't gotten most of it done yet."

In one ruined village with only one intact road running through it, they met with a lone, aged vahnatai who beckoned them to visit.

"Welcome aliens. I have heard of your arrival," he said. "I am Zalav-Ta. I have been hoping you would come and visit me here. Tell me of yourselves and your journey."

For some time, Jenneke told about the travels, while Zalav-Ta seemed reluctant to share about what the vahnatai customs were like, until finally Jenneke said, "I would wish to learn more about your people."

"I am honored that you wish to learn of us. The honorific Ta following my name means I am a learned one, a teacher," said Zalav-Ta. "If you wish to receive lessons of my people, I would be honored to give them."

"We would like that very much," said Jenneke.

At long last, they took their leave and continued along the remnants of the old road, passing long rows of young mushrooms of a variety that made humans mildly ill, but were apparently a significant part of the vahnatai diet. They entered Mancuso, which showed evidence of having been thrown up quickly, without much care at all. Walls were bent at strange angles, some were already crumbling, the lone street narrow and cramped.

"This is unlike other vahnatai towns," said Michael. "I wonder why."

A vahnatai girl walked up to them, staring curiously.

"Hello, what's your name?" said Jenneke.

She stepped back several steps and said, "I'm Partam."

"Are you playing?" said Adrianna.

"Ummm..." she looked around and said, "I was chasing Taho. I think he's a liar."

"Who's Taho?" said Nigel.

"He's my friend," replied Partam with a roll of the eyes, "but he's silly."

"Why would you call him a liar?" asked Jenneke.

"He said he saw some humans once! Not you, others," she said and shook her head. "I'm going to catch him and make him admit he was lying."

"Do you remember what he said about the other humans?" said Jenneke.

"Oh, I didn't pay attention! He was being too silly!" said Partam. "You should ask him about it. Then beat him up!" She gave a wicked smile.

"Sure," said Jenneke, feeling uncomfortable. "Have a good day, then."

They continued along the narrow street, seeing more evidence of hasty construction, when they noticed a vahnatai boy watching them.

"What's your name?" said Jenneke.

The boy backed away, whispering, "Taho."

"Come over here," said Adrianna, "we'd like to talk to you."

He made a hand gesture, then started to run.

"Hey, what was that gesture for?" said Nigel.

"Look, we know who you are, Taho," said Jenneke, "and what you saw."

He looked surprised, but said nothing.

"I believe you did see some humans," said Jenneke.

His eyes lit up, and he ran over, and said, "You know about it? I saw some humans in the silo. I did! They talked to some vahnatai. I saw it. You should believe me."

"We do believe you," said Jenneke.

"Nobody else does," said Taho looking offended. "Nobody. But I saw it, with these eyes!" He pointed at his eyes for emphasis.

"We do believe you," said Jenneke. "Where's the silo?"

"That way," he said, pointing to the southeast corner of the town, and then he ran off.

"Curious," said Jenneke, staring after the child. "I think we'll have to look into that silo."

Moving into the silo, they saw all sorts of farming tools and supplies—bags and barrels of mushroom spores and dried lichen, fertilizing pastes, and tools. Searching about, they found one small crystal box with its lid off, scorch marks along the sides.

"Hey, look here," said Jenneke. "Someone was burning stuff ... I think ..."

"This scrap has a few words on it," said Michael, pulling out a small fragment. "Empire is ... can't make that out, and then Gnee took the key. He is hiding in ... I don't know where. It doesn't say."

"Who is Gnee?" said Jenneke.

"Who knows?" said Nigel, shrugging. "We could go around and ask, but that's probably not the best way."

"Maybe that council would have some idea," said Adrianna.

"I'd rather have something more definite," said Jenneke, and he said, "Brother Michael, why don't you keep that bit, and let's move on."

In the fields, a vahnatai woman was planting a row of mushrooms, all while wearing a large wave blade. Seeing the platoon, she stood, wiped her hands, and said, "I am Aeon."

"You're a farmer?" said Jenneke.

"I plant and tend my crops," she said, and looked down at the waveblade, "and defend them if necessary."

"Looks like a fine crop," said Nigel.

"It's a lot of work, but," she gestured to the rows of mushrooms, "I'm proud to have created all this."

"Do you just grow mushrooms?" asked Feodoric.

"Mushrooms now, lichen later," she said, patting her stomach in a gesture of anticipation.

"So, who do you defend the crops from?" said Jenneke.

"From hydras and brigands," replied Aeon. "Hydras from the south, sometimes from the north, brigands from the north. I'm getting good with this thing."

"That's a nice weapon," said Jenneke.

"It's necessary. Hydras are about, and they move fast," said Aeon.

"We love to help people with their problems," said Adrianna.

"Really? Well, there's some hydras in the north tunnels. Four or five of them. The normal sort, not the fire or ice breathers," said Aeon. "If you have nothing else to do, I would really appreciate it if you killed them."

"We can probably swing up thataway," said Jenneke. "We just gotta do a bit of business in town here first. Thanks for talking with us."

They moved back into the town, and came to a place called "Vine's Inn" where a stocky vahnatai female was holding a crystal pitcher.

She greeted them, "I am Vine. Welcome to my inn."

"What services can you provide for a tired traveler?" asked Jenneke.

"I run this inn. It's bit rough now, but it'll be the biggest in this cave someday," replied Vine. "A room is ten coins, a drink two. Good fluid, prepared fresh from Aeon's fields."

"Why is Mancuso so rough?" said Michael. "It seems like it collapse at any moment."

"Mancuso is a bit rough now, but we're building quickly. Not much longer now, I suspect. It's dangerous out there. Brigands, hydras. We needed to get defenses as quickly as possible."

"We'll take a round of drinks," said Jenneke.

She brought to them several bowls of clear, bitter fluid which produced an odd feeling—not quite like being drunk, but definitely a form of intoxication.

"Thank you for the drinks," said Jenneke when he again felt capable of walking without staggering.

They moved on up the street to Aristo's supply shop, where a vahnatai with a sour expression was sitting at the table looking at a ledger.

"Oh, hello, aliens," he said. "I am Aristo. How may I help you?"

"What've you got for sale here?" said Jenneke.

Aristo grunted and wriggled in some apparent discomfort, and said, "I sell supplies and food. You could buy some if you want," he stopped and belched. "Don't have much, because of the brigands. I really wish I had some learning crystals, but I don't."

"What is a learning crystal?" said Adrianna.

"Ah, powerful magic, made by wizards. Small blue crystals you look in which teach you spells or skills. Very prized," said Aristo. "Very expensive. Great profit. When everything is rebuilt, the wizards will start making them again."

"Crystals like that have been found in Avernum," said Feodoric.

"Not surprising. Vahnatai lived up there years ago. They probably lost some, and you found them. Lucky you."

"So, tell us about this brigand problem," said Jenneke.

"There's a fort to the north, in the chasm tunnels, filled with thieves and raiders. They were here when we started building the town. We let the Council know about them, but nothing's been done," said Aristo. "They're too busy worrying about other things to care for us."

"You know anything about the tunnels to the north?" said Jenneke.

"Not much," said Aristo with a shrug. "If you go up there, watch your step. There are chasms everywhere."

"Are there many brigands?" said Nigel.

"Yes, sirree. That's why this town is so shoddily built," said Aristo. "We had to put it up quickly to have someplace to defend in case we are attacked."

After they'd gone, Adrianna said, "Was it just my imagination, or was he uncommonly rude?"

"I'd say he was uncommonly rude," said Jenneke. "Tokor-Te's Magics ... probably a good stop before looking into hydras and brigands."

They stepped in, and a vahnatai man was chanting over a long, delicate waveblade which was gently glowing. When he stopped chanting upon their entry, the glow faded.

"Good day, I am Tokor-Te," he said. "Welcome to my humble shop. I am also the leader of this humble town."

"What's that you're doing?" said Nigel.

"I run this extremely humble shop," he said, giving a look of distaste to the shoddy, crumbling walls. "I offer training in the magical arts, and I am also skilled with weaponry."

"You can teach us to be better in battle?" said Jenneke.

Tokor-Te stood, and gave a demonstration of his agility, and said, "I can help you move like this, if you wish."

"Please do," said Jenneke. "It would be most helpful in our endeavors."

"I would like to," he said, giving them a shrewd look, "but I am very distracted by our village's problems. There are certain responsibilities which weigh heavily on me."

"There's something you wish for us to do for you?" said Jenneke, suppressing a sigh.

"To the north, there is a fort filled with rogue vahnatai. They are led by a sinister blademaster named Gaddika. They are causing us many problems," said Tokor-Te. "Slay Gaddika, and I will reward you as best I can."

"Why did the vahnatai to the north turn on you?" asked Adrianna.

"We don't know. We vahnatai are not fractious and greedy like you aliens. It is very strange that they turned on us," said Tokor-Te. "I have only heard one rumor, but it seems too bizarre to be believed."

"We've heard lots of strange things in our travels," said Jenneke. "Try us."

"I have heard that the rogue vahnatai believe that we should not listen to the Crystal Souls. They think that the leadership and wisdom of the Crystal Souls is not needed. I do not believe it. For a vahnatai to believe this ..." said Tokor-Te. "It is not possible."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, "such rumors may prove useful. Thank you for your time."

Jenneke led the way out of Mancuso, and into the chasm tunnels to the north. Looking over the edge, it was quickly apparent why the area had such a name, and then, turning a corner, they came upon a rather well-fed looking pack of hydras.

"Wonder if those are the ones Aeon was having trouble with," said Nigel.

"Likely," said Jenneke. "I'm sure killing them doesn't hurt."

"But the meat issss good for our journeyssss," said Thissa.

They continued on, and a growing sense of unease came over the group.

"Thingsss are too quiet," observed Thissa.

"You're right," agreed Jenneke, "do your best to keep your heads down, everyone."

They moved on, feeling the occasional sense of oppressive evil and being watched, yet there were no confrontations as they moved from ledge to ledge, and they came to a ledge with a heavy lichen and fungi cover, and across the chasm, a fortress could be seen.

"Wonder how we get over there?" said Adrianna. "Might be the brigand's place."

"Backtrack," said Jenneke. "There've been concealed ways into so many tunnels, we must have missed one when we weren't searching so closely."

Searching the cave walls along where they had already traveled, they finally found a way to a narrow ledge which ran around the east of the large fortress. A few vahnatai, whose clothing, even at this distance, was clearly ragged, wandered into the fortress.

"They're sure out a ways," said Jenneke. "Must be those brigands they've been talking about."

Carefully edging around, they found their way hopelessly blocked by a lock that had Nigel beside himself in frustration.

"I bet we need to find Gnee, whoever that is," said Jenneke.

"Why don't we look around Olgai?" said Feodoric. "If nothing else, we can go back up and try to get into Fort Pyrog from there."

"Fine," said Jenneke, and in frustration, he led the way back through Mancuso, and then to Olgai.

Once in Olgai again, they went to the barracks, hoping to talk with some of the everyday vahnatai rather than only the leaders. Here, they met another vahnatai, polishing and sharpening razordisks and waveblades.

"Hello, may we speak with you?" said Jenneke.

"I am Ortala-Te," he said, "I am the guardmaster of Olgai, and I don't have time to deal with humans, guests or not. Why don't you find one of us who is interested in you?"

"Don't much care for us, huh?" said Jenneke.

"I don't trust you. I don't want to speak to you," replied Ortala-Te. "Some of us do trust you. Go bother them."

"Who would you suggest?" said Jenneke.

"Fools like Gnee. He's been wandering around saying how interesting humans are. He said something about their Empire once. Go ask him about it," said Ortala-Te, "I'm sure he'd love to talk to you." Ortala-Te then shifted position to return to his work in a clear message of 'this conversation is over'.

"Thanks," said Jenneke, and he closed the door.

"Gnee? Did you hear that?" said Nigel. "He must be around here somewheres."

"Yeah, and what's more, he's apparently friendly to Empire," said Jenneke. "Much as I feel I'll need to puke later, I think we need to pretend we are, too."

Moving around Olgai, they found one alley in which an unusually bulky vahnatai was leaning against the wall, and he gestured for them to come closer.

"I'm Gnee," he said, watching them carefully.

"Why are you back here?" said Jenneke.

"I'm interested in humans," he said, speaking quietly, a nervous tic making his face twitch.

"Why are you interested in us?" asked Jenneke in an exaggeratedly calm manner.

He leaned close to them, and said, "There are lots of interesting sorts of humans. I love hearing about the different tribes of humans. What tribes they are from." He was watching, the tic spasming across his face again.

"I'm from the Empire," said Jenneke, "on the surface."

"Good," he said, and the tic got worse. "I thought you'd never get here. I left a key for you in Avit. In a tree behind the barracks," and he stopped looking around. "now go. I'll be suspected if I'm seen talking too much to humans."

"Why? Are you doing something wrong talking to us?" said Adrianna.

"I said what I needed to say, now go," he said.

"Yeah, we'll be going," said Jenneke.

As soon as they were out of the alley, Jenneke said, "Now, I gotta find me a bar and get a good drink to get the taste of saying that outta my mouth, then we better hustle to Avit."

Getting the drink, Jenneke then led the way back to Avit, and they squeezed behind the barracks, where they found a fungal tree with a hole in its side, and in there, an elongated piece of iron with some odd protrusions.

"I think this is the key," said Jenneke.

"Never seen any that looked like that," said Nigel. "No wonder I couldn't pick it."

"Well, let's get back and see if it works," said Jenneke, "otherwise, I'm kinda stuck for ideas."

Making their way back, the key proved to work, and they made their way in, finding themselves almost immediately under attack, and they slowly moved from room to room, finding hostile vahnatai around every corner until they suddenly came into an area with human furniture, and populated by humans. Moments of wonder quickly fled, as the humans there began to attack, and they soon recognized their appearance as being that of Empire, rather than Avernite.

Searching through the rooms, in the chambers where a wizard had lived, they found a journal by the leader of the the expedition, detailing two years of dealing with the rebel vahnatai clan.

"They're heretics to the vahnatai," said Jenneke, "and it sounds like those rumors Tokor-Te was talking about are true. Believe that Crystal Souls aren't sacred and shouldn't be created anymore or obeyed."

"That'll go over well," said Michael.

"Empire spies stole three Crystal Souls, but they wouldn't let this guy know where they took them to," said Jenneke, "but he says here 'Gaddika has papers saying where a soul was taken. Claimed to have information which would help to break it. Asked to see the papers, but no luck."

"Interesting," said Adrianna. "So, where did this idea come from, do you suppose?"

"Who knowssss?" said Thissa. "Even vahnatai do not alwayssss ssssee sssame waysss. We find and kill Gaddika, make people in Mancussso happy."

"And in Olgai, I'm sure," said Jenneke. "Gaddika's the one they named in the stuff we found in Dolthar."

Moving carefully through the fortress, they fought room by room, hoping that the rooms were not built in a circle such that more of these rogue vahnatai might come behind and entrap them. At last, they came to the room where Gaddika himself was apparently holding court with others who had allied with him, and despite their better numbers, the fight was so fierce that Jenneke was holding onto life by a bare thread as Thissa's two-tined spear pierced through from gut to spine, felling Gaddika at last.

As the rogue vahnatai leader fell dead, the torc fell to the floor rolling for a few moments before coming to rest.

"Jenneke!" said Adrianna.

"It'll be all right," said Michael, moving closer to Jenneke, hand on the sergeant's chest as he chanted a prayer and Jenneke regained a look of health.

"Don't worry, Dree," said Jenneke, "I can't leave ya."

"Look at this," said Nigel, turning the torc over in his hands. "Empire."

"Must have been a gift from Empire for services rendered," said Jenneke in disgust.

"At least, we have denied them their ally," said Adrianna. "And General Limoncelli, between these two, we have done much damage to their dealings."

"I'd call that a good day's work," said Nigel.

"Yeah, let's see if we can find those papers the other guy mentioned," said Jenneke.

Searching through the now empty fortress, they at last came to a cabinet filled with vellum of the sort that only came from the surface.

"They're written in both languages," said Jenneke, passing around a few documents to others to try to speed the reading.

"Oh shit," said Nigel. "This is all about an alliance that they made—Empire and this outfit."

"Lots of records," said Adrianna. "Supplies, information, spells ..."

"Check this out," said Jenneke, "That Gaddika was calling himself a Bok. And here's a letter from Garzahd."

"Garzahd himself?" said Adrianna.

"Yeah, thanking Gaddika for his help in getting three intact Crystal Souls ..." said Jenneke.

"Got a map here," said Thissa. "Ornotha Zzziggurat. Caffren wasss brought here, in note, sssee?"

"Powers may be very useful?" said Jenneke. "Damn it!"

"Well, on the bright side," said Michael, "that proves beyond doubt who took the souls. No idea about the last one, but I'm sure the vahnatai will be interested. We've now got solid leads on two of the three."

"And not the slightest clue about the third," said Jenneke. "All right, let's get back to Olgai and show them this shit and then we'll go back to Avernum and into Fort Pyrog."

Despite the victory over Gaddika, there was a very somber mood hanging over the group as they trudged back through the chasm caves toward Mancuso.

Once there, they went back to Tokor-Te's shop.

Jenneke said, "We did what you asked. We have slain Gaddika."

Tokor-Te nodded, and said. "You have done a good deed for us. It does not matter why those vahnatai went rogue. They were a threat to tranquility. They were without honor. They got their due. And in return, I have a reward for you." He moved to a cabinet and presented Jenneke with a small blue crystal. "This is a learning crystal. Stare within its depths, and it will give you knowledge."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "Could you teach us those fighting skills now?"

"Yes," replied Tokor-Te, "my worries are less, and you deserve such rewards."

After talking with Tokor-Te, they went back to the fields where Aeon was planting.

"Thought you'd like to know, we killed the hydras in the northern tunnels," said Jenneke.

"Did you? Oh, that was really very nice of you. I greatly appreciate it. It will be much easier to raise our crops now," she said, and thought for a moment before continuing. "I wish I could reward you, but, well, I am but a poor farmer. Thanks again, adventurers, and good luck to you."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "Really, it wasn't a problem. Helped us stock up some food, too. Happy planting."

He led his companions to the road, and said, "Now, we need to get back to Olgai."


	19. Chapter 18: Just Jekknol

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. Following my fun here, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Prossis-Bok, Glantris-Bok, Elohi-Bok, Vidrain, Pyrn, Mahdavi, Renee, Suzanne, Jekknol-Bok, Lorta-Bok, Wilvron-Bok, Eos-Bok, and Aichael-Bok; and places: Olgai, Tower of Magi, Barrier Tower, Harston, Fort Pyrog, and the Shrine of Crystals.

* * *

The weary adventurers reached the vahnatai city of Olgai, and with a bit of trepidation, fearing the reaction to the information they were bringing which proved a definite collusion between some vahnatai and the Empire, they entered the Council chamber again.

As Jenneke related the battle with Gaddika and the rebel vahnatai, it seemed the members of the Council were growing increasingly angry. Upon setting the letters between Garzahd and Gaddika and other documents recovered from the fortress upon the table, it almost seemed that the Council members' heads would split with their fury.

Prossis-Bok exclaimed, "Vahnatai, selling out our greatest treasures, our greatest birthrights, to the humans? Trading our people's honor for magical trinkets! They are better off dead!"

Elohi-Bok looked ready to go out and kill someone with his own hands, and he said, "Caffren-Bok must be rescued. There is no doubt of that. This ziggurat the letters mention. The map shows it to be near Fort Haledon."

More maps were brought to the table, as they began to plan.

"Fort Haledon has been awakened," Glantris-Bok said. "Its forces could attack the ziggurat, creating a diversion for a small group to slip in and get the Crystal Soul. It would be bloody, but no price is to high."

Prossis-Bok wrote something on a scroll and gave it to Jenneke. "These are orders for Fort Haledon. Should you decide to rescue Caffren-Bok for us, Fort Haledon is far to the west, beyond the Spore Tunnels," she said. "Take these orders to the commander there. He will know how to get you into the ziggurat. From there, the spirits help us all."

Jenneke made a slight bow, and said, "We intend to go up to Avernum, and make our way into the Empire-held lands now, for Fort Pyrog. We hope to return soon."

Then, with another bow, he turned, and led his companions to the chamber where the portal to Avernum was located. Bracing themselves, they entered the portal, feeling that this trip back to Avernum was even more painful than the previous one.

Emerging into the hallway of the Tower of Magi, Jenneke said, "You know, so long as we're here, it might not be a bad idea to go see that fellow Pyrn."

"Yes," said Feodoric. "As much travel as we're doing it'd be a shame to have to retrace our steps as we did at the fort, because of something we didn't know. More information is always better."

Walking into the magical laboratory, there was a mage pacing about, lost in thought.

"Sorry we startled you," said Jenneke.

"Ah yes, the name's Vidrain," he replied. "Just being jumpy at the moment."

"Why are you jumpy?" said Jenneke.

He seemed to be giving only half his attention to the group as he replied, "Being near the portal does that to you, I'm afraid. And then there's the demons."

"Demons? Where?" said Michael.

"After the portal was up for a while, a few demons came through it. They're in there now, and we don't have the strength here at the moment to flush them out," said Vidrain. "Nothing we can do until we get it."

"Tell us about the portal," said Jenneke.

"Hmm, I suppose you have the clearance to know. We have a controllable teleporter. It could be a huge weapon against the Empire. We could send attackers anywhere down here, and maybe even on the surface," said Vidrain. "Unfortunately, it's not happening yet, because using it is tricky."

"What makes the teleporter tricky to use?" asked Adrianna.

He twitched, and said, "It works off coordinates, but the coordinates are hard to calculate. You call them out when you step in, and you get sent somewhere. But figuring out what to call so you don't end up in solid rock is hard."

"So have you calculated any coordinates yet?" said Feodoric.

"We know a few of them, but not enough to do much at the moment. The coordinates are three syllables, each three letters long," said Vidrain. "And then there're those damned demons!"

"Well, we've got to use that, and we've some coordinates," said Jenneke. "So I guess we're the ones to clear out the demons."

"Good luck to you," said Vidrain.

They started for the stairs, and a guard stopped them.

"Magi Clearance is required to go up there," he said.

"We've got that," said Jenneke.

"Hmm, let me check," replied the guard, and he read it, asked for the names of those in the group, scanned again, and then put it away. "All right. You can go up. But be careful. Strong magic up there."

"Understood," replied Jenneke.

They continued up the stairs and into a narrow passage climbing up to a central room of black stone. Protective runes filled the corridor, and the air crackled with energy. There was dangerous power in the air here, and it definitely felt like someplace no one wanted to spend much time around.

They walked in, the central chamber glowed and crackled with power, all of it emanating from a huge glowing portal. It was twice their height, and dominated the room. A portal with this power could easily carry people hundreds of miles ... or blast them into a million tiny pieces, never to be reassembled again.

"All quiet, maybe the demons left," said Jenneke, and he started for the portal.

Suddenly the portal had a power surge, and a demon stepped out of the maelstrom. Seeing the group, it laughed, waved a clawed hand, and more hellspawn appeared and began to attack the group.

"Piece of cake," said Jenneke, when the last of the hellspawn had been defeated.

"Easy for you to say," said Adrianna, looking rather drawn.

"You all right, Dree?" he said. "C'mon, let's go meet with Pyrn."

They walked to the teleporter again, and no demons emerged, although hair stood on end, most notably Adrianna's long strawberry-blonde hair turning into a nimbus. A mechanical magical voice said, "Call out your coordinates, then enter."

"Ell Pit Esk," said Jenneke, taking care to enunciate much more carefully than he had before, and he moved forward.

They stepped into the portal, and it felt as though they were being torn apart—and in fact, they were, as savage, powerful magic tore them apart, flung them across Avernum, and reassembled them. Faint, weakened, and terrified, they opened their eyes to find themselves elsewhere.

The new location was a room with some sort of strange magical fight taking place, one that had been apparently going on for some time, judging by the disarray.

Inside the pentagram, a frail man in wizard's robes lay prone, his robe torn, his body covered with scratches and burns as he moaned. Outside the pentagram was a man who was a wreck, evidently without sleep for some time, having not bathed for weeks, his robes crumpled and stained.

"I am Pyrn," he said, though he diverted no more attention than that from the man in the circle."

"Are you ok?" said Jenneke.

"Demon," said Pyrn.

"What demon?" said Jenneke. "Where?"

"Demon. Every hour. All time," said Pyrn, his eyes seeming unfocused. "Must focus."

"How long have you been at it?" said Feodoric.

"Days and days and days," replied Pyrn. "Not talk. Focus."

"What are you focusing on?" said Jenneke.

"Demon will control. Strong," said Pyrn. "Must battle and battle."

"Battling for control of what?" said Jenneke.

"Should not talk. Must focus. Sometimes he controls me. Must focus. Must control it," said Pyrn, and his face began twitching, spasms racing back and forth across his face. Slowly he regained control, but wandered away.

"We had better find the information we need quickly," said Adrianna. "And get out of here. It feels all wrong."

"Excuse me," said Jenneke, "but how can we get back to the Tower of Magi from here?"

He shook his head, pained and distracted, then pointed to the northwest corner of the tower. "Hidden door. There."

"We need to find a book on teleportation portals," said Adrianna.

He regained a moment of lucidity, and looked at her. "On west wall," he said, "southernmost bookshelf. Red book."

"How can we help you defeat the demon?" said Jenneke.

"You can't. I will break its will, but it ... takes ... time," said Pyrn, muscles on his body starting to twitch randomly. "Just don't ... distract me."

"Leave them be," said Feodoric. "We got the information we need—let's get the book and go."

"Good idea," said Adrianna, biting her lower lip.

They looked carefully for the red book Pyrn had mentioned, finding there were defenses on all the surrounding books. Thissa finally noticed it on the top shelf, pushed back, and he carefully reached for it, trying to avoid the sparks coming from the other books.

It was a treatise on teleportation portals, their creation and destruction, and the dangers involved, most of it over the heads of even Adrianna and Feodoric. One ritual, however, near the back, caught their interest.

"This incantation will close a portal that has been disrupted and about to catastrophically explode," said Michael. "Near impossible. I'm going to copy it down, anyway."

"An onyx scepter?" said Adrianna. "Where would you get that? They couldn't be easy to make."

"Maybe Mahdavi will know," said Jenneke. "Whenever you're ready, Brother Michael."

Walking into the hidden door they'd been told about, they found another portal, which led them back to the chamber in the Tower of Magi they'd left a short time before.

"I sure don't want to have to do that again," said Jenneke. "Least, not as a regular thing. Now, let's go see Mahdavi."

They walked back down the stairs, glad to be in the relative safety of the Tower, and returned to Mahdavi's chambers.

"We've been to see Pyrn," said Jenneke. "What should we do next to destroy the portal?"

"Now that you've spoken with Pyrn, we know we need the onyx scepter. I can't help you with that," said Mahdavi. "We also need to find out exactly where the teleporter is. With this, I can help. You should start your search at an Empire tower north of Fort Dranlon. The Empire has a nest of mages in a tower built north of Fort Dranlon. They call it the Tower of Elderan."

"We heard about that tower when we were in Dranlon," said Jenneke.

"It was a spy we put there who found out that the Empire was building the portal. Then, alas, the spy died, badly," said Mahdavi. "Still there should be information there, just waiting for you to find it."

"Thank you, ma'am," said Jenneke, "we'll be sure to go up and look there."

As they walked out of the Tower, Jenneke said, "So, are we ready to raid Fort Pyrog?"

"I think sssso," said Thissa. "It isss time."

They rowed for a long time, finally reaching the river that turned north, and found a secluded spot to leave their boat.

"Hopefully, no Empire troops will see this while we're gone," said Jenneke.

"I think we concealed it well," said Nigel, looking back.

With some nervousness, they began walking toward enemy-held territory, and ahead saw a gate and watchtowers, and before that, an obelisk with a red rectangle on it.

"A red pass checkpoint," whispered Adrianna.

"We got one," said Jenneke.

They moved ahead until they saw the sign at the base reading "Pass Required". Wishing that they didn't have to be so meek about it, Jenneke got out the red pass.

The guard looked bored, and said, "Red pass, worms."

Jenneke handed it over, and the guard inspected it closely before returning it and waving them through.

They walked along, nervously, and managed to avoid direct encounters with Empire troops. Seeing a sign giving directions to Harston, Jenneke said, "Why don't we go over there. Next time we're at the Castle we can report."

They entered Harston, finding that all the construction was new, and many buildings were unfinished. While the average citizen was Avernite, the guards were Empire soldiers.

Walking into the first shop, they found a dark skinned woman behind the counter making notes in a lichen-paper notebook. Her skin was naturally dark, but had the pale sickly chalkiness common to Avernites, and her clothes were patched.

"I'm Renee," she said with a smile, "welcome."

"How do you fare, my lady?" said Jenneke.

"Making my way in hard times," she said. "It's rough going for a sage in a war."

"Surely, even the Empire requires the services of sages," said Jenneke.

"Only occasionally. They brought their own scholars. I'm just glad I got out of the Abyss. It got very nasty there, so I came here," said Renee. "The Empire tolerates Avernites here."

"For what sort of work?" said Nigel.

"To work, make food, run inns, you know. Help them function and kill our kind," said Renee with disgust. "Do things the soldiers can't or don't want to do."

"What happened in the Abyss?" asked Adrianna.

She looked very upset. "It got very ugly there. Many fled. The ones that didn't ..." she shook her head and said, "It went very hard for them. They bore the brunt of the Empire's desire for vengeance."

"So, how come the Empire soldiers here aren't attacking us?" said Jenneke.

"Why would they? Only people who are helping the Empire come here," said Renee. "And there are plenty of them, too."

"That's disgusting!" said Nigel. "How can anyone do that?"

"You have to see it from our point of view. Don't help the Empire, die ... simple as that," said Renee with a sigh. "And there's been too much dying lately."

"I guess you do what you have to," said Jenneke.

"And if you're going to try any heroics," said Renee, "keep your mouth shut. No one around here wants to know, and we're the ones will suffer for it when you're gone."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Jenneke.

They moved into the next shop, anxious to get away from Renee. Here a tired-looking woman with the pale skin of an Avernite sat behind the counter.

"I'm Suzanne," she said. "How may I help you?"

"Your shop isn't too well equipped," said Jenneke. "Anything we can get for you?"

She shrugged, "Not much. Just food. Yes, food is good. I'll give a good price for sacks of meal. Meat, we can get. Mushroom meal, not so easy. I'll give you forty gold for a sack of meal."

"As it happens, I've got one," said Jenneke. "Let's see if there's anything you're interested in."

They traded a few items, though Jenneke was careful to disallow trade of any weapons or protective goods, and then they hurried out of Harston.

"Gods, I wish I could just gut them all, damned pompous bastards," said Jenneke.

"Would somewhat get in the way of our job," said Nigel. "We can come back later."

They moved on, still evading Empire patrols, and reached another checkpoint, this one requiring a blue pass. Jenneke handed it to the bored guard, who handed it back with a chuckled, "Damned traitors."

"Fucking shit," said Jenneke, as soon as they were past. "Wish I could just gut him for that."

"We're too close," said Adrianna. "We need to get ... there's the fort."

They moved on, heading past the fort, and that seemed to bother the patrol in the tower, and they moved to the attack.

"I thought they accepted Avernites worked for them," said Jenneke.

"Doesn't mean they don't occasionally kill some for the sport of it," said Adrianna, sounding sickened by the thought.

The battle was ferocious, and they quickly drank some of the extra potions that Michael had brewed before they started.

"Fuck, that wasn't easy," said Jenneke. "You mean, just for fun, or you figger they got something up here?"

"Probably both," replied Adrianna.

Continuing up the road to the north, they came to a docks, and Jenneke said, "Looks like they were defending something. At least we'll be able to get the boat we need here."

"And get to take the aggravation of having to be nice to them in Harston out," said Adrianna, with a very faint smile.

These Empire troops clearly knew that no Avernite belonged here, and the battle was soon joined. Afterwards, Jenneke made a mocking bow to one of the higher ranking dead troops, and said, "Please, may we use one of your boats?" He kicked the corpse, and said, "I knew it wouldn't be a problem. Thanks ever so much."

"OK, we need to move west again," said Adrianna, once they were in the boat.

They moved west and found themselves in a field of masses of jagged rock.

"This wasn't on the map," said Jenneke, as they carefully maneuvered their way through.

"No," said Feodoric, and he pointed to the cave ceiling. "It's not natural. Empire must have done this to block the way, try to keep the passages they have to guard less."

"Makes sense," said Jenneke. "Bastards."

Finally, they found within a sheer granite wall, the secret passage the vahnatai had told them about.

"We'd have been years looking if the vahnatai hadn't told us where," said Nigel.

"Uh-oh, blood," said Jenneke, pointing to a puddle of the substance on the cave floor. "Watch yourselves." He drew his sword, and they soon found themselves engaged in a fight with the giants who were living in the caves.

"On the bright side," said Feodoric. "Even if they heard fighting back here, it wouldn't seem at all unusual."

Moving to one of the now-unattended fires, Michael began brewing again, as he said, "I need to re-supply here... and then we can get into the fort itself."

After drinking down potions and preparing, Jenneke led the way to the doors that did not look like cave doors. "This must be the way into the fort itself," he said. "Hopefully, they're not really expecting us."

As they stepped out of the giants' lair and into the central courtyard of Pyrog's Fort, they could tell it had once been the home of a mighty dragon, and now one of Empire's largest strongholds in Avernum. To the south were the main barracks. More interesting, was the building to the west. It seemed like there was some whispering coming from there, but for now, fighting off Empire troops was taking all the energy, rather than worrying about whether it was true or imagination.

Fighting their way through the barracks, they slaughtered Empire soldiers whose intent was to stop their progress, and finally, with an eerie silence in the fort, they moved up to read the sign in front of the western building: "Magical Research: magical and authorized agents only. Please ignore all voices in head."

"Then it wasn't my imagination," said Adrianna.

"Maybe it's Jekknol calling for help," said Jenneke. "Which would explain why they'd say to ignore the voices. But we can expect an even harder fight ahead."

"I am ready," said Thissa.

They fought their way through a few rooms, and began investigating bedrooms. In one room, it proved to be something different, with a pedestal holding slabs covered in vahnatai writing. Struggling to make it out, they finally discerned it to be a spell, and set to learning it. In one bedroom, they found notes referring to a "Crystal Soul Sensory Deprivation Experiment" which notes indicated had gone on for two weeks, ending with the note "subject destabilized, but not broken".

"Bastards," said Jenneke. "C'mon, we better hurry."

"Pyrog labs, authorized personnel only," said Adrianna, as she read from a sign. "This'd be the way, then."

As they started searching through the rooms, they came to one dominated by a huge marble slab. A nightmarish creature had been strapped to it, a giant held down by massive leather bands. Someone had been magically altering it.

The creature was covered with globs of chemicals, unguents, and small tattooed runes. They were causing the thing to mutate. Before their eyes, its flesh was moving, writhing in a manner which must have been painful as muscles and organs rearranged themselves. Odd lumps were forming on its body for unknown purposes. The creature did not seem to notice their entry, trapped in a hazy, agonized mental prison from which it could no longer escape.

"What are we going to do?" said Feodoric.

"It's too far gone," said Adrianna. "The only kind thing is to kill it."

"I agree," said Michael, and he brought the mace down heavily on the head of the creature, ending its suffering, though the flesh still bubbled and shivered afterwards.

In the next room, there was a massive arrangement of machinery, belching flames and sulfurous smoke, components glowing magically.

"What's this for?" said Jenneke.

"I have no idea," said Adrianna. "Let's look in the notebook."

She crossed the room and said, "They're creating phoenix eggs. When broken, they'll emit quickfire. They've made one, but it's not been going well."

"That's good," said Feodoric.

"For access, "unending flame"," said Adrianna. "Let's grab it ... I'd rather they don't have even the one."

Fighting their way past the guards, disrupting a future evil altar, and killing another of the mid-mutation giants, they reached a door with a sign "Maximum Containment. AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED".

"I'll show you my authorization," said Jenneke, drawing his sword. "Bet there's something more nasty in there ..."

"I'm sure you're right," said Nigel.

They opened the door, and then moved to the next room, dominated by a huge humanoid, wearing a suit of armor and a massive helmet. It bore no weapon, though blades stuck out of its gauntlets. It moved, and it was obvious there was no person inside, just magically animated armor.

"This'll be easy," said Jenneke, and his sword slammed against the armor. "Oh FUCK!"

The armor had split into two such creatures, now both ready to fight. The battle continued, with the creature continuing to split, but eventually, suits fell to the ground defeated, and with a massive pile of debris the battle was over, and they made their way to the next room. In the center of this room, there was a large blue crystal. The whispering was now large, and rather harsh sounding.

"That's gotta be it," said Jenneke, as he guzzled another healing elixir from Michael.

"They're experimenting, trying to explore beliefs, properties, ability to feel pain," said Adrianna, in a mixture of disgust and anger. "And they think its going mad."

"Great," said Jenneke. "The vahnatai will be pissed."

moving into the center of the room, they opened the box, and there was a large blue crystal, and in a quiet, harsh whisper, it kept saying, "Save me, save me."

"You gotta be Jekknol?" said Jenneke. "Um, gonna have to put you in a back pack until we get outta here."

As Jenneke wrapped it up and stashed it, the voice said, "Must rest. Quiet. No power. Can't help. Tormented. Fear. Must rest. Return ... me... to... shrine..." and then there was quiet.

"If you're listening," said Jenneke, feeling rather silly for talking into the air, "that's where we're headed, soon as we blow this fucking joint."

They started out of the building, and Adrianna said, "Hold on a minute!" With that, she started running to the barracks that they'd cleaned out earlier.

"What are you ..." said Jenneke, and he started off after her.

"Don't worry about her, sarge," said Nigel. "We gotta get out of here."

Feodoric said, "There shouldn't be anyone else in the fort, so what is she ..."

"I don't know," said Jenneke, and he started off after Adrianna.

He heard a mechanical male voice say, "Please confirm new password."

Adrianna's voice said, "Garzahd is a worm-eaten slime-sucking bilge rat."

The mechanical voice said, "New password accepted."

Adrianna said, "End session," and started out of the room, only to see Jenneke just beyond the doorway.

"What did you do?" said Jenneke.

Adrianna smiled, and said, "I changed the password. The golems outside will chop into bits anyone who doesn't give the right phrase."

"You mean ... oh, that's fucking good!" said Jenneke. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here."

The others were still in the courtyard, when Jenneke and Adrianna returned from the building.

"Is everything all right?" said Michael.

"Yes," said Adrianna. "Until they figure out another way, they're not getting in this fort. They'll never think to say Garzahd is a worm-eaten slime-sucking bilge rat."

"Why would they say that?" said Nigel.

"Because if they say anything different, the golems are now programmed to chop them to bits," said Adrianna.

Nigel looked at Adrianna with a definite expression of admiration and said, "That's fucking brilliant."

"And worth the bit of time it took," said Jenneke. "Now, let's get outta here."

As they started out of the secret way in, they could see a guard tower, and Thissa said, "Do you think they have sssseen usss?"

"Possible," said Jenneke. "Let's go make sure they don't tell if they did."

The fight was brief, and they were somewhat surprised to see that the archers manning the guardpost did not have any supplies other than what they carried, but continued, stashing this boat in another out of the way location, and made their way back to the red checkpoint.

The bored guard allowed them to pass again, and as they were moving toward their boat, a patrol of Empire soldiers sighted them.

The leader shouted, "Halt! Worms are forbidden in this area. Surrender to us immediately or be slain!"

"Sure, we'll surrender," said Jenneke, adding under his breath, "when the sun shines in Avernum."

Over-confident, the Empire troops came over to take the Avernites into custody, when Jenneke's sword came ringing out of the scabbard, and the rest of them drew weapons.

"Surrender, never," said Jenneke, taking his sword out of the gut of the man he had just killed, and wiping the blade clean on the dead man's cloak. "We got someone to take home."

Even without further dallying, it took nearly a month before they returned to the chamber with the portal to the vahnatai lands.

As they entered Olgai again, the Council looked expectantly at the group.

Jenneke said, "We got into Fort Pyrog." He unwrapped the recovered Soul.

"You shall have the honor of returning the soul," said Prossis-Bok. "Go to the Shrine of Crystals to the southwest, and there the Soul can be placed."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, and he gave a brief bow and moved on.

Leaving Olgai, they came to a bridge, and the guards there drew weapons at their approach.

"The Council has requested that we return this Soul to the Shrine," said Jenneke, displaying Jekknol.

The guards took a step back, leaving a passage open between them, their heads bowed as the group filed through. Finally, they entered the Shrine of Crystals, with its domed interior—the most sacred place of the vahnatai people. It was an odd building, with walls of a strange, waxy appearance, bending and warping to look grown rather than built. Around the outside of the center dome, there were seven alcoves, each alcove glinting. The dome itself was dominated by a large lake with an island in its center, and seemingly randomly placed statues and glow crystals. It was both very chaotic and disorienting as well as solemn.

The chamber had been filled with the constant sound of whispering, and then a silence as the Souls waited for the group to speak.

"OK," said Jenneke. "We have to find your spot. Um ... let us know?"

As they moved from one empty alcove, with no sign from Jekknol, they saw a scrap of chain mail in a small blood stain, Empire insignia on the mail.

"Pity, we could've told them a long time ago, if we'd seen this," said Jenneke.

They passed two more alcoves, with Crystal Souls upon pedestals, and then another with an intricately carved marble pedestal and a large dead quartz crystal on it.

Jenneke said, "I don't know ... it just feels like this is the right one." He moved forward, and put the Soul on the pedestal.

For a long time, nothing happened, and Jenneke was afraid they'd failed. Then came the voice, "Here? Where am I? What is this place? Home? ... Who says that? ... You say I'm home? ... No, home is gone. Crushed and scattered. That is what ... no, this is another trick, my people are gone ... this is a trick. Another trick. I will not listen any more." Then silence.

"They've really damaged the soul," said Feodoric. "Do you think the others can heal him?"

"I dunno," said Jenneke. "We've done what we can do."

"Do you think we could speak with them?" said Feodoric.

"Well, I suppose if they don't want us to, they'd just say to fuck off," said Jenneke.

They retraced their steps and went to one of the alcoves. As they approached, they could sense an intelligence.

Then, a soothing voice said, "I am Lorta-Bok."

"What is your purpose here?" said Feodoric.

"I am a historian. Simply observing my people keeps me interested. We vahnatai are a long-lived people," replied Lorta. "Because of our great spans of life, we tend to forget things."

"May I ask how old you are?" said Feodoric.

"I lived five hundred twenty-four years before I shed my physical form. A cruel accident took me," said Lorta. "I served as Bok for two hundred years, and should have had two hundred more."

"What kind of accident?" said Adrianna.

"Bad mushrooms," said Lorta. "I choose not to speak of it."

"Might I ask," said Adrianna, taking the cue to change topics, "how can you be forgetful?"

"Think of things you did ten, fifteen years ago, things you did when you were but five of your years. Things we did when we were a hundred seem that way to us when we are four hundred," replied Lorta. "We have much more to remember, but our memories are no better than yours. But my memory is strong. I record what my people have done and where we have been. Tedious to you, priceless to us."

"Thank you," said Feodoric.

Then, they heard another voice say, "Come closer. You are welcome here. Who are you?" It seemed to take their names, and said, "I am Wilvron-Bok, a teacher of the vahnatai people."

"What does the Bok at the end of your name mean?" asked Adrianna.

"It is a great and powerful vahnatai honorific, only given to the wisest of our kind, and to Crystal Souls," replied Wilvron.

"What did you teach?" said Feodoric.

"In life, I was exceptionally skilled in magic, even for a Bok," said Wilvron. "In this form, I choose to teach the magic I learned in life."

Adrianna and Feodoric exchanged glances, and Feodoric said, "You mean you still teach students your magic?"

"Yes, beings pilgrimage to see me. It is a great honor to them, and to me," said Wilvron. "In return, if they are worthy, I show them spells."

"It must be difficult to travel the vahnatai lands these days," said Adrianna.

"The journey is long, and not all are allowed to make it," said Wilvron. "It is also dangerous, and it honors me that souls would risk the hydras and other monsters to obtain my spells."

"We've also traveled a long way," said Feodoric. "We'd be honored if you would teach us."

"You have been given a quest. You have been sent to recover the stolen Crystal Souls," said Wilvron. "Return them to their platforms, and I will share with you the sacred magic of the vahnatai people."

"We have returned Jekknol-Bok," said Adrianna. "Is there something you could teach us?"

Wilvron agreed, teaching Adrianna and Feodoric some magic, and they thanked him and moved to the next alcove, and then thought better of speaking with Jekknol, and went to the next after that. They had a sense of being inspected as they approached.

"Greetings, I am Eos-Bok."

"Why did you inspect us?" asked Feodoric.

"I must protect myself, as I have great importance to my people," said Eos-Bok. "I dispense justice."

"Protect yourself from humans?" said Feodoric.

"All of us Crystal Souls had great powers in life, and those powers have increased since," said Eos. "Humans took us by surprise once. It will not happen again."

"So, you're also a judge?" said Jenneke.

"Not entirely. When a problem is too thorny for living Boks to deal with, they turn to me for impartial judgment. This only happens rarely, though. What happens more often is that a criminal comes to me to confess and receive my punishment."

"What sort of punishments do you give?" said Adrianna.

"When one wants to confess privately, they may be punished by me. If the living then learn of the crime, the criminal has atoned. I have thieves return goods, slanderers return the truth, and murders spend their lives trying to undo their harm," said Eos. "When one truly wants to atone, I help them do it in the best possible way. It has only failed once."

"What happened that time?" said Nigel.

"Just before the last Resting, centuries past, a thief told me he stole a ring, felt guilty, hid it behind a stalagmite outside, and came in for atonement. I told him to return it to the owner and confess to her. He couldn't face the shame of doing so," said Eos. "He left the shrine, the caves, and the tribe. He never returned. Sad. He was young. He didn't deserve the results of his weakness."

"Thank you," said Feodoric. "It helps to learn more."

As they continued around, there was another alcove with a Crystal Soul, and they heard, "Approach and kneel."

Jenneke shrugged, and led the way into the alcove, and they did so.

"I am called Aichael-Bok," he said. "Welcome."

"So, what's your position in vahnatai society?" said Jenneke.

"I continue to ponder what I pondered for two centuries before the Resting. I think on the nature of our beings," he said.

"Do you also rest during these Restings?" said Feodoric.

"We partake of the Resting, too, but differently. Our minds slow down," replied Aichael.

"So, in all that time, did you come to any conclusions?" said Michael.

"We are not crystals with souls inside them. Our spirits, when they return from the beyond, create crystal around us from nothingness. It is strange, though. It would seem possible to create a flawed crystal."

"Are many flawed?" asked Jenneke.

"Our spirits return from the beyond with the help of the living vahnatai who call us with long, elaborate rituals. However, two of the Crystal Souls brought back were flawed," said Aichael. "Poor Dahris-Bok and poor Delrin-Bok. If only they could be healed."

"What are the elaborate rituals like?" asked Michael, glancing out toward the island.

"I will not tell you of them, for they are secretly performed on the island in the middle of this dome," said Aichael.

"What went wrong with Dahris-Bok?" asked Adrianna.

"He could not stand our presence and demanded to be moved to a crypt in the lake region. He would give advice to the living in return for tribute, but if he did not get tribute, he would become angry and hostile," said Aichael. "Sad and ungraceful. But at least he helped his people, unlike Delrin."

"What happened to Delrin-Bok?" asked Jenneke.

"Delrin-Bok formed with a flaw. He blamed the living for it, claiming that it scattered his thinking. It was nobody's fault, though. It just happened. Still, it **did** scatter his thinking. He went mad, and had to be removed for all our sakes," said Aichael. "The poor soul lives to the west, in the spore caverns. Avoid him. He is very deranged and dangerous."

"Thank you for the advice," said Jenneke.


	20. Chapter 19: The Caffren Caper

A/N: Yes, you know the wonderful world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise, following my fun here, to return unharmed to the game the following people: Glantris-Bok, Elohi-Bok, Prossis-Bok, Skeller-Te, Haineux, Mahr-Tel, Garzahd, and Delrin-Bok; and places: Olgai, Spore Tunnels, Fort Haledon, Delrin's tomb, Ornotha Ziggurat, the Barrier Tunnel, and the Shrine of Crystals.

* * *

Returning to the Council Chamber, Glantris-Bok stood and bowed to the group. The familiar look of fury contorted his features, but for once, it wasn't directed at them.

"We thank you for returning the Crystal Soul of Jekknol-Bok to us," he said, quivering with anger. "They tormented our ancestor's spirit! They told stories of invasions of our lands, of the death of our people! They nearly drove Jekknol mad!" His voice turned cold and quiet and he continued, "They will pay for this, they will pay a thousand times. I promise it. They will pay with lives, and they will pay for years!"

Elohi and Prossis nodded solemnly in agreement with Glantris.

Glantris-Bok said, "But for now, the rescue is complete and his healing may begin. Your reward awaits you in the eastern chambers. We, and the vahnatai people, thank you."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "From here, we intend to go to Fort Haledon. Could we see some maps, as these spore tunnels are unfamiliar to us, please?"

"Certainly," replied Glantris-Bok, and he had maps brought to the table. "Now, here is Olgai. You will need to go this way," and here he traced a general path.

"Brother Michael, you got all that down?" said Jenneke.

"Yes, sir," said Michael, taking rapid notes.

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "We hope to return soon."

After a few days of travel, they entered the spore tunnels. They were accurately named, for they could feel tiny airborne bits of fungus and lichen clogging their noses and making their eyes sting, water, and turn red. There weren't mushrooms though, just molds and lichens.

It had been a week of travel, uneventful save for difficulties in finding bridges that had collapsed in the years, when they came to a natural stone bridge, with a building that appeared to be of vahnatai origin on the opposite side of the chasm spanned by the stone bridge, but they passed by, moving between two huge spires.

Jenneke suddenly stopped, and tapped the side of his head. "You hear that?"

"Yes," said Adrianna. "What is ..."

There was a cacophony of voices, and then only one continued, in a clear, sibilant voice, "Delrin-Bok mussst have hisss due. A thousssand coinssss to passss. Ssset down, or ssssuffer."

"Um, suffer what?" said Jenneke.

"They said that Delrin was mad," said Adrianna. "But it looks like we can't avoid him."

"We could go back—I bet that building's where they moved him to," said Nigel. "See if we can settle that way."

They moved into the building, finding it was apparently a tomb populated by undead vahnatai, and they explored, finding what appeared to be a prison in one corner. In one of these cells, they discovered what appeared to be a vahnatai mage asleep, robes tattered, and emaciated even for his people. At their approach, he woke, and weakly held up his hands, seeming too weak to speak.

They managed to free him from the bonds, and then shared some food and water with him, and at last he gained the strength to speak.

"Thank you, humans. You were the last sort of being I would expect to aid me," he said. "My name is Skeller-Te."

"What happened to you?" said Jenneke. "How did you come to be trapped here?"

"I was part of a band which went to wake Fort Haledon. On the way back, a band of guardians ambushed us. I held them off, and the rest of us escaped. The vicious creature put me in here to starve, but I got out. Then I made my mistake. I tried to see Delrin-Bok, to speak reason with him. He lives in a maze in the center of this place. I tried to get in," said Skeller-Te. "I never got to him, and only managed to get recaptured. But I found something interesting. In a secret room in the maze, there were markings on a crystal on a pedestal. I think they were a clue on how to reach him."

Strength gathered, he seemed to make ready to leave, and he said, "It is beyond me, though. I need to get home and help my people. Thank you again."

"We were glad to help," Jenneke said. "Good luck in your journey."

"And good luck to you in yours," said Skeller-Te, and with that, he left.

"We'd better check all these cells," said Jenneke. "Nigel, if you would ..."

Nigel opened the cell doors, finding the others empty, except for one other that seemed to have another vahnatai mage imprisoned within.

"OK, we'll free you," said Jenneke, finding a way to remove the shackles as he had with Skeller-Te.

But as soon as the chains were removed, the skin started to warp and change, the magical disguise falling away. The creature began to wave its hands and chant ... and it soon became apparent that he had summoned aid.

They defeated the revealed undead and his assistants, and continued their explorations, discovering a lever in one hidden corner.

"Don't touch that," said Jenneke. "We'll see if we can find that crystal that Skeller-Te mentioned, and make sure we're not making things worse."

After further searching, they did find a glowing crystal on a pedestal with a strange design drawn in light floating on the surface.

"Brother Michael, what do you make of that?" said Jenneke, stepping back.

Michael moved forward, and looked closely. "I think it's a map ... I think those mark levers, and we need to get the positions of the ones in the prison cells and the statues switched. I rather expect that with the sign calling that the hall of imprisoned souls or the like, that the statues will attack us when we do so, so I'd want to be well-prepared. Until I see the others, I won't know if they need be changed."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" said Thissa. "They ssssay that thissss ssssoul issss quite mad."

"We may have to fight," said Jenneke. "But it'll be better for everyone in the end. I think."

They moved into the chamber, and fought against Delrin-Bok—a Crystal Soul who should have been a sacred guardian to the vahnatai people, but had instead become lost in madness and doing harm to all who passed. With a final bolt, his miserable, tormented existence was ended. With a final, anguished howl, he faded away. An icy breeze blew through the halls of the tomb, and the ominous aura faded as the undead held here by Delrin-Bok were freed.

"Sure hope the vahnatai don't hold that against us," said Jenneke.

"Did we have much choice? He could have done to Skeller-Te and others like him forever, otherwise," said Adrianna.

"I hope they see it that way," said Jenneke. "Let's get out of here, and on our way ..."

They made their way out of the now-abandoned tomb, and continued, finding no one tried to extract payment from them as they passed through the stone spires. Beyond those stones, however, recent cavequakes had torn the cavern apart. Vents had opened to the north, searing lava flowed in rivers across the cave.

"This is not going to be easy," said Jenneke. "Let's try and find a way that doesn't involve parboiling ourselves, ok?"

They finally made it past the lava river, using some stepping stones, and proceeded west, finding a sign that told them Fort Haledon was fifty miles north. As they continued, the heat of the lava-filled cavern faded, and the passage was wide, sloping steeply up to the north. In the ash and dust on the cave floor, there were several sets of recent footprints.

Thissa said, "Look at thessse trackssss."

"I see," said Jenneke. "Probably too much to hope for that they were all from Skeller-Te's group, waking Fort Haledon."

Rounding yet another corner, near exhausted by the steep ascent as they trekked northward, they were met by a large band of armed vahnatai. As the two came nearer, it was obvious that they were examining the approaching group, and then, apparently satisfied they had recognized the party, the vahnatai attacked.

Searching the vahnatai after the battle, they found a vellum scroll covered with human writing.

"Hey, Dree, look, you made the cut," said Jenneke, laughing as he read through the detailed description of their group. "Ends with 'deal with them when you get the chance. -Limoncelli."

"And he doesn't even call me a deserter," said Adrianna, with a note of relief in her voice.

"Of course not," said Jenneke. "They probably think that their soldier is dead."

"Just as well, I suppose," said Adrianna. "I don't know what they'd do to my family. Probably throw them into prison to punish them for my doings."

"That makes no sense," said Nigel.

"Sure it does," said Michael. "Empire always has punished whole families for what one person did."

"All right, we ready to go on?" said Jenneke. "I'm beat. And hungry."

"Yeah, we can rest when we get to the fort," replied Feodoric. "Let's go."

At long last, they stood outside the entrance passage to Fort Haledon. It was guarded by thick granite walls, laced liberally with spikes and slits for missiles and spells.

"Sure glad they're our friends," said Jenneke, as he walked up looking for someone with whom to speak.

At last, they saw a vahnatai mage watching them through a window, his distaste for them obvious. "I am Haineux, aliens," she said.

"Greetings," said Jenneke. "May I speak with you?"

"If you must," said Haineux. "I guard the gate."

"Great," said Jenneke. "Can you open the gate for us, please?"

Seeing no positive reaction, he passed the orders through the narrow window. She looked dubious at best, but returned the papers and made a hand signal, and the gate began to open.

"Not all humans are bad," said Jenneke. "We don't wish to fight against you."

"I never dreamed of fighting with or for humans," said Haineux, shaking her head in disbelief. "But orders are orders, and we obey the council at Olgai. You may pass."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, and he led his group through the gate of the fortress.

The vahnatai greeted them with many looks alternating between distrust and hatred, such that it seemed only the orders from Olgai kept these vahnatai from attacking. Despite the lack of assistance, they made their way to the barracks, hoping to find the commander there. As they entered, the barracks had seemed suspiciously empty. Now it was clear why—several vahnatai had been concealed behind the beds to the north.

One said, "No more tricks, human scum!"

"You humans are the thieves, the enemy!" cried another.

"All humans must pay!" declared another.

There was no time for Jenneke to explain or show the orders, as the recently revealed vahnatai attacked.

"Subdual damage," Jenneke ordered as he met the onslaught, "we can't kill any here."

When the fight was over, Nigel said, "I hope you're right, sarge. They sure weren't trying for prisoners."

"Yeah, I know," said Jenneke. "Let's go find the commander and see what he says. Huh, door locked—Nigel, if you would."

"Sure thing, sarge," said Nigel and he unlocked and opened the door, stepping aside for Jenneke to lead the way into the next room.

They entered the commander's office, and he was at his desk, looking at the group with an expression of fear and distrust.

_No way didn't he hear that fight,_ thought Jenneke. _Hell, he probably gave the orders for it._

He stood and moved toward them, clearly nervous and ready to draw his blade, and delivered the barest half-bow, barely recognizable as such a gesture, and said, "I hear you have orders from the Council."

"Yes, sir," said Jenneke, handing over the orders.

The commander read through them, and then sat down and read through them again. He cast a spell upon the scroll, looked surprised, and read them yet again. Then he looked up, his face twisted in horror and shame.

"You really are from the Council! And we ... we thought ... we tried to ..." He fell back in his chair, overwhelmed. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry. We were sure you humans were trying to trick us again."

He took a minute to regain his dignity, and then he stood again, and said. "Fort Haledon is now at your command, as per these orders. We will attack Ornotha Ziggurat, giving our lives if need be to help you enter and obtain the Crystal Soul. When you are ready, go to the entrance of the fort to give the order. The moment you are ready, we will be, too."

"Thank you, sir," said Jenneke. "Is there some place we may rest? We had a hard journey here."

"Yes, of course," said Mahr-Tel. "There is a room set aside for guests on the western wall."

"What are your responsibilities here?" asked Jenneke.

"I command this fort," replied Mahr-Tel. "It is a difficult job, because of its great remoteness."

"It is indeed remote," replied Jenneke. "It took us days to reach it."

"Yes. Also we get little news, tragically little, from our people. All we knew of you humans was that you stole our Crystal Souls and were terribly dangerous. Then you suddenly show up with orders. We were surprised!" said Mahr-Tel, and he shook his head sadly. "Several were convinced it was a trick."

"I assure you, it is no trick," said Jenneke. "I understand why you might think so, without other news. I can tell you that we have already returned Jekknol-Bok to the shrine."

"The orders confirm your statement. The ones who attacked you thought you were evil beings come to fool us," said Mahr-Tel. "I wanted to stop them but not, I confess, not enough. I lead here. I am to blame."

"I see," said Adrianna. "Don't be too hard on yourself."

"No, I am guilty of the attack on you, and that is all there is to say," said Mahr-Tel, hanging his head.

"We don't blame you," said Jenneke. "Could you tell us more of the fort?"

"Fort Haledon, westernmost outpost of our tribe, is easily the most remote," said Mahr-Tel. "It has become very important because of the humans. To the west is a tunnel, blocked by magical barriers. Just beyond it are human lands, choked with the forces of what you call the Empire."

"Then Empire threatens you as well?" said Jenneke.

"If they broke down the barrier and passed through, we could not stand against them. However, we could hold them off long enough for our people to prepare their defenses. That is our mission," said Mahr-Tel. "Or was our mission."

"Was? What is this fort's mission now?" asked Michael.

"Now, our mission is to aid you," replied Mahr-Tel.

"What sort of barriers have you erected against the Empire?" asked Adrianna.

"A very powerful, though not impenetrable, magical barrier," replied Mahr-Tel.

"Will we be able to pass that?" said Adrianna.

"When the attack on Ornotha begins, we will lower the barrier. You will be able to go through, following us," said Mahr-Tel. "But remember, when the attack starts, move quickly, for we can't wait for you long before attacking."

"Understood," said Jenneke. "We shall go take our rest, and then return to discuss the specifics of the work ahead."

After getting some sleep, they returned to the office of Mahr-Tel, reviewing maps and plans.

"Are you ready to attack Ornotha?" said Jenneke.

"When you give the word," said Mahr-Tel. "We will head west through the barrier cavern, and proceed to the ziggurat. Hurry after us, please, so that our doom is not in vain."

"Doom?" said Jenneke. "You have no hope?"

"No. We are strong here, but we haven't the force to take on the whole ziggurat. We will merely clear the way for you to pass through."

"I see," said Jenneke. "We have rested and are ready to continue our efforts now."

With Mahr-Tel, they went to the entrance, and a guard said, "Is it time? Is it time to attack Ornotha Ziggurat and the foul thieves? Are you ready to come with us, humans?"

"Yes," said Jenneke. "Begin the attack on Ornotha Ziggurat. We will be right behind you."

The forces within the fortress leapt into action. Weapons were sharpened, supplies loaded, and the platoons assembled. The vahnatai were prepared, and the force was ready to leave less than two hours after Jenneke's assent.

Mahr-Tel approached the group, and said, "We will march ahead, clearing away resistance and opening barriers. The tunnel to the Empire lands is to the west. Pass through it. From there, the ziggurat will be south, then west. We will hide near the ziggurat as long as we can, and then attack. You must catch up with us by then if you are to profit from our distraction. For sure, we won't be able to hide for more than a day. When you reach the ziggurat, enter it, and we will join you. Good luck, and hurry."

They moved to the west, and found a wide passage blocked by a huge, crackling energy barrier. As they approached, a gap opened, wide enough for them to file through, single-file, and a desiccated vahnatai corpse was on the ground between two barriers, evidently somehow trapped long ago. Respectfully, Jenneke led his group through the barriers and around the body. As they passed onto the other side, the gap in the barrier closed once more.

Upon leaving the cavern, they were about to go further south when they saw a blue crystal drawn on the cave wall. Upon a closer look, they could see a concealed passage in that western wall. They hurried through this passage, and caught up with Fort Haledon's troops.

The troops were pleased to see the group, and Mahr-Tel reviewed the preparations they had prepared.

"Let's go," said Jenneke.

They emerged from the west end of the secret passage. From here, there was a clear view of the Empire Ziggurat, its huge, smooth granite walls looming above the cave floor while many guards were on patrol around the base.

"Let's avoid unnecessary conflicts," said Jenneke. "We can kill extras on the way out."

They hurried across the cave floor, and came into the large natural stone courtyard at the base of the ziggurat. From here, the size of the place was even more obvious. Fortunately, it was undermanned at present, giving them a chance of success, though they remained in incredible danger. The courtyard was filled with fresh Empire soldiers, ready to deal with the intruders, and Jenneke's platoon was massively outnumbered.

Then, with shrill alien cries, the vahnatai of Fort Haledon began to attack. Before Jenneke's patrol could make much progress under the cover of the vahnatai attack, there was a bright flash of light at the northern end of the battlefield. A wizard had appeared—short, stocky, and hunched over, dressed in impossibly black robes. From the way the other soldiers acted, the man was totally in command.

_They're fearless, terrifying ... and doomed_, thought Jenneke._ They'll be overwhelmed, and we better take advantage of the opportunity they're providing in giving up their lives._ "OK, hug the east wall, try to stay low and avoid conflict. Our job is to get in, theirs to hold them off so we can," ordered Jenneke, and he started around.

After getting inside, they began carefully moving about halls and corners, killing the troops they encountered.

"Where do you suppose our objective is?" said Jenneke.

"Probably in the highest level," said Adrianna. "That would be the most secure, I'd think."

As they moved through the ziggurat, they saw a training room for covert agents of the Empire, a fake bedroom for staging practice assassinations, jars of white makeup to hide the healthy complexions of the Empire agents.

"Garzahd's chambers?" said Adrianna, stunned as they defeated a guardpost of two dervishes. "It's got to be in there."

They entered, finding a surprisingly simple room, but then Nigel noticed a secret passage, and they continued that way, narrowly avoiding a quickfire trap before facing off against vahnatai undead to reach yet another room. Within this room, a wooden vahnatai case was in the center.

Opening the case, they saw a many-branched blue crystal, glowing with an inner light, and they heard "You aliens ... you are not ... not enemies ... You ... you come from ... my ... my people. Save me. Take me ... take me from here."

"You got it," said Jenneke, "that's what we're here for, taking you home."

As soon as he removed the crystal from the cabinet, the west wall exploded, filling the chamber with granite shrapnel. Through the window, they could see a flying wizard.

The wizard shouted to them, "I am Garzahd, scion of the Empire, and you will pay for your intrusion!"

"Fuck you, Garzahd!" Jenneke shouted back. "We'll just kill you for good measure."

Garzahd pointed a finger, and quickfire started to fill the chamber, and he flew out of sight.

"Oh fuck!" said Jenneke. "We gotta get outta here."

"Just run south," said Adrianna. "It's more important we get Caffren back than any revenge here. Just run for it, and hopefully it will be all right."

They jumped onto the shattered section of the wall and leapt from the ramparts. Sections of the fort burst into flames around them. Fortunately, they could see the roof of the lower section of the ziggurat, and they jumped down to escape. The wizard was still flying above them, laughing wildly, and towers of quickfire appeared to either side. To the south, a group of Empire soldiers.

Smoke obscured the flying wizard, and through the haze, they could see another short drop to the south that would get them to the ground ... if they could get there alive.

Finally, they managed to get to the edge, dropping to the cave floor as the Empire troops began to be overwhelmed with the effort to save the ziggurat from the flames. Moving carefully, they only surprised one patrol, slaying them quickly before more could be alerted, and hurried to the concealed place where the troops of Fort Haledon had camped before the assault.

"I don't see signs of them since," said Michael. "They've sacrificed a great deal of lives."

"They say that any number of lives to get the souls back," said Jenneke. "Let's hurry ... I'm sure they'll let us rest at Haledon so we can make the return safe."

Very few troops were apparent at Fort Haledon as they approached.

Weary and both bloody and scorched, Jenneke arrived at the gate with his platoon.

"May we come in and rest?" said Jenneke. "We have succeeded with this part of our mission."

"You mean?" said Haineux, staring.

"We have Caffren-Bok with us," said Jenneke. "Please ... if we do not rest where it is safe, we might not manage the trip back to the shrine."

Haineux gestured, and the gate was opened, and the skeleton crew of Fort Haledon gathered around.

"Let us see!" said one vahnatai.

"Sure," said Jenneke, wearily revealing Caffren-Bok. "Where's Mahr-Tel?"

"He did not return," said another vahnatai.

Jenneke winced, and said, "Take care of Caffren while we rest and get ready for our journey east."

As they neared the room, Jenneke said, "You guys, go get something to eat ... take your time."

"We'll just unload our stuff," said Nigel, dropping off his pack, armor and arms, and Thissa, Feodoric, and Michael did likewise.

Once the rest of the platoon had gone, Jenneke closed the door and drew Adrianna into his arms. "Let's make the most of our time, shall we?" he said, laughing as she blushed. "We're alive, and I didn't think that was going to be true by day's end today."

"I had a few moments of doubt, myself," said Adrianna.

"I sure hope these beds are up to holding us both," said Jenneke, looking at the seemingly-light beds.

"If not, I suppose it'll be the floor for us," said Adrianna, climbing into one.

Gingerly, Jenneke got into the bed, waited a moment, and hearing no ominous sounds presaging collapse, rolled, bringing Adrianna atop himself. She reached back, covering both of them with the faintly glowing coverlet that appeared to be made of the same material and in the same manner as the vahnatai clothing.

"I love you, Dree," said Jenneke, shifting slightly and pulling her by the hips. "Oh, gods, Dree..."

"And I love you, Jenneke, I was worried back there," said Adrianna.

"And we're alive to fight another day," said Jenneke, "and I want to celebrate that."

It was an hour later when Nigel, evidently drunk on some vahnatai intoxicant, led the rest of the platoon into the guest quarters. Adrianna was already asleep, and Jenneke half dozing.

"We give you enough time?" said Nigel, his words vaguely slurred.

"Yeah, thanks," said Jenneke, as his arm reflexively tightened around Adrianna. "Now shut up—I was almost asleep."

"Sorry, sarge," said Nigel, who was clumsily managing to trip over the beds.

"Whatever that stuff is," said Michael, "I suggest you avoid it in the future, Nigel."

"Tassssted terrible," said Thissa. "Will be glad to return to Avernum."

"Yeah, sure," said Jenneke, "we gotta go to the shrine ... I don't know where after that."

"Elderan's tower sounds good," said Feodoric, "if you want my advice."

"Talk to me on the trip," said Jenneke. "Let a man get some sleep."

After resting and recovering from the arduous time in the ziggurat, Jenneke collected Caffren-Bok, wrapping the Soul up for ease in carrying, and with the rest of his platoon, set out once more for the spore tunnels, and the return to the shrine.

While the journey was long, it was at least uneventful, and they made their way back to the shrine, and once inside made their way to one of the empty pedestals, but it didn't feel right. Moving to the other one, they tried that, and there was a powerful compulsion, and Jenneke placed Caffren-Bok upon the pedestal.

Caffren-Bok's crystal began to glow bright red before it even reached the pedestal. As soon as he had set it into place, the whole group sensed a burst of questions coming from it, addressed not to the platoon, but to the other crystals. The exchange of information continued at a furious pace for some time, and then died down.

Caffren-Bok then spoke, "Thank you for my rescue. Garzahd planned to use my powers for the Empire. He is a wicked and mighty one. I fear he may have one day succeeded. Something should ... must ... be done about him. I wish to rest and rejoice, but there is no time. I am ready to act. Come here and speak with me. There is much I can tell you."

"Where would you like to start?" said Jenneke, reaching for Adrianna's hand.

Caffren-Bok's crystal still glowed with a vital energy. "I am Caffren-Bok, friends. You have risked so much to save me, and I am grateful."

"So, what are you engaged in now?" asked Adrianna.

"I contemplate Garzahd," said Caffren-Bok.

"How to kill the asshole, I hope," said Jenneke.

"He may have been able to do the impossible. He tried to compel me to use my powers at the front of the Empire army, to fight for them. He must die. I will be working with Rentar-Ihrno towards this aim," replied Caffren-Bok.

"So, have you decided anything?" said Jenneke.

"She and I are trying to figure out how one of his power may be slain," replied Caffren-Bok. "We are at a loss."

"Perhaps we can help discover a way to slay him?" said Adrianna.

"Perhaps you may find a way to deal with a human magician. Should you do so, go see Rentar-Ihrno and ask about attacking him. We will give you all the help we can," replied Caffren.

"So, where can Rentar-Ihrno be found?" asked Feodoric.

"She is hard to reach," replied Caffren-Bok. "She lives in the city of Egli. Find her. She may be invaluable in your quest to slay Garzahd."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "We will do that."

He gestured to the others, and hand-in-hand with Adrianna, they left the Shrine, to return to Olgai.

They were near exhaustion as they entered the Council chamber.

Prossis-Bok stood when they entered, and bowed deeply.

"Welcome, Avernites. You have returned the Soul of Caffren-Bok to us. We will refrain from more than a simple thank you. Your reward rests in a box in one of the eastern rooms. We are concerned about Garzahd, this powerful archmage who steers and fuels the Empire's efforts. Our vengeance shall fall on his head. We saw how you dealt with him, and we believe it is possible you may be able to assassinate him, with our help," said Prossis. "Rentar-Ihrno is the greatest of our mages. She lives in Egli. She has agreed to help you, and says that, should you ever find out where Garzahd's lair is, you should go to her and ask her about attacking. If you never decide to take on this horribly dangerous task, we will understand. However, if you ever want to strike the Empire a true and lasting blow, you know with whom to speak."

"Yes," said Jenneke, "and I do think we'll plan to do that. We just have much more work ahead of us, especially now that our leads on the last Soul have dried up. We're headed back to Avernum to try to find more information."

"Very well," said Prossis-Bok. "The best of luck to you in your continued work on our behalf."


	21. Chapter 20: Elderan's End

A/N: Yes, the world of Exile (Avernum) is still the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I therefore promise to return to the game, unharmed, the following persons: Kelner, Captain Brehon, Bill, Mairwen, Caitlin, O'Rourke, the Scimitar Caitlin, Aydin, Josie, Vikner, and Aimee; and places: Tower of Magi, the Cult Cavern, Elderan's tower, Fort Dranlon, northern islands, and the Empire Archives after this bit of fun.

* * *

The trip back to Avernum via portal had been even more painful than the last one, or maybe they'd just forgotten how much it hurt. As they emerged into the Tower again, they happened to meet Kelner in the hallway.

"Oh, it's good that you're back," he said. "Is there anything I can do to help you out? Thanks to your deal with the vahnatai, you've really become rather important."

"So, what does a secretary do here?" said Jenneke.

"Right now, I'm writing a message to send to Solberg, telling him of your exploits among the vahnatai. As secretary, I'm the liaison between the Tower and the Avernum government," said Kelner. "I write letters, pacify bureaucrats, and pass on orders. Solberg's a member of the Triad, of course, but he's trapped in his tower far to the north. And he's a good friend of mine. I hope this letter can get to him. I'm not allowed to tell you more, I'm afraid, though."

"What kind of orders?" said Jenneke.

"Occasionally, the bureaucrats have something they need done which either takes a lot of magic or is near here. Then they tell me about it and stick me with finding someone to do the dirty work. Or wet work," said Kelner. "So if you're ever in need of a mission, just ask."

"You got anything now?" said Jenneke.

"As a matter of fact, there is something you can do," replied Kelner. "There is a serpent cult situated to the northeast. If you can slay its high priest, report back to me, and I will put in a word to get you a higher clearance. It's the best I can do. Alas we know little about the cult."

"What has the cult been up to?" asked Michael.

"Some months ago, a patrol traveling the tunnels to the northeast disappeared. Then another, then another. Spies and magical scrying revealed a band of renegade sliths," said Kelner with an apologetic look at Thissa, "led by a powerful high priest running some sort of perverse snake temple up there. They're dangerous, and we need them removed. Period."

"So, have you always been secretary here?" said Nigel.

"No. Once, I was a lowly student. Then the archmage Linda summoned a powerful demon here. We could hold it, but we couldn't control it. We were all in great danger," said Kelner. "I found adventurers and helped them dispatch the creature. As a reward, I was promoted to this post."

"What happened to Linda?" said Adrianna.

Kelner shuddered, and said, "I prefer not to talk of her. She has been taken far away. She is trying to worm her way back into the Tower of Magi, but I"m doing everything I can to prevent it. Giving her a chance to do such harm again would be madness."

"It certainly would," said Adrianna.

"Well, we'll see what we can do on that serpent cult," said Jenneke. "Thanks for talking with us."

Leaving the Tower of Magi, they passed some pleasant small talk with the guards, and continued north. Here, inscribed on the cave floor was a massive pentagram. It hadn't been used for a long time, with mold and lichen now overgrowing the inscription. Despite the years of disuse, there remained a faint smell of sulfur in the air.

"Probably where they did the summoning," said Feodoric, with a shudder. "That was a nasty time."

"I can imagine," said Adrianna. "Summoning demons ... I know they say it's a shortcut to the greatest power, but ... I think it costs too much."

"OK, let's try this path," said Jenneke, and he led the way down a narrow, isolated tunnel.

After some time, he stopped short, hearing a clear hissing, growing louder quickly.

"Let's back up to a place where we can observe," said Jenneke.

Before they could do that, however, a band of slithzerikai came into sight, surrounded by huge snakes. All seemed to be moving impossibly fast, as though hasted, and they charged after the platoon.

"That must be some of the cult members we're after," said Jenneke. "Stay very alert."

They moved on, and finally found a small cavern, and just inside the mouth, there were lines of slith statues.

"Thissss isss it," said Thissa. "Shame, that they follow ssssuch wayssss."

"I don't think we'll be able to change their minds, Thissa," said Jenneke.

"No, it will be killingssss," said Thissa, readying his spear. "Let'sss continue."

The caves were filled with the echoing, constant sound of chanting and hissing. The statues of sliths was more than adequate evidence as to who lived in these caverns—and it seemed most unlikely that the sliths here would be friendly to humans.

As they explored, in one corner of a brighter chamber within the tunnels, they saw a huge pit from which they heard comingled moans and hisses.

"I'd rather not go down there," said Jenneke, "unless we must. Unlikely we can get up from there."

"There must be a way up," said Adrianna.

"We'll find it," said Jenneke. "Damn it—how are we going to get ..."

"Never mind," said Nigel, stringing his bow. "We'll have to fight from here." The onslaught of javelins underscored his words.

They fought, despite the disadvantage of their position, and the slithzerikai chieftain fell before the power of their assault.

"Well, that might be the minimum mission," said Jenneke, "but these guys are probably still a threat. We better clean the whole nest."

"Agreed," said Thissa.

Continuing through, they started down one of the pits, finding it impossible to control the descent, and at the bottom, they were rubbing sore backs and legs.

"Well, we definitely are stuck down here," said Jenneke, "until we find another way out."

"I bet it leads into that building the sliths were attacking us from," said Feodoric.

"Hissing's a lot louder," observed Adrianna. "Must be where they keep their snakes."

"Thanks for the cheerful thought," said Jenneke, and he paused to give her a kiss. "OK, let's go."

Moving out, they saw a foul, reeking cavern, filled with huge, agitated serpents and the bones of their previous meals. Dominating the cavern, flanked on either side by giant bonfires, was a large natural bowl. In the center, at the bottom of the depression was a giant black altar, surrounded by snakes of various sizes. The cavern was filled with the constant, sibilant sound of the serpents' hissing, but the altar itself seemed to be humming, filling the air with nerve-jarring vibrations and driving the serpents into a frenzy.

"OK," said Jenneke, "rest of us will try to beat them back, Michael, you and Feodoric see if you can't do something with that altar."

They managed to get down to the altar—five feet high, twice as wide, covered with carvings of snakes. There were many stone knobs, as though to provide a way for living snakes to climb and writhe around it. The humming was agonizing at this level of proximity, and Michael and Feodoric began their counter-chants. Finally, the incantation undeniably succeeded. The energy of the altar had been powerful but fragile, the humming died down and faded away, and the remaining snakes became less agitated.

Searching the area, and killing snakes as they went, they found a block of cells, only one of which held a living prisoner.

Although half-starved, and showing definite signs of having been beaten, the man's face lit up when he saw the group, and he made it to his feet.

"Well met!" he said. "I am Captain Brehon of the army of Avernum."

"I'm Jenneke, my wife Adrianna, this is Nigel, Thissa, Feodoric, and Brother Michael," said Jenneke. "Also Avernum Army. How'd you get captured?"

"I was stationed at Mertis. We were investigating a disturbance to the south. My patrol was ambushed by the sliths. We were all caught. I was waiting here to die, up til now anyway. The sliths have a bizarre cult here, as I'm sure you've seen. They feed us to the snakes and then try to talk to them. I was scheduled to be eaten soon, but I'm still planning to escape." He pulled a sword from beneath his pallet, and said, "This is my secret."

"How were you planning to escape?" said Jenneke.

"I'll follow you out. I have a sword. Sword first or feet first, I'm getting out of this place," replied Captain Brehon.

"We're amazed to find someone still alive," said Adrianna.

"I'm amazed to be alive," said Captain Brehon. "These sliths are mindless brutes. No offense." He added with a nod to Thissa. "Vicious and always hungry."

"What happened to the rest of your patrol?" said Jenneke. "You're the only human we found."

"Eight good, strong lads and lasses, and I'm the only one left, damn them. All of them died before that altar," said Captain Brehon. "That altar just outside. You can't imagine what it's like to sleep near that evil thing! It hisses all the time. You can't escape it. And it affects the snakes."

"How sssso?" asked Thissa.

"They go wild when they're near it. Makes 'em fast and vicious. They'll tear you apart!" said Captain Brehon, shivering as he seemed to think of what had happened to his comrades.

"How'd you manage to get the sword?" said Jenneke.

"I found it here. We weren't the last troopers to be caught by those damned lizards. Somehow one of them snuck a blade in here," he said, showing the pitted, slightly bent short sword. "With you clearing the way, I should be able to escape."

"So you're coming with, then?" said Jenneke. "We killed the chief. Now how can we get out of here?"

"I know that much. I saw one of them leave when they made me watch one of my comrades get ate," said Captain Brehon. "They got a secret passage at the northwest corner. Leads upstairs, I think."

Following Captain Brehon's directions, they found the concealed passage, and made their way up into a grim temple—smaller cousin to the reptile-filled shrine below. The air was heavy with the smell of incense and lizard, the altar large, black and covered with horrifying carvings—and surrounded by slith priests who immediately attacked. Fighting their way through, they finally made sure that the cult had been thoroughly and completely defeated, making life a little more safe in that corner of Avernum.

At the mouth of the cavern, Captain Brehon bowed to them, and said, "If we meet again, I owe you a lot. I will tell all I find of what you have done for me. Fight on for Avernum. Good luck to you."

"Thanks," said Jenneke, "and good luck to you."

Once the captain had gone, Jenneke said, "We'll go tell Kelner. Who knows how long it'll be until we're this way again."

Returning to the Tower of Magi, they went to report to Kelner.

Jenneke said, "As requested, we have destroyed the serpent cult. Their evil high priest won't bother anyone any more."

"Nor any of their lower priests," said Nigel.

Kelner nodded happily and began writing a letter. "I am now going to write the Castle to tell them of your bold deed. You should go there soon and see if you are now qualified for higher clearance. Thank you for your assistance," said Kelner. "Oh, I almost forgot—there's a room with three books down on this south end. They could be quite useful for research. One of them is mine, feel free to read it."

"Thank you," said Adrianna.

Finding the room in question, they studied for a time, and then when all were ready, they went back to the quarters the Tower was providing, rested and cleaned up, and then left the Tower again.

"We'll go to the boat, and hunt this tower down," said Jenneke. "Maybe we'll get a lead on the last Soul."

"That'd sure be nice," said Nigel.

"Not likely," said Jenneke, "but since at least two people have said we should go up there, I hope we find something good."

After rowing north, they found a secure place to stash their boat, and made their way through a very large swamp in the middle of which, like a giant looming toadstool was the tower that was the current objective.

As they moved through, they found a jail, and after killing the two guards, opened up a cell.

"Hi," said Jenneke.

"Hello," said the man, tracing a symbol on his forehead, "I'm Bill."

"What's that symbol on your head?" said Adrianna.

"It's my curse. Elderan put it on me when he captured me. It's a new technique he's developing for keeping people docile," said Bill. "Experimental."

"What's the curse?" said Feodoric.

"Elderan puts it on all his prisoners. If we step out of the tower, we die. I'll live the rest of my life in here. So will Bill," said Bill. "But until then, I can try to be useful."

"Useful to whom?" said Adrianna. "Surely not Elderan!"

"Useful to Avernum. I try to pick up information when I can," said Bill. "For example, did you know that this tower was used to stare records?"

"What sort of records?" said Jenneke.

"Elderan was the chief record keeper. All sorts of information passed through here, all about the Empire's forces down here," said Bill. "But not long ago, I heard that the records were moved!"

"Moved where?" said Jenneke.

"To one of the northern islands, a bunch of scattered islands to the northwest. Hard to get into," said Bill. "In Empire territory. Still it's interesting knowledge. Imagine what harm someone getting in there could do!"

"Yeah, I can see that," said Jenneke.

Elderan had had great plans when he entered the portal to Avernum. He had wanted to use his considerable skills to break the rebellion. He had pictured this war as his great chance to excel and attain great power. He had not expected it to end this way, and as the final blow fell, and he fell to the floor, the expression on his face was one of bewilderment.

Finding Elderan's inner sanctum, they were disappointed to find that most of the shelves had been emptied. However, further searching revealed that the removal of documents had not yet hit the desk. While sensitive information had probably been removed, there remained papers which were accounts of troop movement, which might be valuable to the regular army.

"Check this," said Adrianna, unfolding a letter, "Elderan, it is no longer safe keeping so many records there. Your tower is too exposed, and it would be a disaster if the map to the portal was lost especially as it nears completion. The portal must remain secret. It will end this war. The documents will be stored in our archives, on the northern island, far from prying Avernum eyes."

"Hah!" said Jenneke.

"There's more," said Adrianna. "I have enclosed your key to access. Guard it well. Few of them exist. Signed Garzahd. And there's a map. The archives are on a map somewhere slightly north and east of Fort Pyrog."

"Oh, so this is the key?" said Jenneke, picking up an ivory key. "I'll take that and guard it well."

Continued examination revealed a grimoire detailing how to open a magical portal with a note tucked in the pages reading, "Zan, an archive key is misplaced. I think it's still at the base of the shaft. Find it, and make sure the rest of the portal records end up in the archive. Elderan."

"What a buffoon," said Nigel.

"OK, let's go tell Bill Elderan's dead," said Jenneke. "That should take care of the curse."

They made their way through the tower, the eerie silence still present—but now they knew it was because they were alone except for the prisoners in the jail.

"We killed Elderan," said Jenneke, opening the door, "so I guess you can escape now."

"That's good. I am glad to hear that you have avenged me," said Bill. "However, until I unlock the secret of this curse, I can't go anywhere."

"Won't you starve to death?" said Adrianna.

"No. Elderan was a cunning mage, and he liked to save himself work. Food appears for us here, every day. Repulsive, but it sustains life. Hopefully, we can be freed from this prison someday, just not today," said Bill. "Still, thank you for thinking of me."

"Well, you could have free reign of the tower?" said Adrianna. "Use the lab and stuff for Avernum?"

"That is a thought," said Bill. "Yes, thank you."

"Well, we gotta get going," said Jenneke. "We'll unlock you both and then maybe you'll have better luck solving the problem of the curse."

They made their way out of the tower, and to the boat.

"We'll stop at Dranlon," said Jenneke. "Gotta pass there anyhow."

They made their way in, and entered Mairwen's office.

Jenneke said, "We thought you'd like to know, Elderan is dead."

Mairwen nodded. "Well done! You have done far better than expected!" She handed Jenneke a pouch heavy with gold. "I have also sent word of your deeds to the Castle. You should go there soon. You may have earned a higher clearance."

"There were a couple prisoners in the tower, they can't leave because of some mystic tattoo curse," said Feodoric. "I don't know if you have troops who could hold the tower?"

"An excellent idea," said Mairwen. "I'll have to see what we can manage. Thank you for your work."

As they moved about the fort, they met the priestess, Caitlin, and she and Michael turned to talking about potions, and locations for ingredients.

"I'm not supposed to say where you can find graymold," said Caitlin looking angry. "The knowledge is too secret to tell to people who need it. Of course, I **am** allowed to mention that if you took a boat down river to the west, and rowed a way north, the view is excellent. It's especially nice at the head waters of a certain river, as I mentioned, to the west a ways and then north. You never know what you might find." She underscored her words with a significant wink, and Michael nodded his understanding.

Nigel, meanwhile found himself in a small cramped office tucked into the back of the barracks.

"I'm O'Rourke," said the ferret-faced man as Jenneke and Adrianna stepped in behind Nigel.

"What's your assignment out here?" said Nigel.

"I'm an Avernum agent out here on the front," said O'Rourke. "I'm supposed to be doing covert work and such, but stepping outside this fort is a sure way to invite quick death. Unfortunate. There is a serious matter that needs taking up with the giants."

"Perhaps we can help with the giants?" said Jenneke.

"Empire's no more fond of the giants than us, and has driven them into the caverns to the north," said O'Rourke. I have a quest regarding them, with rich reward if you can complete it."

"We're intrigued," said Jenneke. "Continue."

"Giants we've questioned have said that they have three icons, very ancient, made of a strange gray stone. They're owned by giants living to the north. We'd like to get them, to examine them and break giant morale. Bring them to me, and be rewarded," said O'Rourke.

They left the fort, and Jenneke suggested they look for the crystal cavern before making this trip, and as they walked, found the ruins of a mine, buildings probably abandoned when the Empire invaded. Suddenly, humans walked out of camouflaged crevices, surrounding the platoon. Jenneke drew his sword, and one stepped forward, unarmed.

"Wait," she said. "We're Avernites!"

"Watch for it to be a trick," Jenneke muttered, but he indicated that he would talk with the woman.

The woman said, "We're in hiding, but we know you. We've heard of you. Come to camp with us. We have things to tell you."

Cautiously, they followed to the well-hidden camp. There were ten Avernites here, but not refugees—fighters, well-armed and skilled in stealth.

"I am Caitlin of the Scimitar," said the woman who'd greeted them. "We've heard of you, visitors to the vahnatai, and we know that you travel. We are looking for several Empire supply caches in this area, hidden and trapped. And we have been given rewards to give to those who help us destroy them."

"Destroy?" said Jenneke. "Can't they be used?"

"Afraid not, the traps make it so all we can do is destroy them," she said. "If you find and destroy any caches, return and let us know. And join us in a meal, so we may hear of your adventures," said Caitlin.

They had a long friendly meal and talk, and finally parted ways.

"Now, this is the Crystal Tunnel," said Jenneke. "One of the more amazing places in all Avernum."

The walls were indeed covered with glittering crystals, but then they rounded a corner and walked right into a band of Empire troops.

"Oh, fuck," said Jenneke. "Why'd you have to spoil the view?"

"There's probably more of them," said Nigel, when that battle was over.

"Well, we better go take care of that," said Jenneke. "This tunnel ... this cave, it's Avernum's."

The platoon continued, the beauty increasing until more enemy troops came, evidently having heard the battle that just ended. These forces, however, were no more successful in stopping the platoon's progress, and so they continued, sneaking up to the central huge chamber. The glowing fungus revealed huge, shimmering clusters of crystals, filling the air with rainbow. What's more, the crystals were vibrating, emitting a continuous, soothing hum which calmed the nerves and alleviated their exhaustion.

Straight ahead, however, they saw a large contingent of Empire troops who had set up camp inside the cavern.

"Time to take it back for Avernum," said Jenneke, and with a gesture, he ordered the attack to start.

They defeated the dervish and his accompanying soldiers with astonishing ease, and took a moment to bask in the thrilling sensation of the crystal cavern. As they left, heading back to the boat, Adrianna expressed her astonishment at such a place.

Moving to the boat, they continued their progress, passing through the red pass checkpoint and back to the boat they had hidden until they found a remote fortress, and upon finding a way in, were struck with a wave of cold. It was easy to see why—ice was below them, keeping the water unnaturally cold by some powerful Empire magic. It shimmered eerily, and undulated gently, suggesting a boat could be piloted through it.

"Why is it so cold here?" said Jenneke, drawing his cloak closer around himself.

"Archives," said Adrianna. "It's better for the books."

Finding a boat, they navigated their way through the chill ice, and came to a door.

"Archive of the Empire, Subterranean Branch number one," read Jenneke. "Great, we found the place."

They stepped inside the inner section, and it seemed they passed through an invisible barrier, while it was still cold, it wasn't nearly as bone-chilling as on the other side.

"Access restricted," read Jenneke. "Official permission and ivory key required. Got ivory key, check. Official permission," he patted his sword hilt, "check."

Woven into the carpet was a symbol which glowed fiery red when they attempted to walk past.

"Look," said Adrianna. "It looks like a keyhole."

"Sure enough," said Jenneke, and he put the key in, turned it, and the rune quieted and let them pass.

"I'm sure that's not all the guards on the place," said Adrianna. "I've never been in an archive before, just heard about them."

"I know," said Feodoric, "and the statues creep me out."

Suddenly the statues moved, and one said, "Speak the pass-phrase, intruders! Prove your authorization to be here!"

"Fuck you!" said Jenneke. As the statues continued to move toward them, he said, "I guess that wasn't it."

As they explored, they found a group of cells marked "Prison Block B", with two very dead corpses within.

"They're holding prisoners in here?" said Jenneke.

"It's secure," said Adrianna. "There must be at least one more ... but maybe the prisoners won't be dead there."

"We can always hope," said Jenneke.

Opening another door, they found themselves at the edge of a platform without a railing, below, a floor thirty feet down, apparently of solid stone, with no obvious way down, but the words inscribed at the edge of the ledge "Leap of Faith".

"There's the stairs and other rooms we haven't investigated yet," said Jenneke, moving back from the edge. "We'll leave that for now."

"Card catalogs—that's useful," said Feodoric, "unfortunately, I'm not finding anything."

Nigel said, "Here's something ... Type: Ritual. Contents: Teleportation Augmenter Access Ritual Location: L two, twenty-six, forty-two in parenthesis, shelf one, scroll thirty-five."

"Got that," said Michael. "Now all we have to find is that location. Probably downstairs."

"Sure," said Jenneke, "but let's make sure we've been everywhere up here before going down to level 2. No point in having to keep going back and forth unless we really have to."

They continued searching through card catalogs, and finally found one other interesting entry.

Adrianna said, "Here we go—Type: Map, Contents: Teleportation Augmenter and Path Thereto, Location – L one, parenthetically twenty-seven, twelve, shelf three, scroll eighteen."

"Got that, too," said Michael.

They continued searching and suddenly found a small, wizened man, terrified huddled in the corner, wearing long, silk robes with the crown symbol of the Empire on the chest.

Stuttering in terror, he said, "I ... I ... I... I'm Vik ... Vik ... Vikner. P-P-Please don't hurt me!"

"I'll think about it," said Jenneke. "Tell us who you are at once!"

"I ... I'm the archivalist ... archivist ..." said Vikner. "I keep the records."

"Your job sounds important," said Feodoric.

"I ... I ... I'm just a librarian. I didn't want to come to Avernum! Please, don't hurt me," begged Vikner.

"No one wants to come to Avernum," said Jenneke.

"I'd never even heard of it until I was br ... br ... brought down here! I'll help you!" said Vikner. "D-d—don't hurt me!"

"Help us, and we may spare you," said Jenneke.

He started to shiver uncontrollably, and then calmed himself. "I can help, Yes! There's lots of stuff here! And I'll tell you where the index is," said Vikner. "And lots of g-g-g-guar-guards! Guards! But I can't stop them."

"I think we already found the index," said Adrianna. "So, you're telling us this is just a giant library?"

"Mostly yes. That's what's here! Archives!" said Vikner. "All sort of records, most of them b-b-boring!"

"How boring are they?" said Jenneke.

"Lots of accounting ledgers and forms. We have to s-save them!" said Vikner. "But there are prisoners, too."

"So, it was your idea to store prisoners here, too?" said Nigel.

"Nooo, oh no. I d-d-didn't want prisoners here. I'm just a librarian," said Vikner. "But they wouldn't listen. There are two mages downstairs."

"Who are they?" said Jenneke.

"They're Avernites. That's all I know," said Vikner. "Please don't hurt me."

"All depends on how well you co-operate," said Jenneke, trying to determine how much risk there would be in letting this man go free. "What sort of records are stored here?"

"Everything. Countless things. All sorts of things," said Vikner. "It's amazing how much is here."

"For example?" said Jenneke, a menacing tone in his voice.

"Ummm... OK, I'll tell you. Please," begged Vikner, "don't hurt me."

"Well, out with it," said Jenneke. "We're waiting."

"The Empire ... we're ... they're building a big portal. They'll bring people down to Avernum. Soldiers ... lots of them," said Vikner. "You can find out about the portal ... here ... in the records."

"Where in the records?" said Adrianna. "There's a lot to sort through."

He pointed east, and said, "Look in the indexes. There! They say where everything is! Look there though, you won't have a chance otherwise. There's just too many records. Please don't hurt me."

"Fine," said Jenneke, "we'll spare you. You can go."

"Leave my post? I'd be killed! The punishment for abandoning a post is death!" cried Vikner.

"Fine, have it your way," said Jenneke, irritated, "we're tired of your whining."

After killing Vikner, who fought back valiantly despite his fears, Jenneke said, "I hate whining like that."

They followed the stairs down, finding the room defended by a demon and a bunch of shades, but dispatched this obstacle, and afterwards started searching until they found the shelf described in the index upstairs.

"Magically Oriented Procedure (MOP) number one two four three A: Circumventing Augmented Wall on Augmented Teleporter Augmented Path," read Adrianna.

"They're sure fond of the word augmented," said Jenneke.

"Find Empire Symbol in cavern NXB one four three S. Press sword then crown three times, then sword two, then crown four. Then to pass the guardians ..." continued Adrianna. "Damn, there's some black goo here, I don't know what it's supposed to be next."

"If nothing else, we'll hack them to bits," said Jenneke. "Let's take that. Know where that cave is?"

"No," said Adrianna.

"That's ok," said Michael. "There should be a map at the other location."

After some fighting against unseen creatures, they managed to find their way to a small archive.

"Aha!" crowed Michael, as he spread the map out on the table. "Access path to teleportation augmenter: caves NXB one four three S, NXB one four four S, and MXB one four four T."

"OK, I think I know where that is," said Jenneke. "Huh—obstruction: augmented wall. See hall of rituals in lower level for passing instructions."

"We've got that already," said Feodoric.

"OK, take the map," said Jenneke. "All this shit, they'll never miss it in time. Now, if we could just figure out where to find an onyx scepter."

They continued exploring, finally finding cell block a, with two live prisoners inside.

In one cell, was an unkempt, unshaven man dressed in traveling clothes with a dagger at his belt. He looked very glad to see Avernites.

"Greetings, friends!" he said. "Well met, indeed. I am Aydin."

"Well met, sir," said Jenneke. "Why are you locked up like this?"

"I and my lady were captured and brought here by the Empire," replied Aydin.

"Your lady would be?" said Jenneke.

"Josie. My partner and fellow mage. We were both brought here. She was placed in the next cell, but I have no idea if she's all right. I am very worried. I can't leave until I'm sure she's all right."

"I think that's her in the next cell," said Jenneke. "How did the Empire get their filthy hands on you?"

"We were captured through our carelessness," replied Aydin. "We were hiding on one of the northern islands, but we didn't flee soon enough when the invasion came. They caught us while we were leaving."

"Why are you imprisoned in the archives?" asked Adrianna.

"I suspect the Empire brought us here to get vengeance on us," said Aydin.

"What in the world did you do?" said Adrianna.

"We are traitors to the Empire. We gave the Avernum government information which helped them assassinate Hawthorne," said Aydin. "For that, they had planned a vicious punishment indeed. They were going to leave us here for the rest of our lives, slowly driven mad by the loneliness. But it didn't work yet. I've only been here for a year."

"What holds you in this cell?" said Feodoric.

"Magic. No surprise. I am charmed. I can't walk out of it," said Aydin. "Fortunately, now that you have opened the door and broken the seal, I can teleport out. Would you please see if that is Josie?"

"Of course," said Jenneke, and he stepped out and to the other cell.

In the next cell, there was a woman with long, unkempt hair, a torn dress, and a wild look. Her lonely imprisonment had clearly damaged her. She ran up to Jenneke, embracing him, as she said, "Welcome, welcome! I am Josie! Welcome, rescuers!"

"Are you all right?" asked Jenneke, extracting himself from the embrace.

"Here a year. Lonely. Oh, so lonely, worried about Aydin, worried, magic seal outside forcing me to stay in here, charmed, can't leave cell," said Josie. "Oh, I wish I could leave."

"What are you doing here?" asked Nigel.

"I and my husband were imprisoned here, until now," said Josie.

"How'd you wind up locked up like this?" said Michael.

"We lived on one of the northern islands, in a well-guarded tower. We were a great help to Avernum. Great help. But when the invasion came, when we fled the tower, they caught us," said Josie. "But it doesn't matter! We can escape now."

"No tower in Avernum is safe from the tendrils of the Empire," said Michael.

"Yes, it is sad. Sad. Very sad. You spend days conjuring a beautiful work of architecture to call home, and no doubt it's rubble now. All destroyed," said Josie.

"So, my lady, how did you help Avernum?" asked Feodoric.

"We told them how to get assassins to the surface to slay Emperor Hawthorne. It worked. So I guess the invasion is, in part, our fault," she said and sighed. "Now that you've helped us, I wish I could assist you."

"Maybe partly," said Jenneke, "but it probably would've happened eventually. What kind of assistance can you give?"

"It's a foul and brutal act by the Empire," said Josie. "But now that we can escape, perhaps we can help turn the tide. Alas, we will need all our power to get to safety, and we know nothing about this fortress. I am sorry."

"Well, we met a man named Aydin in the next cell," said Jenneke. "He seemed to be in good shape."

"Now, now I can leave. Thank you. Tell Aydin I am fine. I must use magic to leave. Only safe way. Good bye," she said, and cast a spell and faded from sight.

"Aydin, sir?" said Jenneke. "We met Josie in the next cell, and we told her we'd found you and she teleported away."

Aydin's face lit up and he said, "Thank you!" With that, he bowed to the group and muttered a spell and faded from view.

Leaving the archives, they followed a tunnel looking for a safe place to rest, and reached a dead end where a glowing figure began to materialize.

Instinctively, Jenneke drew his sword, but the figure made no hostile move. It grew more distinct—a small woman with short curly hair in robes and a peaceful expression.

"Greetings, Avernites. I am Aimee. I have left this land, fearing for my life, but I wish to leave behind some aid. Stay and listen, so I may speak into your mind."

Cautiously, Jenneke re-sheathed his sword, and waited.

The shade moved toward them, and said, "I am Aimee of Avernum. I lived in the islands before the Empire came, traveling the worlds with my mind. Now I have left, and will not return until it is safe again. Until I return, I leave a gift for you poor souls, fighting and dying for your land. This spell is my gift to you. Good luck."

Bewildered, Jenneke looked to Adrianna, Feodoric, and Michael, and Adrianna and Feodoric nodded that they had, indeed gained some knowledge.


	22. Chapter 21: Hunt for Leads

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Mahdavi, Lorraine, Gilda Radner, Curtin, Justin, Eddy, Mayor Genevieve, Commander Lori, Mother Madge, Suzanne, Assotho, and Pathass; and places: Tower of Magi, the Castle, Blosk, Dharmon, Fort Remote, Gnass, unfinished Empire fort, the secret slith location, and general outdoors of Exile/Avernum when I have finished this bit of fun.

* * *

Still unsure where they could go next in dealing with the portal, they had decided to return to the Tower of Magi, and visit with Mahdavi again. After some discussion, she told them that she still did not have any clue as to where an onyx scepter might be found.

"We know where the teleporter is, and how to destroy it," said Mahdavi. "If you can but find the onyx scepter, all that remains is to do the deed. A small, dedicated group like you is, at this point, our only hope. If you do attempt it, good luck."

Frustrated, Jenneke suggested they turn over the records they'd retrieved from Elderan's tower and the archives, and as they ascended the incline to the Castle, they met a group of Avernite soldiers—scarred and strong, but currently quite drunk.

"Hey! Adventurers!" they shouted, staggering over. They seemed simultaneously impressed and contemptuous of Jenneke's platoon's special place in the Avernite army.

After trading stories for awhile about the war and how they all ended up trapped in Avernum, several troopers challenged the troop to wrestling matches, offering a bet of a looted bracelet versus a hundred coins.

Jenneke took on the bet, and it was a long, brutal, tiring match—Adrianna alternated between cheering him on and wincing with eyes covered. Getting slammed against the gravelly cave floor was, Jenneke reflected, more than a little painful, but thanks to his strength and some good luck, he defeated all eight. They weren't good losers, but they honored their bets, giving over the bracelet and stalking off.

"I think this looks like a ladies' bracelet," said Jenneke, slipping it on Adrianna's wrist.

"It feels warm," said Adrianna.

"Funny, I didn't notice anything," said Jenneke.

"It might be well to have given it to her," said Feodoric. "Some bracelets enhance arcane abilities. That might be one, especially since she noticed something."

As they walked into the castle, they met Lorraine again, and Jenneke said, "We've been to Harston."

"Have you? That's wonderful," said Lorraine. "Tell me all about it."

Jenneke deferred to Michael to tell about where the place was located, and then told about the place itself.

Lorraine took down what they said feverishly. "Interesting, very interesting. Thank you for this information. We may be able to make use of it," she said. "Sadly, I can't pay you. But I will put in a little word on your behalf with Gilda. Should put you a little closer to an improved security clearance."

"Thanks," said Jenneke.

He went back, but didn't ask Gilda about the clearance, just sold off the records, and they decided to move on westward. As they did so, they again encountered the group of refugees from the Abyss.

"Now we're poor and wandering around," said the man who appeared to be the group's spokesman, "We don't want to depend on you Avernum people's mercy, but we got no choice. You spare a few coins?"

"I can do better than that," said Jenneke, offering a handful of coins for the road. "You know, we found a colony of refugees from the Abyss to the east of here."

The man sounded surprised, and he said, "Our own kind? Together? That sounds ... that sounds a lot better than wandering around. Thanks for telling us."

The refugees looked much less dejected than before as they started off for the east, and Jenneke's platoon headed up to Blosk, where they found Justin.

"Thought you'd like to know," said Jenneke, "we found Grahk's Peninsula, upriver from Fort Dranlon."

"Excellent! Thank you! I can't go there now, of course. I have a daughter to look after. But someday. I can't pay you much for your help, but I can give you some useful travel tips," said Justin, and he launched into discussion of various herbs and potion ingredients.

Jenneke said, "Brother Michael, we'll be at the bar."

After some time they ended up in a food shop, where the proprietress, Eddy, greeted them with a mildly sincere pleasantry.

"What sort of shop is this?" said Feodoric.

Lurching forward, displaying some signs of intoxication, she said, "Look darling, look at all this! I have the most fabulous rations in all of this stinking hole!"

"It's not so bad down here," said Adrianna.

She jumped up in a fury, taking a bottle of ale along to steady herself, and swung the door open. "Look at all of this! Just look at it, darling! Mold and fungus as far as the eye can see! No shops! No culture! Just little gross things every-bloody-where," she said. "And the Empire, they did this to me! Sent me to this Avernum, or whatever you call it."

"Why were you banished?" said Adrianna.

"For frivolity. Can you believe it? They thought I was a parasite! Me! And annoying too, they said. Annoying. What sort of a crime is that, I mean ... I mean really, darling?" said Eddy. "So they sent me and my friend Patsy down here. Bastards, the lot of them."

"It's a shame," said Jenneke, with about as much sincerity as Eddy had mustered. "Let's see those rations, then."

"Maybe they heard something in Dharmon," said Jenneke, and so he led his group there, and they were admitted to the mayor's office.

The mayor, little older than Jenneke, was sitting at her desk, fingering her sash of office, with few papers on the top of her desk. "Good day," she said. "I am Mayor Genevieve. What can I do for you, adventurers?"

"Are you working right now?" said Jenneke.

"At this moment? No," said Genevieve. "I'm enjoying a few minutes peace. And thinking about a few of our problems."

"I suppose your job is not often peaceful," said Jenneke.

Gesturing to the relatively empty desk, she said, "One contingent of troops just headed out. The new one hasn't arrived yet. Things are, for the moment, calm. In this business, you learn to stop and take a breath when you can."

"So, what problems are you having?" said Jenneke.

"We've recently been attacked by bands of giants. Not normal giants, but mutated giants, misshapen, stronger, and deadly," said Genevieve. "The Empire is creating them. That is why I am looking for some adventurers to undertake a mission for me."

"Well, we are somewhat on the lookout for missions," said Jenneke. "What do you need?"

"In the caves west of Fort Remote is the fortress Kothtar. There, the Empire carries out bizarre magical experiments, we believe involving giants. Go there, sneak in, find records explaining what they are doing, and bring them here," said Genevieve. "I will reward you."

"We'll see what we can do," said Jenneke.

"I am Lieutenant Agate, of the army of the Empire," said the young, muscular woman wearing prisoner's garb.

"I want to ask you a few questions," said Jenneke.

She looked at him, and said, "You aren't my usual questioners. I was telling them about the southwest quadrant. That's where you got me."

"What about the southwest quadrant?" said Jenneke.

She thought for a moment, calm as though she didn't believe they could hurt her. "West of your Fort Remote. We have three forts there. Three mighty forts. Better than anything you have, that's for sure."

"What are they?" said Nigel.

"Well, I've already told, so I can tell you. There's Kothtar, Angierach, and the lair of Sulfras. I'll tell more, but only to my captors, not you. Sorry," said Agate, sounding not apologetic in the least.

"So, how can we get into one of those forts?" said Jenneke.

She smirked.

Jenneke leaned over close to the window and said, "Don't matter. We'll go to Kothtar, and maybe find this Angierach and Sulfras' lair, and we'll do to them like we did to Dolthar and Pyrog and Elderan's tower. Oh, and we had a good time trashing the place at Ornotha. We'll get in ... and you're lucky you're here, where we won't have ta kill ya."

"You don't expect me to believe that a little group like you ..." she said, and caught herself.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you believe," said Jenneke. "I'm not in this to impress Empire scum—we're in it to win. Have a nice day."

Leaving the city hall, he said, "Well, I guess it's Fort Remote, then."

They continued down the road south from Dharmon, and passed a ruin—one of Avernum's first cities, but abandoned in favor of better sites. Then when the Slith Wars ended Avernites built here, but it was razed in an early Empire raid. Now the site was nothing but rubble along a lakeshore.

"I think it's beautiful," said Adrianna, as the others told her the history.

"Maybe we come here and build," said Jenneke. "Wouldn't hurt as much as Cotra."

Continuing into Fort Remote, they passed one of the remaining bits of rubble from the original fort, a building destroyed by several large, fiery impacts.

"The first Fort Remote," said Michael to Adrianna, "was destroyed by a horde of demons sent by an evil lord Grah-Hoth. Then Grah-Hoth was slain by the same band of legendary heroes who killed the emperor. Once Grah-Hoth was dead, they re-built the fort here."

Moving into the fort, they made their way to the shrine. This shrine showed signs of frequent visitation, but the ankh on the altar was of crude granite, and was downright ugly.

Feodoric took the bronze ankh he had been carrying since the fort that created the undead, long before becoming heroes of Avernum by meeting the vahnatai. He unwrapped it, and moved the ugly granite one out of the way and put the bronze one in place.

"That's much better," said Feodoric.

"You're right," said Jenneke. "Hey did you see that?"

"See what?" said Nigel.

"The ankh flashed," said Adrianna. "I saw it."

"Don't see anything," said Nigel. "Might be imagination."

A holy woman, praying silently, was pacing in an agitated manner, and seeing the newcomers to the fort, said, "I am Mother Madge."

"Is all well with you, my lady?" said Feodoric.

"Perhaps one day. Right now I am preparing myself," said Mother Madge. "People here need my protection."

"How do you prepare yourself?" said Michael.

"I am storing my energies to cast spells should we be attacked," she replied.

"What sort of attack do you anticipate?" said Adrianna.

"We don't know what manner of bizarre creatures will come from the west next. Demons? Undead? Mutant giants? We don't know, and we prepare the best we can."

"We placed a new ankh on your altar," said Feodoric.

"You did?" said Mother Madge, grinning. "Marvelous! We of Fort Remote thank you. It is a small comfort, but only small comforts are available to us now."

"We're glad to help," said Jenneke.

In the other room, they met a middle aged woman with long, very curly scarlet hair.

"I am Commander Lori, daughter of Rourke. Welcome."

"Most commanders we've met were looking to hire adventurers," said Jenneke. "How about you?"

"The Empire can get small groups past us. We don't know how. We in turn want to send spies west. To do this, I need to see a blue pass so I can make forgeries. Bring one to me, and I will try to earn you a promotion at the castle."

"Do you get many Empire raids?" asked Nigel.

"They haven't attacked in a while, which is strange since, while the Empire doesn't have many troops to the west, if they broke past us, they could run wild through the Great Cave. So I'm preparing our defenses, and looking for opportunities to attack," replied Lori.

"What happened to your father?" said Adrianna.

"My father was slain when a horde of demons destroyed the old Fort Remote. You can still find the old fort's ruins just to the east. When he died, I joined the army and rose up to this position in order to take his place," she looked down at her non-regulation garb and smiled. "As you can see, I've made my way in my own style."

"Take it you don't care for uniforms," said Jenneke.

"I don't like uniforms and I don't like uniform thinking. The Empire's forces in this area are unusual, and this fort needs to be unusual to deal with them," said Lori.

"How are they unusual?" said Adrianna.

"There are two large Empire outposts to the west, Kothtar and Angierach," replied Lori. "They are unusual places, each in their own way."

"What is Kothtar like?" said Jenneke.

"Kothtar is a site of magic and magical experimentation. Strange creatures come from there, including huge, amazingly strong mutant giants," said Lori. "Not the sort of thing an ordinary soldier has to deal with."

"We do have a blue pass," said Jenneke, showing it to her.

"Wait, is this your only one?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Jenneke.

"Oh, well, I'm sure you need it more than we do. Maybe you can find another. I heard that they might be building a new fort in the scree pits."

"We'll give that a looksee," said Jenneke.

Moving along, heading back east, they ran into a patrol of Avernites.

The captain seemed to recognize them, and said, "Hello, friends. Nice to see you in this area."

"Yeah, we been wandering a bunch," said Jenneke.

"Well, if you're going to be in this area for awhile, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your eyes open," said the captain. "There's some Empire spies wandering around. Hear they're pretty careless, so you might be able to spot them. Doesn't bother me none which of us gets 'em."

"Understood," said Jenneke. "We'll keep our eyes open."

Once they had parted ways, Jenneke said, "I'd like to stop in Gnass on our way to the Scree pits."

"I would like that," said Thissa.

"I thought you would," said Jenneke.

They finally entered Gnass, and were greeted by a tall, dignified slith, who bowed to them, and said, "I am Assotho. Welcome to Gnass."

"You busy?" said Jenneke.

She slowly shook her head, and said, "I have been looking after and aiding the refugeesss that have been fleeing here."

"Refugees from where?" said Nigel.

"Empire isss moving from slith village to slith village, killing all of our people they find," said Assotho. "A few of them, the lucky onesss, make their way here. The ressst end up in masssss gravesss."

"That's horrendous!" said Adrianna.

"Yessss, asss hard assss sssome humansss find it to believe, the Empire issss killing all of ussss, every lassst one. One day we will be able to prove it to you, although we hope it happenssss before we are all gone," said Assotho.

"What if we could find that evidence for you?" said Jenneke, remembering what they had seen and done in slith territory.

"That would help me argue for jusssticcce and help for the slith peoplessss," said Assotho. "I would wish you to tell me of a placcce where the slithssss were masssacred."

"We found one massacred slith village," said Jenneke. "It's due northeast of here. There weren't any survivors."

Assotho looked furious. "Oh, I knew it! Oh, the grief! They masssssacre us, they kill us ever, thisss Empire their evil issss without limitssss. Oh, if only I could fight them. If only I could join ssssome adventurersss, I could give everything, do everything to battle the Empire. My ssskillssss are great. I wish but to ussse them to fight the sssurfaccce worlderssss."

"You could go to Camp Ssssamuelsss," said Thissa. "They train many to take up armsss againssst the Empire there."

"Perhapsss," said Assotho.

"Thanks for greeting us," said Jenneke. "We're just passing through on the way to some of our own fight against Empire."

With a final bow, he led the way on into the village of Gnass, where they met Pathass, who looked extraordinarily weary.

"I am Pathass," he said. "I am the priessst for thissss village. It isss a great labor."

"Why is it such a labor?" said Michael.

"We worship our godssss, kind godsss, asss bessst we can. Many of our brethren in thessse cavesss worship dark godssss, of war and blood. We do not," said Pathass. It sssaddensss ussss, for they posssessss our holy charm."

"Your holy charm was stolen?" said Feodoric. "Any leads?"

"Our people in thessse cavessss have a holy artifact. It wasss an amber charm of a lizzzard, ancient and very valuable to uss," said Pathass. "We are sure sssome of our people in thessse cavesss have it. Return it, and we will reward you. There issss a ritual I can give you to help you."

"We do a lot of traveling," said Jenneke. "Could you teach us this ritual?"

Pathass muttered a brief chant, repeating it until Thissa had it memorized. "When you find a placcce where the charm may be hidden, mutter thisss chant, and it will hum in resssponssse to you. The charm isss the only chanting sstone in thessse cavesss."

"What is a chanting stone?" said Adrianna.

"A wondroussss item," replied Pathass. "It takesss our chantsss into itssself and echoesss them back to ussss. It purifiessss and sssstrengthensss our prayersss."

"We'll do our best," said Jenneke.

They continued north from Gnass. The Scree Pits were now a no-man's land between Avernum and Empire territory. Empire had recently built a wall in an effort to hold more of the caves—as yet reinforced, a good siege engine could tear it apart.

"However," said Jenneke, eyeing it, "we'll have to go through the door."

They approached the gate of the massive wall, manned by a small force of Empire soldiers.

A commander walked up to the ramparts, and called out, "Ho, Avernite worms. We'll have no trouble with your kind today. Unless you're working for us, that is. Have you a red pass? That's the clearance here."

Jenneke muttered under his breath, but produced the red pass, the commander emerged and inspected the pass and then waved the group through.

As they walked farther into the Scree Pits, there was a deep chill. Part of the reason neither side held this cavern was the strength of the undead presence here. No one was quite sure why, but those laid to rest in this cavern had a tendency to start walking around.

Making their way into the fort, they went into the unfinished tunnels, fighting off many undead before coming around to the back side of the fort, and after putting the troops to the sword, they rifled through the commander's bedroom. In the desk, they found a journal describing the building of the fort and the troubles that ensued when they broke into some new tunnels.

"Undead appearing everywhere," said Jenneke, "and the commander thinks they'll never finish. Isn't that just an awful shame."

"Well, the undead could be a problem for Avernum after the war is over," said Michael.

"Deal with that when it happens," said Jenneke. "For now, I'll be glad that something else is killing Empire."

"He certainly wasn't very neat," said Adrianna, as she searched the dresser. "Here's another blue pass."

"Excellent," said Jenneke. "We'll show that at Fort Remote, next time we're there."

Deciding to return to the Castle to turn in the Empire records they'd liberated from the unfinished fort, Adrianna asked about going into the area that had required Mage clearance, and thus hadn't been worth examining before. Jenneke shrugged, and she and Feodoric headed over there while he was handing over records to Gilda.

In a room for meditation, there were thick rugs in a circle around a brazier burning incense. A woman with long, dark hair and severe features sat staring at the brazier.

Seeing them, she smiled and motioned for them to join her.

"I'm Adrianna, this is Feodoric," said Adrianna. "What's your name?"

"I am called Curtin," she replied.

"So, what is it you are doing here?" said Feodoric, shaking his head.

"Well, this is where I come to rest. The rest of the time, I perform research on teleportation," replied Curtin.

"Learn anything interesting?" asked Adrianna.

"It's a difficult, but powerful field. Some of my work is on the shelves in the banquet hall. What's more," said Curtin, beaming with pride, "I helped work on the portal in the Tower of Magi. It enables one to flash to anywhere in Avernum, if they but know the right coordinates."

"How does this coordinate system work?" asked Feodoric.

"Before entering the portal, you say three three-letter words, which tell the portal where to send you. They are difficult to find, but very useful," said Curtin. "I have found two interesting sets of them, for the Castle and Erika's tower!"

"Would you mind telling them to us?" said Adrianna.

"The coordinates for the Castle are Ain Eff Wyx. That was a week of work. Finding the way to Erika's tower was an accident. We were trying to find a route near Solberg's tower. The coordinates were on a pylon there," said Curtin. "Be careful not to tell people these coordinates. The portal would be dangerous in the wrong hands!"

"You don't happen to remember what the Erika coordinates were, do you?" said Adrianna.

"They've slipped my mind, sadly, but Solberg's tower is not far from Formello," said Curtin. "It is really near there. You'll need a boat to get there, though."

"Thank you," said Adrianna. "That will help a great deal."

Leaving the room, Adrianna told Feodoric, "We've got to tell Jenneke—maybe Erika can point us somewhere in the right direction."

"The vahnatai did say that she might help," said Feodoric. "We'll have to go there."

Jenneke, together with Thissa, Nigel, and Michael were coming up the hallway, and they met in the cross-hall.

"We need to go to Formello," said Adrianna. "We just got a lead on how to find Erika."

"Formello?" said Jenneke. "That's ... far."

"It will be worth it," said Feodoric. "If she knows something about the location of the last Soul—all our other leads have dried up."

"There are those three fortresses out there," said Jenneke.

"Yeah, and you want to just run through them in hopes?" said Nigel. "Let's go find out what we can."

"OK, I guess we can go north," said Jenneke. "Remember those darklings we dealt with for Duvno? Let's see if they have that charm they want in Gnass."

"Isss a good plan," said Thissa.

Returning to the hidden place of the darkling sliths, they searched carefully, and finding three pools of stagnant water, Thissa explained that they must wash in each pool, and that they should then be able to pass the magical barrier that had stymied them before.

Doing so, they found a boat and made their way to an island in the center of the place. The island was dominated by the statue of a huge male slith. His two-tined spear was raised above his head in a pose of triumph. An inscription at the base named him as Sss-Thsss, while statues of smaller sliths surrounded him. At the statue's feet were huge piles of skulls from all sorts of creatures.

"Thissss would be good placcce to look," said Thissa, and he began the chant.

"I hear it," said Jenneke, and he began to search the pile. "Keep it up, Thissa."

Eventually, they found a small amber charm inside the skull of a dead nephilim, the charm shaped like a small lizard.

"That'ssss it," said Thissa.

"We should go up to Fort Draco, see if anyone there's seen that Locke fellow," said Nigel.

"Fine," said Jenneke. "And get a boat for the looking around Dree wants to do."

From there, it wasn't quite so long to arrive in Fort Draco, still a sooty place. They came into the ore depository, and flipped through the book there. It proved to be a delivery log, listing the miners who had brought shipments of ore to the fort. It was a long, dull list, and touching it blackened the fingertips. But there, about a month in the past, Locke had been listed as bringing a cart of ore.

Taking a boat south from Fort Draco, they went downriver until they came to a lava filled area, and west of that, a moldy pylon had engraved upon it the words "Kav Ait Bon". Michael recorded that, as Adrianna and Feodoric said that this was exactly where they were told to look for coordinates to Erika's tower.

"And now," said Jenneke, "I think it's time to try out this coordinate at the Tower of Magi."

In the Tower of Magi, they met one of the mages, who looked displeased that she was being bothered.

"I'm Suzanne," she said. "What do you want?"

"Well, what's your job here?" said Jenneke.

She sighed and said, "I'm supposed to be teaching people to do magical research. Tracking down ingredients. Alchemy. That sort of thing. I'm very busy. You can help me if you want. Or you could leave and let me think about my experiment."

"What are you experimenting on?" said Feodoric.

"Nothing you could understand. Something involving fire lizard eggs, which nobody seems to be able to find," said Suzanne, irritably. "I really need one. That's all."

"Would you like us to find you a fire lizard egg?" said Jenneke, remembering Nigel had stored a few in his pack.

"You think you can find one? Well, if you bring me a fire lizard egg, I will make it worth your while. Bring it to me," said Suzanne. "And don't let it break!"

"We found the egg for you," said Nigel, handing it over.

She looked it over, checking for cracks, and smiled, then muttered a spell. "All right, then. There's a powerful magic spell I can teach you—it's called mindduel. If you want to learn it, just ask me about a bargain."

"Well, how about that bargain?" said Adrianna.

"Oh, all right," said Suzanne. "You did help me a great deal. Now this spell is something that all us spellcasters are vulnerable to, as you can duel and take strength from another. But beware, for it can hurt you as easy as help you. It's a bit like a tug of war, but all mental."

Adrianna and Feodoric absorbed the knowledge Suzanne was able to teach, and then Jenneke drew them aside, and said, "Shall we go test that coordinate out then?"


	23. Chapter 22: Orb and Dragon

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise, after this bit of fun, to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Erika Redmark, Athron, Mayor Genevieve, Mother Madge, and Starcap; and places: Tower of Magi, Erika's Tower, Athron's lair, Kothtar, Fort Remote, and Dharmon.

* * *

Leaving Suzanne to her contemplations of experimenting with the fire lizard egg, Jenneke led his platoon back up to the chamber where the huge, crackling portal stood.

"Erika's tower is said to be in the Abyss somewhere," said Jenneke, "so we're going in behind enemy lines—be ready for trouble."

With that, he drew his sword, and stepped toward the portal, speaking clearly the words, "Kav Ait Bon."

They felt themselves torn apart and reassembled, and Jenneke's words of warning proved true, as they re-appeared at the base of Erika's tower, which was surrounded by Empire troops who decided that they would alleviate the tedium of trying to besiege the tower by attacking Avernites. However, there was far less than a full garrison about the tower, and Jenneke and his platoon made quick work of filling the field surrounding Erika's tower with the corpses of Empire dead.

There was disappointingly little treasure, although they did read a journal about the efforts that the troops had been going to, and how they had been defeated by something which sapped the minds of their best shock troops. With that, Jenneke led the way into the Tower of Erika Redmark.

"Erika's considered dangerous and pretty mercurial," said Michael, "and her power is probably only equal to how much she hates the Empire. They say that it was her talents that got those Avernites into the palace to assassinate Hawthorne."

"And she's known for testing those who want to speak with her," said Feodoric. "So, we're probably still in a lot of danger when we go inside."

They walked into the first room, and found a number of vacant-faced, drooling Empire troops wandering about aimlessly. Carefully edging around them, Jenneke led the way further in when suddenly a magical field surrounded the platoon. It appeared that whatever examination had taken place found them acceptable, for they were unharmed when the field disappeared.

"I'll bet that's how those guys lost their minds," said Jenneke, shuddering. "Good thing we're not Empire."

They continued on their way, fighting through golems and eyebeasts, whirling blades, demons, invisible creatures, and shambling mounds of fungus. At last, they reached the highest level of the tower. Here was Erika, calmly waiting. Upon their entry, she nodded slightly, unsmiling, and seemed irritated.

Jenneke drew in his breath, he had hoped that she wouldn't be in a bad mood when they arrived.

"You have kept me waiting here for a long time. You should have come to me first. You have ambitions, ambitions for good. You need to know things. Things only I know," said Erika. "Come, Sit. Speak with me. It is time to begin."

"Greetings, Erika," said Jenneke, making a respectful bow. "It was difficult to find you, under the circumstances."

"Good. Difficult, but clearly not impossible. I live here in my tower, watching my defenses and keeping the Empire from taking my head. I also prepare assaults against the Empire. Important assaults," said Erika. "I will help you now. I will help you find one of the Crystal Souls, and I will help you learn of Garzahd. Both things are crucial."

"Why doessss the Empire want your head?" said Thissa.

"The Empire will stop at nothing to slay me. It was I who engineered the assassination of Hawthorne," she said, and paused. "Of course, for that, some fools resent me!"

"Tell us more about that," said Jenneke. "We only heard a few rumors."

"Hawthorne. The pathetic emperor of the Empire. It was I who found the assassins. It was I who told them how to reach Hawthorne. It was I who sent them there. I am responsible," said Erika. "They will do all that they can to exact vengeance upon me," she chuckled grimly. "And they will fail. And thus I avenge myself for my banishment."

"Revenge can be an effective motivator," said Jenneke, thinking of Cotra.

"They dared send me down here! And they cursed me as well! The insult, the arrogance, to think once I was down here I could no longer harm them!" said Erika with a laugh. "I showed them! And I will show them still."

"How did they curse you?" said Adrianna.

"Unlike you, who are blessed," said Erika, as Adrianna blushed, "I am cursed. If I am ever touched by the light of the sun, I will instantly die. They thought this would make them safe from me. Fools."

"So, tell us about the assaults you are planning against the Empire," said Jenneke, looking bewildered by Adrianna's reaction and Erika's words. "And how we can help."

"You are blessed, too," said Erika. "Two missions occupy my mind. They are desperately important, but nothing can be done without adventurers who can leave here and strike the actual blows. Though I can't help directly, I can provide valuable information. I speak of recovering the Crystal Souls, and of the destruction of Garzahd."

"We've been working on recovering the Crystal Souls," said Jenneke. "We found two, but we've run out of leads. We do want to find the third. Where should we go?"

"I know not where a Crystal Soul is, but I believe that the dragon Athron does. She hides west of Mertis. If she asks who sent you, tell her 'Erika'," said Erika. "She knows and respects me, and she may let you in. When you learn what she knows, return and tell me."

"What do you think of the vahnatai?" asked Michael.

She looked uncomfortable, and said, "Those bizarre aliens will cause us trouble yet. They will not be happy sharing their home with us for long. When they tire of us, they will exercise their considerable power against us. When it happens ..." she sighed, and continued, "Let's just say that these days of war may be a happy and nostalgic past. Vahnatai power runs strong and deep."

"I suspect it will be some time before we are able to take up the cause against Garzahd," said Adrianna, still flushed. "But if there are things we can learn as we travel now ... anything we should look for?"

Erika's smile turned icy, as she said, "Oh, sweet Garzahd. Dear sweet Garzahd, the man ... the vermin who sent me down here. Now he is in Avernum, and I want him dead! And I have several leads on how it may be done."

"How could we affect such a powerful mage?" said Adrianna.

"To slay Garzahd, you will need to be able to reach him and then kill him before he kills you. Someone named Thompson might help with the former, and Solberg might help with the latter," said Erika. "And of course, for what it's worth, you will want to see King Micah."

"Can you tell us where Thompson might be found?" said Jenneke.

She sniffed, and said, "He is a lesser mage, but he knows a lot about teleportation. That seems to be the best route to reach Garzahd. Ask people about him in Blosk. That was where he lived before he disappeared. You may have to poke around a bit. He was a quiet one."

"Can you tell us more about Solberg?" said Feodoric.

"He is a worthy mage. Alas, he is trapped in his tower as much as I am. He lives southwest of Formello. Ask him about Garzahd. They knew each other. He might know something of how to slay him."

"What's your opinion of King Micah?" said Jenneke.

She shook her head, and said, "A good man, but he's up against the greatest foes the Empire has to offer. Fortunately, his resources may have uncovered something necessary to slay Garzahd. You should see him."

"So, what sort of resentment did you encounter, helping people get to Hawthorne?" said Nigel.

Erika's face twisted in fury. "Avernum is full of tiny minds! Pathetic worms who blame me for this invasion! As if the Empire would not have eventually decided to slay us anyway! At least I struck a decisive blow before it happened," said Erika, and she shook her head. "Tiny-minded fools. That's what they all are. But I'll show them."

"I'm impressed by your tower," said Jenneke.

"You should be. This is my home, and I will not leave it, although my enemies work day and night to slay me. The Empire wishes me dead like no other," she said, and thought before adding, "By the way, you have passed my tests, and shall be rewarded."

"What reward?" said Jenneke.

"You have reached the center of my tower once. The next time will be easier," she said, and cast a brief spell. "There is a portal near the entrance, in a secret room. Now, when you step into it, you will appear before me."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "I think we should be going. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"So you do," said Erika. "Best of luck to you. The portal there will return you to the Tower of Magi."

"Thank you," said Jenneke.

They left through the portal, finding themselves returned to just outside the entrance of the Tower of Magi.

"Dree," said Jenneke, "what was she on about, calling us blessed the way she did?"

Adrianna said, "Not in front of everyone."

"Fine," said Jenneke. "Guys, head on into our room here. Dree and I are going to the garden first."

Taking Adrianna by the hand, Jenneke went up the stairs into the renowned gardens of the Tower of Magi, and led her into the small grove of trees, away from the guards.

"Well?" said Jenneke.

"My flux is late by nearly a week," said Adrianna, blushing. "I've not had other signs, I wasn't sure, but ... She's powerful enough, she may have seen."

"A babe?" said Jenneke. "You sure?"

"There's certainly been no shortage of the activity known for causing that," said Adrianna.

"You feel ok?" said Jenneke. "Should ... we probably shouldn't go through portals."

"It'd be a little late for worrying about that now," said Adrianna. "I'm fine, Jenneke. Worry more when it gets closer to Icefall."

"I just ... wow," said Jenneke. "I ... Dree, I ... stuff we're doing is so dangerous ... I ... I can't ..."

"Jenneke, I'll be fine," said Adrianna. "Maybe later I'll need to find someplace where it's kind of safe, but ... I'd worry terribly if ... If you were off doing all the dangerous things we've been doing, and I had no way of knowing how things were going. I ... I don't want you to leave me behind."

"OK," said Jenneke. "But ... when it's closer, you could stay here? I mean, we've got the quarters, we come back here often enough ..."

"I guess so," said Adrianna.

"You're beautiful, Dree," said Jenneke, embracing her despite the armor that prevented them from getting too close to each other. "Dree, I'm kinda scared."

"So am I," said Adrianna. "I'm not so frightened for what could happen to me, but ..."

"Yeah," said Jenneke, pulling the gauntlets off, letting them fall to the ground as he threaded fingers through the hair at the back of Adrianna's head, and then kissed her. "Dree, do you want the guys to know?"

"I ... I don't want to tell them yet," said Adrianna. "You'll be bad enough trying to wrap me in cotton without everyone doing so."

"It's just ... I never really thought about it," said Jenneke. "About having a baby, I mean ... And the middle of the war, it's pretty frightening."

"We'll make it work," said Adrianna. "Maybe the war will even be over by the time this baby's born."

"It's been five years," said Jenneke, "you think it'd be over in a few months?"

"Never know," said Adrianna. "If we get that teleporter down, and the other crystal soul returned, and then find a way to kill Garzahd ... Empire just might lose their first war."

"From your mouth to the gods' ears," said Jenneke. "Let's go to the bunk room ... I gotta think." He bent down and picked up the gauntlets, and with an arm around Adrianna's waist, headed for the room that had been set aside for them.

Inside the room, Nigel said, "So, what's the deal?"

"If I wanted you to know, I'd tell you," said Jenneke. "I gotta think about where we're going next ..."

"I think Kothtar would be the place to go," said Michael. "I've heard some rumors that whoever stole the Orb of Thralni went there, and they wanted plans in Dharmon—and it would probably make life easier for the people in Fort Remote."

"Good points," said Jenneke, unbuckling his armor. "I guess we just have to wander around until we find it."

"We could try to find Athron on the way," said Feodoric. "Never know but that she'd have something to say that might make something more meaningful if we stumbled over it."

"That's a lot of searching," said Jenneke, "and in the honeycomb ... But maybe she's got a clue on where the onyx scepter might be found. I think I'm going to sleep on that. C'mon, Dree."

Adrianna had gotten out of the mithril chain mail tunic that they'd retrieved from another higher-ranking Empire soldier—scavenging the dead had bought fine armor and weapons for everyone in the platoon, and unlaced her outer gown and got into the bed with Jenneke. Jenneke pulled her close, one hand resting beneath the covers on her still perfectly flat stomach.

After a good rest, and breakfast brought by one of the silent apprentices, Jenneke said that he wanted to go find Athron, and then proceed west to Kothtar. At long last, they reached a place where two enormous statues of lizard men towered above them all, one to the right, one to the left—each fifty feet tall, molded like clay from the stone of the cavewalls. By the looks of them, they had been created by magic, not by stoneworkers. The expressions on their stone faces were clearly hostile, but ahead, they could see a cavern entrance.

"This looks like it could be Athron's," said Jenneke. "Let's go."

As they passed between them, the statues remained inanimate—however there were creatures concealed in nests behind the heads of the statues—and those creatures decided to divebomb the group.

"Eyebeasts!" said Feodoric.

"Got 'em," said Nigel, drawing his bow.

With fire both divine and arcane, they defeated the eyebeasts, and found their way unimpeded. Entering the cave, they reached a dead end. From behind, they heard a low, loud growling. Turning, they saw the enormous, translucent projected image of a dragon, staring balefully at them.

"Ill met, mortals," came the voice of the projected dragon. "I am Athron, and you are not welcome in this place. I have no time for your petty desires, or your petty conflicts. Going further will bring death to you." Then the image faded, and there was quiet again.

"If we want to find the Soul," said Jenneke, "we're going to have to bother her ... Dree ..."

"I agree," said Adrianna, before Jenneke could suggest that she remain out here while he confronted a dragon who might be angry with them all.

"Hey, over here," said Nigel. "We shouldn't have gone so far—here's the way in."

Following this path, they found a lava-brightened chamber with a glowing portal at the far end. Stepping toward the portal, they found themselves in another chamber, with a portal at the bottom of a deep depression. Carefully, they made their way down the sides of the near-cliff, and entered that portal, as there were no other options.

An annoyed sibilant voice said, "You intrude on my home. I do not know you, and you are not welcome. Who sent you?"

"Erika Redmark," replied Jenneke.

There was a groan, and then the voice said, "Not again! I told her I did not wish to speak with her, and I meant it. Perhaps this will dissuade you from disturbing my privacy!"

They found themselves teleported—not in front of the dragon, but rather into a chamber filled with fire-breathing hydras. Killing them, they continued until they found another portal at the end of the path. Moving into that portal brought them back to where they had first heard Athron's voice.

"Maybe persistence is a trait that Athron would appreciate," said Adrianna.

"Worth a try," said Jenneke, and he led the way back to where Nigel had found the hidden path.

Following the same path as before, they were about to enter the second portal, when the cold, reptilian voice said, "Not you again! You are starting to irritate me! Pester my minions instead."

They found themselves in another chamber with a raised platform and four runes upon the floor—through windows, they could see four closed portculli.

"It is a puzzle, like that in the tomb of Dahris-Bok," said Feodoric. "The trick is to discover which runes activate which portculli, and then we will be able to open them all."

It took some experimentation, but at last all four were open, and they continued around.

"That was too easy," said Jenneke. "That worries me."

Nevertheless, the portal stood glowing and inviting ahead. Finding themselves in the main entrance chamber again, Jenneke groaned.

"Third time the charm?" he said. "Let's go ..."

They continued, and as they approached the second portal again, the reptilian voice sounded almost amused despite the anger, as she said, "Aaaarr! Why are you so insistent on disturbing my privacy! Take this, and suffer ..."

They came into a hall, seemingly empty with an altar at one end.

"This isn't so bad," said Jenneke, but as he moved forward, the walls on either side lowered into the floor, revealing a number of giants, eye beasts, aranea, and undead.

After defeating the motley assortment, they searched around until finally discovering a hidden passage leading to the portal.

"Betcha we gotta do it all again," said Jenneke. "Well, let's go ..."

Indeed, Jenneke was right, except that as they approached the second portal, the voice was tinged with resignation, as she said, "All right, I will reward your persistence. Come see me, but beware. Disturb my inner sanctum, and I will slay you!"

Finally, they stood before Athron, who towered above them, looking down upon the group with distrust, distaste, and a surprising degree of nervousness. As Athron breathed out, little flames came out her nostrils.

"We do not wish to disturb you, but we seek information," said Jenneke.

"You went to great effort to see me, mortals. You passed mighty trials to gain the knowledge I possess. In particular, I have made much study of the Empire's actions in these caverns. Of what do you wish to know?"

"Have you heard of the portal the Empire is building?" said Jenneke.

If a dragon could be said to shrug, surely Athron would have done so, as she answered, "The Empire is building a portal to bring soldiers down here en masse. If it is completed, you humans ...and sliths ... of Avernum are doomed. I know no more."

"What do you think of us down here in Avernum?" asked Jenneke.

"Avernum is annoying," replied Athron with a snort, "but the Empire would be more so."

"Are you familiar with the vahnatai?" asked Michael.

"A dignified and wise people, who know how to respect a being's privacy," said Athron.

"Erika suggested that you might know something about the missing Crystal Souls?" said Jenneke.

Athron cocked her head and thought, then said, "Yes, one time when my spirit was traveling, it detected another spirit in distress. I went to it, but could not get close. It had been stolen from its home, and was definitely vahnatai. I know its hiding place."

"Where is the Crystal Soul hidden?" said Jenneke.

"I asked it to tell me where it is. It did. It was in the Empire fort Angierach," replied Athron. "I can tell you little more than that."

"Nothing more about Angierach than its name?" said Jenneke.

"I can tell you little more. It is a place of dark and grim experiments and great magic and evil. I pity any spirit imprisoned there. Erika might be able to help you enter there. I won't," said Athron.

"You seem nervous," said Jenneke. "Surely you have nothing to fear from us."

She pondered this for a moment, and said, "I allow few to see me now that I am looking after my brood. I will not put my offspring at risk."

"Your brood?" said Jenneke, reaching for Adrianna without thinking. "You have children?"

At first, Athron seemed reluctant to speak, but the pride of being a new parent overcame her, and she said, "Soon I will. For the first time in five centuries, new dragonlings are about to hatch."

"Congratulations on your new dragonlings," said Adrianna.

Her voice swelled with pride, as she said, "The mighty spawn of me and my mate, who rests on the other side of the world. A dark doom awaits any thief who would interfere with them."

"A mate?" said Michael. "Tell us about him."

She reared up, a jet of flame revealing she was angry, "I dare not! He like myself, hides from the accursed Empire," she said. "It hunts and butchers us without mercy. If I tell you of my mate, he may then be found. I cannot allow it."

"I'm sure that no thief would dare bother your young," said Adrianna.

Her voice trembled with potential violence, and she said, "There are many who would use our eggs for sinister purposes. I promise you, this will not happen."

"Who had the last brood?" asked Michael.

"My mother. The five dragons of these caverns were the last brood to be hatched anywhere near here, centuries ago," said Athron. "My siblings."

"Who are your siblings?" said Adrianna.

"They are four. Senile Motrax. Defeated Sulfras. Dead Pyrog. Servile Khoth," said Athron dismissively.

"Pyrog was slain?" asked Adrianna.

"Pyrog was dark and cruel. And stupid. She was slain a few years ago, by a band of powerful and cunning adventurers," said Athron. "She had it coming."

"Why do you call Motrax senile?" said Jenneke.

"He is imprisoned in his weak mind. His body is also fast wearing out. I pity him," said Athron. "Hopefully, he will soon seek an honorable death."

"Who defeated Sulfras?" asked Adrianna.

"Sulfras is the mightiest of us five, now held down and ordered about by Empire wizards," said Athron. "When she gains freedom, vengeance will be mighty."

"Servile Khoth?" said Michael. "Who does he serve?"

A rumbling growl, and she said, "Dishonorable Khoth! He now serves Garzahd! He has turned traitor, assisting the Empire in return for its mercy! Curse his name!"

"Can you share any of your great knowledge with us?" asked Feodoric.

Athron snorted, "Do not take advantage of my hospitality. You are lucky I did not merely slay you when I entered." She thought for a moment, and seemed to relent. "I think that I left a human tome with some magical notes about my caves somewhere. If you find it, you can read it, but do not try to waste my time by getting me to educate you. Your lives are too short to make my efforts on your behalf worthwhile."

"How long do dragons live?" said Adrianna.

"Centuries. I will be able to tell you what our natural lifespan is," said Athron, "as soon as a dragon expires of old age. It has not happened yet."

"So, is that tome to the west?" asked Nigel.

"What is to the west is private," said Athron. "If you walk down there, I will kill you."

Not finding the tome, they decided that it was best to leave Athron, and continued west. As they started on the trek west from Almaria, they met a group of merchants, and drew near to trade, but it became very evident upon close examination that the goods were most likely obtained and sold under less than legal circumstances. They decided to pass on trading with these merchants and continued on their way west.

Stopping up at Camp Samuels, they looked for Lieutenant Krizsan, and found her.

Jenneke said, "We found out what happened to Locke. It appears he became a miner in the Fort Draco area."

She slapped her head, and said, "Of course! He was always telling us that his family were miners on the surface. Got exiled down here after they tried to get better conditions. He must have gone back to it. Thank you for letting me know. It's one less thing for me to worry about here."

"Glad to help out," said Jenneke. "Mind if we bunk here for a bit?"

"No problem, just find yourself an empty bed," she replied.

Resting, they decided to stop at Gnass as part of their westward progress, and then once at Gnass, they went to Pathass to hand over the charm they had found.

Pathass bowed deeply in thanks, and said, "In return, I will sssend word to the humanssss that you have aided them. I underssstand that the Cassstle givessss rewardsss to thossse they hear do great deedssss. In addition, there isss sssomething magical I can teach you. I know that adventurerssss alwayssss desssire ssspellsss to help them in their ssstrugglesss."

"What is it?" said Michael.

"It wasss a difficult choice, but I will share with you one of our mossst sssecret and valuable ritualsss. It isss difficult, but it isss worthwhile, ssssince you did sssso much for usss," replied Pathass.

Entering the waste, they started down a passage to camp, and found some sort of melee going on—one group of humanoids being blasted by another group. Suddenly, the group being blasted turned, and it became clear they were Avernite soldiers—and a moment later, the battle was now swirling around Jenneke's platoon.

With the aid of Jenneke's platoon, several soldiers were revived after the battle, and they seemed to feel lucky to have survived.

One soldier said, "Those things were rakshasas! Normally, they keep to themselves, but they saw us on patrol and decided to hunt us. Be real careful if you're going west. Those things have a lair west of here. Thanks again for your help. We'll be sure to tell our commander what you did for us. We're haded back to base up in Blosk."

"We were glad to help," said Jenneke.

After parting ways, despite their weariness, Jenneke urged pressing on for Fort Remote.

Once there, they dropped off their things in the guest quarters, and then went to see Commander Lori with the spare blue pass they had liberated from the fort that might never be completed in the Scree Pits.

"We found another blue pass for you," said Jenneke, handing it over.

Commander Lori said, "This is not your only pass, yes?"

"Yeah, we got another blue one," said Jenneke.

"Thank you very much!" said Commander Lori. "I will send word to the Castle of what you have done for us! Hopefully, they will reward you with a higher clearance."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, "we would like to rest up here before continuing west."

"Of course, make yourselves at home," said Commander Lori.

Continuing west, they had not gone far when a group of Empire soldiers approached them. Only some were human, the rest giants—huge mutant giants with skin like melted wax and sheets of metal visible under their skin. The giants looked hungry and the soldiers seemed to be debating whether to let them attack or not.

Finally one of them said, "Show us a blue pass, worms, or you die where you stand."

"Oh, fuck you," said Jenneke, drawing his sword. "I like to call this our pass."

The Empire troops and giants seemed pleased by this response. However, they were well-overmatched by Jenneke's platoon, and after a short fight, the Empire troops were dead.

"Empire's so over-confident," he said. "That's what'll lose them this war."

Continuing on, they approached a blue pass checkpoint, and the guard asked for the blue pass. Jenneke displayed it, and they argued amongst themselves about letting the Avernites by or killing them. Finally, they told the group to pass.

"Smart of them," said Jenneke, as they got on the other side of the fortification.

As they continued, they encountered a group of drunken Empire archers. At first, it seemed that they would do nothing, but they drew bows and decided to attempt to use the platoon for target practice.

"You would think, being drunk," said Thissa, grumbling as Feodoric tended to his wounds after the battle, "they would be poorer shotsss."

Continuing further, they came to a sign reading: "Kothtar-South. Blue clearance required."

"How nice of them to tell us," said Jenneke. "OK, let's go."

As they neared the fortress, another group of Empire soldiers—mixed human and mutant giants—approached, and the soldiers demanded to see a blue pass. Jenneke looked at his group, and Adrianna slipped her dagger from its sheath, and Jenneke nodded, and drew his sword, proclaiming that their pass.

They continued forward, and at last stood at the front gates of Kothtar, one of the most mysterious outposts of the Empire. It was built on the site of a large network of caverns which were heavily infested by drakes. The drakes were cleaned out by adventurers years ago, and the Empire moved in shortly after the invasion.

This was a mysterious outpost, and nobody in Avernum was sure what was going on here. They knew something strange was happening, as was all too plain. Even at the front gate, there was an odor, the constant, unnerving reek of burned and decaying flesh, constant bestial howls of anger and pain, seeming to come from something far more barbaric than humans. There was a tingle as hairs raised—there was a lot of magic concentrated here, making the place powerful and dangerous.

Searching carefully, they came across a note, "Gibbrik—prepare for next set of experiments with orb. You will be flying this time. Remember, orb MUST be returned to the lowest level, not to the lab. -Varnob."

"Nice," said Jenneke. "We just have to find which is the lowest level."

"Except we don't know where any of these things are," said Adrianna. "I guess it's still exploration time."

"The good thing," said Jenneke, "is that we know now that the orb is here—along with whatever plans we find."

After much searching, and a great deal of pain, they reached the box—the orb was within, silver filigree etched with birds in flight. Jenneke lifted the sphere out of the box.

"It's pretty light, for its size," he said. "This must be the Orb of Thralni."

"It was certainly well defended," said Adrianna.

Fighting their way through the fortress, they at last came to a highly protected area, and after defeating the last ur-basilisk, they moved on to the book on a pedestal. As they paged through the book, first skimming, they soon realized how important this was.

"This is an account of the research they've done here," said Michael. "They built the fort three years ago, and most of their experiments have ended in failure. Only two are successful. One is creating those mutant giants we've seen. Mindlessly receptive to command, and being produced everywhere the Empire's got a stronghold. Then they're trying to work out how to make the Orb of Thralni create armies of flying soldiers. No success there, but they thought they were on the brink."

"Good thing we got the orb," said Jenneke.

"I can't get the book off the pedestal," said Michael.

"Here," said Adrianna, taking her dagger and slicing the pages away from the spine.

"Good work," said Michael, as he stashed the documents away.

"Great," said Jenneke. "Let's get outta here, shall we? Dharmon next."

Trying to act casual, they approached the blue pass barricade. It was clear that the soldiers loathed Avernites, but they refrained from trying to kill the group, respecting the power of the pass they bore. They continued on to Fort Remote, finally resting there, exhausted from the endeavors.

Michael caught Jenneke alone, and said, "Jenneke, is Adrianna with child?"

"I ... uh ... um, why would you ask?" said Jenneke, flustered.

"Something I noticed at Athron's cave," said Michael. "She is, isn't she?"

"She didn't want to tell yet," said Jenneke.

"I see," said Michael. "I'll keep an eye on her, then."

"Why?" said Jenneke.

"If she's injured, I'll want to tend to her first," said Michael. "Before the babe can be affected ... hopefully."

"I didn't even think ..." said Jenneke.

"Of course not," said Michael. "Your sword is your way of taking care of her. Jenneke, you realize how lucky we are to have found her as we did?"

"Yeah," said Jenneke. "I'm glad she's on our side."

"I won't speak to the others before you two do," said Michael.

"Thanks," said Jenneke.

The time of rest in Fort Remote was short, and they went to Mother Madge for whatever healing they still needed, and pressed on to Dharmon.

Jenneke led the platoon into the mayor's office, and said, "It was difficult, but we recovered the plans from Kothtar."

Michael opened his pack, and said, "Here they are," as he presented the stolen pages.

Searching through them, she said, "Wonderful! This will be invaluable in dealing with them!" She had a sack of gold fetched, and said, "I'll let them know at the Castle what you've done."

Leaving the office, they looked out on the docks.

"Ever wonder what's on the other side?" said Adrianna.

"Well, in the old days, there were bandits," said Michael. "We could look."

He led the way out of town, re-entering through the trash pits, and after killing a few rats, they moved through a door to a boat, and found themselves in a small room with barriers holding golems back. Pulling the lever on the floor, the barriers faded, but the wall north also moved.

Beyond, they met a graying mage, who looked rather large and strong for one of his profession—not to mention, irritated.

"I'm Starcap," barked the mage. "What are you doing here?"

"Just having a look about," said Jenneke. "May we inquire about what you are engaged in?"

"Trying to protect my privacy," he said, watching the group carefully for a false move.

"I see," said Jenneke. "Sorry that we have disturbed you."

"Yes, and if you weren't Avernum soldiers, you'd be dead already," said Starcap. "Now why have you interrupted my knowledge seeking?"

"Actually, we're a bit curious about your research," said Adrianna.

He started to get angry at her impertinence, but calmed, and said, "I might as well say. I'm scrying to find the Onyx Scepter. It was lost some years back when it was given to the dragon Sulfras. Not that we know what it does—we've never been sure, but we have guesses. It seems to involve magical teleporters, which is why we need it. You should talk to Mahdavi, in the Tower of Magi. She might be able to use your skills. And, if you talk to her, you won't be bothering me."

"Do you know this Sulfras?" said Adrianna.

"Sadly, no. She is the mightiest dragon in these caves. She lives in the tunnels to the west of Fort Remote, but our spies say that she has been subdued by the Empire forces," said Starcap. "I am trying to tell if the Onyx Scepter is still in her lair or if the Empire has moved it. There. That is what I am trying to find, and I've had no luck. Now leave me in peace, so I can restore my defenses so the next nosy bunch doesn't survive to reach me." He grinned nastily at them.

"Very well," said Jenneke, "we're sorry to have bothered you."

Moving carefully back out, they left Dharmon once more.

"That's the best lead we've got on the scepter," said Jenneke. "You want to go that way, see if it's there and then we can take care of the portal, tell Mahdavi, and go back to Erika's?"

"Sounds like a plan, sarge," said Nigel.


	24. Chapter 23: Scepter and Tower

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) is still the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Me, I'm just having a bit of fun. When I finish, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Sulfras, Patrick, Rita, Jade, Cochran, Hathwisa, Marco, Julz Lithgow and Captain Rabin; and places: Sulfras' Lair and Patrick's Tower.

* * *

It had been a week since they left Dharmon, even Fort Remote's comfortable beds were memory as they traveled the dangerous tunnels held by the Empire. Concealment when they rested, and hopes that no Empire soldier stumbled across the invisible cabin in which they took their rest. They had passed the blue clearance barricade, and so far their luck held that the troops continued to respect the pass—perhaps not realizing that these were the Avernites who had infiltrated Kothtar and who even now carried the Orb of Thralni safely stowed in Jenneke's pack.

As they continued their northward trek, an Empire patrol caught up with them, accompanied by those horribly mutated giants.

After a few moments of eyeing one another, one of the human soldiers said, "You're a bunch of worms. Worms passing through here have to pay a hundred coin toll."

The other guards started laughing, a sign that this was just another form of Empire harassment of the Avernites they weren't immediately killing.

"Yeah, right," said Jenneke. "There's no toll."

"Suggest you pay, worm," said the spokesman of the group. "We wouldn't want to have to carve it out of you."

"Since you like it like that," said Jenneke, drawing his sword, as the rest of the patrol readied themselves. "I guess we gotta kill ya."

The fight was short, the Empire troops having apparently gotten too soft, relying on the mutated giants who fell before the onslaught of fiery spells.

"There's enough nooks around here," said Jenneke, as they tugged the last corpse out of view, "no one will know until we're long gone."

Continuing north, at last they came within sight of a gray clearance checkpoint. Here, a huge force of soldiers were lounging about the guardpost, clearly bored out of their minds, although they lazily got up at the approach of the Avernite platoon. They seemed convinced that anyone who had gotten this far into Empire territory was supposed to be there.

One of the guards approached, and said, "Gray pass?"

Jenneke wordlessly produced it, showing it to the guard who did not even take it from him to examine. With a shrug, the guard waved them through, returning to the beer and dice game he'd been occupying himself with before they had fully passed the checkpoint.

Finally, coming around the bend, they saw the lair of the once-mighty-now-imprisoned Sulfras. An outer wall ringed a shattered, blasted stretch of caves, filled with magma pools and massive pillars of basalt and pumice. Dust and smoke hung heavy in the air, an acrid grit collecting around the moist parts of their faces.

Moving further in, the harsh smell of sulfur was nearly choking. Bestial cries came from farther in, sounds that couldn't possibly be human or normal animal.

Just inside the entrance, horribly mutated giant guards had been kept in domes which were cramped for them, though spacious for the platoon. Foul, ooze-covered pallets were by the walls, while the platoon made quick work of dispatching the abominations. They continued about carefully, and made their way, encountering only two Empire soldiers, into a massive sweltering dome. There, held to the ground by massive, magical chains was the dragon Sulfras.

Sulfras was clearly barely able to contain her fury, even though she was unable to free herself. As they came closer, she spoke with flame and sulfur billowing from her mouth, "I am Sulfras."

"Why are there no guards in here?" said Jenneke, who couldn't believe how lucky they had been so far.

"The Empire can chain me, but it can't make me helpless," replied Sulfras. "If their pawns get close to me, I remove them from the board."

"Why does the Empire keep you here?" asked Jenneke.

"I know a lot. I give them information about Avernum, about the caves, about magic, and in return, they throw food in here," said Sulfras.

"Why are you bound to that steel chain, great dragon?" said Adrianna.

There was a brief burst of fury as Sulfras jerked at the chain, the force of the tug making the ground tremble, but the chain remained undamaged, holding firm. "I am ..." said Sulfras, "I am kept a prisoner here."

"The Empire captured you?" said Jenneke.

Sulfras breathed a burst of searing flame directly onto her chained claw, and the ground below turned liquid, while the chain remained intact. Sulfras turned back to them and said, "I dealt with the Empire humans, like a fool, and they betrayed me!"

"How were you betrayed?" asked Jenneke.

"They offered me treasures, treasures from the leader for my help. I let them into speak with me. Then they tricked me into this bond. Garzahd tricked me! ME!" she roared with fury, and after a few moments, settled back down. "But I do not like speaking of it. I think instead of rewarding those who give me freedom."

"Can you tell us anything about Garzahd?" said Adrianna.

"He is the leader of these pathetic Empire humans," said Sulfras. "I long to feel his skull pop between my teeth."

"So, you'd like us to free you," said Jenneke.

Sulfras looked at the chain, and said, "If you can get this thing open, I will give you what little of my treasure remains. I swear it to you."

"What do you have left?" said Jenneke.

"Most of it was stolen by the Empire. But if there is anything you want that I still have, it will be yours," she said, looking at the scattering of items around her. "Look at these pathetic leavings!"

Seeing the black scepter securely held under her foreleg, Jenneke kept his voice from showing excitement as he said, "I have looked carefully at your treasure. May we have the Onyx Scepter?"

The dragon's eyes flashed red with fury, and she seemed about to attack, and then she calmed. "You humans! You are a foul and greedy breed. It would be better if you were forever gone from existence. But I am stuck with you, and I need your help. If you free me, I will give you the Onyx Scepter."

"So how can we free you?" said Jenneke.

Sulfras held up a claw, and said, "There is a key. It is near. Find it."

"Ok," said Jenneke. "Then, if you'll excuse us—we have a bit of looking about to do for a key."

Searching around, they found a bookshelf filled with the account of unsuccessful tactics in an attempt to interrogate Sulfras.

"At least they haven't learned much," said Jenneke. "But it doesn't get us closer to a key."

"Hey, hidden door," said Nigel, "oh shit, magic barrier."

"Not a problem," said Adrianna, and she quickly cast the spell to dispel the barrier.

At the far end of the hidden room was a little crystal box. Jenneke opened it, finding some rough cloth and dented weapons, which he dumped on the floor, and then he picked up a key on a leather thong. The key was a beautiful work of art, carefully carved from a single piece of malachite, and a note attached to the thong.

"Do not take without authorization upon pain of painful death," said Jenneke, reading off the note. "And here I was hoping for something more imaginative like an agonizing death."

"Jenneke!" said Adrianna.

"About sixty years from now," he said, grinning at her. "Let's see if this is the one that fits Sulfras' chain. How many other things are they going to threaten people with death for taking the key?"

"You don't know Empire very well," said Adrianna with a shake of her head.

Jenneke took the key, and they made their way back to the dome where Sulfras was held.

"I think this will work," said Jenneke, examining the keyhole.

He put the key into the lock, and the mighty dragon's face lit up in joy and anticipation of violence. When the key turned, she stood up tall, and when the chain came off, she roared.

Behind them, they heard someone crying out in horror. They turned to see a lone Empire soldier, barely old enough to shave, who had evidently come to see what the noise was about, and now had the expression of one trying to convince himself that he was not about to die.

Looking back to Sulfras, Jenneke saw a small ball of fire hanging in midair.

"Return later for your reward," she said, and roared again, leapt into the air, and disappeared.

Several things happened at once—guards began shouting outside Sulfras' former prison, and Jenneke recognized the ball of fire as it began to expand, ready to consume everything.

"Fuck!" said Jenneke. "Run like hell out of here."

A group of Empire troops blocked the way, and the leader said, "You'll die with the rest of us."

"Fuck, we don't have time for this!" said Jenneke, drawing his sword again, the flames expanding behind him.

They fought their way through those troops, and managed to escape the fort just ahead of the expanding flame, and watched for some time. Finally when the flames had died down, they returned to the fort. The dragon's magic had devastated the place. A few small sections of wall remained, but the rest was blackened rubble. The reek of corpses was hanging heavy in the air.

"OK," said Jenneke, "let's collect the scepter and get outta here."

They stepped into the dragon's dome, the only building still standing, although it had been rearranged, higher now, darker, with white hot coals making the place even warmer than before. Sulfras watched them, her reptilian face difficult to read—a combination of arrogance, disgust, and gratitude.

"I am Sulfras, mightiest master of this fort," she said, standing tall and proud.

"How do you fare, mighty dragon?" said Jenneke.

"I am rebuilding my lair and reaccumulating my treasure. The Empire did much damage, and they will pay," said Sulfras.

"Good luck clearing away the mess," said Nigel.

"It is a massive job. Those humans razed my beautiful palace to the ground to make room for their squalid fort. But I will rebuild it, grander than before!" said Sulfras.

"Where do you plan to get more treasssure from?" asked Thissa.

She ground her mighty teeth in fury, smoke trailing from her nostrils, "They stole my treasure. They took all of it that wasn't hidden away. But i have started building a new trove, starting with the gold and weapons I have stripped from their corpses!" said Sulfras. "I must get treasure, if I am to have status in the eyes of my siblings. And I will get it off the bodies of the Empire soldiers, upon whom I get my glorious revenge. My siblings Khoth, Athron, and Motrax—I am stronger than all of them, but I will have no status in their eyes if I don't have a trove."

"What do you know of Khoth?" said Jenneke.

Sulfras snorted flame, and said, "Quisling! He aids the Empire! I suspect it was he who told them how to catch me! I will have pointed words with him before all this ends."

"What about Athron?" said Michael.

"The recluse, I have not spoken with her in a long time," said Sulfras. "And do not speak of Motrax. He ages more quickly, and I hope he passes on soon. His weakness gives our kind a bad name."

"We would like the Onyx Scepter," said Jenneke.

Sulfras sighed. Had she meant to, the flames that came out with her sigh could have killed the entire platoon, but she said, "Yes, you rescued me, and I give you fair repayment. Here is the Scepter." She lifted a claw, and Jenneke took it. "This discharges my debt. It is all you deserve and no more."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, "we'll be going now."

As they moved through the center, everything seemed to be covered with a thin layer of ash, fire having killed most of the bodies, while a few showed signs of being killed directly by Sulfras. Moving cautiously through Empire territory, they finally made their way back to Fort Remote, where they offered prayers of thanksgiving at the shrine, and then continued east.

On the eastward trek, they met a group of Avernite soldiers who had been given the honor of guarding the burial grounds. They were surprisingly cheery, as they talked with Jenneke's platoon at some length about the wide variety of evil forces who came to try to steal bodies and make an undead army, while they put a stop to any such shenanigans.

"Dull work," said one of the soldiers, "but it beats staging a last-chance defense against Empire."

"I suppose," said Jenneke. "But then, Empire's gonna lose this war."

"Keep the faith," said the soldier. "They ever break through that line, we'll be done for."

"Yeah," said Jenneke, "but we're the ones who met with the vahnatai. On our way to do another mission now."

"Good luck to ya," said the soldier. "Ain't much long life in that kinda work."

"We've done alright," said Jenneke. "Take care."

They parted company, continuing on the eastward trek. As they continued, Thissa noted the slithzerikai names on some markers.

"It's something for the future," said Michael with a grim smile. "Those buried here fell for Avernum, and now it is slith and human together—may it be so when we have peace."

"Yesss, may it be ssso," said Thissa. "Having common enemiesss helpsss."

"Whose tower is that?" asked Adrianna, pointing south.

"That's Patrick's," said Feodoric. "Sarge, as close as we are, could we stop? Never know but that he might have something useful in the way of information."

"Oh, all right," said Jenneke. "We'll go."

A platoon of Avernum soldiers and mages approached, questioning them briefly as they came to a guard tower. Once satisfied that these were not Empire agents, they let Jenneke's platoon pass on their way to Patrick's tower.

Walking in, they followed directions, and felt a brief chill as they passed through a thin, invisible magical barrier.

A guard said, "You were just checked. You've got Magi Clearance, so you can enter."

"Thanks," said Jenneke, and he led his group into a solemn, beautiful conference room. It had recently been redone in the vahnatai style, although the tiles and such did not appear to be of vahnatai make, as the glow crystals did not actually glow.

At one end of the table, a very old man was sitting, he said, "I am Patrick. Welcome to my home."

"Are we interrupting you?" said Jenneke.

"No. Considering your recent experiences, your presence is quite welcome," replied Patrick. "I was just pondering our brothers below."

"Our brothers below?" said Jenneke.

"The vahnatai. The alien brothers you yourselves introduced us to," said Patrick. "I think about our relations with them, and our experiments."

"Ah yes, the vahnatai are a complicated people," replied Jenneke.

"Life in these caves is such a fragile thing. Nothing should be able to live down here, but we manage, because of magic. It is our magic that created the glowing fungus that gives us light, and thus life," said Patrick. "But I have spoken with this Rentar-Ihrno, and I am worried."

"What did Rentar-Ihrno have to say?" asked Jenneke.

"She is the greatest mage of the vahnatai. We projected our minds so that our thoughts could meet. She told me of the deadly magics she would gladly release to protect her people," said Patrick. "What, I ask you, will happen when we compete with them for limited space and resources? Remember, she knows how to create quickfire!"

"Perhaps Rentar-Ihrno might teach us how to create quickfire," said Feodoric.

"It is doubtful, but, if you needed quickfire, she is the one you should talk to," said Patrick, and he thought for a moment before continuing. "Come to think of it, the vahnatai were eager for your help. You might ask her about it. She may be willing to sell you the secret of its creation! We're trying to discover the secret of quickfire ourselves, in our laboratory."

"Where is your laboratory?" asked Adrianna.

"Oh, it is well hidden. I should tell you how to reach it. Go to my office and search my desk. There is a button in one of the shelves," said Patrick. "Press it, and the way shall become clear to you."

"So what research are you doing?" asked Adrianna.

"Anything which protects us from the Empire. Anything which helps prolong the lives of Avernites," said Patrick. "Anything which, in my judgment, increases the wisdom in the world and decreases the suffering."

"As adventurers," said Jenneke, "is there anything we can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I am engaged in a detailed study of the vahnatai, and it would help me study them if I owned some of their artifacts. Nothing special. Just things they use in day to day life," said Patrick. "Please bring me one of the strange glowing cloaks they wear. I can pay you well for your troubles."

"I think we have one of those," said Jenneke.

Patrick took the cloak, and gave a small pouch of gold over, and said, "Thank you for your time and effort. I will study this item. Return later, and I may wish you to bring me another."

"What vahnatai item will you seek next?" asked Jenneke.

"The strange missile weapons they use fascinate me," said Patrick. "I hope you could bring me one of their razordisks."

"We'll make sure to pick one up when we're in their lands again," said Jenneke.

"May we go see these experiments?" asked Adrianna.

"Certainly, make yourselves at home," said Patrick.

They wandered through a library, finding the information a little too esoteric for their purposes, and then stumbled upon a garden where a heavy-set Moor with an air of self-assurance was working, hands and garb covered with stains of actual dirt.

"Hello, my name is Cochran," he said.

"Amazing," said Adrianna. "That's real dirt, isn't it?"

"You bet," said Cochran picking a fleck of dirt from his clothes. "I'm the gardener here."

"Where did you get the dirt from?" said Adrianna.

"Actual, honest-to-goodness dirt? It wasn't easy. The Empire brought some down with them to grow plants, and we captured a wagon full of it. A rare and wondrous find indeed!" said Cochran. He removed a pouch from his pocket and scraped the dirt from his clothes into it.

"How'd you become a gardener?" asked Michael.

"My job at the moment," said Cochran. "I'm an alchemist, see, so they thought I was the natural choice for studying and working with plants."

"What sort of alchemy did you deal with?" asked Michael.

Jenneke chuckled, thinking that they were in for it now, with Michael off on a discussion of alchemy.

"Before this, you see, I did much research on mandrake. It's the rarest and most powerful reagent known. I developed some complicated recipes for unleashing its magic," said Cochran. "If you would like to buy them, let me know."

"Yes," said Michael, "I'd be interested in any alchemy recipes you might be willing to share."

After Jenneke finally pulled Michael away, they went into the study where Patrick's desk was. Looking about, they found a journal filled with diagrams, notes, fragments of theories, and long, vague ramblings.

"Here's something interesting," said Feodoric, reading, "Garzahd must be dealt with. Too old. Too weak. Would not have a chance. Must be strong. Must be young. How? Ideas? Solberg and Thompson. They have ideas. Solberg trapped near Formello. Thompson in Blosk. Must speak with them. They may help with Garzahd. Can't make out the rest, mushroom wine blurred it."

Searching the desk, Jenneke found the button and pressed it, as he said, "OK, we'll find a way to meet with those two later."

A bookcase slid away, and Nigel said, "Secret door here."

"Guess that's clear," said Jenneke.

They entered to find a small red-headed woman wandering aimlessly between tables, alembics, and the barriers of the laboratory.

Sounding irritated, she said, "I am Jade."

"Jenneke, my wife Adrianna," said Jenneke, "and Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Brother Michael. Why are you wandering around?"

"I was, before you interrupted me, performing my concentration exercises," said Jade, pointing to the magical circle in the corner. "I am struggling to maintain my concentration in the presence of an infernal force. It is not easy."

"I'm sorry," said Jenneke. "Why is it difficult?"

She sighed, exasperated at Jenneke's persistence. "It takes great intelligence and purity of concentration to deal with and resist the dark forces. It is necessary, though. The Empire forces here deal with such creatures and sometimes send them against us."

"How do you kill the creatures when you encounter them?" asked Jenneke.

"We use arrows of light. They are a sure way to deal with such forces. They are very difficult to make, though. We made a number of them, but they were stolen by rakshasi," said Jade. "They were being transported to the front by Baktris, the fool."

"What are rakshasi, and what did they do to Baktris?" said Adrianna.

"Baktris was slain by a band of the foul, illusionist tiger-beasts. There is a colony of them to the west, and they took the arrows. It is a shame, but we don't have the strength to slay them, so that is that," said Jade. "We'll just have to make more." With that, she resumed humming and stalked away.

"Ooohkay," said Jenneke.

Looking about the laboratory, it seemed they had a good deal of experiments going on, but of little interest to those merely casually observing, and so they passed back the way they had come.

Moving into a well-kept garden, they met an aging woman whose hair was waist-length, black, without a hint of gray. She embroidered as she walked, and seeing them, curtsied, and said, "I am Hathwisa, lady of this tower."

"Is there anything you can tell us about this tower?" asked Jenneke.

She thought, and said. "Normally, I would not say this, but you have shown yourselves to be exceptional people. The Castle has hidden an artifact of unusual power under this tower. I suspect that it would be very useful to you. If you were interested in obtaining it, the Castle would be the right place to start. Don't ask Patrick about it, though. He doesn't have any control over this item, and it vexes him."

"What can you tell us about the item?" asked Jenneke.

"Nothing, nothing at all," said Hathwisa, "I am stretching the rules merely by telling you that there is something to be found."

"Well, thank you," said Jenneke. "We'll keep it in mind, but say nothing."

Seeing a sign marking the office of a magical attaché, they decided to enter, and found within a pale, friendly woman, sitting behind a desk covered with herbs and toadstools, bowls and powders.

She looked up and with a broad smile, said "I'm Julz. Welcome."

"You seem unusually cheery," said Jenneke.

"What, exactly, would be the point in being otherwise?" said Julz.

"Not much, I suppose," said Adrianna. "What are the books to the south for?"

She smiled mischievously, and said, "Those books contain powerful knowledge. And who, in my position, would not want to keep it private? I wouldn't share it with anyone who didn't help me."

"So, what are your responsibilities here?" asked Feodoric.

"I'm the person who coordinates what the mages here do with what the Castle wants them to do," replied Julz. "But that's not what I'm worrying about now. I'm worrying about a potion."

"What kind of potion?" said Michael.

"I can't tell you what it is for, but I can tell you I'm short on ingredients. But I see you're adventurers," said Julz. "I can reward you well if you can obtain certain substances for me."

"Sure," said Michael, "we'd be willing to get any substances you might need."

"Ah! You'll help? Wonderful. The first thing I need is a borgia toadstool. They're very rare. They only exist in the lower caves. Very low caves. Perhaps some grow in vahnatai lands. It's worth a look."

"We'll be sure to look next time we're that way," said Jenneke. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to check in with Captain Rabin."

With that, Jenneke stepped out of Julz's office, and into the next, where a bitter-looking soldier slouched behind a desk with a three day growth of stubble on his face.

"Hello, sir," said Jenneke. "Sergeant Jenneke here."

"I'm Captain Rabin," he said, giving Jenneke a blank look.

"Who do you command, sir?" said Jenneke.

"I run the garrison here. Such as it is," said Captain Rabin.

"I take it that the garrison is small," said Jenneke.

Captain Rabin chuckled, and said, "Yes, I take good care of my scattering of soldiers."

"Scattering of soldiers?" said Jenneke.

"I have fifteen soldiers under my command. Not many, and mostly green," said Captain Rabin. "All the seasoned troops are at the front, where I should be. You may think I'm stupid, wanting to be at the front, where I could get chopped, instead of at my nice boring job here. But think on this! We break at the front, and we all die! The Empire will butcher us all! If I'm going to die, I want to be up there, where I can fight the real fight. It's that simple." He grimaced in frustration.

"I understand, sir," said Jenneke. "We should be going—we're on a mission that should help Avernum."

"Yes, I've heard of you," said Captain Rabin, "enjoy it ... good soldiers like you, getting the chance to strike some solid blows against Empire."

"Yes, sir," said Jenneke, even as he was thinking this wouldn't be such a bad part of Avernum to settle in with Adrianna and their child—war or no war.

Gathering his platoon together, Jenneke led them on to the east, and then once in their boat, they started rowing to the north.

"Just getting to this place is going to be tough," said Jenneke, "sure we got all the supplies we need?"

"Yes, we'll be fine," said Adrianna. "Don't worry so much."

"It's not easy," said Jenneke.

Tucking their boat in a well-concealed spot, they began heading west for the first Empire checkpoint of this journey.


	25. Chapter 24: Down Teleporter

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) is still the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. Therefore, I promise after this bit of fun to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Mahdavi, Erika, O'Rourke and Caitlin of the Scimitar; and places: Empire lands on the way to the teleporter, the three guardposts, and the teleporter fortress, the Tower of Magi, Erika's Tower, the Spiral Crypt, Fort Dranlon, and the Gremlin's Grove.

* * *

The checkpoints had been passed easily enough, although it was worrisome that one watchtower was wholly unguarded, suggesting that the troops had either moved to safety or, more likely, gone to warn that Jenneke's platoon was on the way.

Moving the boat to the poisonous ledge, they found it guarded by spawned fungi which fell quickly to magical fire, and then continued into the concealed passage. Almost immediately, they encountered a group of Empire soldiers, camped in this corridor with animated statues pacing around their camp.

As Jenneke's platoon approached, they stood, apparently unworried about any intruders until they saw the paleness of the skin of the platoon members, and the troops drew weapons. Then, apparently, they recognized them individually, and paused. And then they fled at full speed.

"Guess they weren't in the mood to die today," said Jenneke.

"I still feel like we're being watched," said Adrianna.

"Probably," said Jenneke. "But we got a job to do."

"This way," said Michael, leading away from the obvious path as he consulted his map. After passing through another concealed entrance, the crude path had been marked out with stones, with scattered bits of trash and gnawed lizard bones, suggesting that quite a few people had been this way before, no matter how isolated it appeared to be.

They continued until their passage was blocked by a wall, out in the middle of nowhere with a small fresco upon it. The fresco depicted the crown symbol of the Empire with a horizontal sword, but on touching it, they gave way.

"They're buttons," said Jenneke. "What's that pattern, Brother Michael?"

"Sword, crown, crown, crown," said Michael, "sword, sword, crown, crown, crown, crown."

Jenneke pressed the buttons and the wall shimmered briefly before a gap appeared in the middle.

"That wasn't so hard," he said. "Probably worse on the other side."

Indeed, there were a handful of guards on the other side, but they had not expected an Avernite invasion, and so the battle was quite brief, and they went through rifling for food and other useful items before continuing on their trek.

It was only a few hours later that they came to another tower blocking the way.

Inside, the floor was marked with a path leading to a closed portcullis, and two rune-filled circles.

"Ideas?" said Jenneke.

"Look for secret doors," said Adrianna. "There must be a lever that will raise the portcullis."

"Then all we mussst worry about isss what will appear there," said Thissa.

"True," said Adrianna. "I suppose, get ready for battle and search until we find something?"

"There are four," said Nigel. "There must be an order to it."

"No instructions," said Jenneke, "we'll have to guess."

Suddenly, there was a loud flash, and upon each rune appeared a doomguard—shambling magical armor.

"Don't attack!" said Michael. "I can shield us from their view."

After some trial and error, they pulled the levers and opened the portcullis, running through and pulled the other one, and the portcullis clanged shut, separating them from the doomguards.

"Whew!" said Jenneke. "Two of those things? That's a bit much."

"We'll worry about that on the way back," said Adrianna. "Running for it does seem a reasonable option."

"I suppose," said Jenneke. "Not that I like it, but ... what can you do?"

"Risk getting hacked to bits," said Nigel, "and never making it to the teleporter place we gotta destroy."

"Can't have that," said Jenneke. "All right, let's move on."

After passing the third guardpost, a puzzle made easy by past experiences with vahnatai puzzles, they reached a tiny, isolated lake, and the passage continued on the other side. A boat could be seen at the other end, but not at theirs.

"Guess we gotta fly," said Jenneke, carefully getting the Orb of Thralni out of his pack. "Everyone ready?"

Forming a ring around Jenneke, each person lightly holding on, Jenneke rubbed the orb, and the group rose into the air, flying across the lake until they landed safe on the other side. Continuing on their way past lava, they reached a small Empire guardpost. Here, there were no requests for passes or questions asked, just an immediate attack from the Empire forces.

Entering the fortress, it was a massive structure, filled with skilled Empire soldiers, and well-equipped magical laboratories. It appeared to have been hastily built, with walls already cracked and mortar still wet in places. Despite the clumsy construction, a terrifying threat to all of Avernum lurked within the walls, and only Jenneke's platoon was equipped to eliminate that threat.

As they moved through, they found a tome in a room where a mage had been studying. Fortunately, Adrianna could decipher a good deal.

"It's directions for activating one of the functions of the portal here," said Adrianna. "To create something called a demi-portal. It appears that the portal doesn't go anywhere, as they're waiting for a portal on the other end to connect. To instruct the device to create a demi-portal, approach the activation panel and intone "Khali". Then approach the direction panel and intone"Bestas". Finally, approach the stability panel and intone "Vrain." The resulting portal will fade in a minute, if no philotes are extended to it." She flipped through a few more pages and said, "I don't understand the rest of this stuff."

"Hey, it's something," said Jenneke. "Of course, we gotta find the controls, but we'll manage."

They continued carefully moving through the fortress, finally ending up in a huge empty barracks, evidently never used, awaiting the first troops to arrive through the teleporter.

"Wow," said Jenneke, looking on in amazement. "We better get a move on."

They continued, carefully avoiding as many troops as they could, and found their way to the commander's office. Figuring there might be more instructions there, they entered. The commander was a woman who attacked upon sight of their pale skin, but fell with a single thrust of Thissa's spear.

Searching through the desk, most things were rather uninteresting—inventories of materials, work schedules, and such. One note mentioned that instructions for operation of the portal were being kept in the concealed library in the west wing. Just before they closed the drawer, Feodoric noticed a slender key made of clear glass.

"I bet that's important," said Feodoric, picking it up. "We'll find where it goes later."

They moved on, fighting the troops that stood in their way, and arrived at an amazingly large blue quartz crystal, seven feet wide and twenty feet high, a twin a short distance away. The two crystals leaned together, and it seemed likely the portal would appear between them with the crystals serving to focus the energies creating the portal.

"There's a hairline crack," said Michael. "That gives me an idea—they'd repair that if they saw it, but if we put energy into the crystal, it should have a solidly damaging effect."

"Great," said Jenneke. "That's what we're here to do. Smack the other one with your mace, that should do it."

"And that would be the control tower," said Feodoric, pointing. "Let's hurry!"

Michael said, "That's good—they haven't put magical protections on yet ... let's go start this thing up."

The control tower required the crystal key for entry, and they moved on up the stairs, fighting off haakai, a wizard and two more dervishes.

"That's the fourth dervish we've seen here," said Jenneke.

"It's important to them," said Adrianna. "Now here's the controls."

Out the window, they could see the portal's crystals gleaming and ready, a black pedestal with a flat surface before each of the chairs. Bits of the upper surface glowed, seemingly just below the surface of the stone.

Adrianna touched it, but nothing seemed to happen, and she started to stand.

A male voice said, "Issue a command."

"Khali," said Adrianna.

The glowing spots on the panel suddenly flashed a variety of shades of green, then returned to the way they had been, except perhaps a bit brighter.

Adrianna moved to another pedestal, and the male voice intoned, "Issue a command."

"Bestas," said Adrianna.

Again, the glowing spots flashed a variety of shades of green, then returned to the way they had been, though now definitely brighter than when she had started.

Moving to the last panel, she sat down, and the now familiar voice said, "Issue a command."

"Vrain," said Adrianna.

With the last command, the lights on all the pedestals began flashing in a coruscating rainbow of colors. With a rumble, the four corner crystals of the portal charged up, glowing green, then yellow, then a fiery, blinding white. And then, in an instant, the built up energy discharged from the corner crystals into the two center crystals. More and more power flowed into the center, to be focused, refined, and channeled.

Then, suddenly something began to go wrong. The portal was beginning to glow between the focusing crystals—but not the green hue of portals they had seen before, but rather a pure, hateful black which was growing. A pillar of burning energy appeared around the black portal, and the crystals putting off the energy were surrounded by a black nimbus as well.

"I'm cold," said Thissa.

"Yeah," said Jenneke. "Fuck!"

"It'll be all right," said Feodoric. "We'll use the scepter and the ritual."

"That tear isn't fading, it's growing!" said Adrianna. "We have to hurry!"

Racing down from the control tower, a wind of magical energy buffeted them as they hurried to the black portal. As they neared, it seemed that the black portal would suck all the heat and life from the air, trying to pull them into eternal oblivion, when a piercing keen, audible over the roar of the portal was coming from Jenneke's pack. Opening it, Jenneke saw that the Onyx Scepter—formerly quiet and inert—was vibrating and shrieking.

Handing it off to Adrianna, he said, "You better do it."

Adrianna took the onyx scepter, moving it with the precise motions of the ritual learned in the Barrier Tower where Pyrn had been. Nothing happened. Adrianna looked frightened, but tried again, stilling the shaking of fear, and the scepter slowly turned from black to pure ivory white as light poured out from it, and the portal disappeared. Then just as they breathed relief that the hole had closed, the northern power crystals exploded, sending a wave of heat flying outward.

The ground shook, and fortress walls began to crumble, and terrified Empire troops began screaming as certain death approached.

"Get the fuck outta here," said Jenneke, drawing his sword just in case any of those troops were insane enough to stop them.

Racing for the exit, they managed to get out just ahead of the flames, and raced to a nearby hilltop. The massive magical portal reached full power The crystals surrounding the pillars filled with energy, pouring their power into the pillars, but the pillars were cracked. Power flew out of control, and fire and lightning began flying in all directions, smashing the fortress to dust. The fire hit the nearby water, and a huge cloud of steam was added to the tumult.

Jenneke held Adrianna tightly in his arms as they watched from a safe distance—undoubtedly everyone in the fortress had perished, and Empire's sure hope of crushing Avernum tore itself apart, in a blaze of fire, lightning, and steam.

"They'll have to do it the old-fashioned way," said Adrianna. "One at a time."

"Good," said Jenneke, giving her a kiss. "That should help out."

They quietly made their way back through the guardposts where they had left carnage in their wake, and got back to their boat. Rowing across the waters, Jenneke suggested it might be better to keep this boat and go down the rapids, rather than risk Empire checkpoints this soon after such a major bit of destruction, and after considerable rowing, they reached the caves to begin their journey east to the Tower of Magi.

Still a bit sore from the difficulties of the mission, they went directly to see Mahdavi, who looked pleased to see them.

"We have destroyed the Empire portal," said Jenneke.

Mahdavi stepped back, overcome with relief. "Wonderful! You may, and I am being careful not to overstate the case here, you may have saved Avernum. You have done a great thing for us all. I would like to give you a small reward for your efforts. I know that there are two tomes in the libraries, bound in gold leaf and green leather, they will be quite useful to you. And this," she handed a polished staff to Adrianna.

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "We're a bit tired, so we're going to go get a bit of rest.

After they had rested, eaten breakfast brought by a silent apprentice, they took advantage of baths, and then strapped on gear, ready to continue the good fight.

"Let's go see what Erika has to say about what Athron told us," said Jenneke, a spring in his step after his bath with Adrianna.

After traveling through the portal of the Tower of Magi and Erika's portal, they came into her chamber.

"Welcome back," said Erika. "You have something you wish to talk about?" Her air was that of one who disliked small talk.

"We have been to see Athron," said Jenneke, "and she said the Soul we seek is in Angierach."

"I see," said Erika. "To get the Crystal Soul from Angierach, you will need two things. You will need to be able to pass the fort's wards, and you will need a way to pass the magical barriers you find there."

"What can you tell us about what we'll find there?" said Adrianna.

"Angierach is an Empire fort, and a bizarre one. A variety of powerful magical creatures live and work there, preparing strange magics. I know, for example, that they were researching magical barriers there," said Erika. "I also know that the fort has strong wards."

"What are these wards?" said Feodoric.

Erika replied, "The fort is very hard to get into. There are powerful magical statues in front of it which block entry. However, there is a mage named Ostoth who knows how to reach it."

"Where will we find Ostoth?" said Jenneke.

"I cannot remember. I spoke with him some time ago. He said he knew of some sort of "teleportation code" to reach the fort. If you meet him, you should ask him about Angierach. He knows how to get to that fortress," said Erika, and she mused for a moment before adding, "Now that I think of it, he did express an interest in studying dragons. For what it is worth."

"I don't suppose you know more about these magical barriers they are researching?" said Adrianna.

"I know that some rakshasi there are working on a new sort of magical barrier that is immune to normal dispelling. It was originally created by Garzahd. There is a woman named Enla who knows more about it than me," said Erika. "If you meet her, ask her about Garzahd. She may help you. Then again, maybe not."

"Any leads on where Enla might be found?" asked Jenneke.

"I know a lot, but I can hardly be expected to track the presence of every person in Avernum!" said Erika. "I think somewhere in the east. Somewhere around Formello, last I heard."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "That's a good lead. We'd probably best be on our way, then."

"Very well," said Erika. "Good luck."

With a bow, they left and went through the portal back to the Tower of Magi.

"You know, dragons—what if that Ostoth guy is in Motrax's place?" said Jenneke. "And if Enla was in the Formello area, that's all kind of in the same area."

"True," said Michael. "So that's where we're going next?"

"I don't want to return to vahnatai lands without something more solid," said Jenneke. "It's definitely worth a shot."

As they reached the area of Mertis, they found themselves under attack by undead, and fended off that onslaught, and continued only a short way before there was another undead attack, and they helped the Mertis area farmers beat off the undead.

"That's it!" said Jenneke. "We're going into that fucking crypt and deal with those monsters once and for all."

"You think that will work?" said Nigel. "There's been undead here ... well as long as anyone can remember."

"It will work," said Jenneke firmly.

He led the way in, and the tunnel began sloping sharply downward, spiraling deeper into the earth. The air grew markedly colder, the muggy sulfurous atmosphere of most of Avernum forgotten. The cold was far too sharp and sudden to be natural, and even without the snarls and hisses of foul creatures within, there was undoubtedly evil magic at work here.

Smelling decay and drawing their cloaks closer, they continued, and Adrianna said, "We aren't the first here."

"No," said Jenneke, seeing the discarded equipment and old bloodstains. "Adventurers have been coming here for years, I hear."

"Yes," said Feodoric. "Everyone wants to be the ones who took the Grim out of the Grim Cavern."

They continued onward, and saw shambling, undead creatures created by the curse in the caverns, walking amongst the debris of a group of adventurers who had met an untimely end here.

At long last, they reached a long cavern which appeared to be the lowest point in the dizzying spiral. It was freezing, their breath visible as ice crystals coated the walls, floors, and bodies scattered on the floor. The bodies were all fairly well preserved, and all clearly died of extreme violence. Amongst them were some slithzerikai, faces frozen in fierce, bestial expressions.

The cavern smelled of death and decay, and shadows seemed to assault and envelop the group. This was a horrible place, haunted and cursed. It seemed likely that this chamber was the source of the foul blight on the area.

"Someone was in here, searching for something," said Adrianna.

"Yeah, and I guess they found whatever they were looking for," said Jenneke. "Didn't stick around."

Michael said, "I guess I'll try the ritual here. Feodoric?"

"Right," said Feodoric, and he started to help Michael with the ritual.

Time seemed to stop, and they all saw a ghostly vision. The huge caverns of Avernum, devoid of the cities and farms, and through those caverns ran a group of humans in archaic armor, clearly panicked. A moment later, the cause for their flight became apparent, as a horde of slithzerikai were chasing, weapons drawn, and howling for blood. The humans fled into these winding tunnels and fought a desperate running battle until they reached this chamber—the end of the line. Seeing their cause to be hopeless, they magically sealed themselves inside the cavern, and there starved, slowly consumed with hatred for their killers and anyone else who dared to be alive.

The ritual, however, severed the connection between the ghosts of the Empire soldiers of old and this cave. Finally freed, the dark shades immediately started to fade away, gaining the long-denied peace. Cold and darkness began to fade.

"It is done," said Michael.

"Great," said Jenneke. "Another problem Empire left us to deal with, solved."

Leaving the cavern behind, they started north again, and met a merchant caravan which was greatly impressed by their elimination of the undead in the vicinity, although they had nothing very interesting to offer in trade.

They continued north, entering a dark, heavily overgrown glade, when their path was blocked by a huge crowd of gremlins. Two things became apparent almost immediately. First of all, the gremlins were all extremely glum, and secondly, they were all male. They seemed sedate and harmless for the moment, but gremlins, as they all knew could never be trusted.

Nevertheless, Jenneke decided to ask about the situation, and as Jenneke stepped forward, one of the more elderly purple creatures approached.

"What's wrong?" said Jenneke.

"It's so awful. You see, recently all our women decided to go out for a walk! Or a wine run, we aren't sure. Anyway, they never came back. It's scandalous! I mean, it's usually trees that act like that!" said the gremlin. "Oh, if only someone could tell us where they went! Their absence is causing us great ... ah ... discomfort. And we would greatly reward anyone who could tell us where they were!"

The gremlin turned to leave, and seemed to remember something, and said, "By the way, they were all wearing pink ribbons when they left. This may help." He then turned to go back to moping.

"That was interesting," said Jenneke. "What do you all think?"

"We can look," said Nigel. "Wouldn't hurt anything."

"Except there's a great deal of work to be done," said Jenneke.

"What if we looked for those statues that O'Rourke wanted?" said Feodoric. "We could do with an easier job for a change."

"OK," said Jenneke, "why not?"

They continued trekking, and in the middle of a bare, open expanse of stone, they saw the partially eaten body of an Empire soldier. Most of the goods had been dragged away, but a courier's satchel had been left nearby.

"Seems he was a messenger when he was alive," said Adrianna. "They didn't eat the satchel—odd."

Reaching inside, they found four scrolls which seemed to move about, and taking one, they read it—a dispatch from one garrison to another, though the locations weren't clear. "The new access word for the auxiliary caches is "skulls"," read Adrianna, and she put the scroll back.

"Why'd you do that?" said Jenneke.

"I don't know," said Adrianna. "I just ... felt like ... I should."

Continuing on their journey, they were cornered by a band of giants on patrol. The giants did not seem angry or frightened, more amused with a bit of contempt.

One giant said, "Oh look! Little people! In our lands. How funny. Will you play for us, little people? Will you be like little toys? Or will you beg?"

"Yes, that's it, beg!" said another giant. "Say that you are puny humans and giants are mighty, and we will let you live. Go ahead! Say it!"

The other giants laughed.

"Actually," said Jenneke, "we'd much rather just kill you."

As Jenneke's group drew weapons, the giants looked like they might for one brief moment have thought that they had made a mistake before pulling out clubs and howling mindlessly.

Continuing through giant territory, they entered a cave, and upon closer examination the cave floor was not quite natural—it had been made into a pressure plate, but seeing no alternative if they wanted to deal with the giants, they moved forward. There was a click, and then a rain of boulders, and his group jumped inside just in time, but they were now trapped inside with the giants.

"You all right, Dree?" asked Jenneke.

"I'm fine ... except ... the giants know we're here," said Adrianna as a boulder came flying by.

After defeating these giants, they began exploring for treasure, and within one box found a small statue of a giant, only about a foot high. Surprisingly, it was delicately crafted, but the material was of some sort of material like a gray metal like steel, except much lighter. The whole thing was slightly translucent, and seemed to glow with an inner light.

"Suppose this is one of the ones O'Rourke meant?" said Jenneke.

"Likely," said Michael, wrapping it to stow in his pack.

After careful searching, they found another exit, and continued explorations. Nestled in a cavern corner were the ruins of what was once a small, elegant white stone settlement. Once there had been small farms around with crops of tasty mushrooms and pens filled with succulent lizards. Everything was now a ruin—walls and roofs were smashed in by large, thrown boulders. Human skulls were mounted on poles. Clearly, this once peaceful Avernite settlement had been savaged by the giants.

"I've heard of this place," said Michael, his tone angry. "It was a monastery, filled with monks dedicated to the healing arts—they were a calm, peaceful people."

"I smell smoke," said Adrianna.

Several stone huts could be seen behind the monastery. Large, hulking shapes milled about cooking pots in front of the huts.

"We'll investigate," said Jenneke, "but that's probably giants. Be ready."

Indeed the huts were home to a small clan of giants, and they spotted the smaller people almost immediately, and clearly thought that they were as easy a target as the monks of the former monastery. Fury enabled Jenneke and his platoon to make short work of the giants, and they entered another place, finding a second statue like to the first.

Continuing their efforts, they discovered a crude castle, but also on the path, there was a crumpled ribbon, and then another one tied around one of the poles with a severed head trophy atop it.

"Wouldn't that be something, if the gremlin wives are here?" said Nigel.

"If they're still alive," said Jenneke. "I don't think I'd want to go back and tell them that the giants killed all their wives."

They moved through the rough castle, slaying giants and demons, finding the last of the trio of statues in another shrine, and then as they were investigating, they saw another bit of pink ribbon. Following this trail, they came to the entrance of a long cave with a low ceiling. On the other side of a fence were a mass of female gremlins, seeming unconcerned about their situation, looking at Jenneke's platoon with disinterest.

The gremlins eyed them with contempt, and a few muttered something about killing the group.

Then one gremlin said, "Wait! They can tell the men to rescue us."

This suggestion was met with both enthusiasm and amusement.

The gremlin said, "We're all the women in a gremlin tribe to the south. We all went for a walk, and those nasty giants captured us. We'd have escaped by now, but we're waiting for those worthless mates of ours to get off their scrawny asses and show us they care."

Ominous and irritated grunting noises could be heard from the others.

"If you see them, tell them that they'd better come rescue us, or else!" said their spokeswoman.

With that, the gremlins turned and prepared to be rescued by getting gifts together or crafting stone clubs.

"Let's get outta here before they change their minds," said Jenneke.

With that, they made their way back to the boat to row south to O'Rourke.

Entering the office, O'Rourke watched them silently, and Jenneke said, "So what sort of special powers do the giants' icons have?"

"Well, I can't tell you. You wouldn't be authorized to be told even if I did know, which I don't," said O'Rourke. "I can, however, tell you my unsubstantiated guesses. I think it has something to do with the material they're made of. Some sort of unusual metal."

"We've had some luck dealing with the giants," said Jenneke."

"Excellent! Yes, this is a very strange material. It may have valuable properties and, in fair trade," he said, removing a shiny helmet from a box, "here you are."

Then, heading across, they went to meet with the Scimitar group. Caitlin greeted them, and listened to the account of cache hunting.

"Well done!" she said, getting a pouch with several small jewels in it to give to Jenneke, beaming. "Five caches! That's one more than we had thought there were. Our work here is done!"

Her troops began packing up, and she handed over her own longsword, icy cold to the touch.

"We were given this for our own defense, but I feel you should have it now," said Caitlin. "It is a powerful weapon. Thanks again!"

"It was nothing," said Jenneke.

Each of the group shook hands with each member of Jenneke's platoon, almost maniacally happy. _Wait a minute—they've been searching enemy territory, just like us ... and there are only ten of them now. None of them expected to get out of this job alive,_ thought Jenneke as the group gave a final wave before moving on to safety.

"Now, we'll just go back to those gremlins, and then up to Motrax," said Jenneke. "Not too bad of a side trip."

It took a few days of travel, but they re-entered the glade and explained triumphantly where the gremlin women had been found. The gremlins whooped for joy. _Probably not just because they know where their women are,_ reflected Jenneke, _but they also get to go make someone's life a living hell. Not that I feel a bit sorry for the giants._

The gremlins set about preparing for their women's return—combing hair, straightening beanies, and shoving piles of dirty gremlin laundry under big mushrooms. While they were so occupied, Michael slipped in, as he had been quite intrigued by the sight of alchemical agents growing in the back of the grove.

As soon as Michael had returned from his herb-gathering, Jenneke led his platoon back to the north.


	26. Chapter 25: Vahnatai Travels

A/N: You know the drill: the world of Exile (Avernum) belongs to Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Ko, Marian, Motrax, Ostoth, Enla, Linda, Clodeca, Oth-Ihrno, Rentar-Ihrno, Lith, Seno, Abra, Bohen, and Goosenargh; and places: Motrax's lair, Tower of Magi, Olgai, Egli, the Resting Cell, and the Lava Dome.

* * *

The trip from the gremlin grotto to Motrax's cave was reasonably uneventful, and after exchanging greetings with Ko, Marian, and Motrax, they made their way down the stairs to an area guarded by golems and marked restricted to those of Magi clearance.

Opening the door, they found a short corridor with a large glowing symbol painted on the floor in the exact middle of the passage, impossible to pass in any way other than stepping over it.

"Probably a means of checking clearance," said Adrianna. "Since the golems did nothing."

"Hope so," said Jenneke, and he led the way, walking over the rune. It glowed brightly, and he reached to scratch the tickling in his right hand, and then the light faded. "Guess we're all right," he said, and opened the door on the other side.

Here, a pale, bent spider of a man hunched over the table, his spindly claws rearranging pieces of paper. His head snapped around to see who had entered.

While old, he was also quite agile and very alert, and he snapped. "I'm Ostoth. What do you want?"

"I'm Sergeant Jenneke, and my wife Adrianna," said Jenneke, "and the rest of my platoon—Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Brother Michael. We're sorry to bother you, but may I ask what you're doing?"

"I'm here to question the lizard. What else?" said Ostoth, who seemed to be precariously balanced between a desire to help and irritated at the interruption. "I'm very glad to give you information we've obtained, if I think you should have it."

"Tell us about Motrax," said Jenneke. "What sort of information are you asking for?"

"The lizard's name is Motrax. Dragon. Age – between eight and nine hundred years. Estimated remaining lifespan – one to three months. If that. Maybe days. We have to get from him what we can, while we can."

"Have you tried to save Motrax's life?" asked Feodoric.

"Of course. It is too valuable an information source to do otherwise. However, we don't have the knowledge or magic which can affect a dragon," said Ostoth. "Unfortunate in the extreme. So I ask him about the underworld, trying to find out things about these caves that can help us against the invaders. If there's anything interesting, then troops can be teleported there to investigate. We've found a few things, but I can't tell you about them."

"You do mean the Empire?" said Jenneke. "The invaders? Right?"

"Of course," said Ostoth. "The invaders of the Empire hold half of Avernum to the west, but nobody fully knows the layout of these caves. There must be something down here we can use against them."

"How do you teleport troopssss around?" asked Thissa.

He looked at him suspiciously, and said, "I know you have at least Magi Clearance, but that's it. Look. There is a portal in the Tower of Magi that can send soldiers places, places all over Avernum. But that's all I feel safe telling you. Don't try to find out more."

"We've used it," said Jenneke. "What research are you working on?"

"Oh, many things. It's difficult. It's so hard to keep track of information. There is a tablet I was working on, just a month ago, but it disappeared."

"What happened to the tablet?" asked Jenneke.

"The dragon had borrowed the tablet to read it. Then the next day, he had forgotten where it was. It's around somewhere," said Ostoth. "After that happened, we didn't spare any more reading material for it. Not if it was just going to lose it!"

"Still, Motrax seems very lonely and unhappy," said Adrianna. "Can you do anything to make him more comfortable?"

Ostoth stared at her, and there was an uncomfortable silence. Finally, he said, "Motrax is a dragon. Dragons are, by nature, unpredictable and dangerous. Our energies are spent on obtaining information which can make Avernum safe, and on keeping humans isolated from the creature, and thus safe. Making a dragon comfortable, as you put it, is not a priority."

Jenneke said, "I see. Well, we heard that you can help us find Angierach."

He nodded. "Ah yes, Angierach. Empire outpost. Place of magic and torment. You have to go there, do you? Bad luck. I can help. I found the teleporter code to get there before I came here. It's in my quarters in the Tower of Magi," said Ostoth. "The key to my chambers in the Tower is in my quarters here. You can have it. If you're going to Angierach, you will need lots of help."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, and he led the way back to the room marked with the name of Ostoth.

In the dresser, in addition to the neatly folded clothing, there was a key on a leather thong, crafted from a single piece of feldspar.

"Guess this is it," said Jenneke, handing it to Nigel, who pocketed it. "Let's go."

Continuing on, they came to a small, but very well-equipped laboratory. Cauldrons bubbled and splashed to the south, and flasks and pipes crowded a long table running down the center of the room. The lab was dedicated to making large batches of potions. In the middle of a cloud of acrid smoke, they could see a short, heavy-set woman, carrying and maneuvering several vials with agile, practiced hands.

"Hello," said Jenneke. "What's your name?"

"It hardly matters," she replied. "Call me Enla. You are adventurers, yes?"

"Yeah, we're adventurers," said Jenneke. "Why is it important?"

"I am running low on potion ingredients, and I need to produce a number of haste potions for a major operation. Some drakes, a very small number, develop a single black fang. I need one, and will pay well," said Enla.

"What are those vials for?" asked Michael.

"Mostly making potions for the Avernum army," said Enla. "I also try to heal Motrax. And I question him."

"Can you really heal Motrax?" said Feodoric.

Adding some moss to a vial the contents fizzed, and she said, "Motrax was horribly wounded in an Empire attack. He barely held off the invaders. The wounds are weakening him. I'm trying to save him so that he can answer our questions."

"So you only keep him alive to answer your questions?" said Feodoric.

She looked annoyed. "Of course. I question him about the vahnatai. They're probably a horrible menace. He says he doesn't remember anything about them, but I don't believe it. It'll take time, but I'm sure I can get something valuable from him. Don't question him too much. We need him to save his strength."

"We heard you might know Garzahd?" said Adrianna.

She looked up at them, actually paying attention, and said, "Yes, before I was exiled, I knew him. He frightened me. He also wanted me. When I refused him, I found out how much power he had. The political kind. I ended up here. I hate him. I don't know anything about him, really. All I know is that he has a knack for research."

"How much of a knack for research?" said Adrianna.

She nodded. "When I knew him, he was working on this new sort of magical barrier. It is very difficult to create and very strong. It could only be brought down by being next to quickfire," said Enla. "Garzahd is down here now. If you're in an Empire fort and find a strange barrier, try quickfire—but be careful."

"How can we create quickfire?" said Adrianna.

"You? I doubt you would be able to without years of study. You will have to find a mage who can create it. I can't, and I don't know of any humans who can either. You will have to look elsewhere." She thought, and said, "You can always try the vahnatai. You're on good terms with them, and they know how to do a lot of things we don't. You would need to find a very powerful vahnatai mage."

"I see," said Jenneke. "Thank you for your time."

They continued, and found a room lit by grim red light from a pair of firepits. The foul smoke was almost suffocating. To the north, they could just see a large pentagram, fortunately empty, while a single figure moved back and forth through the smoke.

The woman there was physically young, though mentally her experiences had aged her so that her young body was topped by a worn, weary face and gray, sparse hair.

Nodding at them, in a flat voice, she said, "I am Linda. Of the Triad."

"What do you do here?" said Feodoric, trying to disguise his horror.

"I am of the Triad," said Linda.

"Triad?" prompted Adrianna.

Her voice was monotone, detached, as she said, "We ran the Tower of Magi. I was just sent here. Just sent for a little while. I will find what went wrong."

"Went wrong with what?" said Adrianna.

"At the Tower, we did a summoning. It didn't work. The demon had to be killed," said Linda. "But it can work again. Against the Empire. I will find out how."

"Sounds dangerous," said Adrianna. "What kind of demon?"

"Adze-Haakai. I can say the name now. And I don't hear him anymore. Saying the name is safe. Safe," said Linda, seemingly unaware of them. "We lost control though. When we caught him. He had to be killed. They killed him. The next time it will work. If only I had the Scepter. If only we had it. We didn't know what it did. Now we do. Hold it out and touch a dimensional rift with it, and it closes. The rift does. Very powerful. It heals space. If only I had it. But it's gone. Years ago, the people who killed the demon took it away. I don't know where. It's gone, gone, gone."

"Why have you been put here?" said Jenneke, not wanting to mention how they had had and used the scepter, recognizing it from what Linda said.

"They put me here to do summonings. We will use the creatures against the Empire. But they don't trust me. I can't actually bring anything big here. They won't let me. I hate them. They hate me. I hate them. I want my power back. And I will get it," said Linda, her voice still perfectly calm and flat. "I will rise up again. And I will make them forgive me." She smiled coldly and turned away.

Shuddering, they left Linda to her contemplations, and left Motrax's cave.

"I guess it's time to go back to the Tower," said Jenneke. "Think we should go to Egli?"

"Where's Egli?" said Adrianna.

"Down in the vahnatai lands," said Jenneke. "That's where Rentar-Ihrno is supposed to live, and I guess if we're looking for a powerful vahnatai mage, she'd be the one."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Adrianna. "Best be fully prepared for Angierach."

"I agree," said Michael. "And we will be able to perhaps look for that mushroom that Julz wanted."

South of Formello, they found their journey hampered by a few raiding Empire troops, but dispatched them quickly enough—the Empire troops seemed surprised to find that these were not the more typical barely-drilled militia of the region.

Making their way at last to the Tower of Magi, they stopped first at the chamber of Ostoth. The door was very heavy and securely locked. The lock was made of feldspar, a strong, shiny black stone, and covered with strange and threatening-looking glyphs. Nonetheless, the feldspar key unlocked the door easily.

Looking within, they found very little of interest—a notebook which appeared blank. Mostly blank, at any rate, for scrawled on the inside back cover were the words: "Angierach: Owa Tai Fol"

"That sounds ominous," said Nigel.

"Yeah, why should that be a surprise?" said Jenneke, watching Michael scrawl down the information. "Let's go down to Egli, then, and see about learning how to use quickfire."

They made their way to the portal, and then out of Olgai, coming to a small dock, with a vahnatai ferryman standing by a boat.

"Round trip, five coins," he said.

"Excellent," said Jenneke, handing over the coins and helping Adrianna into the boat.

The others followed, and the ferryman carried them across the water. The journey was awkward and silent, as the ferryman clearly did not have a high opinion of humans or sliths.

Once in the community of Egli, however, a vahnatai approached them. He wore the typical glowing robe, and apparently little else, carrying a double armload of scrolls.

"Welcome! I heard of your arrival. I am Clodeca," he said.

"What are those scrolls?" said Feodoric.

He showed one, a list of different sorts of fungi, with notes about descriptions and magical properties. "Beastiaries. Biological notes. And so on. Knowing of the flora and fauna of these caves is a matter of great import for us," said Clodeca.

"So what sort of research are you engaged in?" said Jenneke.

"Nothing of great import," he said. "I am still only an apprentice here.

"So, what are you studying?" said Adrianna.

"I'm a new apprentice, not a crystal to my name. For now I spend my time on these herb catalogs," he said.

"What are crystals used for?" asked Jenneke.

"We vahnatai perform most of our magic through crystals, which we store power in and draw power from. The more powerful we are, the more crystals we gain, and vice versa," explained Clodeca.

"How long will your apprenticeship last?" asked Adrianna.

"I am progressing quickly. My teachers are happy with my skills," replied Clodeca. "So my learning will probably only take twenty years or so."

"I'm interested in the herb catalog," said Michael. "What sort of herbs are there?"

He emitted a vahnatai sigh—a long, painful hiss of air from between clenched teeth. "In the storerooms here, we have samples of every herb, lichen, mold, moss, mushroom, and other plant ever found in these caves, powerful or not, rare or not," said Clodeca. "I keep track of what is where and how fresh. It is both time-consuming and worthless. Looking for anything?"

"Actually, yes," said Michael. "Do you happen to have borgia toadstools?"

He looked through the scrolls for a few minutes. "Yes, just as I thought. We do have borgia toadstools, not too fresh, but still usable. They're in the northeast storeroom, in the back. The small, beige, speckled, dried ones."

"You have other things for potions?" said Michael.

"Oh, as much as I want to help you, I can't give away anything like that," said Clodeca. "We're having troubles reclaiming our lands from the hydras and chitrachs after the Resting. We need the potions for our warriors. Apologies."

"That's ok," said Jenneke. "Brother Michael here just likes to talk recipes and techniques whenever he gets a chance. Thanks for talking with us."

They continued, finding the borgia toadstools, and tucking them away for a later return to Patrick's tower, happened upon a vahnatai woman sitting cross-legged, staring deep into a large, glowing crystal.

"Hi!" said Jenneke, startled.

Motes of light floated from her into the crystal. Other, smaller motes floated back while she ignored the intrusion.

"Umm," said Jenneke, confused and looking at the others.

"Let's go," said Adrianna. "You don't want to interrupt."

"OK," said Jenneke. "I just wish we could find Rentar-Ihrno ..."

"Let's just keep looking around," said Nigel. "She sounds important enough that people should be able to point us in the right direction.

They entered an office, where an aged vahnatai was sitting, polishing an intricately carved piece of smoky quartz, wearing a silver headband, with dull, dusty gray skin with black flecks.

"Greetings," he said. "I am Oth-Ihrno, the leader of this settlement. I welcome you to Egli."

"Great, thanks," said Jenneke. "Can you help us?"

"I am the Ihrno here, the ... the speaker of Egli," said Oth-Ihrno. "Bon-Ihrno has spoken to me, saying we are to offer you help and information."

"We are honored to meet you, sir," said Jenneke. "We could use any information you might have."

"Bon-Ihrno thinks you are beings of honor, and though I am filled with anger at your kind, I am filled more with respect for Bon's judgment. We can offer you knowledge of our magical ways, and help with understanding us," said Oth-Ihrno. "However, I cannot guarantee Rentar-Ihrno will help you, I am afraid."

"We'd like to learn some vahnatai magic," said Adrianna.

"Seno has agreed to teach you a small amount of our magic, both out of a desire to share and so you can grasp some of our power. Be sure to speak with Lith. He can tell you of the importance of crystals to us," said Oth-Ihrno.

"And about Rentar-Ihrno?" said Feodoric.

"Rentar is the greatest of the Ihrnos awake. She created the barriers in your land, and she has no love of humans at this point. She has agreed not to harm you," said Oth-Ihrno, shaking his head, "but i don't think she will give you much aid."

"Still," said Jenneke, "we would like to speak with Rentar-Ihrno."

Oth-Ihrno paused and thought, "She has asked me not to help you speak with her, and I have agreed." He thought some more, and added, "But if you asked others here, they might be able to tell you how to reach her. I am not the only one who knows."

"Are you all right?" said Nigel. "You have black specks on your skin."

"It comes to all of our kind with age," said Oth-Ihrno, "does not the skin of your kind change with age?"

"Usually just wrinkles," said Jenneke. "Thank you for your help."

They moved on, finding a short vahnatai male walking around reading a scroll, managing to avoid obstacles despite appearing utterly absorbed in the scroll he was reading.

"Welcome, humans. I am Seno," he said.

"Greetings, what might your job be here?" said Jenneke.

"I am an instructor here," said Seno. "I teach the magical arts to visitors."

"What do you teach?" asked Adrianna.

"I instruct visitors in the powerful vahnatai magical arts. In return, we of Egli request a donation to continue our researches. Let me know if you wish to purchase skills," said Seno. "By the way, to use the spells I can teach you, you will need a soul crystal."

"And where would we get a soul crystal?" said Adrianna.

"And what **is** a soul crystal?" asked Feodoric.

"As to where, go speak with Lith, he is Egli's crystal-smith," said Seno. "Do not confuse a soul crystal with a Crystal Soul. A Crystal Soul is a valued vahnatai soul, made into physical form to guide us after death. A soul is a crystal magically altered to accept and store the vibrations and energies of life. It is possible to take part of the life force of another creature and store it in a soul crystal. It does not hurt the being touched in this way, and the life energy can then be studied."

After concluding their talk with Seno, they found someone willing to point them in the right direction for Rentar-Ihrno, and found their way within. Inside the chambers, a small, demonic creature was scuttling underfoot, smelling of sulfur and bad cheese.

"What's your name?" asked Jenneke.

The demonic creature displayed a crude hand gesture.

"I'll bet," said Jenneke, laughing. "What are you running around for?"

"I run errands! And you better watch it!" said the demon.

"Watch for what?" said Jenneke.

"Or Rentar-Dumbo will turn you to slugs!" said the demon, "ha!"

"Yeah, so what sort of errands have you done?" said Jenneke.

The creature just expelled gas in his direction. Waving a hand to remove odor, Jenneke led the way to a door. On the other side, a vahnatai lady wore robes of incredible radiance and richness, with a bearing of utter confidence—and irritation.

"I am called Rentar-Ihrno, aliens," she said, "why have you disturbed me?"

"Greetings to you. After returning two of the Crystal Souls," said Jenneke, "we should have proven ourselves worthy of an audience."

Rentar-Ihrno thought on this for a moment, examining them carefully, evaluating their skills and character. Finally she said, "Well, then. You may be correct at that. You are not of your Empire. The people on the surface world are those who committed the crime against us. You, I will listen to. You may ask me for assistance, though I may not give it. Also, you may enter my chambers through the north doors instead of through dusty back passages."

Thinking how like Erika this one was, Adrianna said, "You are a powerful wizard. Can you teach us how to create quickfire?"

"I can create quickfire, but I can control it, and you can't. You could create it, but it would likely destroy you," said Rentar-Ihrno. "Still, it's your life. To the east and then far to the north, there is a ruined fort, on the shore of a lake of lava. There is a magical tome there. It is several sheets of mica, bound with wire, guarded by a scattering of demons. Bring it to me, and I will aid you."

"Very well," said Jenneke, "we'll do that."

Taking leave of Rentar, they went to the crystal smith, Lith, who set aside his work. Crystal dust in the air made their eyes water and redden.

"That looks like hard work," said Jenneke.

"I am a crystalsmith. It is hard, but necessary and honored work," he said, holding up a blue stone to the light to apparently inspect his work.

"What is the blue stone for?" asked Jenneke.

"This will one day be part of a cabinet in which aging or ill vahnatai are frozen. Similar cabinets now hold most of our tribe, but not for long," said Lith, and he smiled as he looked at his work with pride. "Some call them coffins, as a joke, but they are as much the opposite as they can be!"

"What does a crystalsmith make?" asked Jenneke.

"I create soul crystals and Crystal Souls, the core of vahnatai magic," said Lith. "Crystal Souls are the physical manifestation of our spirits: they are what was stolen. Soul crystals are what we store life energies in. To ever perform any of our special magics, you will need one. One called Abra said he would give you one, but he had to leave. Maybe you should find him."

"Where could we find Abra?" said Jenneke.

"He had to go to the east to reawaken more vahnatai. Difficult, but rewarding work," said Lith. "You might explore the caves there."

"All right," said Jenneke. "Have a nice day."

With that, Jenneke led the way out, and said, "I guess we have to go exploring around a bit, but we've done about all we can here in Egli ... for now."

"I agree," said Thissa. "Let usss go eassst to find thissss Abra."

Exploring, they came to a cavern which stretched for several miles to the southeast. Dotted all along its length were burial mounds, some in tight clusters, some alone. There was a grim aura about the place, as though some foul spirit came to inhabit this place during the vahnatai's centuries of sleep.

"Let's check this out," said Jenneke.

A large band of undead guarded the corridor. They were corpses of long dead vahnatai, brought back to life by some unpleasant force, shambling forward to attack as the group neared.

The long, grim corridor ended at a thick, iron door set in the wall, covered with runes. All around were skulls, brown stains, and other signs of very dark goings-on. Chanting could be heard through the door. Staring at the door was enough to make one feel ill. Some sort of powerful defensive magic had been placed here, but the dark energy was definitely coming from beyond this door.

Jenneke reached to touch the door and it flew open. There was a sudden, powerful burst of wind, pulling them in. Inside, they saw a large cluster of undead, performing a ritual on bodies stolen from the cairns. A tall, skeletal figure glowing with power, led the ritual. When it saw the group, it howled a command, and the creatures attacked. After the fierce battle, the lich's corpse started to dissolve. The bubbling mass emitted a cloud of acrid, greasy smoke, and they staggered out of the crypt, choking and gagging. After a few hours, the smoke cleared enough that they could consider exploring inside again.

Having slain the evil creatures who took over these caverns, they inspected the lair, finding an astonishing variety of gold and trinkets, and a scepter hanging from the lich's belt, which Jenneke took.

"Well, that's something," said Jenneke, "but no Abra. Guess we keep exploring."

"It doesn't feel quite so awful here," said Michael, "so at least we accomplished something."

"Yeah, that's always a good thing," said Jenneke, who felt much more light-hearted with the return trip through this valley than he had on the way down.

"This Resting certainly seems to make it difficult," said Adrianna. "How would they manage to avoid these things from just overwhelming them so they never woke up?"

"Good question," said Feodoric. "On our first trip here, we had to go by river, and there was a cave where there were a whole bunch of them that were supposed to be Awakened. But the ceiling crashed in, and bugs had a pretty good nest in there ... they'd killed off the vahnatai who had come in originally to do the Awakening."

"Sssso if we had not come assss we did, who knowssss how long before sssomeone noticcced they were missssing?" said Thissa. "Issss very ssstrange to have ssssuch vulnerability."

"But they probably won't tell how they plan around it," said Adrianna. "And it's probably not a good idea to ask about it."

"Definitely not," said Jenneke. "Well, let's check this cave out."

Just inside the cave, a vahnatai warrior was sitting near the fire, sharpening a razordisk. She looked up at them grimly as the group approached.

"Who are you?" said Jenneke.

"I'm Bohen," she said, watching them carefully.

To one side, there was a mage sitting there, meditating and moving his limbs in elaborate, hypnotic patterns which revealed the many-jointedness of the vahnatai.

He opened his eyes and looked at them, and said, "Welcome, aliens. I am Abra."

"We reawakened the vahnatai in a place much like this one," said Feodoric.

"Did you?" said Abra. "It's nice to know that someone can succeed where we have failed. Even if that someone is an alien."

"What are you doing?" asked Adrianna.

"I prepare to meet my doom," he said, in an appropriately grim tone.

Glancing around quickly, but without seeing immediate danger, Jenneke said, "Doom from where?"

"You see that door over there?" said Abra.

"Yes?" said Jenneke.

"Beyond it are some controls I need desperately to get at," said Abra. "There are also hydras, dozens of them."

"Controls for what?" said Nigel.

"Don't ask me what for. All I can tell you is that they would cause you great harm were you to try to use them," said Abra.

"I take it you need to get past the hydras?" said Jenneke.

"Yes, it is my duty to sneak past them and use the controls, even if it means my doom. I prepare myself now," he said, and looked at them slyly. "Of course, with your assistance, my job would be easier. There would be a reward."

"Duty to whom?" said Michael.

"The vahnatai must be awakened. We need our strength to deal with the humans," said Abra.

"Only the humans who stole from you, right?" said Nigel.

"There may be war with all of the aliens soon. We will be ready," said Abra.

"Could we help you with the hydras?" said Jenneke.

"These icy caverns to the north are occupied by a huge hydra nest. The most dangerous nestlings are two ice hydras. Kill them, and the nest would begin to disperse. Then we could sneak in," said Abra. "Kill them, and I will give you a soul crystal."

"Why are you sitting out here like this?" said Feodoric to Bohen.

"I'm guarding Abra," replied Bohen. "And he's trying to make my job harder."

"How is Abra making things harder for you?" asked Feodoric.

She stopped sharpening the razordisk long enough to jerk a long, multi-jointed thumb at the nearby mage who was once again lost in thought. "Abra, my charge. There's more hydras in there than I've ever seen. We must sneak in there to perform the awakening. We could use some help."

"Chitrachs and hydras are wandering around here?" said Michael.

"Yes, the friendly denizens of these caves," replied Bohen.

"What are you guarding against?" asked Feodoric.

"Have to protect him from chitrachs and hydras, while we go awaken our brethren," said Bohen. "And things aren't getting easier."

"Where do you need to go to awaken your brethren?" asked Michael.

"Hundreds of them are asleep in there," said Bohen, pointing to the north, "in the big blue crystals."

"We'll see what we can do," said Jenneke.

Stepping inside, the caverns were icy cold. Frost covered everything. Scales and claw marks were everywhere, and lizard reek hung heavily in the chill air. Hisses echoed through the caverns.

Killing hydras, grabbing the meat as they went along, Jenneke and his platoon made their way to the largest chamber, where the two ice hydras were nesting, and with arcane and divine fire, the hydras were quickly brought down.

"That was almost easy," said Jenneke.

"Let's go collect the soul crystal before he thinks second thoughts," said Adrianna.

Re-emerging, Jenneke said, "We have killed the two ice hydras."

"Something happening I want to happen. It is a strange feeling," said Abra, sounding surprised. He stood, smiled, and pulled a soul crystal out of his pack, and handed it to Jenneke, who passed it to Adrianna. "You are now the first humans to be able to use our magic. Power to you." With that, he began to ready himself for entering the caves.

"Thank you," said Jenneke, and he led the group out of the grotto.

Once they were well clear, he said, "Do you really think he'd have reneged?"

"I don't know," said Adrianna. "Just something ... the way he said that there might be war against all of us ... even with all we've done for them?"

"Not to mention the fact," said Feodoric, "that some of their own were just as much involved in the theft as Empire. In fact, I'll bet it was the rogue vahnatai who made it possible in the first place ... keep the guard down until too late."

"You're probably right about that," said Jenneke. "But then, that'd mean they'd have to admit they were even more wrong than they already have ..."

They continued trekking into the north, in caves that were filled with chasms and concealed passages. To the northeast, they could see a long finger of stone protruding out over the massive chasm. There was a stone platform at the north end. The pathway to the platform was guarded by a group of massive, scaly humanoids. They appeared to be arguing amongst themselves, and thus far had not noticed Jenneke's platoon.

"They'll notice us if we keep going, I'm sure," said Jenneke. "We can try to lay low ... but ..."

"We do need to go," said Adrianna.

After defeating the demons who had mistakenly thought that Jenneke's platoon resembled food, they found that there was no easy crossing, the ceiling too low for flight. Finding a previously overlooked passage, they found a way to six stone platforms that appeared to be struggling to fly southeast, held by thick rusted chains. Breaking the fragile chains, the platforms flew off—and when they returned, they found that the six platforms seemed to be forming a sort of moving bridge.

"Let's try it," said Jenneke, taking Adrianna's hand to steady her.

After the first two hops, it became easier, and they soon found the crossing complete. The air in the new cavern was humid, stagnant and pungent. The light from the glowing fungus on the ceiling was exceptionally bright, revealing walls and floor glistening with mold and lichen, the ground dotted with rank mounds of decomposing plants. While the vahnatai caverns had been chilly, this region was warm, and sulfur was heavy in the air. Hulking shapes could be seen moving amongst the uneven ground—red, scaly, and huge.

"I think we just found hell," said Jenneke. "Stay on your toes, everyone."

One of the massive patrols—a group of hydras, screeching hungrily, barely held in check by a huge demon, approached.

The demon cried out, "You have entered the realm of Kordaddis, fools," and it pointed to a massive caldera in the northeast. "He demands a payment from all who intrude here. Bow down before me, and I will spare your lives. Resist, and we will slay you utterly."

"Who's to say we won't kill you?" said Jenneke. "I'm not bowing down to some two-bit wonder-imp."

With those words, battle was joined, and true to Jenneke's word, the guard patrol of Kordaddis soon lay dead.

"Two-bit wonder imp," said Feodoric, laughing as he gave a dead demon a kick. "Hope the big daddy doesn't hold too many hard feelings about this."

"He should've picked better than wonder-imp," said Jenneke.

Finally, they stood at the entrance of a huge, basalt dome, lit by glowing veins of green glowing stone embedded in the walls. There were a series of rooms circling around the north wall of the dome, each at the top of a spire of stone, each higher than the one behind it. The lowest was at the northwest, the highest in the southeast.

"We just gotta figure out how to get up there," said Jenneke, pointing. "Bet that's where we'll find the book Rentar-Ihrno wanted."

As they explored, they found an imp standing behind a table, polishing a long, twisted, wicked-looking sword.

With an unctuous smile and bow, she said, "I am Goosenargh. Welcome to my humble shoppe."

"What are you working on?" asked Jenneke.

"I make fine imp weapons for Kordaddis," she said, displaying the weapon. "I take great pride in them."

"So, who's Kordaddis?" said Jenneke.

Looking around, she seemed assured there were no spies, and said, "That old stiff? That pompous imp with delusions of grandeur? He runs this place. For now. He only rules because he's hidden himself so well."

"Yeah," said Jenneke, dropping to conspiratorial tone. "Where's he hidden?"

"Hidden very well," she said, leaning close. "But I can tell you how to get to him. You need to get into the room north of the hordling pit. There's a hint for how to do it, I hear, hidden under one of the bodies in the hordling pit," said Goosenargh. "Why don't you look? If you can kill Kordaddis, you'll be rich!"

"Just how rich are we talking about?" said Jenneke.

"Gems, gold, magical tomes! You'll never know until you go!" said Goosenargh.

After a few more fights, they learned Goosenargh hated the word "fish" and Jenneke went mercilessly saying "fish" until the imp revealed the way to start the ascent.

"Thanks for the help," he said, causing Goosenargh to whine piteously about how much trouble she'd be in. After a long struggle, they carefully entered the highest room in the dome. There was a huge brass throne, but no one was there ... the whole place eerily empty.

"Bet wonder-imp is about to play a trick," said Jenneke, drawing his sword. "Everyone ready?"

"Yes," said Adrianna.

"Too quiet," said Thissa, readying his spear. "Let'ssss go."

As Jenneke approached the bookshelves, there was a rumbling "Ahem!"

The throne was no longer abandoned, a haakai seated in the throne, flanked by several hydras and a pet basilisk.

"I am Kordaddis, lord of this tower," he said. "Normally, I'd give you a chance to grovel and beg for your lives, but today I'm just too busy. Kill them."

"Ah, Wonder-imp," said Jenneke, "we were wondering when you'd come out to play!"

Making short work of the servants, they turned to Kordaddis, who eventually fell to the ground, and his massive corpse burst into flame, greasy smoke choking the air. They moved back, undeterred from the bookshelves this time, to find most of the contents worthless—years of sulfur, heat, smoke, and hordling claws had rendered them beyond use. In one corner, though, was a crude book made of several sheets of mica.

"I guess this is what she wanted," said Jenneke, taking it and fitting it into his pack. "Thought it'd be more impressive looking."

They left the dome, and as they continued back to the south, they encountered a guard patrol which, recognizing them, backed away before engaging in a full-fledged flight.

It was with some relief that they returned to the cleaner air of the vahnatai caverns, and made their way to Egli.

Returning to Rentar-Ihrno, Jenneke said, "We got the tome for you."

Rentar-Ihrno took the tome, and looked for a moment as though she intended to renege, and then said, "I am a being of honor, and your reward is here." She passed her hands over a tome, and handed it over.

Adrianna and Feodoric studied this for a few moments, while the others looked on awkwardly.

Rentar-Ihrno looked as though she might be eating glass as she said, "Should you need to see it again, return."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, with a bow. "We'll be on our way, then."

After beating a hasty retreat from Rentar-Ihrno's chambers, Jenneke said, "So, you figure we're ready to take on Angierach?"

"Definitely," said Adrianna. "Although I would recommend a little rest somewhere safe first."

"Naturally," said Jenneke, grinning.


	27. Chapter 26: Angierach Agony

A/N: As always, the world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. I promise to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Quinby, the Twelve, Julz Lithgow, Patrick, and Hathwisa; and places: Tower of Magi, Angierach, and Patrick's Tower.

* * *

Sitting about the table in their chambers in the Tower of Magi, Jenneke said, "All right, I think we've all recovered enough ... Is there anything we ought to do before tackling Angierach?" 

"I think we're quite ready," said Michael. "I've got a pack full of potions."

"Good," said Jenneke. "Then, armor and arms, and let's move out."

They dressed, and made their way to the crackling portal of the Tower of Magi. Enunciating carefully, Jenneke replied to the mechanical voice: "Owa Tai Ful". When they came to the other side of the rather painful transportation, they were upon a peninsula of sorts, the fortress ahead of them across a chasm, with a lever set in the ground.

Seeing little alternative, Jenneke pulled the lever, and with a rather deafening sound, a bridge rose from the chasm between their position and the fortress of Angierach. They crossed the bridge into the fortress of Angierach. This was the most secret and ominous of the Empire outposts in Avernum yet. It was a massive edifice of black stone spires, hanging over an enormous cavern.

Not a place for soldiers—it was too remote, too quiet, too cold. The stillness of the fort made it seem more like a place for the dead. All they knew for certain was that a Crystal Soul had been brought here for study ... and that any living thing in this place deserved pity.

Moving inside, Jenneke led the way, and bumped, nose-first, into an invisible barrier.

"It's a trap!" he said, and turned around. Another barrier blocked their way from behind. "Guess we wait," he said.

Creatures inside the fort moved toward them, three humans so withered and ancient that their gender was uncertain, behind them rakshasi, efreeti, nagas—eleven creatures in all, led by a twelfth. The twelfth stepped out in front of the rest—a lich.

The lich looked at the trapped group with its glowing red eyes, and after a pause spoke in a voice heavy with the countless centuries it had existed. "I am Midori. I rule this fortress. You are our prisoners, and we will do with you what we will. I decree that you be thrown into the battle pit. Those of you strong enough to survive will have their knowledge ripped from their screaming minds until they beg for death. Now. Let your doom begin."

With that, the floor fell away, and they slid down a slick, spiraling chute—slowly at first, then faster. As they fell, the mocking laughter of the Twelve echoed around them, and they fell through the ceiling of a large, low room, landing on a pile of garbage.

Barely had Jenneke time to check with the others to ensure they were all right, but a roaring sound echoed across the chamber—startled, they looked around, and saw that several hydras had appeared from nowhere, surrounding the pit. They snarled gleefully, waiting to slay the group.

"If it's going to be a fight, let's do our best," said Jenneke. "We've dealt with these things before."

Defeating the hydras easily, they prepared—vigilant as they watched the walls of the room, and attention was rewarded as several gazers and eye beasts teleported in with arcane magic flying through the air. Barely had they defeated these, but a slavering horde of ghouls materialized from thin air, of the sort that moved with extraordinary speed.

These defeated, yet more monsters appeared—more powerful than those from before. This time, it was a band of mutant giants, boulders in hand, expressions of hunger and hatred clear on their twisted faces. And while they were still fighting the giants, a large band of golems appeared to add to the mix.

"I don't believe it!" said Jenneke. "How long can this go on?"

"Hope not too much more," said Michael. "Haven't even had time to ... ugh ... get a potion ..."

At last, the last giant and golem were felled, and a portcullis clattered open, revealing the sole exit from the place ... a magical portal.

"Do we dare?" said Jenneke.

"There's no other way," said Adrianna, who was looking quite battered.

"Dree, you ok?" said Jenneke.

"I've been better," said Adrianna, with a weak smile, looking faintly green.

"We'll have to go through," said Nigel, "I've been all over the walls, and there's definitely no other way out."

"OK," said Jenneke. "Be ready, I don't think I'm going to like what they've got cooked up next."

Stepping into the portal, they found themselves floating in darkness. The voices of the Twelve could be heard, forming a cacophony of surprise, anger, hatred, and contempt.

The voice of Midori cut through the mess, and the others fell silent as Midori said, "They are strong, these Avernites! They have powerful magic! We will put them in a cell, and leave them until they starve, and strip their skills from their souls. Agreed?"

The other voices, one after another—human, reptilian, feline—gave their assent ... and the group found themselves in a cell, abandoned to die. Looking out the window of the cell, they could see a couple golems guarding them.

"Let's see if we can't get rid of the golems from in here," said Jenneke. "Then we'll see about escape."

"Optimist," said Nigel.

"You'd rather just give up?" said Jenneke.

"No," said Nigel, "I just figure they've got that angle covered."

"Yeah, but killing golems is something to do to pass the time," said Jenneke, taking one of his razordisks, and flinging it through the window. "Score!"

"You're getting good at that," said Thissa.

"Practice," said Jenneke, laughing.

Adrianna, however, was quiet, quaffing the potions that Michael was feeding her, when she doubled over, moaning with pain.

"Fuck!" said Jenneke, forgetting about golem killing, "What's wrong?"

"Poison," said Michael. "I've gotten one curative ... I need ... here, Adrianna, drink this one, too."

"Hurts," said Adrianna.

"I know," said Michael. "Drink! It will make you feel better."

Adrianna struggled to drink the potion as Jenneke held her in his arms.

"We gotta kill!" said Nigel "One ... what happened?"

Adrianna screamed with pain, a pool of blood forming beneath her.

"Brother Michael, do something!" said Jenneke, panicked. "Dree, hold on, honey ..."

"I can't," said Michael. "She's losing it."

"Losing ..." said Jenneke. "NO!"

"I'm so cold," said Adrianna, clinging to Jenneke.

"Hold on," said Michael, re-arranging the meager pallets that they had been provided.

"What can we do?" said Feodoric.

Adrianna arched her back in Jenneke's arms, another keening scream of pain, as the blood continued to flow.

"Get her out of the armor," said Michael, "and the gown ... shit."

"What?" said Jenneke.

Michael held up a curled form—perhaps five or six inches, seemingly of perfect alabaster streaked with red with globs of what seemed like a red jam attached.

"Wash this," Michael said to Feodoric. "That's about all you can do now."

"What?" said Jenneke.

"Your son," said Michael. "I'm sorry."

"Son ..." said Jenneke. "And Dree?"

"She'll pull through," said Michael. "Enough poison near killed her, but too much for the babe. I'm sorry ... I ... I should have kept closer tabs ..."

Adrianna burst into a sob, as Jenneke held her close. "It's ok, Dree, it's ok," said Jenneke. "I got you."

"I didn't know," said Feodoric, recognizing what Michael had passed him.

"Just wash him," said Michael. "We'll wrap the body and take it with us until we get to somewhere where it's appropriate to bury a body."

"Yeah," said Jenneke. "Sure as hell aren't going to leave him here."

Adrianna made another sound like a moan of pain, and Michael turned back, concerned. Stripping her of armor and the outer gown, and covering her with one of the pallets, he worked to stabilize her condition, as Feodoric helped, and Jenneke held onto her, while Thissa and Nigel stood awkwardly looking out the window.

At last, the bleeding stopped, and Feodoric said, "Forgive me," as he cast a spell to put Adrianna to sleep. Michael instructed Jenneke to wash Adrianna, and then their bedrolls prepared, he took the bloody pallets and clothing, and piled it in a corner, and dressed in clean clothes, the rags in place in case bleeding resumed, Adrianna's sleeping form was put into the bedroll.

"God ... fucking ... damn ... you ..." said Jenneke, punctuating the words with another razordisk to the remaining golem outside the window, until the ambulatory statue collapsed into a pile of rubble. He slammed a gauntleted fist against the door, which echoed, but the door did not even tremble under the onslaught.

"Sarge?" said Nigel, a little cautiously.

"What?" snapped Jenneke.

"I found something here," said Nigel. "It's not big ... I figure maybe Feodoric here can get through, but check this out."

"You can get through there?" said Jenneke, looking to Feodoric.

"I'll try," he said. "It's not much of a space ... maybe I'll find a way to get us out of here."

"Do so," said Jenneke, shortly.

"Yes, sir," said Feodoric, and he slid through the small space, finding himself in another cell, where a ghost stood.

"Who are you?" said Feodoric, astonished.

The ghost of a male human said, "I was Quinby."

Feodoric said, "Why do you trouble us, spirit?"

"I was a mage of high renown. I served Avernum," said Quinby. "Then I was brought to Angierach."

"You say you were of great renown? I've never heard of you," said Feodoric. "What happened to you in Angierach?"

"Well, somewhat high renown then. I did all right. Not well enough, though," said Quinby. "This is the heart of darkness. The twelve questioned me, and then I received the standard fate for prisoners here. Escape is not an option."

"So, who are these twelve?" said Feodoric.

"This fort was created for twelve powerful creatures, so that they could, in quiet and safety, perform cruel and twisted acts, and create foul magic to aid the Empire," said Quinby. "That is why they take so many prisoners."

"So what is the final fate of prisoners?" asked Feodoric.

"Prisoners are brought here to be experimented on. If they're lucky. Some, like me, if they know about magic, have their minds drained. Then they are left in their cells to starve. In constant agony," said Quinby. "The twelve are evil beyond redemption."

"Even as a mage, you couldn't escape?" said Feodoric.

"I was a mage. I could have unlocked my door, but I didn't have the power to bring down the golems beyond it. If someone could defeat them, though, the doors could be opened," said Quinby.

"OK, if we take care of the golems, how can we open the doors?" said Feodoric. "Can you unlock the door for us?"

"A lever near here. Pull it, and all the doors will come open. I only found out about this after my death, but I hope to be avenged by telling you. No, I can't unlock the door. Not anymore. Not now that I am dead. I have lost a good part of my powers. I could barely even weaken that crumbling wall to the north," said Quinby.

"Crumbling wall? Weaken it? Could you do that?" said Feodoric. "By all that I hold sacred, you will be avenged."

The shade glowed red for a moment, "I want the twelve to die," he said. "They let me starve to death in this cell, as they have so many others. I want them dead. Though I doubt that it will help you," said Quinby, pointing at the northwest corner. He flickered as he muttered a spell, but it didn't work. He tried again, and there was a rumbling noise. The ground shook, bits of dust and chips of stone fell away. The shade, though was gone. The effort had caused it to fade away.

Feodoric squirmed through the newest passage, and finally defeating some spirits and an invisible guardian, he found the lever. Pulling that, there was a clatter as the doors sprang open, and he ran back to the others.

"Good work," said Jenneke, a grim expression on his face as he saw Feodoric again.

"How is she?" said Feodoric.

"I'm ..." said Adrianna, choking off as she couldn't finish.

"Ready to go kick ass?" said Feodoric. "Adrianna—I'm sorry. I ... The spirit in the other cell, before he wiped out helping me out, he ... he said this place was set up by Empire to allow these twelve twisted fiends do their thing ... I don't understand, I thought ... I thought Empire was more about keeping things uniform, but they've sure been ..."

"Anything to win," said Jenneke. "Dree? You sure you're ready?"

"Brother Michael assures me that I'm fine," said Adrianna, a silent tear running down her face.

"Yeah," said Jenneke. "Sure ..." He took a gauntlet off, and wiped the tear away, and then cradled her face in his hand before giving her a kiss. "Let's go ... give it to 'em for Patrick."

"Patrick?" said Feodoric.

"Our son," said Jenneke tersely. "Dree wanted to name him for her father."

"Oh." said Feodoric. "I'm sorry."

"It will not be easy," said Michael, "but I suspect they never had anyone escape on them before."

"Yeah, and **we** won't be taking prisoners," said Jenneke.

Leading the way out of the cell block, they found their way into the hallway, and to an observation chamber, locked by magic, requiring a key beyond what they had found so far—neither magic nor Nigel's skills could budge the door.

"Bet the Soul is in there, too," said Jenneke. "Never mind, we'll be back."

Returning to the hall, they heard the sound of chuckling in the air around them.

A reptilian voice of a naga said, "So, you have escaped. Good! We are watching you! We are waiting for you! Come to us, come and fight! Come, and let your futile struggling come to an end. We wait!" Then there was silence.

As Jenneke led the way up, proximity to the closed portcullis caused a large, translucent skull to appear in the air in front of them, a keyhole in the forehead.

"Yeah, we're not done kicking ass in here," said Jenneke, not bothered by the lack of a key. "Right or straight?"

"Let's go straight," said Michael. "Hopefully, we can get a perimeter of the place and have a better idea where we've got to go."

Jenneke nodded, and took a few more steps down the hall. A deep, rumbling inhuman voice echoed around them: "Keep coming! Come to us! And prepare to die in our fire!"

"Efreet?" said Jenneke. "I know I saw them ..."

"That, or spells," said Michael. "Prepare for either."

They entered, finding two efreet with their giant mutated lizard pets. In the battle that followed, Adrianna's spell brought down one of the twelve, and a moment later, Jenneke's razordisks felled the second efreet.

"Ten to go," said Jenneke.

Moving on, they fought their way through twisting tunnels which concealed the three nagas, and slew them, along with the snakes and drakes that had been the pets of the nagas. Finally emerging into the fortress proper again, they came to the lair of the human members of the twelve—ancient but strong Empire agents. The décor showed clear signs of vahnatai influence, suggesting even more strongly that there had been collusion between the Empire and factions of the alien humanoids called the vahnatai.

Felling wizard, then dervish, then the shriveled evil priest, along with the crack troops who had been stationed here, they searched through the rooms.

"Four to go," said Jenneke.

"Three rakshasi and a lich, I believe," said Michael.

They emerged from the human quarters to find themselves in a cross hall—to their right, they could see the exit from the place, another door straight ahead, and a broad hall leading to yet another door.

"Straight?" said Jenneke.

"Yes," said Adrianna, a grim determination on her face, grief echoing in her eyes that had not been assuaged by the final blows struck to an efreet, a naga, and the wizard.

Jenneke moved by the door, and said, "Ready?"

"Yeah," said Nigel. "Open it and away we go ..."

"Yes," said Adrianna, casting a spell of preparation upon the group.

A voice that was darkness itself, slow, icy and filled with endless hate said, "Yes. Come to me now. Come and die. Come and die, and serve under me in undeath. I am waiting."

They entered the chamber, finding within three rakshasi and their demons and more summoned demons as the fight wore on. One rakshasa fell under a flurry of blows from Jenneke, as another fell to Nigel's arrows, and Thissa's spear gouged the remaining one.

Michael passed around potions, and said, "There is but one left—Midori, who may well be the worst of all."

"I just found a secret passage," said Nigel. "Maybe we can get a jump on it."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Adrianna. "But at least, we might be in a better position than we could otherwise hope for."

They continued, finding upon a pedestal an iron key, cold, heavy, and ugly—one end a fanged skull.

"I bet that's the key we need," said Jenneke, "but first, we got a lich to bag."

Emerging through a second secret door, they found themselves on the raised dais of Midori—who clearly had not expected their entry this way, and in a short, fierce battle, Adrianna and Jenneke felled Midori, the ancient being of evil, and ruler of the fortress, an expression of surprise fleetingly crossing the lich's face before dissolving in flame and dust.

"Take that," he said, kicking the dust to which Midori dissolved.

"Sarge, we ain't outta this yet," said Nigel. "Still got all the golems."

"Golems are easy," said Jenneke, and he turned back to battle.

Defeating the golems, and the hordes of undead that they would have had to pass through to get to Midori the other way, they found their way back to the observation room, and there, defeated the invisible shades and the visible golems who were guarding the strange barrier.

"I guess we gotta use quickfire to bring this down," said Jenneke. "It's going to hurt, so ... why don't you all start for the way out, and Dree, if you'd cast it, I'll grab the Soul, and we'll get out."

The others moved as Jenneke directed, and Adrianna cast the spell. As the barrier started to melt, Jenneke told her to run.

"Not until you do," said Adrianna.

"Damn it," said Jenneke, and he moved to the box at the center of the dome, inside, there was a large beautiful blue crystal radiating strange mental energy—fear and pain. Jenneke grabbed it, and then put an arm around Adrianna's waist as he pulled her through the rapidly expanding flames.

"Thank you, rescuers, thank you for taking me from this place," they heard. "I am Vyvnas-Bok. I have withstood the assaults of Midori and her minions, but I am hurt. Return me to my home. Return me to the Shrine of Crystals. Now, I must recuperate."

Not too badly singed, they joined the others in the hallway beyond the flames.

"Dree, I ... You should have gone ahead," said Jenneke.

"I couldn't," said Adrianna. "I wasn't ... I didn't know ... I had to be sure you ..."

"Don't be so hard on her, Sarge," said Nigel. "Adrianna—I ... I'm really sorry. I mean, I ... I really am, not just because he'd kick my ass if I didn't treat you decent, but ... I'm sorry."

"I don't understand," said Jenneke.

"I said I was sorry about shit before because you made me," said Nigel. "I wasn't ... before ... and I'm really sorry for that now. I mean, not meaning it, and ... for the other shit I said."

Michael said, "I think we had best go. We're still nowhere near safe."

"Good point, Brother Michael," said Jenneke. "Let's see if this key works in skullface."

He moved to the portcullis, arm still around Adrianna, and the large translucent skull appeared in the air again. Jenneke took the key and inserted it into the hole in the forehead, and the barrier disappeared, and the portcullis clattered open.

"Now, let's just pull this lever and get outta here," said Jenneke.

Once across the bridge, Feodoric said, "We can't go through those statues."

"No, but there's some cracks here," said Nigel, pointing to the southern cave wall. "Let's give that a try."

"Looks like a one-way ride," said Jenneke, looking down the smooth, steep shaft covered with a moist, slippery slime. "And probably still behind enemy lines."

"No doubt," said Nigel. "Any better idea?"

"Nope," said Jenneke. "I'll lead the way. Then, Brother Michael, Dree, Nige, Feodoric, and Thissa. See you at the bottom."

After a short wait, they were re-united at the bottom of the shaft, and finally getting oriented, they found their way out of Empire-held lands and to Fort Remote, where they fell to an exhausted sleep in the guest quarters before continuing.

"We'll take the southern route and stop at the tower," said Jenneke. "A few jobs to do there before we go down to the vahnatai lands."

They began the trek across the wasteland of the southern Great Cave, and finally came to Patrick's Tower. Turning to the office where Julz had been, they passed through the garden.

As they entered the office, Julz happily gave them her full attention, her hair appearing blue in the fungal light.

Michael said, "We found a borgia toadstool for you."

As he handed it over, she accepted it gratefully, and said, "That is the first ingredient I need. Now I need another one. For this, you may read the western of my books."

"What else do you need?" said Michael.

"I need some graymold salve," she replied. "It's difficult to find, but if you could get the toadstool, you could get the salve. I think there's a recipe for it somewhere around the tower, if you don't know it already."

"As it happens," said Michael, "I've got a spare bit of graymold salve."

"Now I can create my potion! Thank you!" said Julz, getting a flask to give to Michael. "I will send word to the Castle, too, letting them know how helpful you were. I suspect that may come in handy. In addition, you may read from the eastern tome, too. It's powerful and private knowledge, but I'm glad to share it with the deserving."

"Thank you," said Michael, and they looked at the books before heading over to Patrick's room.

"Are we interrupting you?" Jenneke asked, seeing Patrick appearing to be lost in thought.

"No, you are most welcome here," said Patrick. "Sit down."

"We got that razordisk," said Jenneke, setting one on the table.

"Well done. Here is a reward. I probably should have given this to you earlier," said Patrick, taking the razordisk, and passing over a small loop of gold, about an inch across with a clear crystal in the middle. "It is a deciphering lens. If you find writing in a magical script developed here in this tower, this item will help you to read it."

"Anything else you're interested in?" said Jenneke.

"The vahnatai can work crystals of exceptional quality," replied Patrick. "Bring me one of them. Not the mundane, ordinary crystals. Bring me a fine crystal."

"We've got one of those around here," said Jenneke, rummaging, and producing an example of the fine crystals that many vahnatai seemed to carry.

"Thank you for your time and effort," said Patrick, offering a small pouch of gold. "I will study this item. The unusual weaponry of the vahnatai also intrigues me—I would love to see one of their wave blades—a non-magical one would do."

"We've got that," said Jenneke, "Thissa, didn't you bring that?"

"Yesssss, sssir," said Thissa, producing the weapon.

Patrick took the waveblade and said, "There, I think that that completes my collection. You are deserving of a real reward for all of your hard work. One of the books in my office appears to be blank. Read it and say the word "Elith" and its contents will be clear to you. I think that you will find it to be very useful. Thank you again for your help."

"Speaking of that," said Feodoric, "we happened across a journal ... thinking about killing Garzahd."

He looked annoyed at that, and said, "My private journal? I gave you no permission to poke around in that. And all of my thoughts about Garzahd are in there. I have no more."

"I'm sorry," said Jenneke. "It was in the open, and we didn't realize until too late."

"Very well," said Patrick. "Don't let it happen again."

"No, sir," said Jenneke, "it won't."

With that, Jenneke led his group out of the conference room. "Obviously," he said in a whisper, "don't mention it if it does. Now, let's go look at this book we are meant to read."

As they were leaving, they met Hathwisa, who was embroidering a stunning magical rune in gold. After some discussion, she suggested a burial at the base of a cavewood in the ornamental courtyard, and the tiny babe was interred there after a brief ceremony.

"Of course," said Hathwisa, "after the war, if you settle too far for convenient visits ... it will be possible to change the location of the burial. I'm so sorry that you have known this grief."

"Thank you," said Adrianna, clinging tightly to Jenneke.

"Gods be with you on your journey," said Hathwisa.

They left the tower, and Feodoric said, "I should've realized ... he would've mentioned Garzahd if he meant to talk about the man."

"Don't worry about it," said Jenneke. "Next time, we just keep that under our hats."


	28. Chapter 27: King's Audience

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) is still the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software. Following this bit of fun, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Prossis-Bok, Glantris-Bok, Elohi-Bok, Bevan, Abby, Sixus, Gilda Radner, King Micah, and Rone; and places: Tower of Magi, Olgai, Crystal Shrine, Almaria, Sixus' Tower, the Trapped Halls, and the Castle.

* * *

The weeks of travel back to the Tower of Magi were fairly without incident, Adrianna growing physically stronger after the devastation of the trip to Angierach, though her eyes retained a haunted look. Once at the Tower, they made quickly for the portal to the vahnatai lands, and once there, set out for the now-familiar path to the Shrine of Crystals.

Once there, they made immediately for the only remaining alcove, and moved the dead crystal and placed Vyvnas-Bok onto his pedestal. He began to glow, bathing the alcove in a clear blue light.

"Home, at last!" he said, the voice soft but filled with passion and energy. "At last! They tried to take our knowledge and failed. They tried to defeat me, but we vahnatai are strong! Humans, thank you for saving me from your fellow's cruelty. The Empire defiles these caves with its presence, but you risked your lives to atone for your race's crimes."

The glow died down, and a sense of calm filled the chamber. "Again, I thank you. And now much needs to be done."

As they walked about the shrine, they felt a strange compulsion to cross to the central island. There, they found little that would reward a looter, nothing to please the hardened barbarian. Here was a table, littered with rough, ancient bronze tools and fragments of blue crystal. But there was an undeniable feel of power—and to the vahnatai this was the most valuable place in the world. The energies of the seven Crystal Souls were directed here.

"This is where they're born," said Michael, a touch of wonder in his voice. "There is perhaps no greater honor they could give, but to allow us to set foot on this island."

"Incredible," said Jenneke. "Well, I guess we should go to Olgai ... still a lot of work ahead."

As they re-entered the Council Chamber, the faces of the Council lit up with joy at their arrival. Elohi-Bok stood, looking at them with happiness rather than the customary hatred.

"You have returned the spirit of Vyvnas-Bok to us, and for this we thank you with all of our hearts," said Elohi-Bok. "Vyvnas-Bok has told us how the foul Empire tormented him, trying to elicit secrets of vahnatai magical powers. If you had not arrived, soon he may have had to dissolve himself to keep from aiding them. Imagine! A being who lived a thousand years, and may yet live ten thousand more, slain in such a pointless way! But it did not happen, and our race thanks you. There is a small reward waiting for you in one of the rooms to the east. And again, a thousand times, we thank you."

Prossis-Bok stood and walked to them. "Kneel humans," she said. "You have done a great deed for us, and now you will receive our boon."

They knelt and she approached.

"We see that not all humans are evil and treacherous. The Empire stole our ancestors. You restored them. We are an honorable people, and we reward those who help us," she said. "From now on, the vahnatai are the friends of Avernum. We will assist you in your war with the Empire, no matter what risk this brings to us. Our honor commands that we do not rest until the Empire has paid for what it has done."

She took her seat again, gesturing for them to rise.

"Thank you again," she said. "Please, return to your battle against the Empire. Any blow you strike against them raises your status amongst us. And you shall always be welcome in the lands of the vahnatai."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, and he led his group to retrieve the goods that were their reward.

"Well, should we stay around and explore a bit here, or get right back to work?" said Nigel.

"Probably should get back to work," said Jenneke. "This will more than even the odds, but the war's not over yet."

"Where should we go?" said Adrianna.

"I figure we'll start by heading to the Castle," said Jenneke, and he led the way back to the portal, and the Tower of Magi.

"I hope we're near done making those trips," said Jenneke, as they arrived. "That portal hurts worse than the Tower's."

"Probably a greater distance involved," said Feodoric.

"Could be," said Jenneke, "or just that they were working on the basis of thinking vahnatai, not human and slith."

"Who knows," said Adrianna. "But I'd be quite happy not to go through portals any more."

They proceeded west, and upon entry into Almaria, a messenger approached, asking if they might go to the mayor.

Passing the dozing secretary, they found a huge, bearded bear of a man sitting at the table, reading a scroll unhappily. He would have seemed utterly out of place in the fine-for-Avernum surroundings, but for the mayor's sash.

"Ah, adventurers," he said. "Hello. I'm Bevan, mayor of Almaria."

"Greetings, your honor," said Jenneke. "How are you keeping yourself occupied?"

He put down his scroll, picked up another one and sighed. "Keeping things running," said Bevan, "and staying out of the way of the military, mainly."

"Lots of military around, then," said Jenneke.

"Almaria is the safest town in Avernum these days, and the most central. So we're the supply depot for the whole army!" Bevan waved at the ocean of paper before him. "It's a nightmare of paperwork, but at least we aren't under attack ... they tried, to be sure. Now, you're probably looking for a mission."

"Sure, we're always looking," said Jenneke.

Mayor Bevan looked somber, and said, "One of our more unstable mages, who went by the name Sixus suddenly started to believe we wanted him dead. He disappeared. I'd like you to find him and make sure that he does nothing to aid the Empire. Do whatever it takes."

"Can you tell us more about Sixus?" said Adrianna.

"He left, and he took lots of vital records with him. If the Empire caught him, it would be a disaster. Not to mention the harm he could do in his paranoia. We don't know why he went mad, but ... well, it happens to Avernites sometimes," said Bevan. "We need you to either convince him to return, or failing that, kill him. Do this, and you will be rewarded. If you accept, go ask Abby about Sixus. She knew him. She's somewhere around the supply bins."

"We'll see what we can do," said Jenneke.

After dropping their things in the inn, Jenneke and Adrianna went walking about in the north of Almaria, and found a small woman sitting at a table, blissfully reading, oblivious to their entry.

Jenneke cleared his throat loudly.

She looked up at them regretfully, and said, "I'm Abby," and pointedly returned to her reading.

"What are you researching?" asked Adrianna.

She showed the book—from the surface on Empire military protocols. "The Empire maintains checkpoints all over Avernum. It uses a pass system to determine who can enter what areas. I know of red, blue, and gray passes," said Abby. "I am trying to determine what the blue passes are like, so that we could create a forgery. It'd be a great help if we could see one."

"Yeah, we're familiar with that," said Jenneke. "We been traveling Empire-held lands. They got another—not a pass, but you gotta have id. I guess that can't be forged. But we do have a blue pass, here."

Abby eagerly inspected the blue pass, writing notes on a sheet of parchment, hands moving in a blur.

"Yes, yes. This is exactly what I needed. We may be able to forge the passes yet," said Abby. "If you could also find a gray pass, it would be a great aid to us. Sadly, it is the rarest sort of pass."

"Hey, not a problem," said Jenneke. "We scored one of them, too."

Abby inspected the gray pass, but with much less enthusiasm than she had shown about the blue one.

"Hmmph, too difficult. Watermarking. Magic ink, unless I miss my guess. The blue, we can forge. The gray? Doubtful. Still, this is valuable information. I suppose I should pay you for your efforts," said Abby, taking a bone box out of her desk, and removing a slender bracelet. "I was given this to pay off valuable informers. You've been very informative."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "We were wondering if you could help us?"

"I'm really quite busy, I'm sorry," she said, sounding irritated and picking up her book.

"It's about Sixus," said Jenneke. "We need information about him."

"Oh! You're going to try to find poor Sixus? Poor fellow. Good mage, but not quite right in the head. Thinks we want him dead, so he packs up and runs, and takes lots of secret stuff with," said Abby. "Odd fellow. I hope you don't have to kill him. He's very bright. And secretive."

"Bright and secretive in what ways?" asked Adrianna.

"Secretive, in that he wanted to build a hidden tower way out in the middle of nowhere, with no help from anyone. Bright, in that he did it," said Abby. "Magically. He's probably in that tower now."

"Do you know where his tower is?" said Jenneke.

"He never told anyone where it was, not even me and Bevan—his only friends," said Abby, and she thought for a moment. "Actually, he did say something once. When he built his tower, he said that to get there, he had to take a boat north from Almaria. After sailing out of the Great Cave to the north, he'd follow the coast around to the east, landing at some tunnel. He also said it was south of a chasm, in a really isolated place. Hope that helps." With that, she turned back to her book.

"Thanks," said Jenneke, recognizing the end of the conversation.

Jenneke had an arm wrapped around Adrianna's waist as they continued to walk, and he said, "What do you think?"

"Well, at least it's something of a starting point, where to look for him," said Adrianna. "It does seem odd—could it be a compulsion that the Empire put him under?"

"I don't know," said Jenneke, stopping underneath a tree, backing Adrianna against it. He kissed her, and said, "I didn't tell you how much I love you yet ..."

"An hour ago," said Adrianna, giggling.

Jenneke grinned, glad to see the return of the light-hearted nature, even though her eyes had gotten colder than any assassins' during their time in Angierach after escaping the cell.

A guard came by, and said, "Y'all can't get a room in the inn?"

"Yeah, sure," said Jenneke.

"I mean, it's not like you guys aren't famous and all," said the guard, "but ... they're all looking."

Jenneke looked around, a few townsfolk stopped to watch, and said, "All right, I get the picture."

They moved on to the private room, spending their time together away from the worst of the war, and then in the morning, joined the platoon for breakfast, as Jenneke outlined where they would be headed.

After making the turn to the east, they stopped at a tunnel, seeing a chasm and a tower on the far side.

"Suppose that's it?" said Jenneke.

"Never know until we go," said Feodoric.

They flew across, and continued, finding the ruins of a tower perched precariously on the tip of huge chasm, clearly decaying for some time. As they came closer, there was a definite chill in the air, icicles hanging from the ramparts.

Moving inside, wanting to verify whether or not this was Sixus' place, they found a lot of small ice puddings, slowly slithering across the floor, one half-eaten dead one in another room. As they started to leave, the tower's new occupant arrived, preventing them from leaving without a fight. The ice drake easily defeated, they searched, kicking the more aggressive ice puddings away. Amongst the trinkets, they found a delicate silver necklace, but no evidence of Sixus.

"Wrong tower," said Jenneke, "I guess 'a tunnel' is not descriptive enough."

As they continued around the rim of the chasm, Michael said, "Did you see that?"

"What?" said Jenneke.

"There—it shimmered, like the air above a campfire," said Michael.

"It's not doing it any more," said Nigel. "But I'll look." He began searching, and soon announced having found a secret passage.

At the far end of this hidden passage, they saw a tower, but as they approached, they saw signs that a great battle had taken place at the location.

"Tower of Sixus," said Jenneke, reading from the sign. "We found it—all who invade will be destroyed—though it looks like they did a number on the place, too."

Deciding that they need not bother with the closed gates, as someone had blasted a hole through the tower's outer wall—a formidable application of magical force that had strewn rubble for some distance, they progressed within the walls. Searching the grounds, they saw several dead Empire soldiers—none who had met a natural end, all stripped of their goods, and all having been dead for a considerable time, judging by the odor.

They continued, moving to the front door, which opened onto the foyer. A large band of Empire soldiers were camped here, evidently having been here for some time. They had been extremely messy, with trash everywhere. Wondering why they were camping here rather than the likely more comfortable quarters to be found further within was a secondary thought to the thought of killing them and looking for answers later.

Once these troops were dead, they started searching.

Thissa said, "Here. Isss journal of officer."

"What's the story?" said Jenneke.

"They come to capture a mage named Ssssixusss, and get hisss private paperssss," said Thissa. "Tower isss densssely trapped, and they have had many casualties. They did think they were clossse. Before we ssstopped them." There was a smile on the reptilian face.

Searching, they found the many ways Empire troops had fallen afoul of traps, and in a feasting hall, began approaching the throne, when suddenly sulfurous smoke poured the length of the room. Defeating the imps easily, they continued, stopping before a sign warning that the defenses would grow 'serious' beyond this point.

"They seem to have been just fine," said Jenneke. "Let's hope they continue to be anti-Empire, not just anti-anyone."

Finally finding their way inside, there was a statue which seemed to be truly alive—a statue of a mage of nondescript attire, average height and weight. What was remarkable was that it was alive, and carefully watching them.

"What is your name?" said Jenneke.

It shook its head and replied, "I have no name, just a purpose."

"OK, what would that purpose be?" said Jenneke.

"I speak with those who wish to meet Sixus," said the statue.

"We would be those seeking Sixus," said Jenneke.

"Sixus is my master and my creator. He and his followers have fled to a truly secret place. I may tell you where, if it would be best. To do so, I need information."

"We need to find out why Sixus fled," said Jenneke. "Do you know?"

"I know very little," replied the statue. "You have asked me a question which is outside the bounds of my knowledge."

"OK, so what kind of information do you need?" said Jenneke.

"To show you are not hostile. I can tell your truth and falseness," said the statue. "Beware. Tell me, who sent you here to find Sixus?"

"A chap named Bevan," said Jenneke.

The statue nodded, and they heard a chiming. "That is a name I know. If you must speak with Sixus, search to the north to find how. Beware. He will not want to see you." With that, the statue closed its eyes.

Retrieving the cryptic map, they were on their way again.

"Swamps to the north," said Adrianna.

"There are many ssswampsss there," said Thissa. "Will take much searching."

After searching through one particularly smelly cavern filled with swamp, they saw a basalt obelisk with "SX" upon it.

"We're on the right track," said Adrianna. "Further north."

They walked in, and saw another sign: "Trapped halls. Sixus is not seeing visitors. Your hopes are futile."

"That's what you think," said Jenneke. "You just don't know us."

They moved inside, finding paths blocked by shiny tiles that threw electricity at them when they approached.

"The levers," said Feodoric. "Let's look at that map again."

Using the markings as a guide, they set the levers and continued across—no electricity, but this time, the chamber was split into thirds by two wide chasms with giants scattered about, giants with a strange, waxy, artificial look. Nevertheless, they were undeniably hostile.

Finally, making their way through, they came to a magically protected room, and entered. The room was quite dark, but a figure could still be seen, huddled in the shadows against the opposite wall, a small, terrified man.

As Jenneke reached for his sword, the figure said in a voice choked with fear, "Who sent you here? Who told you to come?"

"Bevan asked us to come and find you," said Jenneke.

"Are you going to kill me?" said the man.

"He said only if necessary," said Jenneke.

The figure nodded, and stood. "Then I will endeavor to make such a step unnecessary." He moved forward—a tiny old man in mage's robes, and he bowed to them. "I am Sixus."

Jenneke opened his mouth to say more, but Sixus motioned for silence.

"I can't stay long. You have broken our defenses. The Empire may attack soon. I tell you this, so you can tell Mayor Bevan. I fled with my assistants because several Avernum soldiers attacked me," said Sixus. "When the Empire assaulted me at my tower to the south, I realized that my earlier attackers were most likely charmed. I believed the Empire tried to kill me because I was in contact with the vahnatai."

"How ..." began Jenneke.

"Silence," said Sixus. "I knew that they had stolen the Crystal Souls. They wanted to kill me before I could reveal it. Now that you have made the truth known, my knowledge is moot." He pointed at the south wall, and said, "You may find a reward hidden nearby."

With that, he summoned his assistants, and they gathered their things, thanked the platoon, cast a spell, and disappeared.

"I guess that counts as success," said Jenneke.

"I guess so," said Adrianna. "Hope he keeps a step ahead of the Empire for the rest of the war."

Searching through the now abandoned place, they found the journal of one Caleb, apprentice to Sixus. Skimming it, the journal related how Sixus made contact with strange creatures called the vahnatai, hostile to him at first, but that he was able to convince them that not all humans were dangerous. Not long after this, several Avernite soldiers attacked Sixus, and he fled, taking his notes with him, and used his magical abilities to create the bunker. He then determined that the soldiers who attacked him were under control of Empire magicians.

"Or Empire troops in make up," said Adrianna.

"It's possible," said Jenneke. "He kept out of Almaria because he suspected the Empire had a hidden outpost there—he was right. Was trying to figure out the next step when we showed up."

With a lighter heart, they returned to Almaria, and reported to Bevan that they had taken care of the problem of Sixus.

Upon hearing how they had managed, Bevan looked profoundly relieved, and he said, "Wonderful! His services will aid us greatly! I'll let the castle know right away, and ..." he called for an aide who left and returned with a sack of coins. "Here's silver—fair reward for what you've done!"

"Thank you," said Jenneke.

Leaving the mayor's office, Jenneke said, "I suppose that ends our little detour. To the castle?"

"Yes," said Nigel, "sounds like a good plan, sarge."

They went to the castle, meeting the patrols of Avernum soldiers, and made their way to the office of Gilda Radner who took the records Jenneke had liberated from their most recent incursions against the Empire, and handed over the cash.

"So, can we be issued higher clearance yet?" Jenneke said.

"Well, that depends," said Gilda. "What are your names?"

"Jenneke, Sergeant, Army of Avernum. My wife, Adrianna. Thissa, Nigel, Feodoric, and Brother Michael," replied Jenneke.

She started checking through papers, and said, "I see. And do you formally request a higher security clearance?"

"We formally request a higher security clearance," said Jenneke, trying hard not to become impatient with the rigmarole.

She handed over some papers and said, "Fill out these forms please, and then I'll check your records."

Jenneke did so, with the assistance of the rest of his platoon, and handed them back to Gilda.

Gilda looked at her records. Then she looked at them again, checking and re-checking her figures. Finally, stunned, she said, "Amazing! You've reached Royal Crown clearance," she said, and with a burst of paperwork, she gave Jenneke a scroll proving it. "Well done!"

"Thanks," said Jenneke.

As they left the records office, Adrianna said, "What now?"

"Time to visit the king," said Jenneke, with a casualness he did not truly feel. "They say we should talk to him if we want to off Garzahd. And I really want him to pay ..."

They followed the carpet, and reached a guarded door. The guard inquired about their clearance, and Jenneke showed the new scroll.

Nodding, the guard rapped on the door with a distinct tattoo, and there was a click from within. "Go ahead," he said.

Entering, they saw Micah, the revered king of Avernum standing in front of them. They approached, and knelt.

Micah extended a hand, indicating they should rise, and said, "Greetings, travelers. We have been waiting for your journeys to bring you before us. Your actions in defense of our land benefit us all."

"It is an honor to meet you, sire," said Jenneke, remembering how unlikely this event had seemed when he first set out for Fort Ganrick. "How may we be of assistance?"

He shook his head sadly. "Some years ago, a small band came to the defense of Avernum in a time of great trial. Where our armies could not succeed, these heroes did. But they are gone now, and nobody knows where they went," said Micah. "Now, once again, we struggle for survival. I am working on plans to defend our ravaged land. And I try to figure out how to defeat our nemesis. Of course, I am in contact with the vahnatai as well. Now that their Crystal Souls are returned, they are dealing with us. A very profitable alliance may be declared soon, and the Empire will be the worse for it."

"How fares the war, your majesty?" said Jenneke.

"The less asked of that, the better," said Micah with a sigh. "It is an ugly affair. I can only say this because we are safely in private, but it is so. After Erika killed Emperor Hawthorne, curse her, the Empire really had no choice but to attack. Now they're bringing more and more troops down here, and they may well wipe us out. They don't have much land now, but they're building their strength," said Micah. "Plus they have one powerful ally who works day and night towards our defeat."

"Who is our nemesis, sire?" said Jenneke.

"I speak of Garzahd, archmage and leader of the Empire's forces in Avernum. I am looking for a way to have him assassinated. Dishonorable, I know, but we may have no choice. His genius and raw magical power threaten us all," said Micah. "I say this with little fear of contradiction. I believe that as long as Garzahd lives, we will probably lose this war."

"We have our own reasons for wishing him dead, sire," said Jenneke. "Where is he, and how may he be assassinated?"

"Garzahd is in Avernum now, but we know not where he is, or how to reach him. Or how to kill him, if we could reach him. But perhaps—if we are lucky, someone will figure out how," said Micah. "In the meantime, we do have some knowledge."

"Can you share that knowledge with us, sire?" said Jenneke.

"We have some information. Erika and Solberg both knew Garzahd once. They may know how to deal with him. We also know that he was skilled in creating guardian runes. Those will need to be dealt with," said Micah. "Finally, he is a wizard skilled in creating magical shields, and an attacker would need help penetrating his castle's defenses."

"Where can we find Solberg?" said Jenneke.

"Solberg is trapped in a tower near Formello. He cannot leave, for fear that Avernum's foes will strike him down. He told me once he had an idea for how to kill Garzahd," said Micah. "While Erika is the cause of many of our problems, she is yet still our best ally. Her hatred of the Empire is intense, and her powers are great. Her tower is beyond the battle lines. Just please, if you go see her, try not to help her do anything too outlandish. Her assassination of Emperor Hawthorne brought this ruin on our heads."

"What sort of defenses can Garzahd create, your majesty?" asked Adrianna.

"We think that his fortress, deep in Empire lands, has a variety of magical defenses. We have contacted the vahnatai regarding Garzahd, and they have said that one of their skilled wizards might be able to help you. Perhaps you should search there," said Micah. "Garzahd has also summoned demons to aid in Empire raids on our lands. Many of them. His fortress, wherever it is, is probably filled with them. To get far, one would probably need Demonslayer—if we could spare it."

"Is there any chance that we can borrow Demonslayer, sire?" said Jenneke.

Micah nodded, ands aid, "Your honorable deeds done for the vahnatai people in the name of Avernum show you are a worthy bearer of the blade Demonslayer. Go to Rone, and ask him of it. He will tell you where it may be found."

"Sire, how can guardian runes be destroyed?" asked Adrianna.

"The court wizard, Rone, says he may know a way to break even the strongest guardian rune. Ask him about them," replied Micah.

"We shall seek the knowledge necessary," said Jenneke. "Thank you, sire, for speaking with us."

"May the gods bless you on your travels," said Micah, and he gestured a dismissal.

Being dismissed, Jenneke led the way from the audience chamber, and they went in search of Rone, who proved to be in another high-security area, in a room lined with lead and covered with small intricate runes, designed for summoning, in an architecture designed to mimic vahnatai style. Rone himself was an ancient wizard with paper-thin skin and thin, wispy white hair, said to be one of the original prisoners of Avernum—a very powerful magician, once.

"Uh, sir, excuse me," said Jenneke. "Are you Rone, the royal wizard?"

"Yes, yes," he said, shaking his head, "Can't you see I'm busy mulling?"

"Mulling about what?" said Jenneke.

"I concentrate on bringing aid to Avernum. Magically. It is hard to concentrate, and you help not," said Rone, turning his back.

"Well, King Micah mentioned you could tell us about guardian runes," said Adrianna.

He turned back to the group, his gaze alert. "Yes, I know of those!" There were flashes of anger in his eyes, as he continued, "runes on the ground that sear anyone passing. But we of Avernum had a blessed athame, which could break them."

"What is a blessed athame?" said Jenneke.

"A small blade of great power. We hid it in a guarded cave in a maze of waterfalls west of Fort Dranlon, so the Empire wouldn't get it. We were going to do many private, special things there," said Rone. "Then they found the cave and took it over for their own uses and perverted the defenses. Bad for us. Now, nobody can get at the athame, and that suits the Empire fine, curse them."

"His majesty also said you could tell us about the sword Demonslayer," said Jenneke.

"You seek Demonslayer? Ah, we have hidden and guarded it well. Hmm. Where was it? Hmm. Oh yes! Patrick possesses it!" said Rone. "In his tower to the southwest—I hid it there myself. There is a fountain with two shrubs flanking it. Behind each pot is a button. Press both buttons, and the way will be made clear."

"Thanks," said Jenneke, as Rone clearly was returning to ruminations.

As they walked down the steep path from the Castle, Jenneke said, "So—waterfalls or Patrick's tower?"

"The sword might help with the other task as well," said Adrianna.

"Same to me," said Nigel. "Neither is convenient for the other."


	29. Chapter 28: Blade Collecting

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: Hathwisa, Cheeseball, and Solberg; and places: Patrick's Tower, Halls of Chaos, and Solberg's Tower.

* * *

By the time they had finished the descent, they had determined to go to Patrick's Tower to retrieve Demonslayer, and once in the tower, made their way to the room Rone had described, looking behind potted plants to find buttons which, when pushed, produced half a bridge across the pool of water. Continuing, they found the statue moved easily aside, and they descended a staircase, at the base of which was a small, glowing portal.

Upon approach, there was a soft voice which said, "Only one may pass through to attempt to gain Demonslayer. Beware. This test is likely to kill you."

Jenneke said, "All right, I guess I'll ..."

"NO!" cried Adrianna. "You can't! I ..."

"Dree, I have to," said Jenneke. "I'll be fine. Brother Michael ..."

"Adrianna, I've given him potions that should make everything all right," said Michael. "Potions which will prevent harm from coming to him."

"Except poisons," said Adrianna. "There's no proof against ..."

"And curatives," said Michael. "Adrianna, Jenneke's the best suited to this task."

"Sarge knows what he's doing," said Nigel. "He'll be all right. We all come through a lot worse and been fine."

"Mostly fine," said Adrianna. "I just ..."

"Dree," said Jenneke, pulling her into his arms, "I'll be fine. Swear it to you ..." He kissed her, and said, "If I don't ... who should I send? Who would you send in my place?"

"I couldn't ..." said Adrianna, looking horrified at the thought of sending another to his death.

"Right," said Jenneke, kissing her again. "The guys will take good care of you while I'm away. Won't you fellows?"

"Sure," said Feodoric. "Look, there's a shrine over here—the rest of us can wait in here ... help him with your prayers, Adrianna."

"All right," said Adrianna, the look of terror still in her eyes.

"Love you, Dree," said Jenneke, and he gave her another kiss, and then turned, walked through the portal, and was gone from the room.

On the other side, Jenneke saw three signs: Here lies the might blade Demonslayer, read the first.

"Yeah, fine," he muttered, as he looked to the second sign, reading aloud, "Those who would wish to wield it must first pass the test." And then he moved to the third, reading, "Only those well prepared for combat fierce should proceed."

"Well, how bad can it be?" he said, grinning as he drew sword and readied his shield, reviewing the locations of the potions he had been given.

Around the hall, he came to a lower room, and in the center of an ornate mosaic was a simple box.

"Bet all hell breaks loose when I open that," said Jenneke, and he took a potion and drank it, and then moved forward.

Indeed, inside was the unique artifact for which this well-hidden complex had been built—a greatsword with a long leather sheath, the handle wrapped in leather and gold wire, as he reached for it, a soft voice—sounding like Rone—said, "Beware. To take the blade is to be tested. Be sure to prepare."

He grabbed the blade, and as Jenneke had suspected, all hell broke loose—literally. With eruptions of sulfurous smoke and flame, demonic creatures appeared all around him. Jenneke took the sword he had just gained—surely, he reasoned, he was meant to use it in this fight ... and battle was joined.

At long last, demons, imps, and haakai were dead, along with all the things they had summoned, and Jenneke drank the last healing potion.

"Shit, Dree is going to kill me," said Jenneke, and he made his way up the stairs to the portal. He hadn't remembered getting wounded ... the heat of battle had been too much for that, but the potions had not been enough for the duration of the fight, and he had taken quite the beating ... and looked it.

Emerging on the other side of the portal, he did not see his companions in the room, though he could hear their voices from the shrine nearby.

"Brother Michael," called Jenneke, "could you come here a moment?"

Michael came down the hallway, followed closely by Adrianna.

"Jenneke!" she cried, running past Michael ... "but ..."

"I'm fine," said Jenneke. "Really ..."

"You're not ... you're covered in ... that's your blood," said Adrianna.

"He'll be fine," said Michael. "He did come back ... aren't you happy for that?"

"Yes, but ... he's hurt," said Adrianna. "You said ..."

"Adrianna, I can't promise a certainty," said Michael. "And he is fine ..." He put hands on Jenneke's forehead, and began muttering some prayers, the gashes and gouges knitting together until they were as though never having been—save for the blood which remained on the surface.

"There, nothing a little cleaning and a good bath wouldn't take care of," said Michael, reviewing his work. "Shall we see if they can put us up here in the tower, then?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," said Jenneke. Calling down the hall, he said, "Guys! Let's go."

Coming down the short hall, Thissa said, "All isss well?"

"It is now," said Jenneke, with an arm around Adrianna.

"Can we see it?" said Nigel.

"Sure," said Jenneke, unsheathing the sword. "Impressive, huh?"

"Very," said Nigel. "Tough to get?"

"A little bit," said Jenneke.

"A little ..." said Adrianna.

"Yeah ..." said Jenneke, and he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go."

They ascended the stairs, and finding Hathwisa, were told they could make themselves at home in guest quarters, which they did.

Taking advantage of the private bath, Jenneke sat in the hot water and called Adrianna over. "Want to join me?" he said. "Tub's plenty big."

"I don't know," said Adrianna.

"C'mon," said Jenneke, catching her hand and pulling her close. "Unless you want me to pull you in—clothes and all."

"You wouldn't!" said Adrianna.

"Yes, I would," said Jenneke. "Dree ... please?"

"Do you have any idea how long it takes for my hair to dry?" she said.

"Not important right now," said Jenneke, unlacing her gown.

"All right," said Adrianna. "You'll be sorry."

Jenneke gave her an admiring look as she pulled off the gown and undergown, and stepped out of her sandals, and offered a supportive hand to get her into the bathtub, her hair still braided.

"Dree, I'm sorry," said Jenneke, as he pulled her onto his lap. "I really didn't think I'd get hurt down there ... and I did make it out in one piece."

"It's just ... Jenneke!" said Adrianna.

"Oh, Dree," said Jenneke, a smile stealing across his face as he sheathed himself within her. "Dree, I ... Oh, gods, yes, I love you, I ..." He stopped, nuzzling neck, breasts, ears, a ferocity of need born from the fact that he had survived again and needed the time-immemorial celebration of life found within the dance of man and woman.

"Jenneke, what if I fall with child again," said Adrianna, when the ferocity had faded to tender afterglow. "I could not bear to lose another ..."

"I'll talk to Brother Michael," said Jenneke. "There's got to be some proof against poison."

Hours had passed—the water long since cooled, and Jenneke and Adrianna left the tub, both clean and Adrianna's long hair unplaited and washed. She began combing a substance through the hair—a magical liquid which enabled mages to face dangers of magical fire without risk of losing all their hair to an errant blast, and then re-braided the wet length, finally rejoining Jenneke in the guest bed at the tower.

The relaxation time, however, was short, and by first candlemark, they were breaking fast and heading off again to the east, to search through the waterfall warren for the place where Rone said that the Empire had taken over an Avernite construction and made the Blessed Athame inaccessible to all.

After considerable searching through the "Waterfall Warren" they came to a hidden complex. Reaching the docks and climbing the stairs, they took their first good look—it was amazing, with halls huge, rising above to arching gothic ceilings. Everything looked shiny and new. Long paths of carpet led off in all directions. The crown symbol of the Empire was on a nearby wall.

"Suppose this is where Rone was talking about?" said Jenneke.

"No doubt," said Adrianna, and she moved to read a sign. "Halls of Chaos. This place is of the Empire now. Depart or die."

Searching through the place, despite the many obstacles in their way, at last, they came to a room with a box on a pedestal. "Speak the password," came a disembodied voice.

"Plor," said Jenneke, deciding to use the first one the statue had given.

The voice said, "You may approach."

Jenneke walked up, and saw the box open to reveal a small knife—only two inches long, far too short to use in a combat situation. However, it was a beautiful instrument, perfectly made and painfully sharp. Tiny magical symbols, almost too faint to see, covered its entire surface.

"Here, Nige," said Jenneke, "I think you'll be the one playing with those."

"Thanks, sarge," said Nigel, gingerly taking the blade from him. "So this is the blessed athame ... I guess part of the trick is that it doesn't look that remarkable until you get close."

"It's used more for ritual magic than combative magic," said Feodoric. "It's impressive enough. Believe me—those markings ... the amount of power to create that is beyond the skills of anyone I know."

"Any **one** person," said Adrianna. "It's a cooperative effort, making one of those."

"OK, then I think we're ready to go," said Jenneke, pulling a lever, and the section of the wall slid away. "Guess it'll be easier to leave."

Adrianna walked up to the sign that she had read before, and scratched out all the words save for four, leaving the new legend: "Empire ... Depart or die."

"Where do we go from here?" she asked, giving a satisfied look at the altered sign.

"I think we try to pay Solberg a visit," said Jenneke. "I understand he has the knowledge that we're after, about what has to be done to get Garzahd dead."

"Hopefully," said Feodoric. "I hope it's possible."

"It will be," said Adrianna. "What else would they be afraid of, that they'd go to such efforts to keep him from leaving his tower and being more aid to Avernum in time of war?"

"Makes sense to me," said Jenneke, helping Adrianna into the boat again. "Few more rapids, and I do hope that's the last time we'll have to bother with such things."

"I hear you, Sarge," said Nigel. "I hear those damned waterfalls in nightmares and wake up in a cold sweat."

"Thessse are more rapidssss than waterfallssss," said Thissa, "but I do not like them, all the sssame."

The travels, once they left the waterfalls behind, were quiet enough until they started the overland trek from Silvar to the Formello area, for Empire troops were on several raids, and Jenneke's platoon made short work of each of them. Finally, they came to the place where a basalt spire emerged from the fiery tumult of the lava below. As they approached, there was an unshakable sense of being watched, and despite the ambient heat of the area, chills ran down their spines.

"Something pretty dangerous is around," said Jenneke, drawing his new sword. "I don't like it."

Suddenly, there were bright flashes of light ahead and behind, and when the smoke cleared, there were a gang of leering, demonic creatures surrounding them. Watching carefully for a few moments, they seemed oddly disappointed, and then decided to attack anyway.

After defeating the demons, they carefully edged around the featureless basalt tower, and suddenly felt a tingling sensation, and immediately thereafter, a door appeared in what had been blank wall a moment before.

Walking inside, they saw a large calico cat patrolling the tower, looking a bit dispirited, and evidently quite aged.

"My name is ..." and it hacked, "Cheeseball."

"Cheeseball?" said Adrianna. "That's a nice name."

"Hmmmph. You're as bad as the wizard. This conversation is no longer worth my time," he said, and tail in the air, he strutted away.

"So, what are you doing—looking for mice?" said Jenneke.

"No human," said Cheeseball with an air of long suffering. "Mice indeed! I guard this pitiful tower."

"Ohhh, sorry," said Jenneke. "So, what are you protecting the tower from?"

"Well, someone has to," said Cheeseball. "There are demons everywhere. Pfft."

"Yeah, demons are a problem," said Jenneke.

Cheeseball spit, and said, "Demons. Lava. Soot. Lousy food. No lizards to eat. If I wasn't a familiar for that stupid wizard, I'd probably just jump in some lava and end it all."

"Don't think much of the wizard," said Adrianna, making a mental note to never acquire a familiar."

"His name's Solberg," said Cheeseball. "He talks to me all the time. And I do mean all the time. Even when I want to be alone. I'm sick of it. He's in there. Talk to him, maybe he'll leave me alone."

"Thanks," said Jenneke, and he led the way into the next room, where they met an aging, highly unkempt man, wearing what were probably mage's robes, but so stained and torn it wasn't easy to be sure.

The man, unlike the cat, was ecstatic to see them, and said, "Visitors! Wonderful! I am Solberg, of the Triad. Welcome to my humble home."

"May I ask why you are along in this tower?" asked Jenneke.

"Well, I am officially a member of the Triad of the Tower of Magi," said Solberg. "Now, however, I am exiled to this miserable tower, and boredom is my greatest enemy."

"Can you tell us something about the Triad in the Tower?" asked Adrianna.

"The Tower of Magi is, following the custom for such towers in the surface world, run by three mages. Normally, the system works," said Solberg. "However, several years ago, we had a disaster."

"What was the disaster?" asked Adrianna.

"Linda was on the Triad then. She came up with an insane scheme to capture a demon lord and bind it to her will. She imprisoned anyone who questioned the scheme. I came here and built this tower, so that I could repair any damage from a safe distance," said Solberg. "Fortunately, the beast was slain."

"Must have been tricky to get rid of the demon lord," said Adrianna. "How did you manage it?"

"It's a long story, and I'd rather not get into all that," said Solberg. "But then, after the demon was slain, I still had to remain here."

"Why have you remained in this tower so long?" asked Feodoric.

"This tower is where I must stay. There is a simple reason," said Solberg. "If I leave, I will very likely be assassinated."

"Assassinated? Who would want you dead?" asked Adrianna.

"Don't think I am being paranoid. Hordes of demons orbit this tower, day and night waiting for me to leave the safety of my wards so that they may devour me," said Solberg. "Would you like to know who their sender was?"

"So, the demons are there just to get you?" said Jenneke.

"Yes, and there may be some outside now. Be careful wandering around here. It's me they're after," said Solberg, "but demons are notoriously non-picky when presented with food."

"Who would dare kill a member of the Triad?" said Feodoric.

"Well, I'll tell you. Forgive me if I'm a bit windy," said Solberg. "I so seldom get to talk to people. You see, all the most powerful mages in Avernum—me, and Erika, and Aimee, and Patrick, we were colleagues on the surface world. Us and Garzahd."

Settling into comfortable seats, Adrianna then said, "Do tell more, please?"

"Erika is a damned foolish woman! She was the one who masterminded Hawthorne's assassination. She brought this mess down on our heads," said Solberg. "We weren't ready to face the Empire! Of course, Aimee, I haven't seen her in years. A recluse now, traveling the planes in spirit. At least Patrick is still alive. Might not be much longer, but he's true servant of Avernum. Now Garzahd ... poor, foolish, paranoid Garzahd. He worked and learned with us, but could never stand the thought that others could have as much power as him. He also was the only one of us who developed political connections. And he used those connections. Oh yes."

"He used his political connections to do what?" asked Feodoric.

"He envied us our skill. He thought us a challenge to his aspirations. So he spent his time, he and Hawthorne, getting each of us exiled one after another. He did that, and spent years developing protective spells for himself," said Solberg. "Such a bright mind, wasted in such petty pursuits."

"What sort of protective spells did he pursue?" asked Adrianna.

"Years he spent, infusing himself with protective magics, down to the marrow of his bones. Fire, cold, poison, hostile magics—I doubt any of them can affect him any more. Blades? Probably not," said Solberg. "And that's why he wants to kill me. I'm one of the few who can strike him at his weak point."

"So, what's Garzahd's weak point?" said Jenneke.

"Demon blood. Garzahd is half mad, I think. In his paranoid desire to protect himself, he let his essence mingle with the darker powers. Now, only magics which can harm demonkind can wound him seriously," said Solberg. "I have great skill dealing with demonkind, but I am trapped here. Someone else must go deal with that scoundrel."

"Wait," said Jenneke. "Why don't you just get rid of the demons around the tower here?"

"You are skilled at fighting goblins, but if you faced enough of them, they would drown you with sheer numbers," said Solberg. "A similar fate would greet me if I dared step outside."

"So are weapons against demons the only hope?" said Adrianna.

"No, there's another," said Solberg. "I'm a master mindduellist—no spells know can shield a mage from a mindduel. It's a price we pay for our powers. I could kill him if I got close to him. Any good mindduellist could. It would help you, of course, if your power was augmented."

"Augmented how?" asked Adrianna.

"There is a magic item, called a ring of will. Very rare. Created to protect from dumbfounding," said Solberg. "Has a side effect, that its wearer is much better in a mindduel. Get a ring of will, and all the weapons against demonkind, and you just might stand a chance against Garzahd."

"Any ideas where we'd find something like that?" said Jenneke.

"Last I heard," said Solberg, "and it has been awhile, but they had one in Patrick's tower."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "We have to go to Blosk next, I think, so we'll see about stopping down that way again."

"Best of luck to you," said Solberg. "As you've already gotten permission to carry Demonslayer—I recognize that blade, you have a chance to not be doomed if you go face Garzahd. Do hope you manage to come out this way again."

"We'll have to try," said Jenneke. "Have a good day, now."

With that, he led his group out of the tower, the door disappearing into a featureless basalt wall no sooner than they had exited.

"I'd sure hate to live somewhere like this," said Jenneke.

"So would I," said Adrianna.

"Eventually, the tower will fall into the lava," said Feodoric, "though I doubt any of us will live long enough to see that happen."


	30. Chapter 29: Final Preparations

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. I promise to return the following persons: Tori, Ethridge, Bartholomew, Thompson, and Rentar-Ihrno; and places: Isolated Beach safehouse, Blosk, the Tiger's Den, Fort Remote, Abusive Trickery, Tower of Magi, Olgai, and Egli when I have finished this bit of non-profit fun.

* * *

Leaving Solberg's place, they were about to set off for the southern caves, when Feodoric said, "Remember when we were exploring, and there was that beach house we couldn't get to? Since we can use the orb—suppose we can get there and see what's up?"

"Yeah, we can do that," said Jenneke. "Brother Michael, you got the maps?"

"Yes, sir," said Michael, and he spread them out so that Jenneke could review them.

"Excellent," said Jenneke, "all right, let's move out."

They continued through the twisting tunnels, finding that this area—perhaps due to the isolation—seemed to be one of the safer parts of Avernum during these times of war, and finally came to a neat little house with a woman in mage's garb tending the garden.

"Hello," said Jenneke, introducing the platoon. "It's very difficult to get out here."

"Hello, I'm Tori," she replied. "It's meant to be. This is a safehouse for Avernum's mages, to protect us from Empire assassins."

"How do you know that we aren't assassins?" said Nigel.

"We know a lot about you. We knew you were coming, and we know that you're loyal to Avernum," replied Tori. "The magical protections around this home are invisible and strong."

"So, why are you on such an isolated island?" asked Adrianna.

"Well, I live and think here. That's what this safehouse is for," said Tori. "Empire's been hunting down and killing Avernite mages, assassinating them by magical and non-magical means. Thus, these safehouses were created. It's an ugly business, and will get uglier. That's why many of us are hiding."

"Can you tell us who's in hiding?" said Jenneke.

"Solberg is in his tower to the southwest of Formello. I'm here. Erika is in her tower. And poor Thompson. He disappeared. Nobody knows where he has gone," replied Tori.

"Thompson has disappeared?" said Jenneke, concerned, as he remembered Erika giving them that name as someone who could help in the quest against Garzahd.

"He was researching in Blosk, trying to find new coordinates for the portal. Then he left, overnight. He went into hiding, and nobody knows where," replied Tori. "It's passing strange. His friend Bartholomew is beside himself with worry."

"Who's Bartholomew?" asked Adrianna.

"His companion. They were doing research together in Blosk," replied Tori. "You can still find Bartholomew there. He may know something about where Thompson is. Ask him about it."

"Thanks," said Jenneke, "we'll do that."

"What are you working on now?" asked Feodoric.

"I'm trying to find better ways to get coordinates for the portal," replied Tori. "There is a teleportation portal in the Tower of Magi. If you chant the right phrase when entering it, you can end up anywhere in Avernum. It's a wondrous device."

"It's been rather useful," said Jenneke.

"You want, go on inside," said Tori.

"Thanks," said Feodoric, who did just that, as the others followed.

At a table indoors, there was a young, irritated-looking woman standing at the table, making some sort of mushroom mush, with a battle-axe at the ready.

Looking up briefly, she said, "I'm Ethridge. Hi." And then she continued with her mixture.

"What are you making?" asked Michael.

"I'm working on a potion. Aids in combat. Very powerful, but difficult to make," replied Ethridge.

"A potion ..." said Michael, "so you're an alchemist?"

"That's Brother Michael's specialty," said Jenneke.

"That's right. I'm making a recipe Erika taught me, years ago," said Ethridge. "I studied under her when she was still doing research at the Tower of Magi. I was an apprentice. This was about ten years ago. Powerful, deadly woman. The way this war is going, we could really use her knowledge."

"How great isss her knowledge?" said Thissa.

"She hates the Empire, absolutely hates it. And she has the know-how and the power to do something about it. If only we could reach her tower," replied Ethridge. "The Abyss is north of Dharmon, and her tower is west of the Abyss. And the Abyss is solid Empire territory. The only way you could get to her would be to use the portal."

"Yes, we've been there," said Adrianna. "And she was a great help when we were terribly stuck, no leads."

"What's the axe for?" said Jenneke.

"Defense. We were put here to keep us hidden from Empire assassins," said Ethridge. "We have magical protection, but, well—I don't have that much faith in those."

"I understand," said Jenneke.

"Could you show me how to make the potion?" Michael asked.

"You're Avernites, I'll teach you the recipe if you want—for a price," said Ethridge. "It's a good one. I call it heroic brew. It uses a lot of stuff, including mandrake."

"Sounds very good," said Michael.

After Michael had copied down the recipe, Jenneke said, "Well, we're going to have to get going. Thanks for talking with us."

"Not much else to do," said Ethridge, with the irritation crossing her face again.

Not wanting to provoke trouble, Jenneke led the group on out of the house, and rubbing the orb, they flew across the water to begin the long trek to Blosk.

After weeks of travel, they finally arrived outside the large house in Blosk with a sign declaring it to be the home of Bartholomew and Thompson, Magical Researchers.

A worn down man in mage robes stared at the group nervously.

"I am Bartholomew," he said. "What do you want?"

"Hello, I'm Sergeant Jenneke, Avernum Army," he said, "my wife Adrianna, Nigel, Thissa, Feodoric, and Brother Michael. Bit curious about your work."

"Not that it is any business of yours," said Bartholomew, "but I am doing magical research for the benefit of Avernum."

"Research about what?" asked Adrianna.

"I am certainly not at liberty to tell you about it. Now please leave, before I call the guard," said Bartholomew. "You are not welcome here."

"Wait," said Jenneke. "We're looking for Thompson. Do you know where he is?"

Bartholomew looked surprised, and said, "You know of Thompson? He's not here. He's disappeared. We were working on secret research together, but one day I woke up and he was gone. And all he left me was this useless message!"

"Could we perhaps see the message?" asked Adrianna.

"He left me a note saying he left a message on the back of his dresser. I found the message, but I can't understand it!" said Bartholomew, and he shook his head. "The work goes slow without his help. I hope someone finds him soon."

"Anything else you can tell us about him?" asked Jenneke.

"No. This is a private home," said Bartholomew. "I appreciate your trying to find my ... friend, but you are not welcome here. Go now."

"We'll just take a look at that message, see if it helps," said Adrianna, "and be on our way."

Pulling the dresser away from the wall, they found the message, written in a magical code developed in Avernum.

Feodoric read, "Found something I shouldn't know, and the Empire knows it. I must flee before they get to me. The Scimitar has a hideaway in Fort Remote. I am going there. If you absolutely must find me, go there and ask Fraitus of me. You will need a key. I hid it in the lair of a tiny undead cult west of Formello, in a room with no doors. Good luck my friend. Signed Thompson."

Jenneke moved the dresser back into place, and said, "Nothing like having to trek all over Avernum."

"Don't need to, Sarge," said Nigel. "I think that's the key we found in the room with the demon that we had to break through the cracked wall."

"You're probably right," said Jenneke. "OK, we'll go to Fort Remote, and only if that **isn't** the right key, head back up Formello way."

"Before we go to Fort Remote," said Adrianna, "there was some talk about those rakshasi possibly having gotten the ring of will and some bolts and arrows of light."

"Yeah, ok," said Jenneke, "we'll head south and deal with them, and then go west to Fort Remote. A plan?"

"Yes," said Adrianna.

"Agree," said Thissa.

Jenneke led the group out, and said to Bartholomew, "Thanks—I think that is the lead we need to find him. Good luck with ... uh, whatever your research is."

"Thank you, please go," said Bartholomew, who was visibly nervous until the door closed quickly behind the platoon.

Following up on the leads, they moved with some trepidation into the tunnels leading to what they had learned was a den of rakshasi. After exploring, they found a number of ice puddings, and killing them, found themselves in a shockingly hot room, with hot coals filling the entire room after they opened the concealed door. Beyond this room, though, the cave was intensely cold. The frosty cavern was filled with hunting trophies displayed on poles—not merely simple beasts, but also sliths, nephilim, and humans.

Continuing their fight from room to room, they found the place crawling with rakshasi, slaying them—no doubt aiding Avernum again by removing another one of the bizarre threats to life within the caves.

Leaving the caves, they started for Fort Remote, as Jenneke said, "I swear, seems everyone but us already knew about the vahnatai."

"It does seem odd," said Feodoric. "How do you suppose they learned of them?"

"Dunno," said Jenneke. "I don't think they'd be friends ... unless they're part of that faction helping Empire, which is always possible, I guess."

They reached Fort Remote, and found within an aging wizard, reading rituals from a dog-eared spellbook.

At their approach, he closed the book and looked up, and said, "Greetings, adventurers for I can tell from your look that that is what you must be. I am Fraitus."

Jenneke introduced the group and then said, "What are you studying?"

"I am preparing spells of defense," replied Fraitus.

"What sort of spells do you use?" asked Adrianna.

"Nothing complicated. Mass hastes, strength spells, and such. Things for when the Empire attacks," said Fraitus.

"So, you're expecting an attack then?" said Nigel.

"They've been pretty quiet recently. But you never know," said Fraitus. "This fort is well-defended enough to withstand their assaults, especially because of the runes."

"Can you tell us more about the runes?" asked Adrianna.

"The outer wall is supplemented with runes enchanted with powerful defensive magic. I helped create them. When we wish, anything near them is blasted to dust. Our walls are magically hardened as well," replied Fraitus. "This fort can fall, but it will take a mighty blow to defeat it."

"We're looking for a wizard named Thompson," said Jenneke. "Have you seen him?"

Fraitus looked startled, and looked around and then bent closer to lower his voice. "Yes, he came here. He is in hiding below. He is convinced that the Empire wishes to destroy him. He came here one night, and the next morning he disappeared. Before he was gone, though, he told me the secret of his hiding place, should someone need to find him."

"We definitely need to see him," said Jenneke.

"He said that to find him, you must look behind the painting in the eastern guest room. Press the button there, and you can enter his chambers," said Fraitus.

"Thanks," said Jenneke.

Jenneke led the group into the eastern guest room, and after poking around, they found and pressed the button, and a bit of southern wall fell away, and they followed the revealed passage to a stairway. At the bottom of the stair, there was a massive gate, closed and locked, runes surrounding the keyhole.

Nigel took the key he mentioned, and it fit perfectly, unlocking the door without further difficulty.

Walking through the door, they found themselves in an odd hall, filled with onyx pillars, but no sign of anything else. It took some time of investigating before they realized that there were different styles of tile on the floor, and that by stepping on some, they could find a button hidden under a garbage pile which caused a bit of north wall to move aside, and by avoiding other tiles, it remained open until they passed through.

Moving down the hall, they stepped on another tile, and there was a click, followed by grinding stone, and looking back, they saw they could not return the way they had come. Entering the next room, they saw a garden of some sort of potted plants, spaced so that it was impossible to go forward without stepping on the runes in the gaps.

"Probably very dangerous," said Jenneke. "Be on guard."

As they passed the first rune, spores flew off the plants, and they felt rather fuzzy headed. Michael looked concerned, and started passing out potions, and he continued doing so as they passed, negating ill-effects as they went along.

Suddenly, the last rune caused all the barriers forcing movement over the runes to disappear, as the plants became animated attacking plants. The fight was fierce, but not as bad as it might have been without Michael's potions, and they followed down another hallway.

Here, they finally reached Thompson, a small, harried-looking man who appeared profoundly relieved that those who had just broken into the safehouse did not mean to kill him.

In a weak voice, he said, "I know you. I've heard of you. I am Thompson. Welcome."

Jenneke introduced the group and said, "How do you spend your time?"

"I can travel with my mind," said Thompson. "I explore the area, and I share what I have learned with Avernum."

"Learned anything we might find interesting?" said Jenneke.

"Maybe. I have been watching the rakshasa lair to the east. I have found that they have been trying hard to make magical items that would be especially damaging to demons. I have no idea why," said Thompson. "They have completed arrows and bolts which would severely damage any demon they hit. I thought it was very interesting."

"It was very difficult to find you," said Jenneke. "What are you doing here?"

He bowed his head, and said, "Hiding. Cowering like a vole."

"You are like a vole?" said Adrianna, who'd never heard the use of the term by the people of the Abyss for Avernites.

"Or some other sort of small, grubby creature," said Thompson.

"Why did you decide to go into hiding?" asked Adrianna.

"I'm not paranoid. Coming here, I was one step ahead of my potential assassins," said Thompson. "But I'm safe here, and I can tell you what I have discovered."

"Please do," said Jenneke.

He sat, and said, "You see. I was doing research for the Tower of Magi. I was trying to discover coordinates for their portal. It's a wondrous creation—can send you anywhere, if you only know the right thing to chant when you step into it! I was trying to discover the chants. I'd developed a special technique."

"Exactly what sort of technique did you develop?" asked Feodoric.

"I can travel with my mind, all over Avernum. And I figured out a way to match coordinates with the places where I ended up. But that's technical, and not very important," said Thompson. "What is important was that one day, when traveling through the ether, I became lost!"

"Go on," urged Adrianna.

"I traveled too far away to be safe. I wandered for hours, looking for a landmark. And eventually, I ended up outside a huge fortress, black and surrounded by lava and chasms! And when I was there, the master of the fort detected me!" said Thompson.

"Do you know who detected you?" asked Feodoric.

"It was Garzahd! It was his fortress! He detected me, and I fled before he could disrupt me," said Thompson. "I finally found my way home, after many more hours, but it was too late. I had the forbidden knowledge."

"What knowledge?" said Adrianna, a little sharply.

"I detected the coordinates to reach Garzahd's fortress, and he knew it. That's why he will stop at nothing to kill me, and anyone who finds him out. And that is why I must tell you that they ..." he said, and took a deep breath before continuing, "the coordinates are Vag Obb Tor." He sighed, and said, "What a relief."

"Why didn't you tell others the coordinates?" said Adrianna.

"I could not. I would be giving them a death sentence. I can only give the coordinates to those who seek it. As it is, I'm still probably a dead man," said Thompson. "At least now the secret won't die with me."

"Thank you," said Jenneke. "That's the knowledge we needed."

"You will be able to get out this way," said Thompson, pushing a button. "Best of luck to you."

"Thanks," said Jenneke, "we'll make good use of the knowledge, I promise."

Leaving the bizarrely defended safehouse, Jenneke led the group back upstairs into the otherwise unremarkable guest room.

"Where to now, Sarge?" said Nigel.

"Tower of Magi," replied Jenneke. "But we've got to go down to the vahnatai lands again. I remember Caffren-Bok seemed to think Rentar would help us if we wanted to get Garzahd."

"I'm sure she would," said Adrianna. "If she doesn't want to do the job herself."

"Never know," said Jenneke.

The long journey across from Fort Remote to the Tower of Magi was almost enough to make them wish that they could use some sort of portal from their destination **to** the Tower of Magi, but at long last, they arrived, and made their way to the portal to vahnatai lands, and from there to the city of Egli.

Arriving in Rentar-Ihrno's, they exchanged awkward pleasantries, and then Jenneke said, "We are trying to destroy Garzahd, a powerful Empire wizard. Can you help?"

She nodded, and said, "I will help you. I savor revenge against that surface-worlder fool who dared insult us. Go to Garzahd's fortress. I will watch you. When you get there, I will go to you and give you aid."

"How will you help us?" said Adrianna.

"I will help you gain entry to his fortress. I have made study of it. I can help you get in. However, due to certain special protections, I best not deal with the worm myself. But if you reach his home, I can help you gain his presence," said Rentar-Ihrno. "The rest will be up to you."

"Thank you," said Jenneke, "I'm sure that will be invaluable. We now have to go and prepare."

They left Rentar, and once they had finished with the ferry from Egli, started for Olgai again.

"I will not be sorry that I don't expect to make another trip to the vahnatai lands," said Jenneke.

"No, I feel even ssso, they do not much like usss," said Thissa.

"Not to mention, the portal hurts," said Adrianna.

"There's always, that, too," said Jenneke.

Reaching the Tower of Magi by the portal from the vahnatai, they made their way to the quarters provided for them, resting and preparing for what they expected to be one of the greatest battles of the war yet.

"Jenneke, I cannot do it," said Adrianna, looking both worried and terrified as she twisted the ring of will on her finger.

"Dree, what's wrong?" said Jenneke. "We can't back away now ... Garzahd has to die."

"I ... I'm afraid, Jenneke," said Adrianna. "I can't ... I couldn't bear ..."

"You think you're with child?" said Jenneke, as an expression of apprehension came across his face.

Mutely, Adrianna nodded.

"OK, it's not impossible," said Jenneke. "We can do this ... I just gotta think ..."

Jenneke was still pacing restlessly when Nigel and Thissa re-entered the quarters.

"What's wrong, Sarge?" said Nigel.

"Another wrinkle in the plans," said Jenneke.

"What's that?" said Nigel.

"Doesn't matter to you," said Jenneke. "My worry, not yours."

"What's to worry? We got the athame, we got Rentar-Ihrno's help, whatever that is, the coordinates, demonslayer, ring of will, smoky quartzes out the ..." said Nigel. "It's Adrianna?"

"If I wanted to tell you now," said Jenneke, "I would've."

"What's that?" said Michael, entering the room.

"I need to know how to protect Dree," said Jenneke.

"Protect her?" said Nigel. "Fuck, sarge, she's not so bad taking care of herself."

"Not just her ..." said Jenneke.

"Shit, you mean ..." said Nigel, "you knocked her up again?"

"Don't you ..." said Jenneke.

"Take it easy," said Michael. "Sergeant, is she with child?"

"Yeah," said Jenneke. "And she's afraid now ..."

"Understandable," said Michael. "I'll talk with Mother Clarisse and see what we can come up with."

With that, Michael left the room again, and Jenneke glared at Nigel, and said, "Don't you start."

"No, sir," said Nigel holding his hands up in surrender.

"Issss it too ssssoon?" said Thissa.

"It's almost four months since we were in Angierach," said Jenneke. "I guess ... Well, I guess it's not."

"What's not?" said Feodoric, as he stepped into the quarters.

"Sarge and his lady been busy again," said Nigel.

"Is she all right?" said Feodoric.

"Yeah, fine," said Jenneke. "She'll kill me, talking about it already ... Just scared ... don't want things to go ... the way they did before."

"I understand that," said Feodoric. "We can work out a strategy."

"Such as?" said Jenneke.

"Such as this," said Michael, re-entering, and taking a seat at the table. "Give this to Adrianna."

"I don't understand," said Jenneke, looking at the plain gold band.

"Specially enchanted against poison," said Michael. "It will protect her, and I can provide additional protection."

Adrianna came out of the bedchamber portion of their quarters and said, "Did you tell everyone?"

"Just the guys," said Jenneke. "Dree ..."

"Congratulationssss," said Thissa, "isss happy ..."

"A little early to say that," said Adrianna.

"Dree, Brother Michael here has another ring for you to wear," said Jenneke. "This one and the ring of will. This one," and he took her hand, sliding it onto her finger, "is enchanted against poison."

"And what of all the other powers that he has?" said Adrianna. "It's going to be too hard ... we won't survive it."

"And if Garzahd's not killed, Avernum might not survive," said Jenneke. "We have to, Dree—who else can take it on? We've got a plan—you and me, we'll concentrate on Garzahd. Me with Demonslayer here, you with that mindduel thing."

"Right," said Nigel. "Me and Thissa will take care of keeping the way clear for you, and Feddy and Brother Michael can be the team support."

"And when it's over," said Jenneke, "I'll see if I can get a nice safe posting for the rest of the war ... ok, Dree?"

"You think they'd do that?" she said.

"For heroes like us?" said Jenneke. "Sure, why wouldn't they?"

"I'm sure they would," said Michael. "After all, once Garzahd is dead, it'll be like cutting the head from the animal—they'll probably fight on for a while before realizing they've lost, but the fight won't be as bad."

"All right, then—are we ready?" said Jenneke.

"Yes," said Adrianna.

"That's the woman I love," said Jenneke, pulling her close and kissing her. "It'll be all right, Dree. Nothing we haven't done before."

He released her, and then went to pull on the armor, cinching it into place, and getting Demonslayer and other gear ready. The others, meanwhile, donned their armor, readied their arms and gear, and with that, they left their quarters.


	31. Chapter 30: The Final Battle

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) remains the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. Following this bit of non-profit fun, I promise to return unharmed to the game the following persons: Garzahd, Rentar-Ihrno, Caffren-Bok, and Mahdavi, and places: Tower of Magi, Rocky Cavern, and Garzahd's Fortress.

* * *

Once again, they stood, armed, armored, and ready for trouble, in front of the Tower of Magi teleporter, the energy making their hair stand on end.

A mechanical, magical voice said, "Call out your coordinates, then enter."

Jenneke took a deep breath, and clearly enunciated, "Vag Obb Tor." Then he walked forward, the others following him.

They appeared within a dark cave, and after their eyes adjusted, they saw that they were not the first people to have used the Tower of Magi portal to get here—a smaller magical portal stood nearby, one could hope being a means of return. Crates of supplies, each marked by the sun symbol of Avernum, could be seen here.

After carefully exploring, and finding no sign of who exactly had prepared the way, and gathering the provided supplies, they emerged from the secret passage. From here, they could see to the east a horrible, blasted wasteland of sulfur and ash. Bats and imps circled overhead, howling. To the north, past an enormous chasm, they could see an even larger black fortress.

As they drew closer, they could see a seemingly endless hell of magma, ash, and bands of roving demons in the chasm. Dozens, if not hundreds, of imps flew over the chasm, climbing, diving, and eating bats.

"Don't think we can use the orb to fly over that," said Jenneke, a little worriedly.

"That's ok, we need to go north," said Adrianna, looking very resolute.

They carefully made their way to the south end of an enormous, narrow, twisting bridge of basalt. At the other end, the awesome, terrifying fortress: smooth, angular, and black, surrounded with skeletons, skulls, and small hordlings.

"Why would any human choosssse to live in a place like this?" said Thissa.

"He is very warped," said Michael. "I can't imagine why anyone would choose to live in such a dark, terrible place."

On the ramparts of the fortress, off in the distance, they could see a lone man watching them cross. As they reached the end of the bridge, he waved what looked like a staff, and a massive magical barrier sprang up before them, blocking their path.

Before they could react, something else—or more accurately, some**one** else appeared on the bridge between them and the barrier: Rentar-Ihrno, the vahnatai archmage, holding Caffren-Bok. Rentar held Caffren aloft, and for the first time, the full power of one of these vahnatai elders was on display.

At first, Caffren started to glow like a small sun, and then Rentar-Ihrno started to glow—not as brightly, but undeniably. Their glows merged, and the brightness became blinding. Then a beam of light and fire flew from them into the barrier and through it, slashing into it, cutting it right down the middle.

The barrier dissipated. The glow disappeared.

Rentar-Ihrno turned to the group and said, "This is my assistance. Go now, and slay Garzahd. When he lies dead, I will aid you one more time." And with that, she disappeared.

Jenneke looked back, but could no longer see the man on the ramparts. "Let's go," he said, and led the way forward.

They entered the first chamber, filled with a pool of ice like that they had seen in the archives, a room populated with several demons and horrible twisted statues of basalt in between the pillars. Slaying the demons, they found that the room looked hideous, but the crown symbol of Empire made it seem more banal. Runes guarded the two exits from the room.

Nigel removed the blessed athame from the pouch, and crouched near the large gold rune—it flashed a hot, angry red as he neared, and he took the athame and ran the blade firmly over the symbol. Before their eyes, the magic of the ward leaked out of the scratch, making the area feel warm, but not enough to do harm.

As they moved into the next room, a water and swamp-filled place filled with rakshasi, there was the deep, booming ominous sound of the entrance gate slamming shut, mocking laughter echoing through the halls.

"Only way out is forward," said Jenneke. "We've been in this boat before." With that, he brought his blade deep into the gut of a rakshasa.

"That wasn't so bad," said Nigel, as the last of the rakshasi fell, and a moment later, the summoned demon disappeared. He moved to the rune in the other exit, and cut it as he had done the first.

The next chamber had a few demonic denizens which quickly fell to Jenneke's blade, and they continued explorations, Nigel cutting the runes separating this room from other chambers. In the next chamber, it appeared to be a center for summoning magic, with four circles to confine the summoned beings, two of them occupied by demons who were capable of attacking Avernites—and they fell to the onslaught of Demonslayer and bolts and arrows, though they were carefully saving the rarest for the battle with Garzahd.

Another chamber held a library, and Jenneke collected a number of Empire records, as he said, "They'll have plenty of use for this back in the castle."

"Glad to hear the confidence," said Nigel.

"Of course," said Jenneke. "Why shouldn't I believe we can win this?"

"So far, it is almost too easy," said Michael. "That worries me."

"I agree," said Thissa.

"Well, it's not like we can go back," said Jenneke. "OK, Nige, do your thing here."

"On it, sarge," said Nigel, cutting the next rune to reveal a warehouse.

"More smoky quartz!" said Adrianna, quickly pouring those into the pouches she wore at her waist. "I certainly wouldn't expect to run out now."

"Good," said Jenneke.

Continuing, they found another chamber with giant slugs spitting acid, and once they had killed them through the windows, found a way in to discover the slugs were defending a portal.

"Let's not step in any portals yet," said Jenneke. "I don't know if we want to go where that would take us."

The next chamber, defended by two demons, held a smaller chamber within it, and tantalizingly, they saw a portal on the other side of the closed portcullis, a lever on that side of the device, but nothing they could do from that distance to raise the portcullis.

"Bet that's where we gotta go," said Jenneke.

"We've discovered three other portals," said Adrianna. "One of them may be the right one."

"Let's try the one in the library," said Feodoric.

Following Feodoric's instinct, they found themselves in a green-tiled room with two twisted basalt towers.

"I don't think this is right," said Nigel, and he began searching, finally finding a concealed exit. "Oh, shit," he said. "Gonna be hot getting outta here."

Nigel led the way through the quickfire, and they recognized the third room they had entered.

"Let's try the one in here," said Michael. "You never know, a soul as twisted as his, it could be a hint."

Following this portal, they found themselves in a long hall with a number of closed doors, twisted basalt spires and potted plants filling the hallway, and a rich carpet, definitely of surface-origin leading to each of the doors and to the golden guardian rune at the far end of the hall.

"Let's check these rooms out first," said Jenneke. "I don't want to leave surprises behind us."

They quickly examined the rooms, finding each was a rather spartan bedchamber with little left behind, nothing which would tell anything about those who might dwell in these chambers. Shrugging, they moved to the end, and once more Nigel cut the rune so they could continue.

They moved on, finding a dining hall filled with undead and a naga, and slaying them, a more opulent bedchamber yet, and another portal, which—after pulling a lever, took them to the room where they had earlier found a room within a room, except now the portcullis was open.

Pulling the lever here, they heard the gates open to the south.

"Well, I'm not ready to leave, how about the rest of you?" said Jenneke.

"Job's not done," said Nigel.

"Let's try the portal," said Jenneke.

This led them to a room of lava and stepping stones—and demons. Fighting their way through this room, and then the next, they found another portal.

"I sense a theme," said Jenneke, and they pushed on, finding themselves facing a sign declaring it to be "Demon Walk". Indeed, lurking around the corners were many demons, and Jenneke led the way, the report of Demonslayer against the demons echoing through the twisting halls, until the last demon was dead, and they found themselves at a crossroads, with two concealed chambers, each holding a portal.

"A good person would probably make the right one correct," said Adrianna, "so I would say we should go through the other one."

"That's as logical as I can hope for in this place," said Jenneke. "Let's give it a go."

Following the way into this portal, they found themselves in a beautifully tiled ornate hall, and high above them a number of demons and golems. Struggling to keep their wits about them, they fought their way to the top of the stairs, and battled against the demons and golems until the hall was filled with blood, bone, and rubble atop the beautiful surface-wood planking and invaluable carpet runner leading to the next room.

Jenneke paused, reading the sign, "Throne room of Garzahd the Great. That's pretty nervy, having a throne room like that ... wonder what the Empress would think."

"She surely wouldn't know," said Adrianna. "But I suppose Garzahd fancies himself the true occupant of the throne."

"Yeah, well, let's make him a coffin occupant, shall we?" said Jenneke.

Despite the exhaustion, covered in blood and ichor, Jenneke led the way into the inner sanctum of the fortress, the throne room of Garzahd. From this chamber, the war against Avernum was planned.

At first, the room appeared empty, and there was a sickening moment of fear, that after all this struggle, their foes had fled, and they would have to begin anew to discover their location and try to pin them down, to slay them in the hopes that victory would then be within Avernum's reach.

Then there was laughter, mocking laughter, echoing against the walls. Slowly, bizarre and powerful creatures became visible, sitting in chairs, staring at the Avernites in contempt. Sitting at the head of the room was Garzahd, the stunted, twisted archmage who had slaughtered so many, killed even more dreams.

Garzahd's eyes were wild with anticipation, even from this distance across the hall. He was clearly overjoyed to battle this group. His skin had a reddish, reptilian hue, and his eyes glowed red, as though he had derived some of his immense power from merging with a demon.

It seemed a timeless moment, sizing each other up. Then Garzahd made a short chopping motion with his hand, and battle was joined.

Holding Adrianna's hand, Jenneke pressed forward, his only thought the stunted archmage, and then when he drew close enough, he released her hand, trusting she would use her spellcraft as he used his blade. Sounds of battle from behind could be heard, but for Jenneke and Adrianna, the room had closed to only truly hold themselves and Garzahd.

The fight continued, slowly the mental tug-of-war between Adrianna and Garzahd sliding slightly her way, and then faster and faster, the blows from Jenneke's blade nicking away at Garzahd's reserves. And then it happened. With a pop, Adrianna had taken the last of his magical energy, and then there was a moment of vacancy—an idiot drooling—and then a louder pop as Garzahd lost control of the magical energy surrounding him, and the energy turned inward, using him. The power consumed his skin with the foul odor of sulfur and burning flesh, then his muscles as the air became even more rancid, and a thousand poppings as his bones were consumed, blood spraying through the air, and then nothing was left of the man but dust and a few bits of black material.

The room expanded—the vast array of creatures held by Garzahd immediately fled with the popping sound of teleportations, and the summoned beings winked out of sight. It was only then that they saw Feodoric had been burnt to dust, and Nigel was barely clinging to life.

No longer needing to give Adrianna his full attention, Michael rushed to Nigel, casting spells which closed the worst of the rents in his flesh, and drawing a potion for Nigel to drink.

Jenneke, not minding the fact that he was covered in slime and blood from earlier fights, and even flecks of Garzahd's blood, turned to Adrianna, embracing her, kissing her with an undeniable passion, Demonslayer on the floor.

Thissa, sluggish from an ice bolt, revived with one of Michael's potions, and Michael quickly went from one to another of the companions, making sure that no one was in danger of death.

"Feodoric?" said Adrianna.

Michael shook his head. "Let's find something," he said. "He'll get burial with honors, to be sure."

Garzahd's anguished, dying scream seemed to echo still throughout the halls, the last of the remaining servants teleporting away from other parts of the fortress, and they were alone in this chamber, trapped with nothing around them but blood. There was a chiming noise, and they turned, seeing a translucent form of Rentar-Ihrno in one corner, and behind her, an opening in the wall.

Her projection began fading, and she said, "This is a good measure of our vengeance. We thank you for this help. In return, I give you your escape, and thus—your lives." And with that, she was gone.

Finding within Garzahd's treasures a crystal box of vahnatai make, they carefully gathered the remains of Feodoric, and closing the box, they went to the portal, unsure where it would take them, only knowing that it was the only way they could find to leave this place of horror.

The wrenching feeling of travel by teleportation was never worse than it had been this time, wounded as they were, and they arrived in the central garden of the Tower of Magi. A cry went up from the guards, and suddenly they were surrounded by guards and mages.

"It is done," said Jenneke, and he dropped to his knees, unable to stand.

"Jenneke!" cried Adrianna.

"He'll be fine," said Mahdavi, her authoritative voice cutting through the excitement. "Mother Clarisse, see to their wounds. We'll have baths drawn, and prepare you ... King Micah will be most pleased at your return."

"Except ..." said Adrianna.

"Feodoric," said Michael, handing the crystal box to Mahdavi. "He fought valiantly, but was overcome protecting others."

"I see," said Mahdavi, taking the box. She turned to a guard, handing him the box, and said, "Take him to lie in state in the temple."

The guard bowed, and took the box, and left, and silent apprentices came, leading the five survivors to separate chambers.

The bath that followed was, Jenneke thought, perhaps the most luxurious he had ever experienced in Avernum, and the clothes that he was given afterwards ... a gossamer silk like spider-silk, fabric finer than anything he had worn in his life, including the time before being thrown into Avernum.

Washed, fresh trim and shave, dressed in his new clothes, armor cleaned and polished, and Demonslayer likewise cleaned of all the gunk from battle, Jenneke rejoined Thissa, whose skin glowed with oil; Nigel, who looked downright uncomfortable in his new clothing, and Brother Michael, whose garb was a deep blue with a silver ankh embroidered on the chest.

"Where's Dree?" said Jenneke.

"They haven't brought her in yet," said Nigel.

"She'll be fine," said Michael. "No poison touched her during the battle."

There was a knock at the door, and Mahdavi appeared in the doorway, trailed by Adrianna, who was now dressed in what appeared to be purple velvet embroidered with the Avernite sun symbol and an arcane eye, the two symbols seemingly randomly scattered across the fabric. Her hair had been woven into a crown of French braid, tumbling loose down her back.

"Gods, Dree," said Jenneke, pulling her into his arms. "You're ..."

"You're going to be late for your audience with his majesty," said Mahdavi. "Guards will be bringing your things along. If you would please come with me to the teleporter."

Knowing better than to argue with one of the Triad, Jenneke gave Adrianna another kiss, and with his arm around her waist, followed Mahdavi.

The mechanical voice said, "Call out your coordinates, then enter."

Mahdavi said, "Ain Eff Wyx." She then gestured, and Jenneke led the way into the portal.


	32. Epilogue

A/N: The world of Exile (Avernum) is still the property of Jeff Vogel and Spiderweb Software, not me. Following this bit of fun, I promise to return to the game unharmed the following persons: King Micah, Patrick, Hathwisa, and Captain Rabin and places: the Castle and Patrick's Tower. Please review—tell me what you think. Part III is coming soon.

* * *

The teleporter delivered Jenneke and his platoon just outside the gates of the Castle, and apparently this came as no surprise to the guards who did not react hostilely to the sudden arrival of five well-dressed individuals who had managed to by-pass the long walk from the lower cave floor.

Walking inside, down the purple carpet—which Jenneke realized was nowhere near as fine as the carpet they had seen within Garzahd's fortress, the guards they passed were silent, but all seemed to be making some sort of bow of the head in honor of the group's passage.

Before Jenneke could speak, the guard outside the door of King Micah's throne room rapped on the door, and there was a click, and the door was opened.

Entering, they moved forward and knelt, barely having time to touch knee to floor before King Micah was gesturing for them to rise.

"It is done, your majesty," said Jenneke. "We have slain Garzahd. The great enemy of Avernum is no more."

"I am aware of that. Soon after you performed the deed, our wizards detected the absence of his foul presence. I wish there was something I could do to reward you properly for this act," said King Micah, who looked as though a tiny bit of the weight of worry had been lifted from him. "I think the best reward I can give you is to dedicate all I know and all I am to the defeat of our great enemy. But there is a small token of my regard I can share with you."

"We would be happy with any such token, sire," said Jenneke.

"Of course, our great enemy—Empire has been dealt several savage blows. And now, thanks to your help, and with courage and skill, we may defeat them. It will be a long road, but we are all eager to travel it," said Micah. "Still, thanks to you, there is hope for Avernum. Truly, you are the equals of the heroes who saved us years ago. I, and Avernum, thank you."

"It is our privilege to serve Avernum, sire," said Jenneke.

"Be that as it may," said Micah, "I have been informed that you, perhaps, would wish to lay down the burdens of dangerous service ... and for a good reason. I am promoting you, Jenneke, to the rank of captain. You and your wife will be escorted to Patrick's Tower, where you will relieve Captain Rabin and deliver to him his new orders."

Wondering just how much King Micah had been informed, Jenneke said, "Thank you, sire."

"Thissa, you may now take the rank of sergeant, and will proceed to Camp Samuels to collect your new platoon in the service of Avernum," said Micah. "Likewise, Nigel, you will be training our new recruits in another location. You will be reporting to Anaximander. And Brother Michael, you will be serving the church in Dharmon."

"Thank you, sire," said Michael.

Thissa and Nigel gave their thanks to Micah as well, and they were led into the feasting hall, where they sat with King Micah and ate a fine dinner with those guards who were off duty and all other Castle workers who had a chance to join—Almarian wine, lizard steaks, the finest foods of Avernum.

As the revelry drew to a close, knowing that the fight had to begin again in the morning, they said their farewells, and Jenneke and Adrianna watched Thissa, Nigel and Michael heading off to their new assignments before donning armor once more.

Jenneke looked at the orders—he was to take these fifty men with him to Patrick's Tower and deliver the orders to Captain Rabin, who was to take the fifty men to the front while Jenneke and Adrianna were to remain behind, in charge of the meager garrison about Patrick's Tower.

"Old man will be quite happy about this," said Jenneke. "Just hope that Patrick and Hathwisa don't mind."

"We'll manage," said Adrianna, looking in wonder still at the purple clothes that she had been given.

"And I don't mind it if we sit the rest of the war out," said Jenneke, giving her a kiss. "Damn, but we better get these soldiers a move on, so we can get there."

Struggling with the more formal protocols of the carefully drilled troops, Jenneke greeted them and gave the order to begin the trek down to Patrick's Tower. The journey was uneventful, as rumors were that Empire raids had tailed off to nothing at all in the aftermath of Garzahd's demise.

Arriving in the grotto, the troops remained on the grounds outside the tower, while Jenneke and Adrianna stepped into the tower.

Hathwisa was embroidering in the courtyard as they entered, and she greeted them warmly.

"Good day, mistress," said Jenneke. "I just have a bit of business to conclude with Captain Rabin here."

"I have heard," said Hathwisa.

"It won't be a problem, will it?" said Adrianna.

"Not at all," said Hathwisa. "I have seen to it that quarters have been arranged. I will show you to them once the military matter is dealt with."

Jenneke said, "Great. If you'll excuse me, ma'am."

"And please," said Hathwisa, "we'll be living under one roof—I don't need the formality. Just call me Hathwisa."

"Yes, ma—uh, Hathwisa," said Jenneke, and then he rapped sharply on Captain Rabin's door with his gauntleted hand.

"Enter," said Captain Rabin.

"Captain Rabin," said Jenneke, "I am here from the Castle with orders. You stand relieved from your duty at the tower here, and your new orders."

Captain Rabin took the orders, scanned through them, and a grin broke across his grizzled face.

"Your troops are outside, ready for you to take command," said Jenneke.

"Thank you," said Captain Rabin. "I shall clear this office for you immediately."

"Thank you," replied Jenneke, and he stepped back to the courtyard, where his wife and Hathwisa were sitting.

"Well, Dree," he said, "it's almost all settled. Can't believe the old man's so happy about probably getting himself killed."

"Feeling useful is something valuable," said Patrick, entering the courtyard. "I heard from his majesty that you will be staying here."

"Yes, sir," said Jenneke.

"I will want to talk to you further about the vahnatai," said Patrick, "there are so many things to know, and you may be Avernum's experts on our brothers below."

Jenneke nodded, not really wanting to talk about vahnatai and war ... at present he just wanted to get out of the armor, and settle into what seemed like a peaceful retirement. By the first candlemark of the next day, Captain Rabin left the tower, leading his fifty men out to the front, and the residents of the tower returned to their research and academic pursuits to aid Avernum against the Empire and to improve life in the caves.


End file.
